<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronicles Beyond the Threshing Floor by SacredStratus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344732">Chronicles Beyond the Threshing Floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredStratus/pseuds/SacredStratus'>SacredStratus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic pairings will be only minor focus, Silver Snow Route, Slight Canon Divergence AU. Maybe., War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredStratus/pseuds/SacredStratus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ambitions of former classmates Claude and Dimitri may lie in shambles on Gronder Field, but their story does not end there. It's a good thing, as a new conflict is brewing beyond Fódlan's Throat.<br/>Spinoff/Slight Canon Divergence of the Silver Snow Route. Takes place both during and after the timeline of the game.</p><p>Crossposted on fanfiction.net under the name "The Reflecting Bird"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dreamers of the East</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize if this comes out looking like a formatting disaster. Please bear with me as I figure it out, alright?<br/>This is my first time posting on ao3. You can also find my work on fanfiction.net under "The Reflecting Bird". I was tired with some limitations with the site, and I also wanted to expand my audience. So here we are. </p><p>Anyways, thank you for your interest in my story! I am not promising any update schedule. Doing so would make this story a chore and actually decrease the chances of me finishing it. I want to enjoy myself while doing an unpaid hobby. I have no intention of quitting, however.</p><p>I claim no rights to any Fire Emblem content. Do people still write disclaimers these days?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Day 15 of the Verdant Rain Moon, 1171 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Khalid breathed heavily, doing his best to hold back tears as his two half-brothers stood above him with wooden swords in hand. Khalid's own training weapon rested beside him, but as he was already on his knees, both hands were occupied by supporting his small frame from completely collapsing onto the marble floor. He could hear the footsteps of his brothers circle him in the reverberating room. All other occupants had vacated the space, providing them plausible deniability of knowing what was unfolding between the king's sons. Nader would have put a stop to it, but he was away on an expedition for a week.</p>
  <p>Abbas spoke, the eldest living son of the Almyran King. "Can't you already hear them, Khalid? Uncle Ghalib and his family will be visiting soon. They're a day away, and they're already mocking us. 'Look at those bastards they are going to hand the crown to!', they're saying. Listen, listen! Stop crying, Khalid. Pick up your sword and stop crying. <em>Stop crying</em>!" He struck Khalid again, which finally caused his half-brother to sprawl onto the floor.</p>
  <p>"How am I supposed to stop crying when you keep hitting me?" Khalid begged.</p>
  <p>"You're not crying because you're in pain. I've been in pain, and I don't cry. You cry because you're weak! You have to <em>choose</em> to stop." Abbas waved his sword towards his other brother. "James… remind Khalid what happens when he refuses to learn."</p>
  <p>The middle child shuddered at the order. "But…"</p>
  <p>"I said <em>do it</em>, James!"</p>
  <p>James yelped as he struck Khalid on the back. He thankfully did so with less force than Abbas.</p>
  <p>Abbas did not seem to notice James's mercy as he continued to monologue, "I'm not asking more of you than anyone else. I'm strong. James is strong. Even Burayd and Fahima were strong. But you continue to drag down our family!"</p>
  <p>His face then softened ever so slightly as he bent down beside Khalid, though it retained the same degree of superiority. "Or maybe I am being too hard on you. Cowardice is in your blood. It's a pity that your mother ever had to sully our name."</p>
  <p>That was enough to finally spur a fire in Khalid's soul. He quickly reached for his sword and yelled as he swiped Abbas off his feet and onto his back, knocking the breath out of him.</p>
  <p>Khalid stood and might have gotten a few more strikes in had James not shoved Khalid back down. That afforded Abbas enough time to regain his advantage.</p>
  <p>"Well," he laughed deeply. "It looks like I finally found how to motivate you. But you gave it your best shot, and now I'll get mine."</p>
  <p>Khalid curled into a ball as Abbas struck his back three more times. At that point, James finally interceded by grabbing Abbas's sword hand and holding him back. Upon this mercy, Khalid rolled away, jumped up, and fled.</p>
  <p>"Yes, yes, go run to your mom like always, half-breed. I'm sure she'll finally have all of the answers this time," Abbas called out after him, declining to pursue. Even he had to concede that Khalid's one advantage was his speed.</p>
  <p>Khalid did not listen as he ran down a hall lined by arcades. He correctly guessed his mother's location as he ran towards her quarters- on a divan below the latticed window that overlooked her favorite courtyard. At that time of day, she was usually relaxing after a morning exercise.</p>
  <p>Queen Tiana of Almyra was reading a treatise written by a prominent bishop in the Church of Seiros penned two hundred years earlier when conflict between Almyra and neighboring Fódlan led to the border being permanently sealed. The treatise delved into the debate of whether the goddess blessing only the people of Fódlan with Crests was a declaration of their superiority over other lands. Ultimately, the work presented both sides of the argument without coming to any firm judgment. Khalid had sneaked in and tried reading some of the book when he first saw it. He recognized it as contraband from across the border, which was a tantalizing source of information. Unfortunately, he understood very little of it at the time.</p>
  <p>The queen had to quickly toss the book aside as Khalid jumped up and embraced her while openly sobbing. "Oh, Khalid… Alright, what happened this time?" she asked patiently.</p>
  <p>"Abbas and James… they beat me again and again after training practice. You have to do something about it, Mom! They can't keep getting away with it."</p>
  <p>"Oh, I would. And I've tried," Tiana said with fiery eyes. "But at the end of the day, they are not my children. Only you are. I can only go so far to discipline them. Unless they <em>really</em> hurt you, in which case I will make sure they'll wish they were never born."</p>
  <p>Khalid clutched his mother's vibrant dress. "It's not right! I did <em>nothing</em> to make them hate me like this!"</p>
  <p>"I understand more than anyone," the queen replied gently as she hugged her son. "You know where I come from, yes?"</p>
  <p>"From Fódlan, across the Throat."</p>
  <p>"Yes, and there are those who have never accepted me for it. But do you think your father is always there to protect me? No, I've had to fend for myself. You share that same blood, Khalid."</p>
  <p>"But Mom, you're tall and strong. My brothers are twice my size!"</p>
  <p>"Indeed. Until you grow, you have no hope of beating them in an even fight."</p>
  <p>His mother's honesty caught Khalid by such surprise that his tears ceased and he leaned away to look her in the eyes. "Then how am I supposed to win?"</p>
  <p>The queen smiled. "Isn't it obvious? You need to make sure the fight is uneven."</p>
  <p>"But… I shouldn't have to do that. Why won't they see I'm not their enemy? It isn't fair!"</p>
  <p>"Life rarely is, Khalid… If you want this world to change, you'll have to take charge. Maybe it will change one day otherwise, but that might not be in your time. And even if it does, it will not be brought about by coincidence, but because of those willing to lead. Don't wait for those leaders, Khalid. You have the power to be one yourself. Your father is King of Almyra. Do you know what my father is?"</p>
  <p>"Leader of the Leicester Alliance," Khalid answered mechanically.</p>
  <p>"Doesn't have quite the ring as 'king', does it?" Queen Tiana said with a knowing smile. "But don't let the name fool you. Your father is king because he inherited the crown from <em>his</em> father. But to maintain leadership over the Alliance means navigating among the leading houses and keeping them all on your good side. It's a tough challenge to keep power- even harder than for a king."</p>
  <p>"I could never do that," Khalid lamented. "No one likes me."</p>
  <p>"That is not true. You have more wit and charm than your brothers put together. They know it, and that's one of the reasons they are so jealous of you. Your father and I love you. And many more across both Fódlan and Almyra will, too, once they see you for who you are beyond your lineage."</p>
  <p>Khalid hugged his mother as he began to cry again. But these were not tears of pain or sadness- they were tears of passion.</p>
  <p>"I love you, mother. I want people to love you like I do, too. I will do whatever it takes for people to understand. Even if that means splitting the mountains between Almyra and Fódlan myself!" he pronounced.</p>
  <p>The queen chuckled as she patted her son's head. "I look forward to seeing it."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Dreamers of the East - Day 29 of the Great Tree Moon, Imperial Year 1186</strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Khalid, now addressed by the name of Claude von Riegan, lay on his cot staring at the roof of his tent while spinning an arrow between his fingers. Much had changed since those days when his greatest concern was evading his half-brothers. He was now playing a far more dangerous game- managing a sovereign state and pressing an invasion into hostile territory. The poisons he now had stashed in his tent could take care of his brothers if needed, but those solutions sadly could not scale up enough to defeat the entire Adrestian army.</p>
  <p>Claude had left Almyra behind to succeed his grandfather Oswald as Duke Riegan and leader of Fódlan's Leicester Alliance. Given that border between Almyra and Fódlan remained sealed, his true identity was an absolute secret. Rather than being announced as Oswald's grandson, which would have provided too much information for an investigation, Claude was only identified as a promising member of an offshoot Riegan family named heir after the death of Oswald's only son. Claude's role as heir to House Riegan was supposed to be another step on the road to fulfilling the dream of opening relations between these lands, and perhaps even the whole world. Well, it was also a chance to escape, but that was not a point to dwell on.</p>
  <p>One of his first moves upon his arrival in Fódlan was his decision to enroll at the Officer's Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery six years prior. He arrived as head of its Golden Deer class, which consisted of natives to the Leicester Alliance. The other two classes, the Black Eagles and Blue Lions, corresponded to the other lands of Fódlan- the Adrestian Empire and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, respectively.</p>
  <p>Enrolling at the academy gave him the opportunity to familiarize himself with Fódlan's future leaders. He was friendly to those who might make for allies, and he studied the weaknesses of those who would be obvious opponents. As the monastery also acted as the central authority of the Church of Seiros, the predominant faith in Fódlan, he also hoped to peel back the secrets that underlaid the church's founding.</p>
  <p>Claude's plans were supposed to develop gradually as needed, but all of that changed when Edelgard von Hresvelg, his former classmate and princess of the Adrestian Empire, took her father's throne and promptly declared war on the Church of Seiros. As soon as Garreg Mach Monastery fell to the Adrestian forces, Edelgard announced her intentions to unify Fódlan under her banner and eradicate what remained of the church's influence.</p>
  <p>Claude was among the defenders at Garreg Mach during her invasion. Edelgard offered very lenient paroles in exchange for their surrender of the monastery, but she still ignored his plea to leave the Alliance out of the coming conflict when he spoke to her after the battle. Now leader of the Leicester Alliance since the death of his grandfather, Claude led the union's anti-imperial faction. Several other Leicester families were cooperating with the Empire to varying degrees of complicity.</p>
  <p>Five years had passed since the fall of Garreg Mach. The church's archbishop, Rhea, had vanished during the assault, which left the church toothless, and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus had largely collapsed. That left Claude as the most prominent rival to the Empire during a war that continued to drag out. Most of that time had been spent trying to keep the Alliance from collapsing internally. Only now did Claude have the opportunity to invade the Empire directly. His first target was Fort Merceus, where the emperor herself had recently garrisoned.</p>
  <p>Claude had little interest in dying, but he was willing to gamble much to prevent Edelgard's conquest. Some of her aims seemed obvious enough, and many of those goals were agreeable to Claude, such as limiting the authority of noble bloodlines and the church in Fódlan. Even so, he still questioned just how far she was willing to go. Once the war was over, would Edelgard go about executing swaths of the nobility for perceived misconduct? Would she dare push her conquest into Sreng or Almyra? Even if she denied any more extreme goals, how could Claude trust someone who spent an entire year in his presence calmly plotting the demise of Leicester's sovereignty? Not to mention that Edelgard had likely hired the bandits that nearly killed him at the very start of the schoolyear. If she had no interest in cooperating with him, Claude had no choice but to reciprocate.</p>
  <p>There was also the issue as to what that Edelgard's united Fódlan would look like. The Adrestian Empire had once ruled all of Fódlan for three quarters of a millennium before the Kingdom and Alliance split off. Over the course of the current war, the Empire had published several essays that pushed for acquiescence from Faerghus and Leicester lands. In these essays, Edelgard occasionally dipped into irredentism in a recognizably supercilious tone. Her purpose for this was likely to satisfy the Adrestian noble families, but it all left a bad taste in Claude's mouth regardless. If Claude was to unify Fódlan, he did not want to simply conquer the Kingdom and Empire under the Alliance's name. He wanted to create something entirely new.</p>
  <p>One thing could not be denied, however- the Adrestian Empire's war offered a significant opportunity. Between an internal coup and external pressure from the Empire, western Faerghus had destabilized and been propped up with a new government called the Faerghus Dukedom, which was little more than a puppet state of the Empire ran by a cruel mage named Cornelia Arnim. Kingdom loyalists continued to fight in the far eastern reaches of Faerghus, but their kingdom was little more than a concept by that point. For their part, the Empire would likely collapse upon itself if it was successfully invaded. It was the perfect opportunity for Fódlan's tenuous political system to be completely restructured. Peace on terms that did not see Fódlan unified would be deeply disappointing. Without unity on the continent, it seemed inevitable that the three governments would be too busy with internal squabbles for the foreseeable future to turn their gaze outward.</p>
  <p>Of course, the question remained as to what to do with Fódlan once victory was achieved. Claude planned on returning to Almyra to succeed his father there, which meant he would have to entrust Fódlan to someone both responsible and willing to improve relations with their neighbors to the east. But who could fulfill such a role?</p>
  <p>Besides Edelgard and Claude, the other primary contender was Byleth Eisner, former professor of Edelgard's Black Eagle class during their time at the Officer's Academy and now acting leader of the Church of Seiros in Archbishop Rhea's absence. She had only recently resurfaced after a long disappearance ever since Garreg Mach fell and had reassembled the Knights of Seiros into a force known as the Resistance Army. Claude had cooperated with the Resistance Army, including a strategy involving him distracting the pro-imperial faction of the Alliance while the church captured the strategic Great Bridge of Myrddin, the primary crossing on the Airmid River between the Alliance and the Empire. With that victory, the church could launch attacks directly into imperial territory.</p>
  <p>Claude had no direct issue with Byleth, but his trust in her was shallow. She was very stoic and difficult to read during their academy days, which left him suspicious of her aims. One thing that was certain, however, was her strong bond to the missing archbishop. Byleth's astonishing rise from mercenary to appointed successor in just a year was all Archbishop Rhea's doing. If Rhea was freed from the imperial capital of Enbarr, where Claude believed she was likely held, Byleth might simply restore Fódlan to the prewar status quo. Too many lives had been lost for it to all be for nothing.</p>
  <p>Prince Dimitri, heir to Faerghus and former house leader of the Blue Lions, would have been the safest of the major options. True, Dimitri probably did not share Claude's more revolutionary ideas, but from his experience, Claude was confident that the prince was a good and earnest man who would lead both fairly and compassionately. Given Dimitri's support of the Duscur people despite everything that happened to his family and friends, he was also evidently sensitive to outcasts and foreigners. If Claude was able to take the Almyran throne and open up diplomatic channels with Fódlan, there was no doubt that Dimitri would have been an acceptable negotiating partner.</p>
  <p>Unfortunately, Dimitri was no longer a choice. Not long after Dimitri returned to the Kingdom's capital of Fhirdiad following Garreg Mach's fall, his uncle Rufus, who was acting regent for the Kingdom until Dimitri came of age, was abruptly murdered. Dimitri was sentenced for the crime and swiftly executed. This event was instrumental in allowing the rise of the Faerghus Dukedom. It was well known that Rufus and the prince did not see eye-to-eye, but Claude still found the accusation that Dimitri was guilty to be absurd.</p>
  <p>That left him with… well, it wasn't clear.</p>
  <p>Claude had far more questions than answers. He had reached a point where he found himself doubting even the most basic facts. Was he even heir to House Riegan, anyways? No one knew what had happened to Oswald's daughter when she disappeared. Was it all a conspiracy? What if his moth-</p>
  <p>Claude shook his head as he reached down to the grab the bow resting beside him. It was the legendary bow Failnaught, supposedly granted to his ancestor by the goddess. It was one of the Heroes' Relics gifted to the Ten Elites that supported the goddess eleven hundred years earlier, who went on to establish many of Fódlan's leading houses. Those heroes were also imbued with the power of Crests, which provided strength that manifested in any number of ways and were passed down to their descendants' blood. When Claude held Failnaught's grip, the crest stone imbedded in it began to glow orange, confirming compatibility with Claude's Crest. At least he could have assurance of his lineage, if nothing else.</p>
  <p>After setting Failnaught back down, Claude picked his arrow back up and resumed twirling it. As powerful as Failnaught was, its might paled in comparison to Byleth's relic- the legendary Sword of the Creator. According to legends, her sword was strong enough to cleave mountains. If only Claude had swayed Byleth to his side when he had the chance, rather than her remain in Rhea's pocket…</p>
  <p>"I sure hope you're awake, boy," someone interrupted.</p>
  <p>The voice belonged to Judith of House Daphnel, the Alliance's most respected general, as well as one of the first people to accept Claude after his sudden appearance as heir apparent to the late Duke Riegan. She had once been one of the Five Great Lords of the Alliance's roundtable conference, though House Daphnel had recently ceded that role to House Edmund. Besides his fellow Golden Deer, Judith was the only person Claude had any semblance of trust in.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, there's no need to worry about that." Claude set his arrow on a side table and jumped up from his cot, but he hesitated before opening the flap to his tent. "Actually, this seems like a good learning opportunity. This tent belongs to the leader of the Leicester Alliance, and it can only be entered upon addressing him by his proper title. Don't worry, I'll accept either Leader or Duke Riegan."</p>
  <p>"Alright, Supreme Leader. Only because I don't have time to put up with your nonsense."</p>
  <p>Claude sighed good-naturedly as he raised the tent's flap. "Not quite what I asked for, but close enough. What is it you need, Judith?"</p>
  <p>"I'm just here to make sure you're ready to lead an army. Somehow, I got stuck with the job of keeping you in line. I guess that's because I'm the only person you're scared of." Judith reviewed Claude's appearance with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. "You still need to get yourself looking presentable. Just how long have you been awake, anyways?"</p>
  <p>Back at the Officer's Academy, the prevailing assumption maintained that Claude was a lazy student that slept in late at every possible opportunity. He did not mind being underestimated, so he never bothered to defend himself from the gossip- if anything, he encouraged it. In actuality, Claude was likely among the earliest risers of his class. That time was spent either pouring over books or in meditation. Nowadays, Claude was regarded more highly and had even earned the nickname of "The Master Tactician" for his deft management of the Alliance while the rest of Fódlan crumbled. He preferred being the misjudged student.</p>
  <p>"It doesn't matter," Claude dismissed. "Before we go any further, I've got a few biscuits on that table over there we can talk over."</p>
  <p>Judith nodded, so the two took seats on the padded stools that sat before his table. Claude's living arrangement as a whole was comfortable and made of quality material without being excessively luxurious. He probably allowed too much Almyran flair into the furnishings, but only his most trusted allies ever entered, anyways.</p>
  <p>As Judith picked out the most attractive biscuit, Claude spoke, "I'll admit, thinking about that third army has kept me up a bit. Have you received any new reports regarding that?"</p>
  <p>"Afraid not, boy. Sorry about that. I share your misgivings about poor intel."</p>
  <p>If the reports were accurate, the "third army" was just a small band of armed men roaming about the area that posed little threat to the Alliance forces. Maybe they were mercenaries or perhaps thieves taking advantage of the chaos of war. The most radical rumors entailed a possible remnant of the Kingdom Army, perhaps led by Prince Dimitri himself. It was certainly possible that rogue Kingdom soldiers formed the basis of this marauding band, but the idea that the late prince could be involved was ludicrous.</p>
  <p>"It's not your fault," Claude assured. "If they're sticking to the forests north of Gronder, there's not much our wyvern scouts can do."</p>
  <p>"True, but try not to lose too much sleep over it. There's no reason to think they mean us harm."</p>
  <p>"Don't forget to take care of yourself, too, Judith. You've done a lot to keep the cogs of this army moving, but you're a lot more than an administrator. If there is to be a pitched battle, we'll need you ready to command."</p>
  <p>"That's actually one of the reasons why I'm here, Claude. It doesn't look like there's going to be a siege. The scouts say that the imperial army is establishing a position outside of Fort Merceus at Gronder Field. I'm not talking about an expeditionary force. They appear to be planning on the bulk of their army being there."</p>
  <p>Many generals may have decided in favor in staying inside Fort Merceus rather than risk sortieing out, but there was a logic to choosing an open battlefield. With the major routes across the Airmid River controlled by either the Alliance or the Church of Seiros, it was likely that supplies could be conveyed across to maintain an extended siege. Fort Merceus was considered so impenetrable that it had earned the nickname "The Stubborn Old General", but the strength of its walls would do nothing to prevent the eventual starvation of its occupants after several moons. And though it was a callous calculation to run, losing a few troops in combat would help conserve resources while under a subsequent siege if the battle went against the Empire.</p>
  <p>It may have seemed like a strategic move by the Empire, but it suited Claude's wishes as well. If the campaign stalled, he would almost certainly be forced into direct cooperation with the advancing Resistance Army. Their help would be useful, of course, but giving Byleth yet another signature victory would give more credence to her name. If Claude hoped to stand above her in order to unify Fódlan under his banner, he needed to act swiftly. It was for that reason he deployed his army so quickly after hearing of Byleth's victory at the Great Bridge of Myrddin- he would have preferred having ample time to work up a scheme to get inside the fort, but if there was going to be a combined siege, he at least wanted to be the one to initiate it. That future had been averted thanks to Edelgard's decision.</p>
  <p>"Not too surprising, really. We've prepared for that scenario. Except for one issue." Claude took a bite out of his biscuit. "I'll need you leading one of my flanks, but I still have to decide who will be on the other."</p>
  <p>Judith sighed. "There's not much question on that. It's going to be the new Gloucester kid that arrived last night. From their perspective, this is their opportunity to prove their newfound allegiance to you. Anything less will be taken as an insult. The Gloucester troops might just head back home."</p>
  <p>Claude frowned. "I don't know much about the guy, which makes me wary. But we need the Gloucester soldiers, don't we?"</p>
  <p>Judith nodded knowingly. "Sorry I sent off so many of my own troops to help the church. I didn't know you were planning a campaign at the time."</p>
  <p>"Don't worry about it. That's on me. As for appeasing Count Gloucester… So be it," Claude assented, adding in his own sigh. "There's not many others I would recommend for the job, anyways. I'd rather keep my classmates close."</p>
  <p>"Speaking of your classmates, you shouldn't be sitting here chomping on biscuits. I saw your friends out there cooking breakfast. I think they expect you to show up."</p>
  <p>Claude dropped his half-eaten biscuit onto his plate and wiped his hands. "First I've heard of it. But hey, eating food is an essential component of very important strategy meetings like this."</p>
  <p>Judith smiled lightheartedly. "Yes, I'll be sure to bring your leftovers to the actual strategy meeting once I track down the new Gloucester boy."</p>
  <p>"Let's try to make that quick. I'd like plans to be in place by noon. If we wait until it's too close to the battle, people are going to be too nervous to pay much attention to the details."</p>
  <p>"Sound logic, Supreme Leader," Judith assented before taking the final bite of her biscuit and standing. "See you soon. And don't forget to straighten yourself up."</p>
  <p>Claude quickly cleaned himself and then stepped out of the tent. He was greeted by pleasant spring weather and the expected sights and sounds of a military encampment. Smoke plumes likely represented various soldiers eating breakfast, a theory supported by the aroma of cooking food. A rolling wagon or two and the sharpening of blades could be heard. All in all, life about the camp was operating as intended.</p>
  <p>If Judith had crossed paths with Claude's classmates, they had to be situated nearby. He walked towards a firepit three tents away, where he immediately found them. Sitting around the fire were five former members of the Golden Deer- Raphael, Lysithea, Leonie, Hilda, and Ignatz. They were in the midst of conversation when Claude arrived, apparently on the subject of their breakfast rations. They greeted Claude before quickly returning to their discussion. He grabbed a bowl and began to pour out a portion of the hot oat porridge boiled in water while they talked, more so out of obligation than any genuine desire to eat it.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, it's edible and all, but how can we go into battle without any meat? We're going to need to be strong if we want to win!" Raphael complained. The son of merchants killed in a supposed accident, Raphael had enrolled at the Officer's Academy to become a knight and financially support his younger sister. If anyone had legitimate grounds to complain about rations, it was Raphael. His enormous frame and bulging muscles doubtlessly demanded a substantial appetite.</p>
  <p>Lysithea had no interest in putting up with his grievances. Hailing from House Ordelia, she was youngest of Claude's classmates, well known for her atypical white hair and prowess as a mage. The Alliance army had passed through Ordelia territory before crossing the Airmid River into the Empire.</p>
  <p>She explained, "Raphael, grain is the most common resource in this area. If you want meat, we'll need to first wait for a more robust supply train. It's not my choice in appetite, either, but we should be thankful to even have the resources for three meals."</p>
  <p>Leonie was more accommodating of Raphael's complaint. The red-haired woman hailed from a poor, remote village, and she was forced into deep debt to gain entrance into the Officer's Academy. The Golden Deer were often considered the least posh of the academy houses, and while there was some basis for that, Leonie was their only definite member of the lowest class.</p>
  <p>"If it's that important to you, Raphael, I can try to catch a fish or two from that creek nearby," Leonie volunteered. "I would be up for that, just so long as I get to eat some, too."</p>
  <p>"That sounds amazing, Leonie!" Raphael shouted.</p>
  <p>"Please don't encourage his immature behavior," Lysithea sighed. "Who even eats meat for breakfast, anyways?"</p>
  <p>"Oh come on, everyone!" Hilda cried. "We're in a <em>war</em>, and I don't want anyone's last memories of a friend to be of them <em>arguing.</em>"</p>
  <p>Unlike many of her classmates who came from meager backgrounds or had suffered personal losses, the worst Hilda Valentine Goneril could speak of was being compared unfavorably to her older brother. Holst Goneril commanded the fortress known as Fódlan's Locket, which secured the Alliance's border with Almyra, and was widely seen as the preeminent contender for becoming the Alliance's next leader before Claude's arrival. Hilda's claim to fame was… her laziness. She was also a perceptive judge of character, which Claude leaned on at times, but that skill was recognized by only a few. She also wielded House Goneril's Hero's Relic, the axe Freikugel, which commanded at least a little respect.</p>
  <p>The final classmate in attendance was Ignatz Victor. He was the bespectacled second son of a prosperous merchant family and a childhood friend of Raphael. Other than a shared history, though, Ignatz had little in common with Raphael. Ignatz was small, quiet, and only following the path of knighthood because he felt pressured into it by his parents. His true passion was art, though he was too demure to ever press the topic with his family.</p>
  <p>Ignatz did his best to act as peacemaker. "I don't know. It's kind of nostalgic to hear us all bickering together. It's amazing to have our class together like this, even after five years." His face then fell. "… Most of the class, at least."</p>
  <p>Two of their senior classmates were not present, but Ignatz likely thought first of the late Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, who fell the previous moon during the doomed defense of the Great Bridge of Myrddin. He was often antagonistic towards Claude during their time at the academy, but while the two had their differences of opinion, Lorenz had good intentions. Claude could only imagine what must have been going through Lorenz's mind during that fateful encounter. House Gloucester had been cooperating with the Empire, but that had more to do with pressure from the threat of invasion than loyalty. It was possible that Count Gloucester also saw the opportunity to gain predominance over House Riegan by establishing himself as its primary rival, but either way, Lorenz had likely fought and died for a cause he did not believe in. Claude would rather have Lorenz by his side than his unfamiliar brother.</p>
  <p>The other absent student was Marianne. She was the adoptive daughter of Margrave Edmund, one of the Alliance lords who had consistently financed Claude's efforts. Marianne's father reported her as having gone missing sometime four years prior after riding off on her horse and never returning. It was widely assumed that Marianne had ended her life, though her body was never found. Some of Claude's friends held hope that she might still be alive; however, years had passed with no news of her reappearance. Everyone remembered Marianne as gloomy and reserved, but she was well liked by all of the students. In some ways, she may have been the emotional center of the Golden Deer. The absence of such a talented healer would be missed, especially for an army distinctly lacking in magical skill.</p>
  <p>There were other ancillary students at the Officer's Academy who received general tutoring at a more practical income for a less prestigious graduation, but the senior students did not spend much time with them. Claude knew that some were present within his army, but he could not name more than a few off of his head.</p>
  <p>After everyone sat still for a moment to ponder their missing friends, Hilda shuddered and stretched out her limbs as if to shake out any bad energy. "Yeah… let's not dwell on this too long. It's not going to help, and we need to make sure the same thing isn't about to happen to <em>us</em>."</p>
  <p>Claude nodded. "Hilda's right. Losing a friend is never easy, but we still have a job to do. I hope we'll have an opportunity to rest and mourn soon, but I'm afraid we're not there yet."</p>
  <p>"Don't worry, we all get it," Raphael said. "There's a lot at stake. Isn't that right, Iggy?"</p>
  <p>"Yes. We're with you all the way, Claude," Ignatz agreed. "I can only imagine how alone Edelgard must feel. I mean, other than Hubert, none of her classmates followed her. The hardened heart that burgeons with isolation… it might be her undoing in the end."</p>
  <p>"Hardened heart or not, Edelgard will not fall unless we win on the battlefield. The imperial army has left Fort Merceus to face us at Gronder Field, so we will likely meet her tomorrow. I hope you are all prepared."</p>
  <p>Leonie energetically pumped her first into the palm of her other hand. "A real battle! You can count on me!"</p>
  <p>"And me," Judith said from behind. "And hopefully your new general. Here he is, Claude."</p>
  <p>Claude quickly finished the last of his porridge and stood to greet his fresh general. When he turned around, he found the newcomer kneeling on one leg.</p>
  <p>"Franz Brandt Gloucester at your service, sir. You have the full devotion of myself and my army. Any action on the part of my family against you was only due to obstacles that have now been removed."</p>
  <p>Despite the similarities in their naming conventions, as well as their poorly-cut purple hair, Franz seemed quite different from how Claude remembered the late Gloucester brother. While Lorenz was confident and proud, Franz appeared to be permanently hunched. It was difficult to say whether that was due to differences in personality, or if the humiliation of House Gloucester at Myrddin had weighed him down.</p>
  <p>Claude was not so sure he believed all of Franz's claims; even so, he said, "Thank you, Franz. I believe you." He then waved to Ignatz. "You have the maps with you, right? Pull out the one for Gronder Field."</p>
  <p>Ignatz nodded and nervously drew out a scroll from a haversack that rested beside where he was sitting. He rolled it out upon a nearby barrel that the rest of the group then gathered around. "Sorry if it isn't perfect. I based this off sketches from our scouts, as well as what I remember from the Battle of the Eagle and Lion five years ago. And then there's the inaccuracies introduced by my imperfect abilities at drawing…"</p>
  <p>"Would you please put an end to the excuses, Ignatz?" Lysithea interrupted. Ignatz likely expected a chastising, but she finished, "This is very impressive, so there's nothing to get all apologetic for."</p>
  <p>The young man smiled warmly at the compliment, likely surprised considering that he and Lysithea did not mesh particularly well at the academy. "Right, of course. Well, it's all yours, Claude."</p>
  <p>"Right," Claude nodded. "As you know, we will be approaching Gronder Field from the east, south-east. I will hold the center with the Riegan troops. Franz, you will take the right with the Gloucester soldiers. Judith, I want you leading my left flank with the troops from the rest of the houses." He said this knowing that the creek, forest, and cliffs to the north would limit his right flank's maneuverability. Complex movements would have to be initiated on his left, so he obviously wished for the more trusted general to lead there.</p>
  <p>Claude pointed towards a feature at the center of the map. "Gronder Field is mostly flat, with the exception of the cliffs to the far north and this hill at the center. A platform with four ballistae is positioned on its top. It goes without saying that this is one of the most strategic sites on the battlefield. Capturing it will be essential to our victory. It will be difficult to safely deploy our wyvern units without it."</p>
  <p>"Will the Adrestian army be centered around the hill?" Franz asked.</p>
  <p>"Unlikely. We believe it will be a relatively forward position in their lines. That might seem counterintuitive, but Fort Merceus is located back to the west," Claude explained as he ran his finger along the map. "If they center the whole army about the hill, they risk their path of retreat being cut off. Based on our reconnaissance, their army won't be large enough to cover the hill completely while also defending the road to Merceus. They are unlikely to fortify the cliffs to the north for the same reason."</p>
  <p>"So, how are we going to take the hill?" Raphael interposed. "If it's pure muscle you need, I'm happy to lead the charge!"</p>
  <p>Raphael had been present in previous strategy conferences and ought to have known the answer, but there was no harm in repeating it for Franz's sake. "No, that would be too costly. Instead, I'd rather apply pressure on the flanks to try to force them to withdraw or be surrounded. They won't make it easy, and they may suspect such a plan. That's where the calvary comes into play. Leonie, can you explain?"</p>
  <p>"Sure thing, Claude," Leonie assented as she stepped up to the map. "We've been doing everything we can to keep the Empire in the dark on the number of calvary units we have. We've kept the horses in the center of our caravans out of sight and have been extra careful to shot down any flying scouts. Inflow and outflow of troops has been very limited to inhibit spies. We've even concealed our horse feed just in case our supplies fall into the wrong hands."</p>
  <p>Leonie made a sweeping arc over the map from the east towards the west in a clockwise motion. "We'll stay in the grain, out of the field and out of sight, and then pounce on the imperial army by surprise to shatter their right flank. The forest to the north could also provide cover, but dealing with the creek on that side will slow our charge enough to ruin our advantage."</p>
  <p>Claude took back control of the council at that point. "Of course, there's always the chance we won't have the element of surprise at all or that it will fail due to some other unforeseen circumstance. In that case, my next plan would be to try an oblique order on our left flank. Riegan troops will shift to support Judith and the calvary, and Gloucester troops will thin to cover any holes we leave. Ultimately, though, none of this matters if the imperial army pops any serious surprises. That's why we have a signaller. Judith?"</p>
  <p>On the cue, Judith began to pass out rolls of parchments to each of the attendees. She explained, "In case you were not aware, Franz, we use a flagging system to indicate general maneuvers. Hold position, retreat, advance, things like that. More complex commands will require messengers, but it's best to avoid that when possible. The three divisions will each have their own flag. Ultimately, it is the responsibility of the people here to communicate the orders to their soldiers."</p>
  <p>Raphael scratched his forehead as he read his copy. "Wait, what's going on here? When we skirmished with the Gloucester troops awhile back, all of these were completely different. At least… I think they were?"</p>
  <p>Claude answered, "Your memory is correct. We have to rotate the meaning of each flag for every battle. It would be a serious issue if the Empire was able to decipher their meaning so easily. But you, Ignatz, Hilda, and Lysithea should stay near me the entire time, so I'll admit it isn't the end of the world if you don't memorize them."</p>
  <p>"Is there anything more to discuss, leader?" Franz asked as he stared at the parchment in his hands with squinted eyes. "If not, I will need to convey this information to my subordinates, as well as get accustomed to these signals."</p>
  <p>"That should be all for now. We will meet up again tomorrow morning before we depart to make sure there are no additional questions or concerns. Thanks for listening, everyone."</p>
  <p>Franz and Judith both took their leave as Claude rolled the map back up. He would have followed them shortly, if he was not stopped by Ignatz.</p>
  <p>"Before you go, Claude… would you be interested in staying for a quick prayer with us? I think it would be beneficial, and it's something we can all do together," Ignatz requested.</p>
  <p>Claude frowned. In his experience, he never identified a correlation between religious devotion and military success. "I don't think really think praying is going to be nearly as helpful as preparing your weapon and reviewing tomorrow's signals."</p>
  <p>"Oh, there's no need to be like that, Claude," Leonie scolded. "Come on, it will only take a few seconds."</p>
  <p>"Well… So long as we don't take this as a sure promise of victory, there's no harm in it," Claude relented. He then joked, "Something tells me Edelgard isn't prioritizing her prayers, so if the goddess is listening, it shouldn't even take a particularly long or eloquent one to get on her good side."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ghosts of the North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><hr/><p>
        <strong>Day 21 of the Red Wolf Moon, Imperial Year 1174</strong>
      </p>
<hr/><p>"Felix… are you sure you don't want me to hold back?" Prince Dimitri asked as he watched his friend struggle to raise his training sword. He shook his arms as he waited, trying to combat the freezing temperatures of winter in Faerghus's capital of Fhirdiad.</p><p>"Never, Dimitri!" Felix insisted, though he had difficulty getting the words out. The vapor that rapidly expelled from his mouth in the cold air divulged how far he was pushing his body. "If I can't defeat you, I'll never be able to match my brother."</p><p>"If you are sure…." Dimitri said reluctantly. "But please say something if you are hurt, okay?"</p><p>Rather than respond, Felix took two quick steps towards Dimitri and swung his blade. When it was parried, he made two more strikes that were blocked. Dimitri finally pressed Felix onto the defensive at that point. With each block, Felix only barely raised his sword in time before the next swing arrived.</p><p>Dimitri's fourth swing arrived with much more force than the rest. The contact between the blades was accompanied with a piercing crack. Once both boys opened their eyes, they found that all Felix held was a splintered hilt.</p><p>Felix's face wrinkled in frustration as he tossed his broken hilt against the ground. "It's hopeless," he said as his eyes began to water.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're going to cry over a training sword, are you, Felix? Those can be easily replaced," a voice said sarcastically as one of the royal knights appeared from the colonnade that ringed the training grounds. That knight was Glenn, Felix's older brother. Other than the obvious age difference, the two looked remarkably alike- dark hair, brown eyes, and the piercing gaze of someone constantly vigilant of their surroundings. It was unclear how long Glenn had been watching the boys.</p><p>"It's not about the sword," Felix said as he held back his tears. "It's how hopelessly outmatched I am, even against someone my own size."</p><p>Glenn hopped over the ledge into the training grounds and approached the pair with a smirk. "Prince Dimitri bears the Crest of Blaiddyd. No one else 'your own size' would be capable of that kind of strength. It's not a fair comparison. Not to mention, the prince has been personally trained by Gustave of House Dominic. I don't know who father has running things back home now, but I assure you he isn't of the same caliber as Gustave."</p><p>"But if I can't train with Dimitri <em>or</em> you, who am I supposed to fight?" Felix moaned.</p><p>"You are welcome to train with us. In fact, you should. Just don't get caught up over victories and losses. Your strength will come with time. Besides, there is more to being a knight than strength."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>Glenn put a hand on each boy's shoulder. "Loyalty. And in your case, not just as a knight and his liege, but as two friends. Do you think our fathers' relationship was built on strength? My father is hardly the finest fighter in Faerghus."</p><p>"You aren't wrong, Glenn, but I feel like I need to defend myself when you put it like that," another voice said.</p><p>Dimitri, Felix, and Glenn all turned to watch both Lord Rodrigue and King Lambert approach.</p><p>Glenn smiled, ignoring Rodrigue's complaint. "It's good to see you, father. I knew I could find Felix at the training grounds, but I was unable to locate you earlier."</p><p>"Ah, that would make sense. I had several important matters to discuss with the king that took some time."</p><p>"Perhaps if you came to visit more often, you'd be able to spread the business out more," Glenn quipped a bit too critically. Realizing his mistake, he quickly added, "Sorry, that was out of line. I only say it for Felix and Prince Dimitri's sake. I know how much they enjoy seeing each other."</p><p>"I understand, Glenn. We <em>should</em> come more often. Besides, I need to make sure you aren't causing too much trouble for the prince."</p><p>"Glenn would never cause me any problems, Lord Rodrigue," Dimitri defended earnestly, not understanding it was a jest.</p><p>Both Rodrigue and the king chuckled. Lambert knelt down to his son's eye level. "Well, I'm glad to know I chose my knight carefully. It would be a dark day for Faerghus if Houses Blaiddyd and Fraldarius could not cooperate. The three of you are the future of this kingdom. When I am gone, it will be up to you to lead it."</p><p>"Please do not talk of death, father," Dimitri cried. "I'm not ready to rule yet. I don't know if I ever will be. Training can be fun, but the thought of leading my people into battle… it terrifies me."</p><p>King Lambert smiled. "That means you have a kind heart, which will make you all the better of a ruler. And even if I am gone, you do not have to walk alone. Isn't that right, Glenn and Felix?"</p><p>Glenn nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. My sword is at the service of the prince until my dying breath."</p><p>"Mine, too… Just as soon as I find myself a new one," Felix added as he looked back at the remains of his destroyed blade.</p><p>All present laughed. Rodrigue put a hand around each son and guided them towards the nearest door. "Come now, everyone. We've stood in the cold long enough. It's nearly time for the feast."</p><p>"Yes! The palace cooks always bring out their best for Founding Day," the king agreed as he held Dimitri's hand. "May our kingdom's independence continue to be celebrated for years to come!"</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>Ghosts of the North – Day 29 of the Great Tree Moon, Imperial Year 1186</strong>
      </p>
<hr/><p>The enigmatic militia that confounded the Alliance scouts was encamped in a forest northwest of Claude's army. Its leader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, sat with back against the trunk of a primeval tree. His right hand clutched his late father's lance- the formidable Hero's Relic known as Areadbhar.</p><p>Glenn's spirit had paid Dimitri a visit that night. Even after nine years passing since he had lost his life during the Tragedy of Duscur, Glenn had no intention of letting Dimitri forget his obligation to fulfill his revenge. If anything, the calls were becoming more frequent.</p><p>On this occasion, Glenn sat quietly watching the Prince of Faerghus while running a rock over his blade. Dimitri appreciated the reprieve. Normally, the dead would openly chide him for having left his duty unfulfilled, but it seemed Glenn realized that the prince was too tired that evening for his words to have much effect. His presence was enough.</p><p>Glenn's silence was of course imperfect. Dimitri did not remember every detail of that night they travelled through Duscur, but the images that remained were more than enough. His father, the King of Faerghus, crying for justice as his head was severed. Glenn's writhing, regretful screams as his life was finally snuffed out by the flames, his body having already suffered mortal injuries during his defense of the prince. The prince's stepmother walking towards that same conflagration with vacant eyes, almost as if drawn to it by an unwilling force.</p><p>What came after was similarly appalling. Dimitri saw enough of the people that assaulted the royal entourage to know that they were not of Duscur, but his pleas did nothing to prevent Faerghus's army from butchering the land in the days that followed. Dimitri's only absolution was his success in saving the son of a Duscur blacksmith named Dedue. Now Dimitri's retainer, Dedue sat a stone's throw away, keeping cautious guard while also providing his liege with adequate breathing room.</p><p>These experiences made up for Glenn's silence. The occasional cry of a vernal bird echoed the death throes of a royal knight or a Duscur woman mourning her children. A stream of sap mirrored blood from a flowing wound. He was torn between his desire to separate himself from these sources of pain and the responsibility he bore to remember and answer that suffering. As Edelgard's army scorched the lands of Faerghus, the legion of dead only continued to grow… even more casualties due to Dimitri's failure to kill her when he had the chance during the Battle of Garreg Mach.</p><p>Dimitri's solitude came to an end when he was approached by Gustave, the same knight that had formerly served Dimitri's family and taught the young prince in martial combat. Having been absent during the attack in Duscur and only arriving in time to save Dimitri's life alone, he fled to Garreg Mach Monastery in shame following the Tragedy and had taken on the name of Gilbert, leaving his wife and daughter behind. Dimitri declined to use this "Gilbert" pseudonym. It was Gustave who had first located the prince several moons earlier, making him the first active living presence in Dimitri's life for over four years. The new army grew in force from there, most recently when Dimitri was reunited with Dedue shortly before crossing the Airmid.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Dimitri growled at Gustave.</p><p>"Your Highness, if you recall from this morning, we scheduled for a meeting at sunset to make preparations for the coming days. I planned on holding this closer to camp, but this spot should work adequately if you wish to remain."</p><p>In truth, Dimitri did not remember. He probably never heard it said in the first place. "Fine. Say what you will."</p><p>Dedue moved closer to Dimitri to join the conversation while Gustave requested, "Let us first wait for the others to arrive before we begin."</p><p>Felix was the first to find them. The heir to House Fraldarius took a seat at the same tree his late brother had occupied minutes earlier and also pulled out his sword to study it.</p><p>"I'm surprised to see my old man isn't here yet," Felix noted. "I assumed he'd be nearby to make sure you stay on your leash."</p><p>Dimitri was well-accustomed to Felix's harsh attitude towards him ever since their time at the academy, so the insult had little effect. Gustave still took offense on his behalf, however.</p><p>"Felix…" Gustave began severely.</p><p>"Please, Gilbert. I will see to him," a familiar voice interrupted. It belonged to Lord Rodrigue, who had just arrived.</p><p>"Let me guess," Felix tried, "I have an obligation to show proper respect to our future king. Maybe I will once he starts acting the part. And in case you hadn't noticed, old man, there's not much of a kingdom left. Cornelia is the one sitting pretty in Fhirdiad right now. Am I supposed to owe my allegiance to <em>her</em>?"</p><p>While Rodrigue served as the closest thing Dimitri had to a father ever since Lambert died, the relationship between Rodrigue and his biological son was dysfunctional at best.</p><p>"Our allegiance runs deeper than a chair," Rodrigue said with a shake of his head. "It's to a lineage that, with the goddess's will, overcame the oppression of the emperor in Enbarr and established a kingdom dedicated to a way of honor. Those values of loyalty, integrity, and righteousness have been instilled in each generation, including both yours and mine. Those same values are again at stake. I would have happily tossed my life aside for King Lambert, not only because of what he represented… but also because he was my friend. You have known Dimitri your entire life. Surely you cannot hate him so."</p><p>"Maybe he and I could have had a relationship like you and the late king," Felix admitted. He then turned to Dimitri bitterly. "But my friend died nine years ago at Duscur. I'm not sure what to call the beast that now inhabits his body."</p><p>Rodrigue would certainly have objected further, but their argument was interrupted by the arrival of new company. This included Sylvain and Ingrid, whom Dimitri and Felix had known since childhood, as well as Mercedes, who they had met at the Officer's Academy.</p><p>Sylvain was on one hand an intelligent and thoughtful man who, being two years older than his friends, served as a leader for their troupe growing up. On the other hand, he was a hopeless philanderer callous to the women's hearts he broke. Dimitri knew that Sylvain's psyche was heavily influenced by the role his Crest played in his life. Sylvain's father and his family's connections placed tremendous pressure on him as heir of House Gautier, the defenders of Faerghus's northern border with Sreng. Sylvain expected an arranged marriage and a future burdened with responsibility due to his Crest, which made him suspicious of everyone's intentions for him. He had only been named heir because his elder brother, Miklan, was born without a Crest. Disinherited after his younger brother's birth, Miklan had tried killing Sylvain multiple times out of jealousy during their youth, and his actions eventually led to his complete banishment from his family. While Sylvain and Dimitri were at the Officer's Academy, Miklan had died during an altercation with the Knights of Seiros when he tried stealing the Hero's Relic of House Gautier, the Lance of Ruin.</p><p>Ingrid came from one of Faerghus's poorest noble families. She was once betrothed to Glenn prior to his death, which would have been a very advantageous marriage for her house. Ingrid's father had set up several other matches for her over the years, but to her relief, they had fallen through on each occasion. Ingrid's true desire was to serve as a royal knight, just as Glenn had, but as the sole member of her family to bear a Crest, she also felt responsibility to use her gift to provide for her parents. The war gave her an easy excuse to fight for the Kingdom, but her future afterwards was uncertain.</p><p>Dimitri did not know Mercedes as well, but her story seemed rather complicated from what he had gathered. She was originally a member of a noble family in the Adrestian Empire before fleeing to a church in Faerghus. She was eventually forced out of the church by a wealthy merchant in Fhirdiad who adopted her in hopes of utilizing her Crest to work his way up the social ladder. Mercedes seemed more interested in a life of service to the needy than she did in serving as a noble's leverage into high society.</p><p>All three of these classmates' lives had been profoundly impacted by the toxic culture surrounding Crests in Fódlan. In some ways, they might have sympathized with Edelgard's plans to disrupt the nobility and excise the Church that she believed propped the system. Even so, they continued to fight for their friend and the independence of their homeland. Dimitri understood the failure of the system and wished to see it fixed, but that desire could never justify the actions that Edelgard had taken.</p><p>Upon the arrival of Sylvain, Ingrid, and Mercedes, everyone was accounted for. Two of their classmates were not present in Dimitri's army. One was Annette, Mercedes's best friend and Gustave's estranged daughter. She and her mother were under the care of her uncle Baron Dominic, who was complying with the Faerghus Dukedom. The baron was a traitor, but Dimitri bore no ill feelings against Annette. That being said, he had no use for someone so weak-willed in his army, so it was for the best that she stayed home.</p><p>The other student was Ashe Ubert, a commoner who was adopted by a minor lord in the Kingdom named Lord Lonato. There was some uncertainty regarding his status, at least until that night…</p><p>Rodrigue solemnly began, "There is something you should all know before we go any further. I'm sorry to confirm that your friend Ashe died among Count Rowe's men during their confrontation with the Resistance Army at Ailell. This should not come as a surprise, but I thought you all should know. I wish I could have conveyed the news sooner. Given the harsh conditions at Ailell and minimal intel we had on either army, it was difficult to properly ascertain anything about what happened."</p><p>All of Dimitri's friends reacted negatively to the news. Felix's lip twisted in frustration. Ingrid buried her head in her hands while Sylvain embraced her. Mercedes shed a tear as she said a prayer. Dedue frowned as he shut his eyes firmly.</p><p>For his part, the prince crossed his arms coldly. "Such is the fate of traitors."</p><p>Everyone balked at Dimitri's pronouncement- even Dedue. Ingrid was the first to vocally challenge it. "Traitor? Ashe adored you, Your Highness."</p><p>"Then why is he not here?"</p><p>Ingrid's head bowed, as if knowing the prince would not find her answer convincing. "He lived deep in territory now under the thumb of the Empire. We were not able to get the news of your survival to him."</p><p>When Ingrid's bubbling emotions prevented her from saying more, Sylvain took up her mantle and explained, "As for why he chose to march in their army… I'm sure he had his reasons. Perhaps he harbored resentment against the Central Church over the incident with Lonato. But as acting heir to House Gaspard, he likely had little choice in being conscripted into that army. Count Rowe was his liege."</p><p>As everyone predicted, Dimitri remained unconvinced. "Nothing but excuses. We all made the choice to stand up and resist. He made his choice and died. That's all there is to it."</p><p>Gustave did his best to keep the discussion from spinning out of control any further. "I know everyone has their opinions on this subject, but there are other matters to address. Our current situation has changed drastically. Our scouts have recently returned and provided me with the latest report. The imperial army has sortied from Fort Merceus and has assembled on the fields at Gronder. They are awaiting an engagement there with a force at least three times our size. They are being led by none other than Emperor Edelgard herself."</p><p>Ingrid raised her head, which had been focused at the dirt out of frustration. "And what of the other army? The one led by Claude?"</p><p>"They are still advancing, but if they continue at the same rate, they should reach Gronder within a day."</p><p>"A day? Goodness! We weren't expecting Claude to engage so quickly, were we?" Mercedes asked.</p><p>Gustave nodded. "It is a surprise to us all. The scouts believe the imperial army has only left the fortress in expectation of their arrival. They would likely have remained holed up inside had they only needed to deal with us."</p><p>"Fools," Dimitri said with a smile. "This is the engagement we've been waiting for. No more harassing their stragglers and supply trains. Now we can rip the head off the snake."</p><p>Dimitri's companions did not share his enthusiasm. Mercedes warily observed, "It also sounds very dangerous. We don't have enough healers to handle so many casualties. The number disadvantage is bad enough, but what if they are employing… umm… dark means of fighting?"</p><p>Mercedes seemed to be alluding to the possibility of demonic beasts being utilized by the imperial army. The origin of demonic beasts, which were vicious scaled creatures that could be as large as a whole room, was something of a mystery, though their existence seemed to be tied to the misuse of Crests. Miklan had transformed into one after attempting to wield the Lance of Ruin despite not bearing the compatible Crest, and several unfortunate victims had been converted into beasts during experimentation by the church's shadowy foes five years earlier.</p><p>It was common knowledge that demonic beasts had been used against the Kingdom army during the fighting in the north, but some had questioned if the Empire would be willing to use such unreliable monsters on their own territory.</p><p>Dimitri did not care much either way. "We've spent the last moon reaching for straws. A <em>moon</em> of accomplishing no more than a flea buzzing her shoulder. And now that we finally have our chance, it is clear what must be done. The emperor will kill us all eventually, so this is no time for cowardice."</p><p>No one was brave enough to openly defy the heir to their kingdom, but their uneasy silence confirmed their reservations towards Dimitri's reasoning.</p><p>"Do we know of Claude's intentions?" Dedue asked, keeping them on topic without either agreeing or disagreeing with the prince.</p><p>Rodrigue answered, "Not precisely, but we have no reason to think he wishes us ill."</p><p>"The Alliance will be led by scheming nobles that care little for our cause," Dimitri dismissed. "As soon as the Empire is defeated, they'd be all too happy to consume whatever scraps are left of Faerghus. For now, the best thing they can do is stay out of our way. Otherwise we'll have no choice but to destroy them, too."</p><p>"Perfidious or not, those nobles are commanded by Claude. He was a friend of yours, was he not?" Rodrigue asked.</p><p>"Where was Claude when our lands burned? When the innocent cried for salvation? Only a fool would rely upon his help. He has his own goals, just like that woman."</p><p>"The Boar Prince has a point," Felix reluctantly admitted, though perhaps not too disappointed to be siding against his father. "Not to say that Claude will attack us, but he hasn't done anything to give the idea that our goals align. We asked for his help before, and his response was useless garble."</p><p>Rodrigue shook his head. "Maybe so, but victory will be difficult without additional assistance. If we make enemies with the Master Tactician, it will be all but impossible."</p><p>Sylvain interjected, "It's too bad the Knights of Seiros declined to join us. That would have gone a long way to turning the tide in our favor. Plus, who wouldn't want to see the professor again?"</p><p>"She's a coward, just like the whole lot of them," Dimitri muttered. "They would rather us face the full force of the empire, while they come and mop up the leftovers."</p><p>"I was also disappointed to not have their assistance, but it did not occur as you suggest," Gustave refuted. "Professor Byleth was actually eager to join our cause and to see all of the former Blue Lions again when I requested passage across the Airmid. She was only talked down by Seteth, who was insistent that their army was not in shape to fight so soon after their storming of the Great Bridge of Myrddin."</p><p>"I see. It's a shame that the archbishop's secretary has so much sway over their legitimate commander." No one saw it, but Dimitri almost smiled upon hearing that the professor had not lost her tenacity after all. This warm feeling only lasted a moment, however. "But it doesn't matter. We'll slaughter the imperial army down the last man regardless. There will be no glory left for the church to claim."</p><p>Felix snorted. "I welcome the challenge, but victory doesn't require a complete massacre. Only a boar would find joy in counting bodies."</p><p>"If you do not have the stomach for this, then leave."</p><p>"Hmph. I wish I could, but who would that leave to look after the others? You might not care if you live or die, but you're going to drag everyone down with you." Felix sheathed his blade and stood. "Some conference this is. I'm better off using this time for training."</p><p>Sylvain's eyes lit up. "Oh! Felix, can I join?"</p><p>"Fine, come on," Felix sighed.</p><p>Once the pair of young men departed, Gustave returned to business. "If I may speak, Your Highness, I would recommend holding this position until the church is ready to engage. They will make valuable allies if we would only wait for them to recuperate."</p><p>Dimitri shook his head. "Valuable allies, ehh? Weren't you all just saying the same about the Alliance? The church has had a full moon, and they're still sitting on their hands. We can't delay. We may never get this opportunity again."</p><p>"But Your Highn-."</p><p>"The dead won't wait any longer!" Dimitri interposed. "How could you ask that of them? I know you hear their cries, too, Gustave."</p><p>Gustave's expression fell in resignation. "… Very well. Designing proper formations will be difficult without everyone here, but I will begin making preparations for our advance. We can discuss the details tomorrow morning. Please… try to sleep well, Your Highness."</p><p>Dimitri watched silently as Gustave bowed and made his exit.</p><p>Finally seeing an opportunity to get a word in, Ingrid seized her chance. "Your Highness… I apologize on behalf of Felix and Sylvain. You know how loyal we are. I promise to guard you with my life tomorrow."</p><p>"Nonsense," Dimitri said plainly.</p><p>Ingrid blinked in confusion. "… Pardon, Your Highness? Have I done something to offend you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"When why would you say that?"</p><p>Dimitri paused before finally saying, "Trying to guard me will be the most dangerous task on the battlefield."</p><p>"But Your Highness, that's all the more reason to-."</p><p>"You have your orders," Dimitri spat. "Who else will led the pegasus knights if not you? You will fight where you are needed. Now leave me be."</p><p>Ingrid's face contorted with pain. It wasn't a pleasant sight, but her temporary frustration was insignificant compared to the cost of her joining the ranks of the dead. "I… Yes, Your Highness," she uttered before retiring.</p><p>With Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid all gone, it was becoming increasingly uncertain why Mercedes remained.</p><p>"What are you still doing here?" Dimitri asked of her. "Follow your friends."</p><p>Mercedes tried to cover her hurt feelings, but they still seeped through her expression and voice. "I… you are my friend, too, Dimitri, but if you wish to be alone, I will give you space."</p><p>With her departure, only Rodrigue and Dedue remained with Dimitri.</p><p>"It is clear they all hate me. Why do they not go home?" the prince asked of Rodrigue.</p><p>"No one in this army hates you, Your Highness. I will not deny… their frustration. The subjugation of Faerghus weighs upon them all heavily, as I am sure it does you. Most of them believe we should be focusing on fighting the Dukedom before tackling the Empire directly. They might disagree with how this army is currently being led, but their bonds of loyalty are not so easily broken." Rodrigue then made a quick bow. "It is clear that you wish to be alone, and I will comply. But please, Your Highness. Do not treat your life as if it is worthless tomorrow… or any day, for that matter. Your survival thus far is nothing short of miraculous. There must be a reason you have lived, and I do not think it is simply to avenge the dead. You are the sole hope for Faerghus's restoration. If I die tomorrow, it will be because I lived and fought for something I believe in. I pray that you will do the same. You owe me nothing else, Your Highness. Please remember that."</p><p>Dimitri remained sullenly silent as Rodrigue left. He did eventually turn to Dedue, however.</p><p>"Dedue… what do you think will happen tomorrow?"</p><p>"You will face Edelgard on the battlefield, and I will be by your side to the very end. That is all I can promise."</p><p>"And it is all that I ask. But please, I've already lost you once." Dimitri's voice cracked. "Do not ever throw your life away again. Understood?"</p><p>"Your Highness…" Dedue muttered in surprise. "… Understood."</p><p>"Good," the prince said simply as he closed his eyes. It was nearly time for it to all be over.</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunion on the Threshing Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><hr/><p>
      <strong>Day 14 of the Harpstring Moon, Imperial Year 1180</strong>
    </p>
<hr/><p>"I, uhh… okay, this pass isn't heading the direction I thought it was," Claude apologized.</p><p>Edelgard sighed and took a seat on a nearby boulder. "If I had to do this alone, I would already be back at the monastery sleeping in my own bed."</p><p>"Doing this alone would have undermined the fundamental purpose of the mission, though, Edelgard," Dimitri responded. "Testing our survival skills was only a small component of the objective. We are here to show our ability to cooperate."</p><p>In a plot devised by all of their professors, the three house leaders had been taken to a remote forest outside of the monastery and then assigned to work together to find their way back. The whole thing was set up in response to gossip that the classes were in ill humor ever since the Black Eagles won the mock battle the previous moon. The hope was that giving the house leaders a chance to work together rather than constantly competing for supremacy would smooth relations.</p><p>In Claude's opinion, the rumors of tension between the house leaders was overblown. As far as he could tell, Dimitri had been very gracious in defeat, and the only statement Claude had made on the matter was expressing mild annoyance that Professor Manuela had vetoed several of his planned schemes that might have swayed the battle in favor of the Golden Deer. Some of his classmates were more bitter, such as Lorenz, but why did <em>he </em>have to complete this assignment on their behalf?</p><p>The trio had already spent one night out in the wilderness, but they had finally made their way to the Oghma Mountains. The particular place they began their ascent was still several peaks away from the monastery. Claude had hoped the lack of rivers and forest would make navigation simpler, but he had not counted on it being so difficult to reach the ridgeline.</p><p>"Too true," Claude said in agreement with Dimitri, hoping to take the target off his back. "It's one thing for us to work well with the students in our own class; it's another to cooperate when we're of equal status."</p><p>Edelgard did not relent. "I'm happy to cooperate when that doesn't involve foolish plans like attempting Claude's supposed shortcut to the summit."</p><p>"Hey! The shortcut <em>would</em> have worked if Dimitri hadn't somehow toppled the snag we needed to get up that one ledge," Claude diverted, quickly forgetting his previous support from Faerghus's prince.</p><p>Edelgard countered, "Then you should have accounted for his inability to show any kind of restraint during physical activity."</p><p>"I'm beginning to think this mission is going to have a result opposite to its intended goal," Dimitri bemoaned.</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Claude contended. "You never know when things might turn around. Like… finding a delicious and incredibly rare fruit on our way back."</p><p>Edelgard's eyebrow raised. "What are you on about now, Claude? I hope you aren't imaging things out of exhaustion."</p><p>"No, no, he's right," Dimitri said as he looked down the slope Claude was facing.</p><p>Edelgard jumped up to join them. "Noa fruit!" she exclaimed, making a poor attempt to hide her excitement.</p><p>"Noa fruit, indeed. After you, Your Highnesses," Claude said as he motioned them down the hill.</p><p>Dimitri led the way, carefully descending the rocky path to a pool of water surrounded by bushes bearing the desired fruit. He detached the cape from the shoulder of his uniform and used it to carry the black Noa berries he picked out. Edelgard and Claude followed his example, though they showed more discretion in the quality of berries they selected.</p><p>The three famished students chomped on their find in silence as they walked. Once he felt full enough to stop eating and save what remained for later, Claude boasted, "Like I said, you never know what will happen. You two need to slow down, loosen up, and take in the experience. If it wasn't for me, you would have completely missed the berries."</p><p>Edelgard, who was the furthest up the trail, stopped and smiled. "There's no need to congratulate yourself, Claude. You may have gotten lucky and found a nice treat, but it's my leadership that's led us to the real prize."</p><p>When Dimitri and Claude caught up, they saw what Edelgard was referring to. Garreg Mach Monastery was finally in sight over the next hill. Each of the students tossed another berry into their mouth to celebrate.</p><p>"Now the two of you need to be better losers after the Black Eagles win the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, or they're going to make us do this all over again," Edelgard teased.</p><p>Claude was happy to lean into the improved morale. "Heh! Don't count on it. If we're marching all the way to Gronder, that will give me plenty of time to sway Professor Manuela to my side this go around."</p><p>"If that is to happen, can we at least promise to make <em>that</em> the end of our squabbling? I hate to even imagine us doing this a third time," Dimitri sighed.</p><p>Claude considered teasing Dimitri for missing an opportunity to add his own counter to Edelgard. Something like, "Don't forget that Faerghus won the real Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and history has a habit of repeating itself."</p><p>Instead, Claude played nice. "Alright, alright, I promise to do my part. Peace in Fódlan and all that," he agreed, though perhaps a little too flippantly for Dimitri's sake.</p><p>Edelgard released a half chuckle and brushed a bit of her hair. "Yes. That might be the most sensible thing I've heard all day," she joked. After she did, though, a strange distant look overcame her face. Claude did not have time to properly interpret it before she recovered and added, "Now come on, we need to keep moving. There are other assignments I'd like to take care of back at the monastery before the day's end."</p>
<hr/><p>
      <strong>Reunion on the Threshing Floor - Day 30 of the Great Tree Moon, Imperial Year 1186</strong>
    </p>
<hr/><p>Edelgard did seem frequently melancholy during her academy days, so Claude did not ponder her behavior during their cooperative mission too much at the time. In hindsight, though, all of the pieces fit together. Even then, she was burdened by the choices she knew she would make.</p><p>The Black Eagles did go on to win the Battle of the Eagle and Lion as Edelgard had predicted. Troubling developments in Fódlan were escalating at the time, however, so the dreaded follow-up cooperative mission never materialized.</p><p>As fate would have it, Claude would once again face Edelgard on the fields of Gronder. Hopefully the result would turn out happier on this second occasion. The stakes were far too high for anything less.</p><p>After covering his stash of poisons behind the sash around his waist, Claude grabbed Failnaught and his quiver of arrows. The rest of his belongings would remain at the encampment until they returned from the battlefield.</p><p>After a final assembly of the Alliance's generals, the army began its decisive march. Claude walked alongside his classmates, Leonie excluded since she was in command of the covert calvary division.</p><p>The road to Gronder was largely covered in vast grain fields that were punctuated only by the occasional village or forest. Gronder's produce had earned the area the honor of being called Fódlan's breadbasket. As Lysithea had observed the previous day, victory would provide them with a superb source of sustenance for a siege of Fort Merceus.</p><p>For the time being, however, that grain only served to limit visibility for the Alliance Army.</p><p>"Claude," Hilda whined. "Should we be worried about being attacked on this road, like in an ambush? We can't see <em>anything</em> in all of this grain. Not to mention this fog."</p><p>Claude had anticipated the grain, so it provided him no worry. That being said, the developing fog was an unwelcome surprise. Plans were already in motion, so it would be difficult to call off the attack until better weather arrived. At least the Empire's army would be facing the same conditions. Claude would likely withhold from mounting his wyvern. If he was going to be without visibility, he wanted his feet to remain on firm ground so he would have at least one plane of reference.</p><p>"The divisions led by Judith and Franz might encounter an ambush, but since we're positioned between them, the odds of us facing anyone are very low," Claude finally said to soothe Hilda's concerns.</p><p>"Well that's comforting at least. But it could still cause a lot of chaos if they attack us where we can't even properly retreat."</p><p>"If there <em>are</em> any imperial troops out here, it would just be to harass us. They'll still be saving the real fight for more strategic ground that they've picked. They wouldn't be able to see out here any better than ourselves."</p><p>"We're nearly there, anyways," Lysithea added. "If they planned an ambush, it would have happened already."</p><p>True to Lysithea's words, the Alliance's army emerged from the rolling stretches of grain into an open field only minutes later. They were back on familiar ground.</p><p>The fog made it difficult to identify out every detail, but the arrangement of the imperial army was close to what they expected. The vanguard of the army was organized in a V formation, with the central hill acting as the point. An exception to this was a series of mages at the front of the army that would presumably serve as a skirmish line.</p><p>Hilda pulled on Claude's sleeve. "Yeah, that uhh… looks pretty daunting. I'm telling you now … if it gets really bad out there, I don't plan on sticking around. I want to help, but I don't feel like dying."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm accounting for that. But I think you're selling yourself short."</p><p>Claude shared some of Hilda's misgivings. The Alliance had the advantage in archers and mounted units, but Claude was far short on mages in comparison. The fact that Edelgard had access to trickery Claude was denied was deeply frustrating. Lysithea also seemed to be studying the mages with an odd glance.</p><p>"Is something the matter, Lysithea?" Claude prodded.</p><p>"The attire of many of those mages… it looks… familiar," Lysithea mused without looking away from her target. After growing confident of her evaluation, she hastily faced Claude. "Those are no ordinary imperial mages. They are a special sort of vile. The kind that does human experimentation and blood research. I know what they're capable of."</p><p>Lysithea glanced at her blanched hair meaningfully but did not explain herself further. Claude would have asked more, but he was interposed by another development.</p><p>"Claude… over there," Ignatz directed as he pointed towards their right.</p><p>The Empire and Alliance armies were not alone. To the north, a third disorganized army had set up a position, with its soldiers scurrying in and out of the forest behind them. Only two men among their party seemed to be standing still. The two stood near the front of the lines, with their gaze fixated in the direction of Edelgard. One was a large man in heavy armor that was obscured from view by both the fog and the other man that stood before him. This other man's features were easier to identify. He was also of great stature, with blonde hair, dark armor, and a heavy cloak. His appearance was illuminated by the orange glow of the lance he held. Several of the Heroes' Relics were lances, but given the man that carried it, there was one possibility that stood above the rest. Areadbhar.</p><p>"Dimitri!" Claude exclaimed in astonishment. "He's alive… But he doesn't look interested in joining forces with us."</p><p>"So the stories of his ghost were true after all," Hilda ruminated aloud.</p><p>"Dimitri's… ghost?" Ignatz asked, saving Claude the effort of asking.</p><p>Hilda explained, "I've tried keeping in contact with Annette. It's been difficult with the war and all, but we've managed to sneak a few letters through using merchants. Well, Annette mentioned overhearing several stories from Faerghus Dukedom troops. They were talking about rumors that Dimitri's ghost haunted their brigades. If a few soldiers went scouting or got separated, they ran the risk of being killed in the most <em>brutal</em> fashion possible. They said no human hands could have committed such carnage."</p><p>Claude groaned, "I've had a disappointing lack of intel from the Dukedom. Why are you just now telling me about this?"</p><p>"Well, it all seemed pretty ridiculous, you know? Apparently, Annette's father ran off looking for Dimitri, and he vanished ever since… but stories of a ghost? Even if there were troops killed so awfully, there are <em>plenty</em> of people in Faerghus who might have a vendetta against the Dukedom. There is no need to drag out Dimitri's corpse for the job. But now that I see his ghost with my own eyes, there's no denying it anymore, is there?"</p><p>Perhaps Claude should have tried contacting Annette. He had no idea she was willing to transmit letters that could have had negative repercussions for the Dukedom. Likely, she did not even appreciate the threat of consequences if the letters were intercepted.</p><p>Edelgard's decision for a pitched battle made even more sense. Not only did she have to worry about a possible combined effort between the Church of Seiros and the Leicester Alliance- the legitimate heir of Faerghus was also in play. Her best move would be to eliminate her rivals as quickly as possible.</p><p>The Alliance's leader shook his head as he watched the Kingdom army scurry about. "Their organization is a mess. They don't stand a chance, especially if Dimitri has become so unhinged." There were some hints of structure to their army, but it was not fully developed. It seemed that a plan in place, but the army lacked a strong central leader to actually execute it.</p><p>The Prince of Faerghus was too important to toss his life away for nothing. Claude glanced under his sash at his collection of poisons pinned into a hidden belt. Yes, the bottle on the end was one he had wanted to find a use for. It was rapid acting, and it supposedly would knock its victim unconscious and slow their pulse for several hours. If he encountered Dimitri, it might finally find a purpose.</p><p>Claude looked away from his sash before anyone could notice what he was doing. He commented, "At least he's alive. Don't worry, Lysithea. I'm pretty good at identifying ghosts, and the Dimitri over there is definitely not of the ethereal realm."</p><p>Lysithea bristled at the statement. "Hey! I didn't even say anythi-."</p><p>"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Claude laughed, desperate for a taste of levity in the face of such a confounding scenario. "Bad time to be doing that, I know."</p><p>"What do we do now?" Raphael asked uneasily. "I don't want to get tangled up with Kingdom soldier for no good reason."</p><p>"Agreed. We need to adjust our strategy with the right flank. We don't want the Kingdom army to get confused into thinki-."</p><p>The leader of the Alliance was cut off when several blasts of fire struck his lines. The forward imperial mages had split into two and moved closer to each of the armies to initiate the attack.</p><p>Casualties were light, and there was no reason for panic. However, it was difficult to think clearly while being assaulted. Claude knew the horrors of war in theory, but a knot formed in the pit of his stomach when the reality of his situation truly swept over him. Edelgard, someone he once knew on friendly terms, was aiming to kill him. Not argue, or only fight. Kill. Permanently. Not just him, but also his friends, army, and aspirations.</p><p>"As big class reunions go… this one's gotta be the worst in history," Claude muttered to himself.</p><p>It was no time to ponder such matters, however. "Hold your positions!" he called out. "That deployment can't do more than pester us. Don't play into their hands!"</p><p>The signaller raised flags repeating this order, but it was to no avail. It likely did not help that the flags may not have been large enough to be easily visible at a distance in the fog. Franz appeared to be doing his best to maintain order, but his lines quickly broke, most of them feeling compelled to charge forward to deal with the Empire's mages.</p><p>If the Gloucester troops advanced while his center and left held their ground, the entire line would be dangerously misshapen. Claude had little choice but to order his army forward. The roar from the north confirmed that the Kingdom army had done the same.</p><p>"Infantry, advance! Archers, follow me!" Claude yelled.</p><p>The Riegan army charged in unison, though Claude and his retainers pulled the archers to a stop when they reached a small slope that gave them improved visibility of the field.</p><p>"Keep focus on that central hill!" Claude ordered. "We can't knock them off, but hopefully we can apply enough pressure to keep them on the defensive rather than hammering our infantry lines."</p><p>Raphael moved in front of Claude while brandishing his gauntlets. "Don't worry, Claude. I won't let anyone through to you."</p><p>Hilda sighed as she heaved her axe to her shoulder and joined him. "Alright, alright. I'll come too, so long as you promise to protect me."</p><p>Lysithea remained behind the archers to maintain a healthy distance from the heat of combat and identify any troops that needed healing. That left only Ignatz beside Claude as both readied their bows.</p><p>"You ready, Ignatz?"</p><p>"All the way. Let's show the world a fight worth remembering!" Ignatz answered with unexpected fervor.</p><p>The archers promptly targeted the ballistae platform, which seemed to be achieving the intended purpose. The ballistae were being used only intermittently, likely due to the soldiers manning them being too busy hiding for cover from the rain of arrows.</p><p>The success of that plan was quickly neutralized by disaster with the infantry. The Alliance infantry first dueled with calvary that had arrived to protect the forward mages, but just as it seemed the Empire's defenses were breaking, half of the mages suddenly vanished and reappeared on the other side of the Alliance infantry and directly in front of the Riegan archers. Those that remained had obviously cast Warp spells on their brethren.</p><p>Many of the mages that remained behind were quickly slaughtered, but the warped ones now presented a serious threat. Not only was the Alliance infantry surrounded, but the archers were now unexpected cast into the middle of the action. The mages prioritized targeting the archers. Hilda and Raphael dashed forth to meet them, which provided Claude and Ignatz some protection, but the rest of his line was not so fortunate.</p><p>Claude's sense of safety did not last long. Before he could even adjust to fight these new foes, the sound of rushing wind overhead forced him to look up. The shadows of pegasus knights, with the wings of their mounts lashing the air, were rapidly approaching.</p><p>"Those aren't ours!" Claude yelled as he raised his bow and quickly released an arrow. The archers nearby followed suit.</p><p>Too much occurred within seconds for Claude to process everything. Their volley of arrows was challenged with a hailstorm of javelins travelling the opposite direction at the same time. The grunts of falling Alliances soldiers were matched with the crash of both pegasi and rider plummeting from the sky. One javelin whirred by his face, while another seemed to sideswipe his hip, knocking him to the ground. The Pegasus knights that were not felled took off in a different direction to find a new target.</p><p>As Claude struggled to stand, he saw Ignatz sprawled in the grass beside him with glasses shattered and a javelin driven deeply into his chest. The aspiring artist had grown as a soldier over the years, but he was never a warrior at heart. Claude knew he would lose some of his closest friends to this war, and Ignatz was not a surprising victim. That knowledge, however, did little to dull the pain.</p><p>Seeing the disaster facing the Alliance archers, the rearguard had rushed forward and pushed the Empire mages back off their targets. That afforded Claude time to make sense of his surroundings. Once he pulled his eyes off Ignatz, he glanced at a pegasus knight that had fallen nearby. Her attire was that of Faerghus.</p><p>What happened? Most likely, the Kingdom fliers had targeted the same mages that the Alliance had pursued. While trying to keep distance from the ballistae, they had strayed over the Alliance line and had mistaken their opponents in the fog. It was a horrible and bloody miscalculation.</p><p>As Claude looked around, he saw another knight pinned beneath her dead pegasus. Her frame had been crushed under the weight beyond any hope of healing, but she was still breathing. Claude was about to look away when he realized that something seemed familiar about this knight. He moved closer for a better look. The woman's blonde hair was cut shorter than he remembered, but her beautiful, bright green eyes were still the same. The sight of a Hero's Relic lying nearby removed any doubt.</p><p>Claude knelt beside the woman and took her hand. "Ingrid?"</p><p>"Claude? Is that you?" she gasped.</p><p>"The one and the same."</p><p>Ingrid struggled to smile, happy to not die alone. She gave up her efforts, though, when she spotted the nearby figure of Ignatz. Her body shook.</p><p>"Was that me, Claude? Was it me?"</p><p>"I… No, I don't think so." Claude had no justification for that assessment, but unburdening Ingrid's conscience in her last moments was the least he could do. He similarly did not want to consider the possibility that he personally downed Ingrid.</p><p>Ingrid seemed to believe him. "Please… let my parents, and the prince, know that I fought bravely."</p><p>"I will," Claude promised as he reached for her lance and handed to her. The fallen knight smiled and expired shortly thereafter.</p><p>Someone put a hand on Claude's shoulder before he was able to stand.</p><p>"Claude! We pushed those mages back, so we're safe for now. But… you're not gonna like what it cost."</p><p>The leader of the Alliance half-chuckled darkly as he stood and faced Raphael. "How could it get any worse?"</p><p>Based off Raphael's despondent expression, Claude realized his classmate did not need to answer. He hastily followed Raphael to where another familiar figure lay prostrate. He knelt on the ground and grasped the left hand of the unmoving woman much like he had done for Ingrid. The hand was covered in blood after what had obviously been a fight fought with more passion than the fallen soldier believed she was capable of ever mustering.</p><p>"Hilda! Why didn't you retreat?! I counted on you retreating…" Claude wept as his voice cracked. He then set Hilda's axe Freikugel beside her and crossed her arms across her stomach. If the blood was ignored, Hilda could have passed for someone peacefully napping. Claude almost smiled, remembering all of the times she had skipped out on training or a chore for an afternoon nap.</p><p>"Hey, Claude? Uhh… where's Ignatz?" Raphael asked hesitantly, having overlooked his body.</p><p>"He's dead. I wasn't able to save him," Claude said quickly, almost coldly. Everyone needed a moment to grieve, Raphael especially, but there simply wasn't time for it.</p><p>Claude looked up with a fierce gaze at the hill before him. If he was ever going to get his wyvern units in play, he needed that position as soon as possible. He had no indication of his calvary division's status, but he could not wait all day for their move.</p><p>"General advance. The defenses up top are not as heavy as expected. Edelgard may have thought we wouldn't be bold enough to assault it," he said as he reached for a flag, tied it to an arrow, and loosed it back to his signaller.</p><p>The troops cheered at this new order, happy to not worry about strategy and just fight. Claude grabbed a sword off of a dead soldier and followed with the infantry.</p><p>Imperial infantry poured around the hill to meet them, leading to brutal hand-to-hand combat. At first, Empire and Alliance troops were locked against each other, sometimes at such close quarters that knives were drawn or they simply tried crushing their opponent's face against the dirt. Claude saw one particularly savage scene where an Alliance soldier bashed in the head of his enemy using a loose helmet.</p><p>Before long, the Kingdom army had entered the melee, primarily targeting imperial troops, but also occasionally attacking Alliance soldiers in the confusion of battle. Claude was doing his best to break up these counterproductive duels when someone put a hand on his hip. He nearly lashed out at the woman before realizing she was trying to aid him.</p><p>"Here, Claude. Let me heal your wound," the woman said. Like Ingrid, her hair had been cut short, but her high-pitched voice was singularly distinctive.</p><p>"Mercedes! … Thank you." Claude exclaimed as he felt a warm glow as a previously unaddressed wound healed. The cut was not deep and was easily closed with Mercedes's healing spell, but he had left it unattended too long. In the fervor of battle, he did not realize how much blood had poured down his leg. The wound presumably came from a Kingdom javelin on the ill-fated pegasi assault.</p><p>"Anything for an old friend," Mercedes replied as she began to walk away.</p><p>As Claude watched her, it became obvious that she was in even worse shape than he had been. It wasn't clear what caused the wound, but her dress was stained deep red on the side of her stomach. "Mercedes, wait! You're wou-."</p><p>"Yes, I know," she interrupted with a calm voice. Despite her efforts, Claude had to briefly support her as she staggered and nearly fell. "I'm having trouble staying on my feet…"</p><p>Despite Mercedes's skill, no healing magic in Fódlan could directly heal the caster's own body. The spell was simply incompatible. Claude sighed, "I can see that. Please, my army has a few healers further back you can go to. We can't have you dying on us."</p><p>"Yes, yes, I will go eventually…" Mercedes trailed off unconvincingly as she continued to hobble away.</p><p>Unfortunately, Claude did not have the authority to give her a direct order, and he still had a battle to command. All he could do was hope Mercedes would resolve the issue before it was too late.</p><p>The fighting did not last much longer before the imperial forces began to finally peel back. Claude expected another bloody fight to actually summit the central hill, but most of its defenses appeared to have withdrawn, leaving only a cursory contingent. The Alliance and Kingdom troops moved together in unison to take the position. While the Kingdom soldiers continued to push blindly ahead, Claude pulled his own army to a halt. He identified Raphael and Lysithea among the crowd and released a sigh of relief that they had survived the previous struggle.</p><p>"I need soldiers who can man these ballistae! About eight should do," he requested as he scanned his soldiers. A group of volunteers quickly developed. Claude then ordered, "Apply pressure as far as you can. Let's keep their generals too busy worrying about their lives to give orders."</p><p>"Yes sir!" they said in unison.</p><p>One thing bothered Claude, however. The capture of such a strategic position came too easily. Had Edelgard spent so many resources preventing the Alliance's initial advance that the hill itself was understaffed? Had the Alliance's calvary finally spliced their line in half and forced a retreat? Or was there more to it?</p><p>Claude found his answer quickly when he smelt something burning. He followed the scent to its source at the corner of the ballistae platform. Smoke rose from between the wooden boards, winding its way towards them. He could not see the explosive barrels, but there was no question that they were hidden beneath their feet.</p><p>"Everyone! Get off this hill, <em>now</em>!" Claude ordered frantically.</p><p>There was no time to explain the reason, so some troops stood frozen in confusion while others followed the order without question. He only made it a quarter of the distance down the slope when the platform ruptured in a burst of flames and a shower of splinters. Claude was immediately thrown to the ground- not due to the force from the blast, but because he was crumpled when a large object landed on his back. After pulling himself free, he turned over to see that it was Raphael that landed on him.</p><p>The imperial army had pulled back from the opposite side of blast radius while continuing to battle the Kingdom soldiers. With both smoke and the hill itself providing cover, Claude and his allies had a moment of reprieve.</p><p>Though Claude had the breath knocked out of him, he stood and tried pulling Raphael up with him. However, the man was too heavy to lift without extra help, and Raphael was rendered unable to exert any effort himself. It was only at this point that Claude noticed that Raphael's left side was pierced by a collection of splinters. He had evidently shielded Claude from harm with his body. More than one other Alliance soldier had been felled by the blast, and Claude had nearly met the same fate.</p><p>The struck man groaned in pain as he lay face down. Claude dropped to his side and told him, "You've got a pretty nasty piece right here on the back of your shoulder, but I'm going to get it out and call a healer. The rest of the injuries are not as bad."</p><p>Raphael did not respond, but Claude went ahead and yanked the troublesome piece out. He then turned Raphael over, hoping to restore him back to consciousness. As he did, though, he saw where a larger chunk of wood had driven deeply into the side of his friend's waist. Claude put a hand on it, ready to draw it out like he had the other, but Raphael abruptly grasped his leader's arm to stop him.</p><p>"It's over for me, Claude."</p><p>"Lysithea! Where are you?" Claude called out, initially ignoring Raphael's declaration. When Lysithea did not answer, however, he turned back to Raphael. "I know it doesn't look good, but if I-."</p><p>"No healer can fix somethin' this bad. I'm no expert at this sort of thing, but even I can tell you that much. Claude… Take care of my little sis… and the Alliance…"</p><p>Raphael was dead before Claude even had the chance to answer. "Raphael! Don't worry, I promise to look after your sister..." he said anyways.</p><p>As the Alliance troops continued to reorganize, Claude ran along the hill searching for Lysithea. He eventually spotted her lying still on her side. She was covered in black soot. It was only then that Claude realized his body had also been coated in the dirty substance.</p><p>"Lysithea! Are you alright?"</p><p>The white-haired girl coughed several times before she could answer. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think I might have been knocked unconscious for a moment, though."</p><p>"I suspect you're right. I'm glad you're okay. Raphael… he's gone."</p><p>Lysithea's gaze fell to the ground sadly. "Are we the only ones left, then?"</p><p>"As far as I know, Leonie is still out there. Though you'd have to ask the goddess where in the-."</p><p>Perhaps Claude's voice carried further than he realized, as almost as if on cue, a storm of calvary approached from the north. They bore a mixture of Alliance and Kingdom colors. If they came from that direction, they must have severed the middle of the imperial army.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting," Leonie said as she pulled up alongside Claude and Lysithea. "We weren't in position yet when the battle must have started, but I hope you're not too disappointed. We got caught up by a wave of imperial wyverns and pegasus knights that I guess originally planned to attack you from behind. Thankfully there weren't too many."</p><p>Astride another horse beside Leonie was a man Claude had not seen in five years- Sylvain Jose Gautier. The left side of Sylvain's once handsome face was now seared red with scar tissue and boils. The smell of burnt flesh was discernible, almost as if his cheek remained smoldering. Even so, he presented his best smile.</p><p>"I'm just glad to see you all alive. That goes for the Kingdom troops as well." Claude said. "But what else happened out there?"</p><p>Sylvain answered for them. "It's good to see you, too, Claude. The imperial archers scattered into the grain like chaff in the wind, and what remains doesn't seem to be making much effort in closing the gap between them and their vanguard. The Kingdom calvary linked up with your battalion when we saw what was happening. We tried pressing the assault deeper, but Edelgard's finest mages were ready to back their middle guard up… Hubert among them." Sylvain waved a hand in front of his cheek. "Look what they did to me? I'm lucky to still have half a face."</p><p>"I've seen my share of mages, but nothing prepared me for that," Leonie agreed. "But I'd still call it a success. Their army is in bad shape. But where are the others?"</p><p>Lysithea explained their fates while Claude walked alone along the side of the hill. He felt a thrill of energy surging through him. War was horrible, but he could not deny that the heat of battle could be stimulating, especially when matched against such a clever foe.</p><p>The tides of the conflict seemed to finally be shifting in his favor. The Empire had lost the central hill and most of their archers, and at least some of the Kingdom army was working alongside the Alliance. Claude peeked around the hill. As the fog seemed to be thinning out some and the smoke from the hill blew the other direction, he could actually identify Edelgard frantically directing new orders to her commanders even at that distance. A hint of a smirk appeared on his lips.</p><p>Though he was far too deep into the field to run back for a wyvern of his own, Claude shot an arrow to his signaller with the flag indicating that the wyvern riders could finally be deployed.</p><p>The leader of the Alliance returned to his companions and told them, "I've got a plan. Lysithea, stay here and direct the archers into a line. Edelgard will know that they don't have the range to reach her. Let her think that they only plan to harass the line of mages guarding her. She'll assume I'm with them."</p><p>"On it," Lysithea said before walking the lines to pass out orders.</p><p>Claude then turned to the calvary. "Leonie, Sylvain… I could use your help with this one. We'll lead a calvary charge around the hill to give the impression we're making another run at those mages between us and the emperor. We might have to divert pretty far around the center of the field where there is already a lot of fighting happening. The point is, we'll pull closer to their army without her thinking she's in immediate danger. That's when I'll draw Failnaught and strike a killing blow at Edelgard."</p><p>"I don't get it," Sylvain said. "If she sees you out there with a bow, how exactly is she going to be surprised?"</p><p>"That's just the thing. She won't see me." Claude motioned to a Leicester knight. "I need to borrow your horse," he ordered. When the knight dismounted, Claude swung his bowstring over his arm and head so he could hold Failnaught over his shoulder. He then placed one foot in one of the horse's stirrups and grabbed the top of the saddle with one hand to hoist him up. Rather than actually sit in the saddle, he dangled from the side of the horse. He then dropped after completing this demonstration.</p><p>"When I hang from the side like this, it's unlikely that anyone will see me when I'm in the middle of the pack. I'll drop off in the field, and I should have at least one shot at the emperor before anyone figures out what is going on."</p><p>"And what about the rest of us, sir?" one of his knights asked.</p><p>"Don't take the mages head on yet. Circle back around and help the infantry that's currently dueling with their vanguard. Once we clear that area of the field, we can make the final approach in unison."</p><p>Leonie did not seem convinced. "Uhh… Are you sure this is a good idea, Claude? I don't recall you ever being a master of equestrian tricks."</p><p>"Don't worry about me. Techniques like this are pretty commonplace where I grew up. I have more experience than you might think."</p><p>"It'll be more convincing if you aren't suspended from what the Empire will think is an unmounted horse. That would look suspicious," Sylvain noted. "Instead of holding onto an empty saddle, why not grab my hand? I'll be fine with you borrowing one of my stirrups."</p><p>Claude smirked. "I thought I'd have to order one of my own knights to do that, but I'm happy to ride with you if you're volunteering. Instead of stopping when we get there, let go of my arm and I'll take care of the rest."</p><p>"Come on up. Getting the assist on the emperor's kill? That will definitely be a story worth telling the ladies."</p><p>Before doing so, Claude first said to Leonie, "Could you stick to the back of the pack and stay around to pick me up? Those mages will be out for blood when they figure out what is going on." He then took Sylvain's hand, slipped his foot in the stirrup, and shouted the command. "Keep me covered, but leave enough space on this side for me to roll off without getting trampled. Knights of Leicester and Faerghus… forward!"</p><p>Sylvain added in his own, "Forward!" to give legitimacy to Claude's authority over the northern soldiers. The knights lifted their lances and spurred their forces forward with a great shout.</p><p>Claude's awareness of his surroundings was greatly reduced as he bounced with each stride of Sylvain's horse, his vision largely blocked by the knights to each side. He was at least able to feel their company ride in an arcing motion around the clashing vanguards. As their path began to straighten, Claude deduced they were running nearly parallel to the Adrestian mages that formed the middle guard. They rode along this line for some time before Sylvain shouted, "Now!"</p><p>Claude had only a moment to prepare before Sylvain released him. Using his free arm, Claude dropped to the ground with a relatively graceful roll. As the rest of the knights providing cover continued to dash by, Claude stood and drew Failnaught. All he had to do was find Edelgard and take his shot.</p><p>When the final horse passed by, Claude finally had a clear line of sight. Edelgard's bright red attire was easily recognizable, even with the fog. He quickly adjusted his aim towards her. However, for a brief moment, nerves caused Claude's hands to shake. Was he really about to forever claim the soul of a friend? Rather than compromise his shot, he cleared his mind and steadied himself before releasing the bowstring.</p><p>As soon as the arrow sprang forward, Claude knew his aim was true. The projectile did not arc, but rather launched directly towards Edelgard's chest with astonishing momentum. Unfortunately, Claude's delay afforded Edelgard just enough time to recognize the threat to her life. From Claude's vantage, he could see her just attempt a dodge before her body convulsed upon the arrow's impact. For a brief moment, Claude thought he was successful. A figure dressed in black, presumably her retainer Hubert, hurried to Edelgard's side and kept her from falling. It was then that Edelgard raised her right arm. The arrow had driven into her arm just above the elbow, with the tip protruding on the other side.</p><p>Edelgard's skewered arm may have resembled a kebab, but it would not be a fatal wound if she received proper care. Perhaps Claude should have dipped it in poison first, though he did not carry anything likely to be lethal. In desperation, he launched another arrow in her direction, but Hubert cast a spell that vaporized it midair. Edelgard began to withdraw while Hubert ordered the middle guard to advance on Claude's position. The moment of opportunity had passed.</p><p>"It was a good try, Claude. Now let's get you out of here," Leonie said as she strode up and extended a hand. It was a good thing, as the imperial mages already appeared to be charging spells for him.</p><p>"Thanks for staying around," he answered as he took her hand and joined her on the horse's saddle. They had to dodge more than one spell on their retreat. Once they reached the chaos of the opposed vanguards, Claude jumped off, found a nearby lance, and joined the struggle.</p><p>The Kingdom and Alliance soldiers had the upper hand in the short-range combat, but the battle was being complicated by outside factors. The line of mages that Hubert ordered forward had come to stop some distance away after seeing the calvary withdraw. They then began to launch spells into the crowd, causing rampant commotion. They did not seem to care that many of their own soldiers were being cut down by their curses. The Leicester wyverns and Kingdom pegasi thankfully engaged these mages, which provided some relief, but Claude wanted the forward infantry finished off quickly so they could deal with the more bothersome enemies.</p><p>Claude was not well suited to combat with a lance. After finally pinning an imperial soldier onto the ground with his weapon after receiving a cut on his thigh and nearly losing his life, Claude turned around and released a deep breath to compose himself. When he did, he found himself face-to-face with what appeared to be a demon.</p><p>"Out of my way, Claude," Dimitri said as he lifted Areadbhar towards him threateningly. Needless to say, his lance had seen a significant amount of active use that battle.</p><p>The Alliance's leader stood frozen in shock. Seeing him only at a far distance before the battle, Claude had been unaware just how destitute the prince's appearance was. Dimitri's hair had grown out to unruly lengths, an eyepatch covered his right eye, and the dark shadow below his left eye suggested he had gone days without a decent night's sleep.</p><p>"Whoa, calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here?" Claude tried to reason.</p><p>"I have no time to exchange words with you." Dimitri's exposed eye then narrowed menacingly. "Or do you intend to stop me?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it?" Claude groaned. "You aren't even listening."</p><p>Dimitri's attention was no longer on Claude, however. Rather, he was focused on something over Claude's shoulder. Claude turned around and quickly realized what it was. Not far beyond was the still body of Felix Hugo Fraldarius, covered in countless wounds from head to toe. He may have always butted heads with the prince during their academy days, but like Hilda, he had fought to his last breath with all the strength he had and then some more.</p><p>Dimitri slowly walked to the dead man's side and knelt down beside him. He scooped Felix into his arms and then gently closed his friend's vacant eyes. After a few seconds in contemplative silence, Dimitri's body began to shake violently. He tightly grasped Areadbhar and stood.</p><p>"<em>Edelgard</em>!" he bellowed with the roar of a lion.</p><p>Despite already having made significant progress in her retreat, Claude could have sworn he saw Edelgard briefly come to a halt and turn her head. She made a motion with her uninjured arm, which prompted several attendants to head back towards the battlefield, and continued her withdraw.</p><p>Dimitri was immensely powerful and likely could have done a fair amount of damage in a charge. However, he was already exhausted and stood no chance of actually taking down Edelgard and her most elite soldiers.</p><p>"Dimitri, no!" Claude cried as the Prince of Faerghus stepped forward.</p><p>It was of no use. Dimitri never so much as acknowledged Claude as he began his fatal charge.</p><p>If Claude was to do something, he had to act quickly. He first reached for an arrow and then held it in his mouth by the shaft while he drew his pre-selected bottle of poison and removed the cork. Claude struggled to keep his hand steady as he dipped the arrowhead into the liquid. He then tossed the bottle to the side and took aim. As they were too busy fighting for their own lives in the chaos, none of the Kingdom soldiers in the area were watching as Claude took aim and loosed the arrow towards Dimitri's shoulder. It was a difficult shot- he had to give it enough force to pierce Dimitri's cloak and armor but not so much as to actually kill him. It may have been impossible for any bow other than Failnaught.</p><p>The arrow found its mark as it embedded itself into Dimitri's thick cloak. The prince spasmed for a moment upon contact, confirming that the tip had indeed punctured his skin. This wound caused Dimitri to pause for a second, but he quickly renewed his assault.</p><p>The poison would of course not knock Dimitri out immediately, but Claude was certain it was supposed to act quickly. Surely he had made the formulation correctly, but Dimitri continued to cut down imperial troops as if he was in prime health. One was lifted into the air and then driven into the dirt after being impaled on his lance. Another spun around after taking a single punch to the jaw, already dead before collapsing. Was Dimitri even human? No ordinary man could have withstood the effects of the poison for that long. The powers of Crests were remarkable, yes, but to think that…</p><p>Just as it seemed like Dimitri might have been unstoppable after all, his body suddenly convulsed. He fell to one knee, only avoiding a complete collapse by leaning against Areadbhar. He held this position for only a few moments before he released a cry and fell face first to the ground.</p><p>Dimitri had made it far enough out into the open that he was visible to nearly everyone on the field by that point. The final imperial troops in the vanguard also fled or surrendered about that time, so the attentions of the Alliance and Kingdom troops were free enough to turn their focus to the prince's demise.</p><p>"<em>Your Highness</em>!" a voice wailed in agony. Claude watched as the ever-loyal retainer Dedue strode to Dimitri's side. Dedue would never have voluntarily left his liege alone, but between his heavy armor slowing him, Dimitri's erratic movements, and the disorder of the foggy battlefield, it was not a surprise that they were split up.</p><p>Several other Kingdom soldiers soon conglomerated around Dimitri, many of them crying out in despair. Claude walked alongside them.</p><p>"Knights of Faerghus… do you wish to avenge your prince?" he called out. Several looked in his direction. "Then follow us! Your enemy lies ahead!"</p><p>Dedue stood and joined Claude as he tightened his grip on his axe. "I will fight with you… just so long as I am free to take Edelgard's head," the man of Duscur said.</p><p>Many of the remaining Alliance and Kingdom troops assembled around Claude, including Lysithea, Leonie, and Sylvain. "Calvary, take the outside and try to compress their lines," the leader of the Alliance ordered.</p><p>"Your wish is my command," Leonie assented.</p><p>Claude looked behind him as their forces reorganized. There were still a number of troops that lagged as they faced imperial skirmishers, especially on the former Leicester left flank, but Claude had to act now if he was going to keep the Kingdom troops in line. There was also just a sliver of hope that with the calvary's help, they could still intercept the emperor before she reached Fort Merceus.</p><p>"Advance!" Claude ordered with his raised lance.</p><p>The assault started well. Many imperial mages fell to their blades while others fled in panic. The enemy's army had no formation left to speak of. Many of the allied troops began to raise a triumphant cheer.</p><p>That was when the ground started to shake. The sound of rapid, heavy stomps soon reverberated throughout the field.</p><p>"Goddess! What is that noise?" Lysithea exclaimed, who still fought alongside her leader.</p><p>Heavy breathing and snorting then became discernible as large forms emerged from the fog.</p><p>"Demonic beasts!" Claude cried as he tossed his lance aside. "Fall back, fall back!"</p><p>The monsters were advancing too quickly for the army to make a tactical retreat, but standing their ground had no chance for success, either. Claude did not know to what extent Edelgard was commanding the imperial forces after her injury, but she had obviously kept the demonic beasts hidden behind her lines, ready to serve as a final snare for her opponents.</p><p>Claude was not alone in understanding the severity of the situation. He paused when he noticed the woman beside him was not following.</p><p>"There's not enough time," Lysithea said resolutely.</p><p>The frail woman looked to Claude for a moment and opened her mouth, likely to say her farewells. Stopping herself, though, she closed her eyes and raised her hand. Before Claude could react, he tumbled to the ground after being warped an arrow's shot further back. He did not have time to even regain his footing before watching the beasts descend upon his forces. Lysithea cast an Abraxas spell, which briefly halted the advance of two beasts before she was trampled under the feet of another. Claude looked away from the brutal scene as quickly as he could, but he knew the image would plague him for the rest of his life. Lysithea... She burned too brightly, and faded too fast...</p><p>The beasts swarmed everyone else in Lysithea's vicinity. Another monster struck Dedue in the chest using his tail with enough force to crush the body of an average person. Dedue's heavy armor made it difficult to determine the injuries inflicted on his body, but he remained unmoving after he hit the ground and rolled to a stop. The mounted units seemed to be holding out better, but it was only a matter of time before they fell. The fliers were safe from the beasts, but they instead received the full attention of all remaining imperial archers and mages that were beginning to reassemble.</p><p>As Claude watched the calamity unfold, someone roughly picked him up off the ground. Only one person had the gall to do that.</p><p>"Your friends are dying, boy!" Judith shouted. "Arrows from a distance won't be enough to take these down. Let's get moving or they're gone." She immediately charged forward alongside several other surviving soldiers.</p><p>"Wait, Judith! We need to come up with a pl-."</p><p>Judith either did not hear him or assumed he would gather his wits and follow. She had already run twenty yards forward when she realized her leader had not yet joined her. She briefly turned around with a gaze of sadness and immeasurable disappointment. Claude's soul was so crushed that he made no reaction before Judith continued to advance.</p><p>There was no hope of Claude pulling off a victory, and he was not sure if it would even be possible to regain Judith's trust. If he followed, he would certainly die. His dream would forever be lost. Claude hovered for a moment, unsure whether to step forward or back.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, Claude closed his eyes and let instincts control his body. His feet led to him race towards the edge of the forest to the north that the Faerghus army had once emerged from, leaping over the creek between him and his distance in one bound. Before he entered, he reached for the flag indicating a retreat and quickly launched it on an arrow back to his signaller. It was dubious if it would land close enough at that distance for the message to be picked up.</p><p>After entering the woodland, Claude placed his back against a tree, sunk to the ground, and closed his eyes again. The sounds of battle echoed in his ears as his hands grasping Failnaught shook uncontrollably. Should he try firing at the beasts? No, arrows could not pierce their dense skin at that distance. If he was closer, perhaps, but returning to the field would end both his life and his dreams. Even if he were to at least try as a matter of principle, having to watch the rest of his friends die might have been too much.</p><p>Claude could hear a few troops dart by in retreat some minutes later who likely never noticed that Claude was there. Someone else, however, had come to a stop nearby.</p><p>"You know, Claude, I thought I'd be alone out here."</p><p>Claude opened his eyes. "Sylvain… you're alive! Did you have to retreat?"</p><p>Sylvain laughed breathlessly out of pain. He was wrapping a makeshift tourniquet around his bloodied thigh using a belt and a stick he picked up nearby. He had removed his armor from the cuisses down to do so. "Heh. Only for a bit. It got real ugly out there. The action was too hot for me to deal with this injury out in the open."</p><p>After tightening the garrot, Sylvain leaned back and tried to adjust to the pain. "I'm sorry, but Leonie fell. She gave Hubert a pretty ugly injury, though. That sent him scrambling back to his emperor."</p><p>"But you can't hope to win looking like that. The armies have already scattered. The battle is over, Sylvain."</p><p>"Not as long as I'm alive," Sylvain decided with a half shrug.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but what is heaving yourself out there going to accomplish? It's suicide."</p><p>"I'll die, but I'll take a couple down with me. That's two fewer the survivors will have to face later on." Sylvain briefly paused as he stood, wincing in pain the entire way. "My cause ends here. My lord is dead, my friends are dead, my army is gone…"</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure Dimitri is dead," Claude interrupted. "I think he only passed out."</p><p>Sylvain's eyes widened at first, but his expression quickly turned downcast again. "Is that so? Either way, Dimitri would order me to fight to the bitter end. That's what he'll do when he wakes up."</p><p>"What? No! He wouldn't order you to a pointless death."</p><p>"That was the old Dimitri. If you couldn't tell, Claude, the past five years treated him harshly."</p><p>"I got the impression," Claude groaned. "But Sylvain… don't throw your life away just because Dimitri isn't in a right state of mind."</p><p>"Throw it away? Ha! You don't get it, Claude. I want this. I hate the Empire. And if they're going to kill me eventually, I might as well take a few with me. Dying on the same field as my friends is a nice bonus, too."</p><p>Sylvain's determination was evident as he hobbled back towards the field, using his lance as an extra crutch. He had once been considered a wastrel of low ambition back at the academy, which was an accusation Claude occasionally faced himself. Claude knew the allegations against his own person were inaccurate, but he had accepted those directed at Sylvain at face value. Now, it seemed that he had been surpassed by his fellow loafer. What about Sylvain had changed?</p><p>Claude was preparing one final appeal when Sylvain turned around at the last moment. "Oh, and Claude? Don't bother using any tricks to try and stop me, alright?"</p><p>The leader of the Alliance froze. Did Sylvain somehow know what he had done to Dimitri? Or did his former classmate simply know how he operated?</p><p>Sylvain smiled wistfully and stepped out beyond the cover of the forest to face his enemies. Claude declined to watch his death, instead moving deeper into the woods. He examined his surroundings after reaching the high cliffs that would prevent him from advancing further. Upon finding a particularly tall tree with full leaves that would provide camouflage, Claude deftly climbed up its branches. There were few tall trees in Almyra to train on, but he had gained proficiency with the help of his former classmate Petra, a member of the Black Eagles. Claude was not one for prayer; despite this, he found himself instinctively praying that she and the rest of Byleth's Resistance Army would avoid the bloody end that most of the Blue Lions and Golden Deer had just met.</p><p>Once Claude found a suitable perch, he surveyed the state of the battlefield. The fog had cleared just enough for him to decipher what was unfolding. By this time, all that remained were a few Kingdom and Alliance soldiers fleeing to his left and a handful of imperial troops on his right that wandered about the battlefield, likely looking to report key casualties or collect valuable weapons. The demonic beasts were all dead, though he did not know if they were killed by their opponents or if the imperial mages put them down after they completed their mission.</p><p>Likely fearing an ambush, the Empire's soldiers soon scurried off without accomplishing much. They may have trounced the Kingdom and Alliance armies, at least as far as they knew, but their casualties were far too great to muster an army on an open field.</p><p>Upon their departure, the fields before Claude fell eerily quiet. The silence was only punctuated by the occasional sound of clanging metal, likely a lance or sword of a fallen soldier clapping against a neighbor in the breeze.</p><p>Then, just as it seemed the field would be allowed an hour's reprieve, new figures resembling phantoms materialized in the fog. They scattered about the battlefield like vultures, but they were neither beast nor soldier. Claude quickly deduced that these were peasants from the surrounding area that had come to scavenge what they could find before the imperial army returned.</p><p>This would be Claude's best opportunity to drag the unconscious Dimitri to safety. He descended from his tree and jogged back towards Gronder's open field. On the way, he did what he could to mask his identity. The sash bearing the Leicester Alliance's banner on his shoulder was the most obvious removal, but everything excluding his undershirt, pants, and boots had to be rid of. His high social standing would have been too obvious. Not willing to discard his poisons, though, he decided to move the belt previously concealed by his waist sash under his shirt. He was also unwilling to part with Failnaught and his quiver. Most uneducated people would not recognize a Hero's Relic, anyways. If someone pointed it out, he would just say he snatched it from the battlefield and play ignorant.</p><p>Claude had a general idea of where Dimitri had fallen, but finding him was complicated by the sheer number of bodies littering the field. On his way there, he collected a few bags of supplies that he thought he might find a use for, most importantly foodstuffs and extra sets of clothing.</p><p>He halted his scavenging when the faces of the dead became more personal. He first passed by the body of Mercedes. As Claude feared, she had ignored his offer for assistance. She had evidently lingered for some time, as she had fallen a moderate distance away from where Claude last saw her, but it was the same wound he drew attention to that eventually did her in. He also crossed the remains of Gilbert, Annette's father. He did not even have time to process this before he saw a peasant who was holding Areadbhar and examining it.</p><p>"Wait, wait, what are you doing with that?" Claude said as he raced to the man's side.</p><p>The man was surprised and a little annoyed to be accosted, but he did answer, "Taking it home. Its owner doesn't need it anymore. Hopefully it can fetch a good price."</p><p>"Good price? That's not worth anything! It's not a real lance. Look at what its made of!" Claude exclaimed as he rapped his fingers against the weapon. "Some cheap that material is. Does it look like it's been forged from iron or steel?"</p><p>Like all Heroes' Relics, Areadbhar was made of a strange mineral substance, almost resembling bone.</p><p>The man blinked uncertainly. "Well, no… but then why was a soldier carrying it around?"</p><p>"It belonged to a friend of mine. We were both lowly soldiers in the Kingdom army. We made it together as a keepsake to remember each other. Look!" Claude held Failnaught out to the peasant for a better view. "We made this one, too, so we'd both have one. A few other friends also had them made." Claude had to add that final addendum in case the man stumbled across any of the other Heroes' Relics likely scattered across the field.</p><p>"Well… you say it's cheap, but it looks like it's been used just fine," the man observed as he studied the dried blood that coated the lance.</p><p>"This whole field is a mess. Of course it has some blood on it! Anyways, do you know where you found it?"</p><p>"Think so. It was right by some man's side, over that way."</p><p>Claude directed his gaze to where the man pointed. He leapt over several bodies on his way to Dimitri's side.</p><p>"Alexandre! No, this can't be! Alexandre!" he cried.</p><p>"So, this is your friend?" the man asked after following Claude.</p><p>"The truest companion you would ever meet! His body must not lie here. I will carry him from the field and find a more peaceful place. But first, I need to get him out of this armor."</p><p>"Remove his armor? But wouldn't that be an insult to a true knight like him?"</p><p>"… You are right," Claude answered reluctantly. He was already unsure if he could lift Dimitri, but it was a lost cause if he had to move him while so heavily laden. "But… I might need help moving him."</p><p>The peasant pointed over Claude's shoulder. "That there may be of use." He referred to a cheap cart whose contents had toppled. Claude was unsure which army had brought it into battle, but it did matter. All that mattered was that it was in the right place at the right time.</p><p>"Yes, I agree," Claude said. "Could you help me lift him on that?"</p><p>The man assented, so the two worked together to right the cart and move Dimitri onto it. Claude tossed the provisions he had gathered onto it as well. The man added Areadbhar as well after recognizing Claude as its rightful inheritor. Claude did not simply want the lance for its power- it would also be dangerous for someone without a Crest to wield for long.</p><p>"I would be happy to help you move this cart off the field," the man volunteered, obviously moved by Claude's story by this point.</p><p>Claude agreed and requested that they take the body towards the north. The two men each took a handle. Together, moving the cart itself was not too difficult. More complicated was moving bodies out of the way and getting the cart across the rivulet on the route to the forest.</p><p>Once in the forest, they continued some distance before Claude motioned to stop upon reaching a small glade.</p><p>"Truly, this is a serene place to be laid to rest," Claude decided. "Thank you for your assistance."</p><p>"Do you need help burying him? It will take a long time by yourself."</p><p>"No, no, this is my full responsibility. I must do this." Claude covered his eyes, hoping that tears could convince the man to give him space. "Please... Just let me have this moment for my companion."</p><p>"I, uhh, understand," the peasant muttered awkwardly. "Well… I wish you the best."</p><p>"You too, gentle soul. Thank you for your help. And if you see anyone walking around with any other weapon like this, go ahead and tell them to leave it behind. Or better yet, quickly bury it or toss it into the creek out of respect. I promise, they'll be of no use to you."</p><p>Strangely, just after the man departed, Claude's fake tears shifted into genuine ones. No longer was he weeping over "Alexandre", who would eventually wake. He now mourned the loss of his friends. The loss of his dream.</p><p>He afforded himself only a minute to express his sorrow. The threat of another beating from Abbas and James had taught him how to compose himself on command. His brothers were not present, but he had another motivation for gathering his wits. He had to decide what to do next.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Requiem for the Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Day 22 of the Blue Sea Moon, Imperial Year 1180</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Prince Dimitri walked alongside his classmate Ashe on the way to the dining hall after a hard two-hour training season. Perhaps they should have cleaned off before going to a public space, but it was already quite late at night, so it was unlikely to be too crowded.</p>
      <p>Ashe breathed laboriously as he tried to keep up with his companion. "I can't thank you enough for being willing to train with me, Your Highn... Dimitri... No, wait-."</p>
      <p>"Ashe..." the prince sighed. "We've already discussed this. I prefer being called 'Dimitri', but if you feel it is important to show respect, 'Your Highness' is still acceptable."</p>
      <p>"Right, of course. I promise that will be the last time! Anyways, Your Highness, I apologize for taking up your time for this. I know being leader of our house keeps you busy."</p>
      <p>"Please, I did not agree to this out of any sense of obligation. I need my training too, Ashe. And this has been a most productive experience."</p>
      <p>Ashe shook his head. "There's no need for pity. Perhaps if you were training against Felix or Sylvain, but I'm a sorry opponent. My skills with the blade are quite limited, which is why I am trying so hard to work on them."</p>
      <p>Dimitri thought back with amusement on a similar memory where Felix actually filled the same role Ashe now played. "You underestimate yourself, Ashe. You fought very well. Besides, my power is only the result of my Crest. Yours comes through determination and valor. And that isn't even going into all the ways that your mental fortitude is far superior."</p>
      <p>"What do you mean by that, Your Highness? You have always been the very example of courage."</p>
      <p>"I..." Dimitri stopped himself short. The less he dwelt on his darker impulses, the better. "Never mind. It is nothing. But the evidence of your stronger will is quite clear. You were able to convince Dedue to afford me a moment of reprieve from his presence. That is an accomplishment I've rarely had success with."</p>
      <p>"Perhaps so," Ashe said with chuckle.</p>
      <p>"Now enough of this talking so we can eat. I care little about what is on the menu, but I'm absolutely famished. Aren't you?"</p>
      <p>This was said just as they entered the dining hall. However, they were halted by someone sitting at a nearby table before they could approach the main counter.</p>
      <p>"Your Highness! Perfect timing!" Sylvain announced.</p>
      <p>Dimitri quickly surveyed the situation. Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain sat together in a group. Felix's arms were crossed, while Ingrid's face was flushed red with frustration.</p>
      <p>"We've been discussing the role of a knight," Ingrid explained. "Is a knight bound by honor to die for a lord or that lord's cause, even in a fight that will inevitably end in death and failure for both the knight and the lord? I say yes, but Felix disagrees."</p>
      <p>Felix grumbled, "It's all nonsense. The knight has every right to call the lord out on his foolishness. If the lord won't listen, he can go fight the battle himself."</p>
      <p>"It would seem that Sylvain will already be the deciding vote," Dimitri pointed out.</p>
      <p>"Me? Are you kidding?" Sylvain balked. "Whoever I side against is going to kill me. But they'll be nice to you. Or at least Felix won't be any worse than usual."</p>
      <p>"Well, if I must answer... it seems likely that you imagine a situation where I am the lord. In which case, no. It is the duty of the knight to serve the lord's interests as best as possible. If I give a reckless command, averting the failure would be the best outcome for me, not the knight blindly following the order."</p>
      <p>Sylvain seemed tickled by the answer. "Would you look at that. It must feel good to have Faerghus's future king on your side, Felix."</p>
      <p>"Hmph. It doesn't," Felix grumbled.</p>
      <p>Ingrid shook her head. "Of course, I would also advise that the knight first try to convince the lord of the mistake before following the command. Though I must disagree with your current response, Your Highness, I speak more generally. Would you say there is <em>never</em> a time when such a course is appropriate?"</p>
      <p>Dimitri raised a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Well... I suppose I would not go so far with that interpretation. I don't know if I would use the words 'honor' or 'causes' to describe it, though... perhaps a 'debt'? Or 'responsibility'? Yes... responsibility. I would never ask it of someone else, but there may come a moment when someone owes another their life. And that responsibility demands action, even if it goes against this person's wishes or beliefs and will led to their destruction. At least, that is what I believe."</p>
      <p>"And there's the answer I've been waiting on," Felix mocked. "You shouldn't have kept us waiting with your fake theatrics."</p>
      <p>Sylvain muttered, "Now I'm just confused what your answer is. Oh, Ashe, maybe you can help?" It was only then that Sylvain noticed the distant look that had overcome Ashe's pale face. "Actually, forget I said anything... You don't have to answer that."</p>
      <p>The discussion had likely reminded Ashe of his adopted father Lonato. Only three weeks earlier, Lonato had led a doomed uprising against the Church of Seiros. He had been embittered against the church ever since the execution of his son Christophe for his alleged role in the Tragedy of Duscur on evidence that was not made public. In a strange twist of fate, the Black Eagles were personally responsible for killing Lonato after he launched a surprise attack on the class, which had only planned to assist the Knights of Seiros in a supporting capacity. Like the knight is the parable, Lonato's rebellion had no chance of success. Dimitri did not know for certain what prompted his friends' conversation, but it likely started on the topic of Lonato.</p>
      <p>"No, it's alright..." Ashe said, though he visibly struggled. "I'm not sure if I'll ever fully understand what caused Lonato to make the decisions he chose, but I know he lived true to his beliefs. I still want to do the same. Even now. Even if it hurts..."</p>
      <p>Sensing Ashe's anguish, Ingrid stood from her chair and grabbed his hand. "I'll stand with you."</p>
      <p>Dimitri nodded his support. "Yes. We cannot replace your father, but I still hope we can be a family to you… if you do not find the comparison offensive."</p>
      <p>Ashe shook his head, wiping a tear away with his free hand. "It's not offensive at all, Your Highness. I am actually grateful to hear it. I know we'll all go our separate ways when we graduate… but can we promise to keep in touch? I hope we can all continue to look out for each other."</p>
      <p>"That sounds like a great plan," Sylvain agreed. "What do you think, Felix?"</p>
      <p>Felix objected to being called out, but even he knew not to offend Ashe at his time of greatest need. "Sure. I will."</p>
      <p>Dimitri emphatically put a hand on his chest. "You have my solemn word, Ashe. And a Prince of Faerghus never goes back on his word."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Requiem for the Lost - Day 1 of the Harpstring Moon, Imperial Year 1186</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The setting of the dining hall had blurred away, but Dimitri remained with Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid. Ashe was no longer to be found.</p>
      <p>"And now you've finally done it," Felix snarled. "You're not just a boar- you're a blind one. You've slaughtered all of your friends <em>and</em> left the emperor alive."</p>
      <p>"He's right," Ingrid added. "I pledged my service to you because I believed that even after everything, you still had the heart of the prince I grew up with. The one who told me not to throw my life away for a noble end. I suppose you were right… in a way. My end was far from noble."</p>
      <p>Dimitri shook his head vehemently. "No, it's not like that! We had to fight, don't you see? For our king, for Glenn, and everyone else that <em>woman</em> trampled on!"</p>
      <p>"What of my people? You swore to protect us. To restore us."</p>
      <p>Dimitri turned to face Dedue in surprise, unaware of his presence. Though he feverishly defended himself against Ingrid and Felix, the prince's face fell under the weight of his guilt for Duscur. "Dedue... I'm sorry. But to do that, we first needed peace. And there could be none as long as she lived."</p>
      <p>Felix snorted harshly. "The same could be said for you. What champion of peace murders chil-"</p>
      <p>"Soldiers, they were sol-"</p>
      <p>"Children!" Felix insisted. "Those who wanted nothing of war! And even the Alliance army! If you had cooperated with them, we could have soundly crushed Edelgard."</p>
      <p>Sylvain finally spoke up. "That's true. Or even if you showed a little patience, we could have seen the professor again and teamed up with her. Remember how beautiful she was, Dimitri?"</p>
      <p>"Sylvain..."</p>
      <p>"Oh, sorry your Highness!" Sylvain laughed. His smile then vanished. "Though I guess it doesn't really matter, does it? We're all dead now. Thanks to you, that is. We <em>all</em> suffered because of the Empire, but you made the whole conflict about you and your vendetta. You're an entitled brat and deserve whatever is coming to you."</p>
      <p>Ingrid nodded solemnly. "I agree. Not only have you abdicated your responsibility as heir to our kingdom, but you have surrendered your own humanity. No punishment could ever match the severity of your sins."</p>
      <p>Dimitri had curled up and buried his face behind his arms by this point. "Stop it, please! Leave me be! I did it all for them! How can I keep fighting when-"</p>
      <p>"Dimitri, calm down, please! Can you even hear me?"</p>
      <p>This voice was a new one, one that Dimitri had nearly forgotten. He gazed up to see Claude crouched before him. The former leader of the Golden Deer then shook him by the shoulders.</p>
      <p>"Of course I can," Dimitri muttered in response. It was not the custom of the ghosts to physically assault him, so he was forced to question his current experience. After blinking, the environment around him took on more form. After another blink, the other figures disappeared, while Claude remained. This man still remained a specter, with his face just barely discernible against the moonlight. "... So, you're alive, aren't you?"</p>
      <p>"Yes," Claude exhaled with relief. "We both are. But please, that might all change if you don't keep your voice down."</p>
      <p>Dimitri groaned as he pulled himself into a more comfortable position with his back leaning against what felt like a wall of dirt. A pain dug into the back of his right shoulder, but he ignored it. Instead, he took the time to survey his surroundings. Nighttime obscured his vision, but it was clear that he and Claude were resting in a forest much like the one the Kingdom army had encamped in prior to the battle. A rickety cart with a broken wheel was positioned nearby. Above his head was a tangled umbrella of roots that protruded from the side of a slope. Based off a bubbling sound, he inferred that they were resting on the bank of a brook. Its noise had likely amplified the turmoil of his mind.</p>
      <p>Given the secluded setting and Claude's warning, it was clear that the Alliance's leader feared being found. Other than that, however, Dimitri was quite confused about how he arrived in his current situation. "Where are we?" he asked.</p>
      <p>"Still in Bergliez Territory, just northeast of Gronder. Getting you here wasn't the easiest, despite having help part of the way. Let's just say that I'm glad you're awake now."</p>
      <p>"Is Edelgard dead?"</p>
      <p>"No, I don't think so. We lost, Dimitri. I doubt the imperial army will ever be the same after the beating it took, but they still came out ahead of us. I was lucky enough to find you unconscious on the battlefield before her soldiers got to you. I don't know if it was that shoulder injury or just pure exhaustion that put you down."</p>
      <p>Dimitri's memory of his final stand was hazy at best. He recalled watching Edelgard walk away in the distance, with a horde of her mindless supporters blocking his path there. He cut many of them down, and then… Nothing. He would have to rely on Claude's account for the rest.</p>
      <p>"And where do you plan on taking me?" Dimitri asked perfunctorily.</p>
      <p>"Listen. My first priority was getting you out of harm's way. I would be happy for you to join me on my next path, but the decision of what you do next is yours alone."</p>
      <p>"Where are you going?"</p>
      <p>For some reason, Claude hesitated with this answer. "... Home. It's a long journey, and if I'm being honest, I'm not sure what's going to greet me there."</p>
      <p>"I won't be joining you."</p>
      <p>"So you know what you intend to do?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing has changed. I must have Edelgard's head. I will regroup with what remains of my army."</p>
      <p>Claude's face fell. "That will be easier said than done. What little remained of both of our armies was sent scattering when the emperor set a pack of demonic beasts on us. I think most of those who <em>did</em> survive were from the Alliance."</p>
      <p>"... So, they are all dead then? I saw Felix. What of Ingrid? Sylvain?"</p>
      <p>"Dead. Ingrid requested that I tell you she fought bravely."</p>
      <p>"Gustave? Rodrigue?"</p>
      <p>"Gilbert fell. Gustave is Gilbert's real name, right? I can't officially confirm Rodrigue's fate, but I doubt he survived."</p>
      <p>His friends. His instructor. The last father figure in his life. One name remained that Dimitri had been too afraid to utter up until that point, but there was no delaying the matter any longer. "Dedu-"</p>
      <p>"Dimitri, asking these questions will only continue to bring you more pain. All of your friends... they're dead. So are mine. I had to watch as each died... Ignatz, Hilda, Raphael, Lysithea, Leonie, Judith... But lingering on it won't solve anything."</p>
      <p>Claude's weak ploy at equating his defeat with Dimitri's grief had little effect. Dimitri was unsure why he even asked Claude what had happened- his friends had already revealed their fates to him. "If my army is gone, I'll find another. Professor Byleth still has her forces at Garreg Mach, correct?"</p>
      <p>"As far as I know, yes."</p>
      <p>"Then that's where I'll go."</p>
      <p>The answer came quickly, but it was not painless. It meant delaying his revenge for even longer. But any illusion of Dimitri's ability to kill the Flame Emperor alone was shattered. Another reckless charge would once again end in failure. The dead would not allow that. The <em>newly</em> dead would not allow that…</p>
      <p>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Claude sighed when Dimitri did not answer. "... Well, I can understand your desire to defeat the Empire. If that's what you want, I'll accompany you on the way to the monastery."</p>
      <p>"Don't bother."</p>
      <p>"Sorry friend, but I think you might need some help getting there. You'll have to travel through hostile territory, and you're not exactly the most subtle person. Besides, it's only a slight detour from my path."</p>
      <p>"... Fine. Just get me there."</p>
      <p>"Getting across the Airmid undetected could be difficult. If we were among the first waves of Kingdom and Alliance troops retreating, we might have made it across without much attention in all of the chaos. By the time we make it to any of the bridges, though, the situation will likely have stabilized."</p>
      <p>"Then figure something out on the way."</p>
      <p>"Right." Claude jumped up and reached out a hand to assist Dimitri. The prince ignored this gesture as he stood without aid. Claude bit his lip at the snub but did not comment. Instead, he hurried over to a nearby pile of small pouches. He consolidated the contents into two of the larger sacks and scooped them into his arms. "These hold some supplies I was able to scavenge from the battlefield. Taking from the dead... I know it's unpleasant, but we're in too desperate of a situation to ask those questions."</p>
      <p>"Give me one of those to carry," Dimitri ordered. Claude complied, clearly unwilling to challenge the much stronger man. "Now... which way towards the monastery?"</p>
      <p>Claude pointed in a direction and said, "This way. But you took a pretty nasty injury to your shoulder. Is it going to-"</p>
      <p>"Stop talking and walk."</p>
      <p>"A-alright. I guess you're feeling up to it. Let's go, then."</p>
      <p>The injury did actually hurt. In fact, the pain only grew the farther Dimitri walked. There was no use complaining about it, however. He deserved far worse, and the affliction would serve as a constant reminder of the task still ahead.</p>
      <p>The two silently hiked alongside the stream for some time in the darkness. When the sun finally rose, another half-hour passed before the light significantly penetrated the forest's canopy. Shortly after this happened, the pair came across a grass path that cut through the trees running perpendicular to their previous course. Claude followed it to the left and waved for Dimitri to follow.</p>
      <p>"We'll be spotted walking on the road like this," Dimitri noted. He was not concerned, as he would be all too glad to kill any imperial soldiers that pursued them, but he was surprised to see Claude choose such a course.</p>
      <p>"Maybe, but if the Empire was really capable of pursuing stragglers with significant force, they would head towards the Great Bridge of Myrddin. I have us on a direction farther upstream. I don't want to take unnecessary risks, but I think the speed advantage the road will offer is worth the gamble. The sooner we get across the Airmid, the better."</p>
      <p>"And do you have your plan for that yet?"</p>
      <p>"Still working on that detail. The Airmid should be just out of sight to our right. We should eventually come across something that will give us more possibilities for crossing, like a village." Dimitri had no more questions to ask, but Claude took advantage of the break in silence to ask a few of his own. "While we walk... do you mind explaining just what happened to you during the past five years? I rather recently heard some tales, but I still don't understand how you escaped from Fhirdiad. I assume you did not kill your uncle Rufus?"</p>
      <p>"Of course not. That witch Cornelia must have ordered his death to stage her coup. As for what happened after, Dedue broke me out with the assistance of several men from Duscur. He sent me on, and I thought he died in my place. Not so, though it doesn't matter now. I spent the rest of the five years on the run until Gustave finally found me. The others followed shortly."</p>
      <p>"I don't understand... How did you evade the Dukedom and Empire forces? Where did you go? What was your strategy after regrou-"</p>
      <p>Dimitri hissed, "I told you all you need to know."</p>
      <p>"Alright, I'll let you be for now," Claude assented with reluctance. "We can talk more later."</p>
      <p>"Now you answer <em>me</em> a question. How is it you survived the battle?"</p>
      <p>"Lysithea warped me out of harm's way when those demonic beasts I mentioned showed up, and my army was wiped out before I could rejoin them."</p>
      <p>"And you did not keep on fighting?"</p>
      <p>"Why would I? There was no turning the tides at that point."</p>
      <p>Dimitri manufactured a twisted smile. "Coward."</p>
      <p>Claude stopped in his tracks. For whatever reason, that accusation had gotten under his skin. "How does deciding to not pointlessly throw my life away make me a coward? If anything, choosing to live is a way of declaring that I'm not giving up."</p>
      <p>This amused the Boar Prince even more. "I don't care what you think. It doesn't matter. For me, there is no option besides victory or death. That is my fate."</p>
      <p>"That doesn't sound like the Dimitri I remember at all. That Dimitri believed that conflict should be worked out by compassion and mutual understanding, not senseless slaughter."</p>
      <p>Any sense of mirth quickly evaporated as Dimitri's face contorted. "The Dimitri you knew is dead. And even he knew that some monsters are beyond reason. Those that would cause the likes of Duscur and Remire... there could be no more obvious example than the emperor."</p>
      <p>"Wait," Claude uttered as his face contorted. "You can't seriously mean you hold Edelgard responsible for Duscur. How old would she have been? Thirteen, fourteen?"</p>
      <p>"It was obvious that the Flame Emperor and their cohorts were behind all of the misfortune brought on this land before the mask was ever removed. And..." Dimitri paused. He had never spoken of this particular incident to anyone before. "I overheard them. A meeting outside of Garreg Mach. The Flame Emperor was with Monica, as well as another pale man."</p>
      <p>The Flame Emperor. The masked figure that appeared to have engineered many of the tragedies during their academy days. The attack during the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth, when the Sword of the Creator was rediscovered. Flayn's kidnapping. The horrible outbreak in Remire Village. The blood experimentation on students that ended with Monica's assassination of Byleth's father. And when they discovered that the mysterious fiend was none other than Edelgard…</p>
      <p>"Overheard? How did you manage that?"</p>
      <p>"Persistence. Their group clearly still had rats inside the monastery walls, so any communication had to occur nearby. It was only a matter of time before I found them. The pale man didn't care if they were overheard, anyways."</p>
      <p>"Fair enough. Alright, go on."</p>
      <p>"The man said that Duscur was committed to enable the Flame Emperor's rise. Even if the Flame Emperor wasn't personally responsible, she was complicit. Don't let the girl under the mask fool you. I... I wasn't ready to believe it, either."</p>
      <p>"That's something," Claude said with obvious surprise, as well as interest in receiving new intel. "But we still don't know why Edelgard worked with that group, and nothing about what you said confirms she had a choice in what happened."</p>
      <p>Indeed, El had spoken critically with her allies about what happened at Duscur during that meeting. But in light of her other sins, it was a moot point. At best, the last shred of her conscience had forced her into denial of her guilt. "She chose to cooperate with them all the same rather than aid us in their downfall. No other choice matters."</p>
      <p>Claude frowned but began to walk again, likely looking to end the conversation after hearing what he needed. "I don't entirely disagree, but I still think there's value in trying to unravel the entire story. It's a shame that doing so will be difficult where I'm going."</p>
      <p>The two did not speak again for some time, other than when Claude offered a handful of nuts from his sack that the two ate while they continued to hike. Claude would occasionally stop, walk into the forest in the direction of the Airmid, and return with a disappointed frown. He had not found their way across.</p>
      <p>Their luck finally improved when they came across another creek that flowed into the Airmid. This body of water was wider, deeper, and less turbulent than the brook they had camped alongside overnight. As they crossed the arched stone bridge that linked the trails on either side of the creek, Claude glanced upstream and smiled widely upon a certain discovery. A small decaying pier was situated on the opposite bank that was accessible via an offshoot of the main trail. A small wooden fishing boat was tangled up in the roots that protruded from the surface of the shallow water.</p>
      <p>"You want to steal it?" Dimitri asked with an accusatory sting.</p>
      <p>"The area is completely overgrown, and it doesn't look like the boat has been used recently. This place has been abandoned," Claude justified as he jogged across the bridge and then dodged the thorn bushes that were threatening the side path.</p>
      <p>Dimitri followed behind him but moved at a slower clip. When he arrived, Claude was already drawing a long piece of rope out of a bucket that rested on a pier.</p>
      <p>"Now <em>this</em> is a great turn of fortune," Claude said gleefully as he worked.</p>
      <p>"I've never seen someone so excited about old rope."</p>
      <p>"The boat is critical, sure, but will be difficult to get across without the current carrying us into any of the rapids that line the Airmid. There's a reason I haven't seen any piers on the actual main river. If we can use something like this rope to keep us anchored on a certain course, however, we should be able to get across in a more controlled manner."</p>
      <p>Claude seemed to be overcomplicating the plan, but Dimitri did not have the energy to argue. "Fine. I'll carry the boat to the Airmid. You take the rope if you must."</p>
      <p>"Before you do, Dimitri, we might want to look for more rope. I'm not sure this will be enough to reach the across the river. Besides, I want to investigate some more. If there's a boat, there's got to be a house or a village nearby, right? I want to know what happened here."</p>
      <p>Dimitri followed behind Claude without invitation. Though they currently stood among trees, there appeared to be a clearing on the top of a slope on their side of the bank. After summiting the hill, they were greeted by a field of grain in utter disarray. Weeds grew waist-high among the crops, and produce was left rotting on the stalks. Seeing a roof stick out from among the mess, the two princes continued in its direction. They soon spotted additional houses that together comprised a small hamlet. There was no sign of life. The thatched roofs of the homesteads were left in tatters, and cheap furniture lay toppled and scattered about.</p>
      <p>"I would say they may have left when they heard of the approaching armies, but this place looks like it hasn't been inhabited for years," Claude determined.</p>
      <p>"No surprise. Most of the inhabitants have probably already died in her war."</p>
      <p>"I fear you might be right. Count Bergliez is still around, but order in the eastern part of the empire likely collapsed with the attainders on Aegir and Varley. Not that they were exactly champions of the people, but when Edelgard replaced them with the likes of Lord Arundel… well, they look like saints in comparison." Claude frowned with obvious frustration. "I don't get it... It feels like we're missing part of the picture. For all of her talk of progress, the emperor has spent a lot more time waging war on us than helping her people. But I suppose there's no avoiding it sometimes."</p>
      <p>How could <em>this</em> have been necessary? What could have compelled El to think it was the only path? Why not simply enact the changes she wanted in her own land without starting such a costly war? What if she had confided her hopes and dreams with him? Together, they could have found a way...</p>
      <p>No. There was no use asking these questions. Such thoughts were too rational for the logic of a savage monster like the emperor.</p>
      <p>"Nonsense," Dimitri finally muttered lowly.</p>
      <p>Claude had already moved on, however. Of the houses, one was somewhat larger than the others, likely once belonging to a merchant or local official. The interior had been stripped of most belongings, but Claude quickly found what he was looking for. Though it no longer bore a mattress, an empty bed frame remained strung together with crosshatched ropes.</p>
      <p>"Looks like we're in luck," Claude cheered. "This should give us a bit more leeway. You have a knife on you, right?"</p>
      <p>Claude must have seen El's knife whenever he moved Dimitri from the battlefield, which was attached to a sheath underneath his cloak. He had retrieved it when the Flame Emperor threw it in his direction during that same conversation with Monica and the pale man five years prior when they thought they heard someone listening in. It was possible that El planned to recover it later, if she did not think it was too risky to be seen with it, but Dimitri kept it with him after their assembly broke up.</p>
      <p>For a moment, Dimitri hesitated giving the knife to Claude out of sentiment. It was not his gift. But when Dimitri reminded himself of El's transgressions, he hastily handed it away in disgust.</p>
      <p>Claude did not seem to notice any of this as he cut each piece of rope off the frame and then gathered them in a bundle.</p>
      <p>"Can you help me tie these together?" he asked of Dimitri. "We'll add it to the main piece of rope when we get back."</p>
      <p>Dimitri leaned away from the offering apprehensively. "... That's a bad idea. I'm... not much for delicate handiwork."</p>
      <p>Claude blinked awkwardly. "Ah. Yeah, that would be a problem. There was that time you accidentally ripped a tree out of its roots, dead or not. Alright, I'll take care of it."</p>
      <p>While Claude sat down and began to knot the pieces together, Dimitri walked about the abandoned house and examined what remained. A wooden doll lay face down in the corner of the room. It was missing its right arm. Dimitri pondered the owner's fate. Perhaps the child had grown up and was conscripted into the imperial army. What if Dimitri had personally slaughtered its owner at some point during the previous five years? Another unnecessary casualty in that woman's war. Or perhaps the child was still alive, continuing to serve those that would subjugate Fódlan and incense the dead.</p>
      <p>"Dimitri!" Claude suddenly called out. "What are you looking at? I've got everything ready to go over here."</p>
      <p>The Boar Prince tensed from surprise, which was accompanied by a snapping sound. When he unclenched his grip, several fragments of the former doll fell to the floor. Two more limbs were lost, and a crack formed through its right eye. Dimitri shuddered before he gently set what remained on a nearby counter.</p>
      <p>"Nothing. Let's go," he responded uneasily.</p>
      <p>Claude returned the knife to Dimitri, which he reluctantly accepted, and the two set off back to the pier. Dimitri had to briefly wait again while Claude attached the original length of rope to his conglomerate from the bedframe.</p>
      <p>Upon finishing, Claude began, "Alright, let's move the boat. I'll grab this end if yo-."</p>
      <p>Ignoring Claude's recommendation, Dimitri lifted the boat with one hand and slung it over his shoulder.</p>
      <p>"I'll just, uhh... help keep it balanced," Claude tried.</p>
      <p>Claude's assistance was useless, but convincing him to go away would probably be even more of a nuisance. He did at least help free Dimitri's cloak when it caught on briers on two occasions.</p>
      <p>Once they reached the banks of the Airmid, Dimitri set the boat down while Claude tightly knotted their rope to thickest arrow in his quiver. He asked Dimitri to hold the free end while he aimed Failnaught towards a tree on the opposite bank.</p>
      <p>"Will this work?" Dimitri questioned. "The rope will interfere with the trajectory, and it will need to be a-"</p>
      <p>Rather than answer verbally, Claude released the bowstring and held his pose as the arrow launched directly towards the tree he aimed at and buried itself deeply into the trunk.</p>
      <p>"It's a Hero's Relic," Claude said dryly.</p>
      <p>Dimitri grunted to express his annoyance with his companion's smugness as he handed his end of the rope to Claude. "Hurry up," he said as he placed the boat into the water while Claude tied the free end of the rope to a nearby tree.</p>
      <p>Once they stepped onto the boat, Dimitri pushed them away from the bank as Claude grabbed onto the rope overhead. Reaching an arm's length at a time, the two slowly pulled themselves towards Alliance territory. The current grew stronger in the center of the river, straining their grip on the rope, but it held strong.</p>
      <p>When they made it three-quarters of the way across the river, Dimitri felt a pool of water beginning to form at his feet. There were no visible gaping holes, but the integrity of the boat was clearly compromised as water seeped between the planks.</p>
      <p>"You're right, Claude. This boat hasn't been used recently."</p>
      <p>"Gah!" Claude exclaimed in astonishment when he saw the dilemma. The bow of the boat where he was positioned remained dry due to the craft's weight distribution on the surface of the river. "How did I not notice that? I've been so busy trying to deal with- Never mind. We need to do something. Shedding your armor would help. We probably wouldn't have started to take on so much water otherwise."</p>
      <p>"This armor has kept me alive for five years. I'm not going to leave it now when I'm most vulnerable."</p>
      <p>"Well, what would you recommend then?" Claude said with visible frustration as the water seeping into the boat accelerated in volume. It would not take even twenty seconds before the boat would be lost. "Should we just try climbing on the rope the rest of the way?"</p>
      <p>Dimitri glanced at the rope above their head. "How much weight do you think this will hold?"</p>
      <p>"Well, it's made decently, but it's also been left outside for some ti-."</p>
      <p>"Is it enough to hold the weight of us and the boat?" Dimitri asked impatiently.</p>
      <p>"Yes, though I don't know if the knot on the arrow wi-"</p>
      <p>As soon as he heard the words, Dimitri wrapped one hand under his seat while he grasped the rope overhead firmly with the other. He then lifted by flexing his outstretched arm.</p>
      <p>Claude held the side of the boat uncomfortably as Dimitri lifted the entire craft and all of its contents until they were suspended a few inches in the air. The taut rope strained some under the immense weight, but it held. There was a loud rumble as the water that had filled the boat drained out from the gaps that were originally used as means of entrance.</p>
      <p>Once the water vacated, Dimitri allowed the boat to drop back to the surface. His muscles ached a little from the effort. He did not often test his body that much. The shoulder injury did not help.</p>
      <p>"Move faster so I don't have to do that again," he groaned.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, absolutely," Claude said as he picked up his tempo.</p>
      <p>Water continued to seep into the boat, but with the new pace, they were due to reach the Alliance before it would have presented a serious issue. However, the hurried pace also made them more complacent of their surroundings. Both were caught by surprise when they pummeled a rock that lied just below the surface, violently rupturing the bottom of the hull.</p>
      <p>They were close enough to the bank that Claude was able to swing onto land using the rope, but Dimitri was cast into the water when the boat quickly flooded with water and capsized, only having time to toss his belongings into the Alliance.</p>
      <p>Due to the weight his armor, Dimitri quickly floundered. His vision was clouded in the brown hues of the water, stirred dirty after his body impacted the riverbed.</p>
      <p>The Boar Prince was nearly tempted to accept this fate. It would be a fitting end for a monster like him. Dying alone and stupidly, just as he would have on that field.</p>
      <p>And yet, solid land was just a few strides away. Even if he himself had no reason to live, there were those who still had need of him…</p>
      <p>Dimitri kicked off riverbed and propelled into the slope leading up to the bank. As he began to lift his body to the surface, a hand grabbed his arm to assist.</p>
      <p>"Are you alright, Dimitri?" Claude asked after Dimitri was pulled onto the shore and coughing up water.</p>
      <p>"I'll survive," Dimitri said when he finally had enough air to expel the words. "Thanks…" he added when Claude handed him his lance.</p>
      <p>"That was... something." Claude released a deep breath, obviously having feared they would meet an inglorious end by drowning after bypassing more heroic deaths in battle. He continued, "Come on, let's keep moving. If we hurry, we might make it to the Oghma Mountains before turning in for the night."</p>
      <p>Claude began to walk away but stopped when he realized that he was not being followed. "Dimitri... What is it?"</p>
      <p>"The boat can still be salvaged," Dimitri said as he stared at the wreckage of the craft below the surface of the Airmid. He had to blink away several droplets of water that fell from his soaked hair.</p>
      <p>"I doubt it. But even if we could, it's a waste of time. The owner isn't coming back."</p>
      <p>"Still. We had no right to claim it for ourselves. The same goes for the supplies," he said bitterly.</p>
      <p>Rather than open up another quarrel, Claude gave his companion some time to process his frustration. "Come on, Dimitri. We're running out of daylight," he finally said gently.</p>
      <p>Dimitri clenched Areadbhar tightly until his hand turned red, which was the only form of release he could afford. He then turned to follow Claude into the forest after using his lance to slice the rope linking the Alliance and the Empire.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Golden Deer's Gamble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <hr/>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Day 4 of the Wyvern Moon, Imperial Year 1180</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Claude knew he was boxed in. Lorenz was chasing after him from one direction, while he spotted Seteth coming up the stairs from the other side. Not only was Seteth known as a strict disciplinarian, but his power within the Central Church was second to only Archbishop Rhea herself.</p>
      <p>Seeing no escape route, Claude jumped into one of the nearby stables and covered himself under a pile of hay.</p>
      <p>It was only a few seconds later when Claude's threats crossed paths just outside the stable.</p>
      <p>"Oh! Perfect timing, Seteth. You are just the person I need," Lorenz hailed.</p>
      <p>Seteth maintained an even voice despite the attention. "Ah, Lorenz. What is it?"</p>
      <p>"As it so happens, I am in pursuit of Claude," Lorenz explained. "He has always been a weak leader for the Golden Deer, but even he has outdone himself this time with a most outrageous scheme. You know of the fishing tournament to be held tomorrow, correct?"</p>
      <p>"Of course. I am the one organizing it, after all."</p>
      <p>The fishing tournament was scheduled to celebrate the return of Flayn, Seteth's younger sister, who had been kidnapped the previous moon and been saved in a daring rescue in the winding passages below Garreg Mach. What her kidnappers hoped to achieve was a mystery to Claude.</p>
      <p>"Yes, indeed. I apologize, that was a foolish question," Lorenz admitted. "Anyways, to the point. As I walking by my classroom earlier, I overheard a conversation between Claude and Hilda. The topic of conversation was of most gross conduct. Claude spoke of a plan to taint the monastery's bait supply using a substance with a scent that will deter the fish. He will do all of this, of course, after setting aside a clean portion of bait for himself. He will do this in hopes of achieving a most decisive victory during the tournament. He even mentioned the possibility of impressing young Flayn so much that she will be persuaded to transfer from her current class to the Golden Deer."</p>
      <p>Claude had only said it mostly as a joke, considering he was not sure if such a substance could exist without poisoning the water, though he could be certain that neither Lorenz nor Seteth would interpret it that way. That being said, it <em>would</em> have been interesting for Flayn to join the Golden Deer rather than the Black Eagles. There were so many questions he wished to ask her…</p>
      <p>"What?!" Seteth exclaimed, Lorenz's message obviously having the intended affect. "Does Claude not realize that tainting the bait could poison the entire fishing pond? It's as irresponsible as it is certain to fail. And to think that he can sway Flayn with such a cheap trick is…" Seteth released a deep breath rather than finish his sentence.</p>
      <p>"Precisely why I am glad to have found you," Lorenz said with great satisfaction. "I entered the classroom to confront Claude, as is typically my responsibility, but he then jumped of a window and fled."</p>
      <p>"Very well, I will assist your search. And I will order some of the knights to aid us as well. Come, Lorenz."</p>
      <p>After the pair hurried off, Claude wiped off the hay that covered him. If he was going to avoid disaster, he needed to persuade someone that he never intended to follow through on his plan before being found by Lorenz or Seteth. Could Professor Manuela help? Or did he need to go to the archbishop herself?</p>
      <p>As Claude considered his options, he put a hand on the horse that he was sharing the stall with. He then noticed another hand petting the horse's neck. After recoiling in shock, Claude looked up into a pair of human eyes under a mess of blue hair.</p>
      <p>'Uhh, Marianne… have you been here the entire time?"</p>
      <p>The young woman's eyes shut anxiously as her head turned down. "Umm… yes. Is there a problem?"</p>
      <p>"No, of course not. It's just that you caught me by surprise, that's all."</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry. I do have that effect on people."</p>
      <p>"If it's a pattern, you should consider looking for a solution. Perhaps if you introduced your presence rather than lurking in the shadows? That story is going to end the same way every time."</p>
      <p>"Maybe. But… I'm not very good at talking to people. And it's best that they all avoid me, anyways."</p>
      <p>"Just talk to them like you would to Dorte here. It's good practice," Claude suggested.</p>
      <p>"Oh, this horse? This isn't Dorte. He is two stalls over. This horse was sick the other day, and I wanted to see if she was feeling better."</p>
      <p>"Well, now it's obvious I don't spend enough time in the stables. But that kind, thoughtful nature of yours… The world deserves to see more of it."</p>
      <p>Marianne shook her head violently. "I'm sorry, Claude, but you're wrong! All I would do is bring misfortune. Please, you must leave me alone!"</p>
      <p>Claude sighed. He wasn't making any progress. "I will leave you alone for now, then. When we both have time, remind me to tell you the story of a boy from a far kingdom. But for now… I really need to get going."</p>
      <p>As Claude stepped over the stall door, Marianne asked, "Claude… you don't really intend to hurt the fish, do you?"</p>
      <p>Claude couldn't help but laugh. "Absolutely not. Lorenz just overreacted, as usual."</p>
      <p>"Oh! I see. Well… umm… goodbye, Claude."</p>
      <p>"Goodbye, Marianne."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>The Golden Deer's Gamble – Day 2 of the Harpstring Moon, Imperial Year 1186</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Marianne was a frail girl with a high, timid voice, while Dimitri was a towering man who spoke with a hoarse growl. And yet, for some reason Claude found himself reminded of his former classmate when he glanced at Dimitri slumped against the wall of a cave that they had used for shelter overnight. The former house leader of the Golden Deer stood at the mouth of the cave to watch the evolving hue of the brightening sky.</p>
      <p>Like Marianne, Dimitri was so alone. So burdened by the past.</p>
      <p>The detail that stuck out the most to Claude was that Dimitri had only recently reunited with his army. That meant he had spent four years on the run alone. Utterly forlorn. Claude frequently felt isolated growing up, especially if Ariella, Nader, or his parents were away, and he knew how hard it could weigh on his mind. But the possibility of truly having no healthy presence in one's life for years straight after suffering such great losses?</p>
      <p>It was beginning to make sense why the prince's mind had become so warped. Claude was somewhat confused at first, as the Tragedy of Duscur had occurred before their time at the monastery, but Dimitri seemed well-adjusted then even after that most obvious trigger. Though now that Claude reflected on it, Dimitri had seemed unusually single-minded during the Battle of Garreg Mach. Claude had been too occupied with his own concerns in the weeks between the Flame Emperor's reveal and the battle to check in on the leader of the Blue Lions, but it was possible that Dimitri's mind was already deteriorating. Was it the threat of war? Or did Edelgard's betrayal have such a heavy impact on him? Claude had teased him about a possible infatuation with Edelgard before, but it was mostly just meant to rile him up.</p>
      <p>Dimitri may have survived Gronder and followed Claude's guidance so far, but it was clear that he was still on a path that would lead to his destruction. Claude had failed to thwart Marianne's fate, but he still had time to prevent Dimitri from destroying himself.</p>
      <p>Though the opportunity was there, Claude was unsure of what he could do. He had spent the last five years successfully navigating the various motivations and prejudices of his nobles to keep the Alliance together. Perhaps he had grown overconfident of his own cleverness. The last two days had left him completely frazzled. He hardly felt like himself after being outplayed by Edelgard. What could he do to help in such a state? Thinking back on what Sylvain had said, part of Claude almost felt guilty for preventing Dimitri from pursuing his goal of killing Edelgard. It was that guilt that drove Claude to not reveal his most crucial role in Dimitri's survival.</p>
      <p>Claude had no idea what would be the best path forward for Dimitri's sake, but he could not help but desire to keep Faerghus's heir by his side. Claude would soon return to his homeland as Khalid, Prince of Almyra. He would be doing so as a failure, and he would once again face many that would love to see the future of the mixed-blooded prince permanently extinguished. Having someone of Dimitri's immense strength and political value as a close ally would be one of the few versatile cards left in Khalid's hand.</p>
      <p>Still, Dimitri had shown no interest in joining him, and Claude wasn't about to risk getting his head crushed in for trying to convince him. Until he was given any indication that the northern prince might be having a change of heart, Claude had to carry on with the current plan.</p>
      <p>Claude hoped down from the cave mouth and strode to Dimitri's side. "Alright, let's get moving. I doubt there's any hostile troops in these parts, with Acheron dead and the Church in control of Myrddin, but we still might want to make it to the mountain passes before sunrise."</p>
      <p>Dimitri remained unmoving. Was he still asleep? When Claude bent down to shake him awake, however, he realized his companion's uncovered eye was already open. His gaze was transfixed blankly at the ground before him.</p>
      <p>"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Claude asked.</p>
      <p>"How could I? The dead will not allow it."</p>
      <p>"I didn't get much myself." Claude slumped down beside him. Waiting a few minutes would not introduce too much risk. "I keep playing through that day in my head… how I might have done things differently. It all went wrong from the start. As soon as I saw you out there, I should have withdrawn my forces from the field until we had a chance to parley. I'm sorry I let things spiral out of control like that."</p>
      <p>"She wouldn't have allowed that. And even if she did… I doubt I would have drawn back. I was ready for it to be over with. There's nothing you could have done to help my army. As for your own… I cannot help you with your sense of guilt."</p>
      <p>"There's no need for you to worry yourself over my problems. I'll get past it."</p>
      <p>Dimitri's mouth opened slightly, aghast with what he had heard. "Past it? Do you wish to forget?"</p>
      <p>"No, 'forget' is far too strong of a word. Not only will I need to remember, but I'll need to learn in order to prevent it from happening again. But otherwise, lingering on it will accomplish nothing other than bringing pain. Is that what you are looking for?"</p>
      <p>"No… but if that pain reminds me of my duty, then so be it."</p>
      <p>"Your duty? What do you think you owe them? Several of my friends died protecting me. Hilda. Raphael. Lysithea. None of them asked for anything in return. I already miss them, but they did it because they believed in me, not so I'd owe them anything."</p>
      <p>"You don't know their last thoughts. I heard the cries at Duscur. I know what theirs were."</p>
      <p>Considering these assertions came from someone who seemed to believe he was haunted by literal ghosts, Claude was not sure exactly how much to believe. "If they did say something, it would have been said as an emotional impulse that they never had the chance to retract. Don't base their memory on that. Base it on how they lived. I know your friends swore their lives to your protection, no recompense needed."</p>
      <p>"Even so," Dimitri muttered.</p>
      <p>After waiting to see if Dimitri had more to say, Claude stood back up. "Come on."</p>
      <p>Once again, Claude reached out a hand. This time, Dimitri slowly took it.</p>
      <p>The nearest ridge providing access to the upper Oghma mountains was only a short hike away. By the time the sun blanketed their path in its light, Claude and Dimitri were high enough up to be unrecognizable from the plains below.</p>
      <p>Dimitri was not in a disposition to talk, and Claude was content to trade conversation for a faster pace. The less chance of running into unexpected guests, hostile or not, the better. Thankfully, their only interruption for the first few hours was a brief rain shower that blew over the mountains.</p>
      <p>If there was a goddess, though, she loved to exasperate the Alliance's former leader. Claude certainly understood the enjoyment that riling someone up could provide, but he was not in the mood to be on the receiving end at that particular moment.</p>
      <p>Just as he began to relax and enjoy the hike, he and Dimitri were nearly trampled by a hoard of goats at a juncture with another path. After backing away and allowing the goats to continue, they were finally greeted by the goatherder at the back.</p>
      <p>His skin was wrinkled from a hard life exposed to the elements, which made it difficult to ascertain his age. His clothes were cheap and well-used, and given his thin frame, it was surprising he was even in condition to traverse the Oghma Mountains, let alone do so with a bright smile.</p>
      <p>"Ah, good day to the two of you," the man said. "Are you continuing up this pass here? I do not frequently have company in these parts."</p>
      <p>"Yes, we have to go that way," Claude said a little bitterly. "And whose presence are we greeted with today?" His primary reason for wanting to know the goatherder's name was so he could later mentally gripe about the man who interrupted the secrecy of his journey.</p>
      <p>"My name is Bergen. I grew up in a village near here. Now that the weather is warming, I'm taking my herd over to the northern side of the mountains for fresh grazing. And what are your names?"</p>
      <p>"My name is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd," Dimitri said with monotone honesty.</p>
      <p>Claude's body stiffened. He had not explicitly informed Dimitri of his desire to remain completely anonymous, even to noncombatants, but it seemed like it should have been obvious.</p>
      <p>Thankfully, the goatherder belly laughed at the answer. After regaining his composure, he replied, "Yeah, and I'm Claude von Riegan. Do you use that joke often with strangers?"</p>
      <p>Dimitri ignored the question. "You cannot be Claude von Riegan, for the man beside me is Cla-."</p>
      <p>"- Claude Kirsten. Named after a previous Claude von Riegan. It seems pretty unlikely that you and I would both be named Claude, right?"</p>
      <p>"There was another Riegan named Claude?" The man directed his question at Dimitri, apparently too suspicious of Claude.</p>
      <p>Claude glared at Dimitri tellingly. The blonde prince's lips quivered, as if still struggling to commit to the lie despite realizing Claude's intentions. There actually <em>had</em> been a Claude or two among the Riegan family, but they were very minor figures that Dimitri likely did not know of.</p>
      <p>"… Yes. There have been several of that name," Dimitri finally expelled.</p>
      <p>"Well, you two are certainly knowledgeable on Leicester's history. Is there a new school of history for commoners like us that I didn't know about?" Bergen said with a loud laugh, even though he was the only one amused. At this point, Bergen began to amble up the hill again to keep up with his herd, with Dimitri and Claude following closely behind. "But enough joking. What is <em>your</em> real name, young man?"</p>
      <p>Dimitri looked over at Claude, still hesitant to give a fake name. Fortunately, he relented. "… Ashe. I'm a mercenary from northern Faerghus." It would have made more sense for his alias to also hail from the Alliance, but that would have been problematic with Dimitri's cloak bearing the emblem of the King of Lions. It was a strange sight indeed to see Dimitri in heavy armor while Claude was only in a loose shirt and pants.</p>
      <p>"And why would two mercenaries be travelling alone way out here? And of such different background!"</p>
      <p>Claude stepped in before Dimitri could give a terrible answer. "We are hired in the service of the Knights of Seiros, assigned to reconnaissance missions. We have to keep a low profile, hence the lack of identification." Actual scouts would not give their identity away so easily, but Claude suspected that the goatherder would not consider that fact. If he did, Claude would just play it off that they were not particularly competent at their job.</p>
      <p>"Ah, the Knights of Seiros!" Bergen exclaimed. "You won't believe how glad I've been since you've returned. Bandits had left these passes unsafe to travel the past few years. One of your knights… Alois was his name, I think… actually spoke with me some for advice on where to find the most dangerous crossings."</p>
      <p>"And the Empire and their allies did nothing about the thieves?" Dimitri asked.</p>
      <p>"No, there was a complete lack of order in these parts until the knights returned. The monastery and the surrounding mountains were crawling with thieves before that."</p>
      <p>"Do you want revenge against the Empire for that?"</p>
      <p>"Revenge?" Bergen's mouth fell agape. "I never really thought about it. I just wanted things to be normal again. Now they are. That's all there is to it."</p>
      <p>"… I see," Dimitri muttered after a pause.</p>
      <p>"Well, I hope things continue to improve for you," Claude said. "If you ever need more assistance, Alois will surely answer the call if he can. But please try to not mention us. We're supposed to keep a low profile, remember?"</p>
      <p>"Of course, of course! Anything to help the knights."</p>
      <p>As they continued their hike, Bergen continued to ramble about life on the mountains. Apparently, he was preparing to make a stop at his favorite watering hole a couple of miles ahead. Dimitri seemed genuinely interested in hearing his life story, while Claude was mostly glad that the goatherder was too busy talking about himself to interrogate his fellow travelers.</p>
      <p>Their time together finally came to end after they reached the top of one of the mountains.</p>
      <p>"Ah! This is the place I was talking about," Bergen cheered as they summited the peak. A pool of clear water was positioned below a gentle slope on the opposite side of the apex.</p>
      <p>Once they arrived, Bergen looked to Claude and Dimitri enthusiastically. "This is the best spot to rest within two hours of here. Are you sure you won't stay?"</p>
      <p>"I appreciate the offer, but we really are in a hurry," Claude answered on their behalf. He did, however, pull out two empty wineskins from his sack and fill them with fresh water after weaving between the goats encircling the pool.</p>
      <p>"Thank you for your company, as well as your insight," Dimitri said without prompt as he bowed ever so slightly.</p>
      <p>Dimitri's politeness caught Claude by surprise. "Yeah, I agree," he added uncertainly.</p>
      <p>"Any time, sir knights. May the goddess protect you both."</p>
      <p>Claude maintained a healthy silence for some distance, hoping to put as much space as possible between him and Bergen just in case the goatherder changed his mind and decided to follow them. Once he finally felt safely far away, Claude noted, "I wasn't exactly hoping for company on this trip, but you seemed to enjoy that little excursion."</p>
      <p>Dimitri continued to walk as he spoke. "The Kingdom, Alliance, Empire. Nobles and generals. And not least, the emperor. They all think they have the authority to order what the people should want, what the people need, what the people should believe. This is a cause worth fighting. This is not." He gritted his teeth. "It's pure arrogance for one person to think they know the answers to all of the world's problems. Only the goddess knows all. Never does anyone in power ask for the people's own opinions about their lives."</p>
      <p>"I agree that no one can have all the answers. But knowledge usually comes from experience, and a commoner's experience of the world at large will be minimal. That knowledge has to be fostered first."</p>
      <p>"Perhaps. But there are some experiences that the privileged will never understand. Not unless they throw it all away to live in the streets."</p>
      <p>Some of those words might have been directed at Claude, but there was a glimmer of a reasonable man behind them. Certainly a man who spoke from experience.</p>
      <p>The subject interested Claude, but Dimitri moved on before more could be said. He demanded, "Now explain what happened back there. If I'm going to join the Resistance Army, my identity will be public knowledge soon regardless."</p>
      <p>"Maybe, but my road will look much different. Once I drop you off at the monastery, I'm leaving Fódlan. The transition of power in the Alliance will be easier if everyone assumes I'm dead."</p>
      <p>"Leaving Fódlan? You said earlier that you are returning home."</p>
      <p>"I did." Claude took a deep breath before saying more. Once he uttered the words, there was no taking them back. There was no living person native to Fódlan other than his mother who knew Claude's secret. To give it away to someone so unreliable was a significant liability. But it was his only hope at convincing Dimitri to follow him, and after all of the losses Claude had already accrued, what was one more?</p>
      <p>"I'm not exactly from Fódlan. My parents actually live in Almyra. Trying to navigate that situation alone could be dicey."</p>
      <p>Dimitri's reaction was far more subtle than most of Claude's old classmates would have been, but his eyebrows did rise some. "Your origins were always murky, but looking into it wasn't a priority. I'm not sure Almyra would have been my first guess. How did you even get here?"</p>
      <p>"Heh! I'll hold onto that secret for now," Claude deterred with a quick smile.</p>
      <p>There was silence for minute or two, and Claude assumed the conversation was over. However, Dimitri then quietly observed, "What you said about your apparent death making the transition of power easier… that would apply to me as well."</p>
      <p>Claude had to gather all of his strength to hold back a triumphant grin. "True. If Byleth is able to defeat the Empire, Fódlan might look very different after the war ends. The Hresvelg dynasty will be extinct, and the heirs to many of the Empire's noble families are already Byleth's closest lieutenants. In the Kingdom and Alliance, she'll be hailed as a liberator. With all of the current ruling families out of the picture, unification under her banner seems more likely than ever. There are already quite a few who are wishing for this. But with either of us still around, those hoping to maintain the prewar order will have more leverage."</p>
      <p>Of course, Byleth had not been Claude's first choice, but she was the only legitimate counter to Edelgard left. Dimitri did not need to know of his reservations, however.</p>
      <p>Dimitri frowned. "I am not qualified to lead. What happened at Gronder should be enough evidence of that. After everything I've done, I could never accept the crown."</p>
      <p>"Even so, there will be many of your citizens who won't feel the same way. As soon as they see the hope of a king in Fhirdiad, they'll be ready to cut ties with the Resistance Army. I plan to be gone either way, but at least my title is not entirely hereditary, and my popularity was fickle, anyways. I won't be as missed as you."</p>
      <p>Dimitri fell silent. His entire body drooped as if laden with heavy doubts.</p>
      <p>"If you weren't going to take the crown, what was your plan had you won?" Claude inquired.</p>
      <p>"Edelgard had to die. But I didn't expect to outlive her by much." Dimitri stopped in his tracks as his face took on a pained expression. "It was my fate to die on those fields, Claude. You should have left me there."</p>
      <p>Claude frowned. "And what would that have accomplished? To be blunt, you almost died an absolute failure. Now you have the opportunity to do some good before the end."</p>
      <p>"I've only done one good thing in my life, and now that he's dead again, not even that means anything now. It's far too late for me to find a new path."</p>
      <p>"Not a word of that is true," Claude sighed. He dropped his belongings on the ground from exhaustion. "I'll make it quick, but I need some quick rest and nutrition. Care for some food?"</p>
      <p>He reached into his sack and drew out several slices of dried meat. Dimitri took a piece and then turned his back. "Enjoy your meal," he said before stuffing the food in his mouth and walking away.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Lion at the Crossroads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Day 3 of the Guardian Moon, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The topography of the Oghma Mountains spared Garreg Mach Monastery from the worst of the winter that blanketed Faerghus yearly, but weather during the Guardian Moon could still turn bitter on short notice at the Officer's Academy. Such was the case on that day. The hearth in the Blue Lions' classroom was not up to the task of warming the entire hall, so Dimitri, Dedue, and Annette had dragged two sets of benches closer to the fire to use while studying.</p>
      <p>Annette startled her companions when she closed her textbook suddenly. "Where is everyone, anyways? I'm sure Mercie is in her room, but that still leaves half the class."</p>
      <p>Dedue returned to reading silently while Dimitri answered, "Well, I would not be surprised if Ashe or Ingrid chose the library instead. As for Felix and Sylvain... their absence shouldn't come as a surprise, especially now of all times. Professor Hanneman may not write the easiest exams, but it sounds like he will be too busy helping with the Black Eagles this moon to focus on our tests."</p>
      <p>"Professor Byleth... I can't imagine what she is feeling right now. Nothing is worse than losing family," Annette said softly as she clasped her hands together.</p>
      <p>Byleth's father Jeralt, Captain of the Knights of Seiros, had been murdered on duty several days prior while responding to an incident concerning demonic beasts being unleased within the monastery walls. The fact that the act was committed by Monica, someone they believed to be a fellow student, further led to a feeling of unease. The circumstances around Monica's return to the academy after having disappeared for a year were certainly unusual, but the same could have been said about Byleth or Jeralt. If their own classmates could not be trusted, whom could?</p>
      <p>"It is a trying time for everyone," Dedue unexpectedly added as he looked up from his book. "Morale in the monastery has been very poor these past few days. The professor's pain must be many folds greater."</p>
      <p>Dimitri put a hand to his chin. "Regardless if it is regret or hatred she feels… I wish there was something I could do to help."</p>
      <p>Almost as if by fate, Annette hastily pointed towards the window opening out onto the yard, knocking over a pile of books in the process. "Wait, that's her right there!" she shouted.</p>
      <p>Indeed, Byleth slowly walked alone across the snowy lawn with her head hung low. Sensing an opportunity, Dimitri dropped his text and stood. "I would like to try talking with her," he told his companions.</p>
      <p>"Your Highness… are you sure she is looking for a conversation right now?" Dedue asked.</p>
      <p>"No one is ever completely ready to discuss such things," Dimitri answered. "But I think it is worth trying."</p>
      <p>Annette nodded. "Good luck, Your Highness. I would go with you, but I'm not sure how much use I'll be in such a situation. I would just say something that makes everything worse."</p>
      <p>"I am sure that's not the case, but I would like to try speaking with her alone. I will return once finished. If I fail, perhaps you can try as well."</p>
      <p>This discussion delayed Dimitri enough that Byleth was already a significant distance away by the time he reached the door. "Professor!" he called out, but Byleth did not hear him. She passed into the hallway between the monastery's reception hall and the bridge to the cathedral. He chose follow her rather than give up. When Dimitri failed to locate her both in the hall and on the bridge, he knew she must have continued on towards the cemetery on the other side of the building.</p>
      <p>Dimitri found Byleth silently standing before her father's grave. It was only recently that Dimitri learned her mother was buried in the same plot.</p>
      <p>"Professor! I apologize that I haven't been able to speak with you like this sooner," Dimitri began. "I am so sorry about what happened to Jeralt. He was an inspiration to us all, but that pain is nothing compared the death of a father. How do you feel right now, professor?"</p>
      <p>For a moment, it seemed as if Byleth did not even realize that someone had joined her company. Just before Dimitri could repeat himself, Byleth finally spoke. When she did, it initially seemed off-topic.</p>
      <p>"I frequently slip out of the gates at night to walk alone. I don't know why I do it. Maybe it's a subconscious longing to return to my old life? But at the time, I usually feel... blank. Like I'm not fully there." Byleth looked to Dimitri. "I still feel like that sometimes, even when I think of father dying. Is there something wrong with me?"</p>
      <p>"There is something I should tell you, professor. When I lost my own parents four years ago, I too struggled to understand how I felt. Sad, of course, but there was also fear. What would happen next? My father was the strongest person I knew, and my stepmother was the kindest. I had to somehow find a way without them. And then there was anger at those that caused the tragedy. Perhaps even anger at myself, as you now seem to share."</p>
      <p>Dimitri released a deep breath. "My point is, grief expresses itself in unique and unpredictable ways. So please, do not tell yourself how you should feel. Even if you do not feel the pain yourself, I can see it now in your eyes. And even if that pain is partially driven by guilt at not feeling sadder… guilt is an emotion, too."</p>
      <p>"Do you know why I decided to teach the Black Eagles?" Byleth asked.</p>
      <p>Dimitri was startled by the question. "No, but there is no need to worry about telling me. It did not hurt me when you chose Edelgard's class."</p>
      <p>"I wasn't sure what to make of you and Claude," Byleth continued, ignoring Dimitri's offer. "Claude was friendly and charismatic, but there was something… inauthentic about his smile. Like he had plans for me that he was withholding. His company is enjoyable, but I do not trust him. As for you… there was a warmth that radiated from you, as if you would take my hand at any moment and ask me to walk beside you. I thought you'd try drawing out my past and my emotions. But… there was nothing inside of me to draw out. So what would happen? I did not know, which intimidated me. I also thought I sensed something else in you, but… never mind that."</p>
      <p>Dimitri blushed, unaware of any of this. Byleth did not notice, however, as she continued, "Edelgard was more familiar. Honest, straightforward, always focused on her objective. She treated me like the mercenary I was. Nothing more. At the time, I thought that was what I wanted. Now… I am less certain. My relationship with Edelgard has evolved, of course, but she is still not one to push me to express my emotions. Yesterday, she said that I've been blinded by grief, and that I've lost myself. That it is no use waiting for wounds to heal."</p>
      <p>"What?" Dimitri emitted impulsively. "I'm sorry, but I cannot agree with that at all. It's those very emotions that make us human. That remind us of who we are and where we belong. Even grief. Time never fully heals a wound, but it does take away the sting. Eventually even the memory. Once your tears have tried up, hold onto whatever memory you have. Even when life may seem otherwise meaningless, those feelings will give you the strength to try fixing what is lost in whatever way you can."</p>
      <p>Byleth kneeled and put a hand on her parents' grave. "Maybe. When my father lay dying, he said it was the first time he ever saw me cry. He saw it as a comforting thing, but Edelgard would say that uncontrolled emotions will blind one to reason. That losing sight of the larger picture will prevent finding answers to the problems facing us."</p>
      <p>"I… I suppose there might be truth to that. In some circumstances."</p>
      <p>"And how do you know when you've lost control of your emotions?"</p>
      <p>It should have been an easy answer, but words escaped Dimitri. His face darkened, and he allowed his gaze to shift beyond the cliff behind the graveyard. More thick clouds were rapidly rolling in, a sure precursor of another snowstorm.</p>
      <p>"I don't know," he said lowly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p><strong>A Lion at the Crossroads</strong> - <strong>Day 2 of the Harpstring Moon, Imperial Year 1186</strong></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Dimitri beheld a similar view as he strode to a nearby vantage while waiting for Claude to finish his meal. He looked to the south. Out in that direction, everyone left that cared about Dimitri lay dead because of his inability to get a grasp on his passions. Despite her sins, El's imperturbable will had kept her in a position to fulfill her goals.</p>
      <p>Visibility was not good enough to identify Fort Merceus, but Dimitri knew it was there. The Stubborn Old General was as vulnerable as it had ever been in its long history. The Empire's army was in tatters. The initiative would slip away with each step he took closer to Garreg Mach.</p>
      <p>"Dimitri," his father's voice beckoned. "Don't."</p>
      <p>"The imperial army will still be weak," Dimitri said through clenched teeth while keeping his gaze on the horizon. "I'll demolish the gates and cut down everyone until I find her. I must."</p>
      <p>"No! You will die. That's not a belief; it's a fact. Death is a comfort you have not earned, Dimitri. Do you not remember the rivers of blood at Duscur? The smell of burning flesh? My final request? We all poured ourselves out so you could fulfill this one task. Your life is not yours to forfeit until then."</p>
      <p>The prince was taken aback. Normally, the ghosts would berate him for not taking the most impetuous option. "Father, I… I can't do it alive, either. I lack the means. Even if I join the professor, the kill will belong to her, and my foolishness will endanger her army. If she kills Edelgard, and not me… will your cries be satisfied?"</p>
      <p>His father crossed his arms. "You will die a disgrace to the Blaiddyd name, but we will be avenged, yes."</p>
      <p>"I see," Dimitri acknowledged calmly. "There's no avoiding that road now."</p>
      <p>"What road?" Claude asked as he approached from behind.</p>
      <p>Claude's appearance distracted Dimitri just long for the late king to take his leave.</p>
      <p>"The road to Garreg Mach," Dimitri lied. "How much further is it?"</p>
      <p>"If I had to guess? We should probably reach the monastery around sundown if we keep our pace."</p>
      <p>"Perfect timing," Dimitri declared as they began to walk again.</p>
      <p>"Why is that?"</p>
      <p>"I would like to speak with Byleth alone. And if she's anything like she used to be, she may take her nightly stroll beyond the walls of the Officer's Academy. Hopefully it's safe enough that they are able to keep the gates open again."</p>
      <p>"Yes, I recall her doing that, too. But you want to talk to her alone? Why? You could present yourself to any knight there, and you would quickly have an audience with Teach."</p>
      <p>Dimitri bit his tongue. He had not yet shared his doubts with Claude, but there was no avoiding it. "I… do not know what I plan to say. Maybe joining her army is not the right choice. With all of my shortcomings, they might stand a better chance of victory without my presence darkening the monastery. That is why I wish to speak to her alone. She may yet provide guidance before I commit."</p>
      <p>"That's reasonable. But whatever happens, please don't mention me, alright? Directly or indirectly. As far as anyone is concerned, you woke up on the battlefield and walked to the monastery alone."</p>
      <p>"And what happens if I do?"</p>
      <p>Claude did not immediately answer. "I'll be forced to act. What that entails will depend on the exact situation," he said vaguely.</p>
      <p>The answer was not particularly satisfying, but Dimitri had to accept it. He did not intend to say anything about Claude, regardless.</p>
      <p>Little more was discussed for the rest of the trip as the two contemplated their futures. Each time they summited a peak, Dimitri was certain that the monastery would present itself on the other side, only to be disappointed by the sight of more barren rock. The answers he hoped to find remained out of his grasp.</p>
      <p>Claude's estimation proved to be accurate. The bottom extremity of the sun had just contacted the horizon when they finally reached an overlook that provided view of the monastery. Even Claude gave a sigh of relief and a smile as he caught his breath.</p>
      <p>"You know, I found something earlier while I was resting that I saved for this moment," Claude said as he reached out an open arm. It contained several Noa berries. "Just like old times?"</p>
      <p>Dimitri almost smiled as he accepted the offering and slipped a berry into his mouth.</p>
      <p>The monastery was an impressive sight, even though much of it was covered in shadows due to the lighting of the setting sun behind it. The cathedral itself was difficult to identify over the terraces of walls, towers, and weaving paths that led towards the empyrean summit.</p>
      <p>Much was as Dimitri's ragged memory recalled; even so, Garreg Mach was not the same place he once called home. He knew its ramparts had been devastated during the battle five years earlier, but in addition to that, the entire monastery had visibly crumbled and decayed after years of abandonment. The fortifications had been partially restored, but even these repairs had evidently been exposed to recent combat.</p>
      <p>Still, the widespread presence of scaffolding provided evidence that life had returned to Garreg Mach. Most of the students were gone, as well as Archbishop Rhea herself, but there were still those who fought for the liberation of the goddess's land.</p>
      <p>This thought stirred something deep in Dimitri's chest. Was it joy? But Dimitri himself was not a builder- he was a tool of destruction. It was not a place for him. Despite that, there was someone there Dimitri wished to see, even if it was selfish of him…</p>
      <p>"You still plan on coming, right?" Claude beckoned.</p>
      <p>Dimitri blinked, unaware of how long he had stared at the sight. He nodded and followed Claude down the next slope.</p>
      <p>Upon approaching the monastery half an hour later, Claude motioned for Dimitri to follow him as he crouched behind a large boulder.</p>
      <p>"The gates are open, thankfully," Claude noted. "I guess it's safe enough in these parts that the church is better off keeping them open so supplies and soldiers are free to flow over the night. Still, let me check to see if any of these towers have sentries. If so, we'll need to plot a route that will keep us in their blind spots." Claude peeked over the boulder for a few seconds and then slipped back down. "It looks clear for now, but we still need to be cautious."</p>
      <p>"You know, Claude… there is no reason for you to go farther if you are that worried about being spotted. I can handle myself."</p>
      <p>"It's not that I don't trust you, but I still want to make sure I hear your account firsthand and see how she reacts."</p>
      <p>"So… you do not trust me, then. Actions speak louder than words, as they say. But it makes no difference to me."</p>
      <p>Claude did not defend himself further, seemingly content so long as he got his wish. After a few moments, he reopened dialogue by pushing it in a different direction. "So… about Teach's walks. How much do you know about them? Will she come this far?"</p>
      <p>It obviously would have been ideal if Byleth proceeded outside of the lower walls, but there was no way of knowing this. Dimitri shrugged. "I know she left the academy compound. I can't tell you more than that. I did not follow her. If we need information requiring an invasion of privacy, I assumed we would defer to your knowledge and experience."</p>
      <p>"Well, the best chance we have is to get as close as possible," Claude reasoned. "Even if she is currently farther out, she'll always loop back around to the start."</p>
      <p>With little choice, Claude and Dimitri scurried higher up the mountain. As Claude had observed, the lower terraces of defenses were thankfully unmanned, likely due to diminished manpower. Even with recent successes, the authority wielded by the Church of Seiros did not reach its pre-war prime.</p>
      <p>The other risk was the town that resided within these walls. It was heavily damaged during the original battle, and few people appeared to have returned. Even so, Dimitri and Claude looped around the area to be cautious.</p>
      <p>The pair eventually reached a short wooded path that offered them their last protection before finally facing walls that were staffed by the Knights of Seiros. They stopped to discuss their options.</p>
      <p>"I am willing to wait here for some time. It is too risky to proceed further," Dimitri said.</p>
      <p>Claude frowned. "That's fine, but we still need a plan in case waiting doesn't do any good. Maybe we can deliver someone a message requesting Byleth to come out here alone on urgent business? I mean, it will almost certainly sound like a trap and be ignored, but it's better than nothing. Maybe we can leave a hint in the message that you are the author? Something that Teach would recognize but would be meaningless to anyone else reading it."</p>
      <p>"Something only she would know? Well, there was the time that I accidental-"</p>
      <p>Dimitri stopped when he heard someone approaching from around the corner. When Claude darted behind a large tree for cover, Dimitri followed suit by finding a tree of his own on the other side of the path. He felt his heart leap into his throat when he discovered that their new guest was none other than the acting archbishop.</p>
      <p>Byleth's attire was unlike anything Dimitri remembered, being reminiscent of something that Rhea would have worn, but otherwise she had changed very little. In fact, she did not appear to have aged a day.</p>
      <p>Claude barely leaned his head to the side of his tree and looked at Dimitri meaningful. What was he trying to indicate? Byleth was continuing in their direction, and their shelter would not be adequate protection at a close distance. The only way Claude would go undetected was if Byleth encountered a serious distraction…</p>
      <p>"It has been a lifetime... Hasn't it, professor?" Dimitri said quickly as he moved out into the open. He had hoped make the reveal less startling, but he had little choice given the circumstances. Byleth had not yet focused her gaze in his direction and was visibly caught by surprise. She reached for her sword until she set eyes on him.</p>
      <p>"Dimitri?" Byleth gasped. She took several steps closer, seemingly examining him to ensure that her eyes were not deceiving her. That thankfully put Claude behind her and safely out of sight. "… I thought you were dead," she admitted faintly.</p>
      <p>"Yes... I thought so too. I wanted to slice her throat... but I did not get the chance. I let people die, and yet... I still stand. Rodrigue, Gustave, Dedue…" Dimitri trailed off. He did not know the name of every person that died for his sake. The losses were so incalculable by that point that his mind could no longer even process the meaning of it.</p>
      <p>"I only received news from Gronder a few hours ago. From what I've heard, very few people survived the battle, regardless of which side they fought on," Byleth said with a sorrowful gaze. "I came out here for fresh air and solitude. I… I may never forget that I could have been there. That I could have helped change the outcome."</p>
      <p>"Their deaths are on me alone. It was my choice to run headlong into a battle we were unprepared for."</p>
      <p>"And yet you are here," she noted with more confidence. "If even <em>you</em> are not sure how you are alive… there must be a reason you survived. One cannot fully judge a life until its ending has been written."</p>
      <p>"You sound just like Rodrigue," Dimitri muttered. "A reason... I am not sure the goddess deals with such matters."</p>
      <p>"Have you forgotten when my class avenged my father's death, and the goddess granted her powers to me? Do you think that was anything but fate?"</p>
      <p>There was no denying Byleth's sudden change in hair and eye color that day. The Black Eagles also claimed that her strength while wielding the Sword of the Creator had soared to new levels. Based off what Dimitri saw of her valiant efforts during the defense of Garreg Mach, he did not doubt it.</p>
      <p>"I suppose not. But if that reason was to kill Edelgard, I should have succeeded at Gronder. If it is not that, then what?"</p>
      <p>Byleth frowned. "I do not have that answer. You may not, either. All you can do is follow the doors that are opened to you and stay true to yourself wherever they lead you."</p>
      <p>"Please… tell me this, professor. Do you intend to kill Edelgard?"</p>
      <p>"I will stop her, but I cannot promise to kill her. If she relents, as unlikely as that is, I hope to spare her life. I… don't want her dead."</p>
      <p>Dimitri tensed, heated at the betrayal. "How could you say that? You know the things she's done!"</p>
      <p>"After my class returned from helping put down Lord Lonato's insurrection, you expressed frustration over the deaths of the rebels. You said we should have tried reasoning with Lonato and find common ground. What makes this so different?"</p>
      <p>"Lonato did not commit senseless killing out of a lust for power. His sins were the product of his ideals."</p>
      <p>Byleth nodded. "And the same could be applied to Edelgard. She is a very private woman, but she did tell me some of her story. It isn't a happy one, and I know she believes her actions will prevent similar stories from happening again."</p>
      <p>Dimitri crossed his arms. No sad story could justify what happened at Duscur. "So you condone her actions?"</p>
      <p>"Not at all. I would not be here right now if I did. I do not believe lasting peace can be achieved through conquest, which will only rouse discontent that will perpetuate the cycle all over again, and I question many of the accusations that Edelgard laid against the Church of Seiros to justify her war. I also believe wrongs committed by individuals voracious for Crests will not cease by invalidating the church's origin account. Crests provide physical power and inherent exclusivity that will still be just as desirable. The problem cannot be so easily addressed by bloodshed."</p>
      <p>Byleth sighed before continuing, "We could talk all day about this, but there should be no need, Dimitri. I am here, and I will do everything in my power to make sure she and her army do not hurt another soul. Justice will be served when the time comes. … Are you here to join me, Dimitri?"</p>
      <p>Dimitri's gaze fell to the ground. When he last saw the professor, she was still struggling to make sense of both her emotions and her place in the world. That was no longer the case. This was a woman who clearly understood herself and what she fought for. In comparison, Dimitri felt smaller with each passing second.</p>
      <p>"Your survival is a miracle, too, professor. I thought you died five years ago. Some said they watched you fall to your death, but the goddess spared you for something. I can see why. You have much to offer Fódlan. Wisdom, leadership, grace. All I can offer is revenge. But even that…"</p>
      <p>Dimitri released a mournful sigh as he shook his head. "Everyone gives such complicated advice, and I can never quite grasp it all. That is why..." He took a deep breath as he gathered himself. "Professor. I came here to explain my decision."</p>
      <p>"What decision?" Byleth asked hesitantly, seemingly unhappy with the conversation's progression.</p>
      <p>"I have no resources to take back the Kingdom capital, much less to defeat the Empire. To you, I would only be a liability, and the dead will not allow me to fall upon my lance until their cries are met. And that is why… there is only one choice left. I must leave Fódlan behind, an-."</p>
      <p>Dimitri paused when he noticed Claude furtively step out from behind his tree. Claude raised a hand that held a wet rag as he approached.</p>
      <p>Byleth discerned her companion's eye shift focus and began to turn her head to see what had his attention. She did not have time to react, however, before Claude swiftly put the rag to her mouth while carefully keeping himself out of sight. Byleth's surprise rapidly shifted to drowsiness, robbing her of any time to resist. Within seconds, Claude was carefully supporting her unconscious frame.</p>
      <p>"What did you just do?" Dimitri asked in horror as he took Byleth into his arms, no longer trusting Claude's judgment in the situation.</p>
      <p>"What did <em>I</em> do? <em>You're</em> the one who wouldn't stop talking! I warned that I'd have no choice but to take action if you did."</p>
      <p>"I didn't think you'd actuall…" Dimitri sighed in exasperation. "Is she going to be alright?"</p>
      <p>"Of course, I wouldn't do anything that actually harms her. She'll just be unconscious for a few minutes and then wake up like from a happy nap. That's the most expensive poison I have on hand, so trust me, I didn't use it flippantly." Claude stuffed the cloth into his boot and then rubbed his hair nervously. "Hopefully she won't recall much of what you said. If all she remembers is seeing you, we should be alright. Your body was seen on the battlefield, so you should be officially reported as dead. Because of that, your appearance could easily be passed off as a dream or something. If she saw me, her story might be taken a bit more seriously."</p>
      <p>As Claude spoke, Dimitri gently carried Byleth to the largest nearby tree and propped her up in a lounging position. Once satisfied that she would be safe, Dimitri stepped away. "Alright. Let's get out of here."</p>
      <p>"I couldn't agree more," Claude added hastily as he darted on the downhill path. Dimitri pursued him with near-equal fervor.</p>
      <p>Once they cleared the last defenses of Garreg Mach and felt they were safely out of sight, the two stopped to catch their breath. Thankfully, there was no indication that an alarm had been raised.</p>
      <p>"What you were about to say back there… you really mean it, right?" Claude asked while he recovered.</p>
      <p>"There's no going back now," Dimitri said a little uncertainly. His expression then fixed with determination. "So… where exactly are we going?"</p>
      <p>"Derdriu, for now. We'll take the passes towards Ailell. But first… you'll need a change of attire. You can't go walking around in Faerghus colors if you're shedding your old identity. Go ahead and keep Areadbhar, though. Maybe we can disguise our weapons for the time being."</p>
      <p>He had a point, but there was one small issue. "I don't have any other clothing."</p>
      <p>Claude motioned to the sack on Dimitri's shoulder. "Sure you do. It's right in there."</p>
      <p>Dimitri opened the sack up to find a crumpled tunic and a set of trousers stuffed in the bottom.</p>
      <p>"Were you expecting me to join you from the start?" he asked suspiciously.</p>
      <p>Claude shrugged with a typical knowing grin. "Hey, I come prepared for any situation. If you stuck to your original plan, one of us could have found another use for it."</p>
      <p>It was a reasonable explanation. Dimitri changed his attire while Claude gazed over the path ahead, perhaps making sure they would not run into any more unwanted guests. Trading armor for a thin tunic felt unnatural at first, but if Dimitri would not be the one to kill Edelgard, his body was not as valuable, anyways. He carefully strapped the sheath containing El's knife around his waist, but he gathered up the rest of his armor into his hands and walked to the nearby cliff face.</p>
      <p>"I assume I should permanently dispose of this?"</p>
      <p>Claude nodded and watched as Dimitri paused meaningfully. The former prince of Faerghus then allowed his belongings to slip from his fingers. The ringing of armor sang out across the mountain each time the heavy material completed another roll on its tumble down, dragging both rock and dirt with it, but the noise would have been passed off as a typical rockslide to anyone listening in the distance. Dimitri's cloak broke off from the rest and slowly fluttered out deeper into the forest below. He watched until it disappeared from sight.</p>
      <p>"I know it's dark and we're both tired, but I think we should continue for a bit before setting up camp," Claude finally said. "With the Resistance Army firmly established, this area probably sees too much traffic nowadays."</p>
      <p>Dimitri subtly nodded and followed behind his companion. A cool breeze whipped across the mountainside, threatening to throw off his balance as he walked across the uneven rocky trail. The replacement of his dense armor in favor of an ill-fitting tunic that seemed to catch the wind like a sail also destabilized the balance he was long accustomed to. At least not dragging around the extra weight might improve his stamina for the hike.</p>
      <p>No longer did Dimitri bear the weight of Faerghus's colors. He was simply a nameless traveler on his way to a foreign land.</p>
      <p>He looked up from the path just long enough to survey his view over Fódlan. Most people would find the setting breathtaking, even when lit only by the moon's glow, but Dimitri was too busy processing the questions running through his mind. Would he miss this place? Was he making a mistake? Was it too late to turn back around? The pain from his shoulder wound also flared some, which further plagued his mind.</p>
      <p>With all other possible deliberations undesirable, Dimitri allowed his thoughts to return to what had just transpired with Professor Byleth. He told his escort, "You alluded to having a stash of poisons a few times back at the academy. I eventually concluded it was all talk to keep Edelgard and I on edge during our mock battles. It seems I misread you, Claude."</p>
      <p>"Well, there's no question that I wanted to have that effect," Claude snickered. "But still, I do try to stay prepared for any circumstance. Hopefully Teach will be more wary about walking around unguarded at night now."</p>
      <p>"Even so… I can't believe you just poisoned Fódlan's potential future ruler."</p>
      <p>Claude winced. "You, uhh… won't tell anyone, will you? I'd rather not be executed for this."</p>
      <p>Part of Dimitri was angry with his old classmate, but at the same time, he could not help but find amusement in the absurdity of the situation. Before he realized it, he was openly laughing.</p>
      <p>"Imagine Seteth's reaction if I told him what happened," Dimitri managed to exhale between chortles.</p>
      <p>Claude turned to him with mouth ajar in astonishment. Dimitri's mirth only lasted a few moments before he sank back into melancholy. Even so, the former prince of Faerghus was also surprised to recognize that there was at least a sliver of that old Dimitri remaining that he was convinced had died.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fódlan’s Final Obstacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 24 of the Wyvern Moon, 1177 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Khalid's favorite section of the Dunya Palace was a stretch of courtyard hidden at the back, far away from public eye. This enclosure was covered in all varieties of growing shrubs and trees native to Almyra. Figs and olives could be freely picked. The greenery was interspersed with flowing fountains. It was next to one of these fountains that, on a late autumn night, Khalid had set up a shatranj board and a set of burning candles on a table. Across the table was a slightly-built girl by the name of Ariella, who was a year younger than he was.</p><p>"That's quite the smile you have there, Khalid," she said after moving one of her few remaining pieces on the board. "You might want to wait until it's over before you start celebrating your triumph."</p><p>Khalid crossed his arms and tried not to laugh. "Sorry about that, but it's difficult to keep a straight face whenever you fall right into my trap."</p><p>"Is that what you think? And what if I have a trap of my own?"</p><p>"That's always possible. But when I've beaten you eleven straight times, the odds would suggest that you don't."</p><p>"I did not grow up playing shatranj. It will take time to master, but my efforts will eventually yield results. So why not tonight?"</p><p>Khalid made his next move. "Like I said, because you've already fallen into my snare."</p><p>"Still so confident despite my warnings," Ariella teased while reaching for her final chariot. However, her hand twitched before she grabbed it. Khalid assumed at first that she had finally realized her mistake; however, when her delay persisted and sweat began to form on her nervous brow, he realized that she was on the verge of another seizure.</p><p>"Are you okay, Ella?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just…" Ariella muttered as she reached forward again. As she did, her hand shook and knocked over an adjacent piece. Several more were toppled as she tried to right the fallen one.</p><p>Ariella buried her face in her trembling hands out of frustration, so Khalid helped fix the mess. "We should put a stop to the match if it's going to be this draining," he said.</p><p>"No, no, I want to finish!" Ariella insisted. She pointed to where she wanted her chariot to go, which Khalid moved on her behalf. "I really think I can win this time. Just… please move quickly."</p><p>Khalid followed the suggestion and rapidly made his next play, which he had planned in advance. He had not taken the time to see if Ariella's move affected his strategy.</p><p>Ariella mimicked Khalid's self-satisfied grin as she quickly swiped his remaining elephant off the board. Khalid put a hand to his mouth in shock.</p><p>"How did I not…" Khalid trailed off.</p><p>Ariella explained, "Because you allowed yourself to get distracted."</p><p>"Were you… were you faking all of that?"</p><p>"Not quite. The convulsions were real. But I played up my frustration to weaken your concentration."</p><p>"But that's…" Khalid sighed. "… Well played, Ariella."</p><p>"I learned from the best," Ariella laughed.</p><p>"Thanks for the compliment. Even so, Ella… I'm glad you're able to make light of what happened, but I'm sorry if I can't laugh with you. You were hurt for my sake, and that's not something I can joke about."</p><p>"You're my master, Khalid, even if you don't like me addressing you as such. Testing that meal on your behalf… well, it was just part of my responsibility."</p><p>"You didn't know you were putting your life at risk when you came into my service. Hopefully the new arrangement will prevent it from happening again, but it never should have happened in the first place. You were kind enough to become my attendant when no one else would, and nearly getting you killed is no way to express my gratitude."</p><p>"Please, don't make my decision sound so generous. It's not like some pauper from the Mikdash had many options at the palace. Your father's good heart brought me here, but I would not have lasted long without you." Ariella then rubbed her arms nervously. "And I don't know what would happen if you weren't here. If you leave this place… do you plan on taking me with you?"</p><p>The Almyran prince played his next move offhandedly, already having accepted his stunning defeat. This new direction for their conversation acted an additional distraction. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I promise I wasn't intentionally listening in, but… I overheard you and the queen talking. Apparently, your uncle in Fódlan died? And that makes you the next heir to your mother's family? I don't know, I just thought the possibility of you going to Fódlan to take that title came up."</p><p>Khalid groaned as he slumped farther back into his seat. "Yeah, that was supposed to be private. Listen, Ella. I don't have any plans to leave right now, but I can't say it's impossible. And if I do… no, you probably won't come with me. I'll need someone here to watch over my quarters, and honestly, you'll be safer alone. Hopefully, my troubles will either go away or follow me there, and you won't have to deal with them while I'm gone."</p><p>"But… I don't know if I want to be alone. Even if it's safer."</p><p>"If I were to ever leave, Ella, I <em>will</em> one day return. This place will always be my home, regardless of whatever it throws at me. So I will be back. … You know that, right?"</p><p>"I have known you long enough to recognize your skill in false platitudes. But if you truly promise it, I will believe you."</p><p>Khalid put his hand on his heart in the fashion of the Meteorans. He did not usually follow their customs, but it seemed like a good expression for authenticity. "I promise."</p><p>Ariella stood and made a quick bow after finishing her winning blow at shatranj. "Then I believe you. Now, allow me to help clean all of this up," she said as she began to snuff the candles.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fódlan's Final Obstacle- Day 10 of the Harpstring Moon, Imperial Year 1186</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Claude sat over a fire on the beach of a cove only few miles west of Derdriu while cooking two skewered fish. He and Dimitri set up camp there after providing a letter to a merchant on her way into the city. This merchant then delivered the letter to their intended recipient. This dispatch was addressed to Claude's retainer Nardel, and it explained the important details of their situation. They later received a reply stating that an expedition to ferry them to Almyra was in the works. The stone cliffs that peaked on either side of the cove protected the pair from unwelcome eyes while they waited for their ship.</p><p>The Almyran prince did not necessarily enjoy having to prepare his own sustenance, but when he oversaw the entire process from catching the fish to serving it, at least he knew he had no need to worry about anyone poisoning his meal. Ariella would have been proud to see Claude doing all of the work himself, though he admittedly looked forward to her taking over that duty again. At least, assuming she was still at the palace. Nardel had not been there recently, so he was unable to confirm when Claude asked him. What had become of Ella, or everyone else for that matter?</p><p>When the fish appeared to be cooked, Claude pulled the spit off the fire for a closer examination. Happy with the result, Claude dumped handfuls of sand over the fire until it was stamped out. He then cleaned off his hands and left the beach in search of Dimitri. Finding him was an easy task, as Dimitri was talking to himself just a few dozen yards deep in the forest.</p><p>"No, Ashe," Dimitri whimpered as he clutched the bark on a nearby tree, slowly crushing it in the process. "Going to Castle Gaspard to find you was impossible. Please, do not hold it against any of them. Please! Blame that woman who started all of this. I promise she will be slain, by hands far more competent than mine. I swear it!"</p><p>Claude approached slowly. He hoped to pull Dimitri out of whatever trance he was trapped in, but he also did not want to take a swing from Areadbhar.</p><p>"… What do you want?" Dimitri asked unsteadily. He seemed prepared to initially snap at Claude, but he tempered his voice to a something less angry at the final moment.</p><p>"Just giving a reminder. The courier that came a couple of days ago said we might expect our boat to arrive today. I wanted to make sure you were ready."</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>"Well, I also made some lunch down on the beach. I thought you might be hungry."</p><p>Dimitri did not make eye contact with Claude, but he grabbed Areadbhar and moved beside his guide. "Very well."</p><p>"Were you thinking about what we saw when we crossed Ailell?" Claude asked as they walked.</p><p>"Yes… When we crossed those graves, it reminded me not only of Ashe, but of all the dead. At Gronder, I never got to see most of their bodies. It almost seemed not quite real, which I know you believe I already have difficulty distinguishing. But at Ailell… there was a sense of finality that wasn't there before."</p><p>Ailell was certainly a haunting sight to behold. While Claude and Dimitri did not enter the Valley of Torment, their path gave them a view down into it. It was a smoky mess lit up by the lava fields that flowed beneath the haze. Despite the tenuous visibility, they were able to identify a recent mass grave that had been established just outside the foulest stretch of the valley. Given the harsh conditions at Ailell, it would have been difficult to move all of the bodies very far. Almost all of those who had been killed in the battle between the Resistance Army and Count Rowe's forces were surely buried there- Ashe included.</p><p>Claude had no response to boost Dimitri's morale. However, he did at least have some food. He led Dimitri to his beachside firepit and allowed the former prince of Faerghus to pick the fish of his choosing.</p><p>While they ate, Dimitri remained fixated on his meal while Claude studied his surroundings. This beach would be the last place in Fódlan he would see for a long time… maybe ever. Its warm, golden sand and pure water made for a striking final impression.</p><p>"This is a beautiful area, don't you agree?" Claude asked.</p><p>Dimitri nodded. "There are beaches in Faerghus, but they are not so inviting unless you go as far west as the Rhodos Coast. They are usually cold, rocky, and prone to bad weather."</p><p>"Almyra has many pleasant beaches like this one, and I'm going to make sure you get to enjoy them. I'd probably end up as stuffy as a knight of Faerghus if I had to live in a place like that, too."</p><p>Dimitri was not interested in Claude's offer or jokes. "So… about this boat. How will we gain access to Almyra from a Derdriu ship? Both Fódlan and Almyra have embargoes on each other."</p><p>"Almyran military vessels on the northern coast- those from Shomal or owned by my uncle- will recognize the colors of our ship. If not, we should be able to explain ourselves without much issue. Getting out of Derdriu is easy- getting in is much more complicated." When Dimitri indicated that he wanted more details, Claude asked, "Have you ever heard of a town called Sidonius?"</p><p>Dimitri had to think for a few seconds. "Is it in Fraldarius Territory? I couldn't tell you more than that."</p><p>"Hey, that's more than most people could come up. It's a place of little import. Interesting fact about it, though. The town has a Company of Merchant Adventurers that signed a special pact with House Gloucester. Essentially, so long as trade with House Riegan is banned in their city, House Gloucester will provide Sidonius with exclusive trade rights. They've thrown similar deals at a lot of towns in Fódlan, but pretty much everyone else has turned them down. Derdriu is too important of a city to pass over."</p><p>"I don't see where this is going," Dimitri admitted.</p><p>"Well, let's picture a particular merchant from Sidonius who decides he wants to bypass the guilds and trade with House Riegan. It would be difficult to visit Derdriu directly, but if both parties were willing to trade goods at a separate rendezvous point, they could work something out. For instance, say the Sidonius merchant makes a quick stop on an uninhabited island off the Riegan coast on the way back to Faerghus after business in Edmund territory. If this Sidonius merchant is bringing in valuable goods and wealth, no one in Derdriu is going to question the legality of the transaction or perform any investigation into the merchant's operation that might risk exposing them. Willful ignorance, you could say."</p><p>"If the Derdriu guilds made an investigation, they wouldn't find any such merchant actually existed in Sidonius, would they?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>Claude grinned. "Sounds like you're catching on. They'll find a name and an empty room, but that's about it."</p><p>Dimitri reasoned, "The ship that appeared on the Riegan coast never came from Sidonius. It came from Almyra."</p><p>"To be specific, from a busy port city called Astane. One of the merchant companies in Derdriu is entirely run by Almyrans surreptitiously, and they can bring goods from the rendezvous island into the city itself without dealing with any regulations that could put our imaginary friend in Sidonius at risk. This operation has been around for ages- we're just borrowing it. Seven years ago, I was a smuggled import on one of those ships. We'll be taking one of their ships ourselves."</p><p>Claude took a few bites of fish as a reprieve from talking. He then continued, "Astane, which is the beating heart of the Shomal region, will be the first city in Almyra that you'll see. Very similar to Derdriu in a lot of ways, actually. Before I left Almyra, I spent some time in Shomal to prepare me for my new home."</p><p>"You must have been quite well off to be able to travel all over Almyra as you pleased."</p><p>"Well, I guess you could say that."</p><p>"There's no need for coyness. You are not just Almyran; you are Almyran nobility. Perhaps royalty."</p><p>"And how did you come to that conclusion?"</p><p>"You are no commoner who scammed his way into high society. You can wield Failnaught without trouble, so you must bear the Crest of Riegan. That almost certainly means one of your parents is from House Riegan. And someone from House Riegan wouldn't just up and marry an Almyran peasant." Dimitri chewed for a moment, which made for a dramatic pause. "There was a brief diplomatic conference around a quarter of a century ago that took place in the mountains of Fódlan's Throat. The Almyran royal family and the family of the Alliance's leader met for several days to try negotiating some form of treaty. They also did things like riding and hunting together. It seems like it would have been a perfect opportunity for members of the two families to form attachments with each other, would it not? Especially Duke Riegan's daughter, who vanished strangely not too long after that."</p><p>Claude blinked several times. "I'm surprised you know so much about that conference. It happened a long time ago, and because it didn't result in much progress, it's not too famous nowadays. You must have spent a lot of time studying."</p><p>"I'll admit that I forgot about it until you mentioned your Almyran heritage. But yes, I studied often at the academy… at least, in a way. You see… I wasn't there to study magic or mathematics." Dimitri's visage took on a form reminiscent to that of the demon Claude faced on Gronder Field. "I was there to learn of Fódlan's most recent history. Lords, rumors, motives… whatever might give a hint as to who caused Duscur and why they did it. The monastery library was the perfect source for records."</p><p>Describing it as "perfect" was an exaggeration, considering that all of those records had already been personally sanitized and approved by Seteth. Even so, Claude had turned to its wealth of knowledge on more than one occasion.</p><p>Though a little intimated to see Dimitri's worse side resurface, Claude was also happy to turn the conversation away from his own history. "And what did you learn from your research?"</p><p>"I learned that, if you look hard enough, just about everyone had a motive wanting instability in the Kingdom. There were several suspects that stood out, but in the end, it was just a mad dog that had no issue killing her own mother so long as gave her a potential advantage down the line."</p><p>Claude nearly choked on his fish. "Hold up a second… kill her own mother? I think I'm missing a detail or two here."</p><p>Dimitri turned his gaze away. "Forget I said anything."</p><p>"Hey, I've already given you my biggest secret. Surely you can throw me a bone."</p><p>"… Perhaps later. I am in no mood to discuss that woman any further."</p><p>"Later, then? I'll hold you to that promise," Claude maintained enthusiastically. "Regardless, the fact that you were able to piece that theory about me together so quickly would indicate you're much brighter than people gave you credit for, Dimitri."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Well, the other students pegged you as the least intelligent of the house leaders."</p><p>Dimitri frowned but continued to eat. "I was unaware of such a reputation."</p><p>"Hey, don't take it personally. I was deemed the lazy one. Edelgard, the arrogant one. That's just how it goes when you're in the center of attention."</p><p>"How carefree of the other students to have wasted their days prating abou-." Dimitri cut himself short as he abruptly clutched Areadbhar. "We're not alone," he said as he looked into the trees beyond the beach.</p><p>"Wait, wait… it's probably a messenger from Nardel," Claude calmed, though he also reached for his weapon. He dropped it when their guest pushed through the brush and stepped out into the open.</p><p>"Ooorrrr it's going to be Nardel himself," Claude groaned. "Nardel! What are you doing here?"</p><p>Like Claude, his childhood combat instructor Nader had taken on a pseudonym upon his arrival in Fódlan. The leader of the Alliance had called Nader in for assistance at the end of the Guardian Moon when he first heard of Byleth's return and the subsequent formation of the Resistance Army. Based on that bit of news, Claude anticipated that the war would soon break out of its long stalemate, and he wanted whatever help he could get his hands on. Nardel was introduced as Claude's new retainer, and he had proven himself able during their brief campaign against House Gloucester. Claude had left him in charge of Riegan territory while Claude embarked on his march to Fort Merceus.</p><p>The elder Almyran man's beard had grown much longer since Claude's youth, and he bore several new facial scares. Other than that, however, he had changed very little over the years. He sustained the same friendly and boisterous personality that had once served as a beacon of warmth back at the palace.</p><p>"I came to deliver a message, of course," Nardel said after squinting for a moment, perhaps surprised that the Alliance's former leader was still addressing him by his alias. As far as Claude was concerned, they both needed to limit the use of their birth names as much as possible until they were back on Almyran soil. Even if they were alone and far away from prying ears, he didn't want Nardel to develop a bad habit.</p><p>Claude reproved, "Well, sure. But couldn't you have sent anyone from the company to do that? Coming out here yourself… it was risky, Nardel. Is no one missing you back in the city?"</p><p>Nardel took a seat in the sand around the firepit. "Nah, I told everyone I was going on a short fishing trip, and no one was going to argue with me. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, Master Claude! Not to mention that having to communicate by letter or messenger can get aggravating. I figured you can give me much clearer orders in the flesh. And who do you think has a better chance of being caught- me or some scrawny page boy?"</p><p>As Claude had his fill of fish, he handed what remanded of his catch to Nardel, who happily accepted it.</p><p>"There's something to be said for your reasoning," Claude admitted as Nardel greedily ate. "There's no undoing it now either way. But tell me you won't do anything else brazen once I'm gone, okay? I might need you home soon."</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to just come with you now, Master Claude?"</p><p>"I'm sure. There's still a war going on here, and there's no one else alive I can trust to look after the Alliance. If the Resistance Army is victorious, cleaning things up should be easy. But if the Empire recovers and begins an invasion… well, I'd like someone to be here to make sure that the casualties are minimized. Once there's a new stable government, catch a ride home as soon as possible."</p><p>"As you wish." Nardel then cleared his throat emphatically. "I hate to get too serious, but things are already getting crazy back in the city ever since we heard of the Alliance army's collapse. The new heir to House Gloucester survived, retreating in a manner becoming of his father, but the disappearance of the Alliance's leader and the death of the Hero of Daphnel hit hard. There's already been a riot or two, and some people are even burning property so their belongings won't fall into the hands of the Empire."</p><p>"Don't be too hard on our good friend Franz Brandt Gloucester. I ordered that retreat, and I don't have any room to talk while I'm still in the land of the living. I can already hear Lorenz berating me for turning tail." Claude regretted that last statement when Dimitri looked at him gravely, perhaps taking the joke a little too literally. "Anyways, have you done anything to keep order?"</p><p>"Of course. We've had to rally our guard to suppress the disturbances as nonviolently as possible, and I've even set up daily community assemblies to assure the people that there's no immediate danger of invasion from the Empire. The heads of several prominent families in Derdriu have been leading those, who are more than a little concerned about how the chaos is going to affect their businesses. And really, we aren't having to stretch the truth very much. The Empire's army is in no shape to invade, and they'd have to get through the Resistance Army first."</p><p>Claude allowed himself a small smile out of appreciation. "Well, keep up the good work. Hopefully Byleth will move on the offensive again, which should help moderate the fear of immediate peril."</p><p>"Yes, that will help for sure. But I've got to say… I'll hate not being back at the Dunya if your lousy brothers start causing trouble for you again."</p><p>"I'm much older and smarter than I was back then, Nardel. And besides, I've got someone else with me that they'll have to worry about," Claude said as he motioned towards Dimitri.</p><p>Nardel finally looked to Dimitri after having effectively ignored the silent man the entire time. "Yes, you mentioned someone else returning with you but were a bit scant on the details. What is your name, young man?"</p><p>Dimitri turned to Claude for assistance, unsure of whether he was supposed to be using an alias.</p><p>Instead of providing an answer, Claude glanced back at the forest and then at Nardel. "Are you confident that no one followed you?" he asked.</p><p>"Absolutely," Nardel confirmed.</p><p>"Good," Claude said. Even so, he spoke in a low voice. "This man is Dimitri, the prince of Faerghus who supposedly died five years ago and then again a week ago. I don't plan on parading his lineage around to anyone back home, which would put him at risk, but I think it's best to not use any pseudonyms for Dimitri. I don't think we can convincingly conceal that he is from Fódlan, and 'Dimitri' is not that uncommon of a name in this land. Given that almost no one in Almyra would even know the name of Faerghus's late prince, there's no reason to make a big deal of it. In fact, if someone slipped up and used his real name, it would just end up drawing more attention to him."</p><p>Claude did not go into more detail on that last point, but his concern was heavily based on his doubts that Dimitri could go more than a day or two without giving away his name.</p><p>"I have no issue with that plan," Dimitri said.</p><p>Nardel laughed heartily but calmed his voice before speaking. "Twice now the reports have been wrong on your death, ehh? Your ability to come back from the dead is quite unmatched, young prince."</p><p>Claude couldn't help but be drawn in by the merriment. He explained to Nardel their brief reunion with Byleth. "Poor Teach was told Dimitri was dead, then alive, then dead again, then saw him alive, and then probably had her tale dismissed as fantasy."</p><p>Nardel was predictably amused by the account. Dimitri, however, was entirely disengaged from their conversation. Instead, he gazed out to sea.</p><p>"Is that our ship?" Dimitri asked suddenly while Nardel was in the middle of telling a story about a servant for House Riegan that had horribly botched a meal several days earlier.</p><p>Indeed, a carrack had moored outside the mouth of the cove, and a smaller dinghy was being lowered into the water.</p><p>"Well, I'll be!" Nardel exclaimed. "I didn't expect it to be here for another hour or so. Guess we won't have as much time together as I would have liked."</p><p>"It's probably for the best, or I'll keep on sharing stories that I probably should have kept private," Claude said as he gathered his belongings.</p><p>Once everything was in order, the three stood together on the shore as the dinghy was rowed in. Just before it landed, Nardel gave Dimitri a slight bow.</p><p>"It was a pleasure to meet you, prince of Faerghus. We will meet again."</p><p>"I wish you the best of fortunes in protecting this land," Dimitri replied.</p><p>Nardel then turned to Claude with a voice so quiet that Dimitri may not have heard it. "Stay safe, kiddo. Tell Nousha that I do not go a day without thinking of her."</p><p>Claude was not too excited about spending time with Nousha, but he would never ignore her father's request. "Of course. And you stay safe, too, Nader."</p><p>Nardel slipped away as the two men on the dinghy motioned for Claude and Dimitri to step aboard. These men then rowed the pair in silence back to the main ship. With each push, the life the Almyran prince had known for so long was slipping further away. Claude von Riegan was soon to be no more…</p><p>Once their small craft came alongside the main ship, the men waited for Claude and Dimitri to climb the ropes up to the deck. Claude decided to go first, not interested in being underneath Dimitri if he fell or somehow tore the lines apart with his bare hands.</p><p>Claude and Dimitri boarded the ship without issue. As the crew hoisted the dinghy aboard, the new passengers were greeted by the ship's captain.</p><p>"It's a fine day to sail, isn't it, Sir Claude?" the captain said as he shook his leader's hand. The man had dark hair, but his skin was relatively lighter than Claude's. He was in his later thirties and was reasonably handsome and well-built. Like Claude and Nardel, he had taken on a name from Fódlan.</p><p>"You're absolutely right, Sebastian. I'm glad the wind won't give us any trouble."</p><p>"Now, just to make sure I have the details correct- we are to take you to Astane, then our ship is to return to Derdriu. Nardel is to remain in Derdriu for now. Is that correct?"</p><p>Claude nodded. "Sounds like Nardel's communication skills are still on point."</p><p>"That's too bad. I'm free to rotate off this job and return to Metanoiapolis once Nardel is taken home. I was looking forward to getting to helm a real ship after being stuck so long with this hunk of garbage, courtesy of the Leicester Alliance."</p><p>"Soon enough, captain. Just as soon as things quite down here."</p><p>"Ehh, I hope you're right. The church better get moving soon." Sebastian then looked to Dimitri. Though he remained polite, his eyes squinted slightly and his voice took on a less natural tone. He was obviously uncomfortable with a native of Fódlan being aboard. "I was told about your friend, too. What is your story for being here?"</p><p>Dimitri answered before Claude could step in. "I lost everything during the Battle at Gronder. Claude is my only friend still alive. I hope to enter his service."</p><p>Taking in Dimitri as a retainer was the most logical course of action going forward, and it seemed have been implied in their conversations over the past week. Even so, Claude had never directly spoken of it. They should have already addressed the topic, especially considering Claude had already made one incorrect assumption when Dimitri immediately gave his name away to the goatherder, but asking a man of royal birth to humiliatingly degrade himself to the level of a retainer seemed like a bad idea… especially when that man had more than a little bloodlust. Thankfully, Dimitri had apparently come to the same conclusion himself on this occasion without controversy.</p><p>Sebastian laughed. "I know you had trouble finding servants back at the Dunya, Claude, but I didn't expect you to get so desperate as to select half-blinded friends out of pity."</p><p>Claude's face darkened. "Remember who you are speaking to, sailor. And before you insult my friend, you should know that he is by far the strongest man I've ever met. I would be cautious mocking him within arm's reach."</p><p>"Forgive my indiscretion," Sebastian said as he lowered his head. He was not a bad man, but he still suffered from the prejudices that plagued both sides of Fódlan's Throat. "As it were, we should get ready to set sail. I am certain you wish to be home as soon as possible."</p><p>As the ship prepared for departure, Sebastian led them towards a room in the aftcastle. The crowded furnishings were of poorer quality than Claude was accustomed to in Derdriu or even his campaign tent, but it was still likely the nicest room on the ship.</p><p>The room had three cots, but it appeared that Claude and Dimitri would have the room to themselves. After dropping his belongings onto one, Claude glanced at Dimitri, who was staring at another cot with an uneasy expression.</p><p>"Is it not to your liking?" Claude asked.</p><p>"It's not that. I… you see, I haven't slept on a bed in an enclosed room in years."</p><p>Claude's heart broke a little. Perhaps Dimitri was right- it was difficult to fully appreciate the suffering of a fellow person. "Well… don't worry. It won't swallow you up or anything," he said as his voice cracked with emotion.</p><p>The two took to the deck soon after and watched Fódlan pass by as they sailed east. They spent much time in silence, but Dimitri finally spoke up after watching several sailors march about at work.</p><p>"This crew… they're Almyran? They seem too fair skinned."</p><p>"The ships operate out of Shomal, but most deckhands actually come from a region called Meteora. The appearance of the people from that area can pass as natives of Fódlan more convincingly than most Almyrans. I have a bit of theory as to why that is, but I'll save that for a better time. More important to recognize is that Almyra is a large land, Dimitri. It's not one monolith- you can find a wide range of people and beliefs beyond Fódlan's Throat. Generalizing Almyra would be like assuming Derdriu is a cold, rocky city because you're more familiar with Fhirdiad." Claude pointed to the shore. "Speaking of Derdriu, there it is. I'm sorry I didn't get to take you into the city, but I'll make it up. I'm treating you to the best dinner I can find on our first night in Astane."</p><p>"Please, do not concern yourself over an expensive meal. I admit that I always had an interest in seeing the Aquatic Capital, it is of little importance in-"</p><p>Before Dimitri could finish his sentence, the captain of the ship abandoned the till and leapt down to the main deck. Sebastian said frantically, "Sir Claude! See that ship approaching us from the harbor?"</p><p>Claude had to look to where he was pointing. He had noticed the small caravel in question, but there were several other ships moving about the bay, so he did not think anything of it at first.</p><p>"That's owned by the city guilds' port authorities," Sebastian explained. "I don't know why they're coming this way, but it's not to ask how we're enjoying the weather."</p><p>"We still have time to outrun it," Dimitri observed as he watched the caravel advance. It was some distance away, but it was now clear that its trajectory was aimed towards their ship.</p><p>"That's not a guarantee. Their ship is actually faster than ours. And even if we could, it would spell the end for our entire enterprise here in Derdriu. Not an option," Sebastian opposed.</p><p>Claude blanched. "We need to hide. Sebastian, I'm counting on you to cover for us." He rushed back to their room and quickly retrieved Failnaught and Areadbhar while the crew dropped anchor.</p><p>"Follow me," Claude said to Dimitri upon his return. He led Dimitri up the aftcastle and then to the very stern of the ship. The aftcastle was gaudily rimmed with wooden shields shaped and painted to represent the coat of arms of the major Alliance houses. Claude gripped the corner of House Goneril's heraldry and pushed. The escutcheon pivoted on a previously hidden hinge, revealing a compartment behind.</p><p>After stepping over the railing, Claude held its posts for support. He then slipped into the dark chamber, which was wedged between the stern and their room in the aftcastle. The compartment spanned the width of the boat, but it was thin enough that the missing space in the aftcastle would not be noticed. Claude could barely fit the width of his body in it. It was also not tall for him to even sit up straight in. It would be even more uncomfortable for Dimitri's larger frame.</p><p>Dimitri handed Claude their Heroes' Relics before crawling over the railing himself. As he grabbed a post with each hand, however, one of supports broke under his weight. Dimitri's hand flung out erratically and struck the adjacent coat of arms, breaking it off and knocking it into the sea with a disappointing plop. Before Dimitri could tumble into the ocean himself, Claude hurriedly grabbed his flailing arm and assisted him into the chamber. Dimitri was remarkably unruffled by the near disaster.</p><p>As Dimitri crawled deeper into other side, Claude stuck his head out and yelled, "Someone fish this thing out of the water!" Had their carrack still been moving, the wrecked coat of arms might have been abandoned and forgotten, but since they had already come to stop, any boarding party would notice it.</p><p>There was a flurry of voices and movement until someone impaled the fallen escutcheon on a spear tied to a rope. As the unknown sailor began to lift it from the water, Claude ripped the escutcheon off once it reached his height, tossed it into the compartment with him, and quickly closed the door. If there was no time to fix the broken shield, it was best that the officials never saw it.</p><p>It would not be long before they heard the boarding party's arrival. This group's leader walked to the till where the captain stood. Though they could see nothing in their pitch-black surroundings, Claude and Dimitri could hear the entire conversation taking place above.</p><p>"Sebastian Wayne, yes?" their guest asked.</p><p>"That's correct, constable."</p><p>"I must admit some confusion, Sebastian. When you departed the harbor this morning, you claimed to be sailing west towards the Fraldarius coast. But just now, we saw the same sails reversing course to the east. It seems mighty odd, doesn't it?" the man accused. His voice dripped with the smugness of a man convinced he was far more important than he actually was.</p><p>"After only a few miles, we decided that the winds were unfavorable for a western voyage and that we would be better off selling in Edmund territory instead. Adjusting for the conditions is common practice, constable. What is <em>not</em> common practice is being detained after having already cleared your authority."</p><p>"These aren't normal times, captain. We have to take every inquiry more seriously right now. What if you are ferrying imperial troops into the heart of the Alliance? Or if you've captured the Master Tactician and are selling him off to Almyra or some other hostile land?"</p><p>Sebastian laughed, understandably amused by the irony. "Nothing like that, I assure you. It's a strange time for us as well. We may have continued west six years ago, but with the war slashing sales in the Kingdom, it's just not worth the expenses if the journey is going to take us several extra days."</p><p>"Even so, we have to be cautious in these darkest days. I trust you will not be offended if we continue to search your ship?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Claude listened as the constable's subordinates rummaged through the carrack in both the adjacent room and the decks below. As they did, the constable paced above Claude and Dimitri's heads.</p><p>"This railing has been damaged, captain. You should take better care of your ship."</p><p>"We haven't had time to fix that. It was kicked only an hour ago by one of my sailors," Sebastian justified. "He threw a fit when he heard we weren't headed west. He has a special lady in the Kingdom, you see."</p><p>"It's not just the railing. You're missing an entire piece of heraldry from your adornments. What happened back here?"</p><p>The man was apparently gazing just a foot or two away from the entrance to their hiding place. Claude listened to the board directly above him creak as the man stepped on it.</p><p>Sebastian fortunately provided a clever explanation under pressure. "Oh, that one was intentional. We removed it a while back. The missing coat of arms was that of House Gloucester. After all the trouble they've caused us these past five years, why would we want to represent them with our business? Just as soon as they <em>do</em> show us some allegiance, they immediately go and perform terribly in battle."</p><p>The constable howled with laughter at the answer. "You make a superb point, captain. Now I feel ashamed that I even had to ask."</p><p>Sebastian's joke seemed to dramatically improve the mood up top. The captain and the constable spent the rest of the time chatting casually like good friends until a third person joined them at the till.</p><p>"We've searched the entire ship, sir. It's clear," the woman said.</p><p>"Of course it is!" the constable exclaimed. "I apologize for taking up your time, captain. May the goddess grant you fair winds."</p><p>Several minutes later, Sebastian's voice called out from above, "Can you hear me, Claude? They're all gone. You are safe to come back out."</p><p>Claude propped the door slightly open and answered, "You know, it's cozy enough down here. Let's put some distance between us and the city before we come back out. It would be a bother to crawl back in here a second time."</p><p>"If that's your wish, sir."</p><p>The former leader of the Alliance opened the door a bit more to allow in light and fresh air once their ship was on the move again. It was finally bright enough that he could see Dimitri slumped against the wall on the opposite side.</p><p>"You holding up alright?" Claude asked.</p><p>Dimitri nodded subtly. "It's actually quite peaceful down here."</p><p>He wasn't entirely wrong. There was something soothing about smelling the sea salt, listening to the gawking gulls, and watching the ship's wake ripple. In such a confined setting, it almost seemed like the rest of the world did not exist.</p><p>Of course, that confined setting was also less than comfortable.</p><p>"It is, though I'll give it maybe thirty minutes before my back starts hurting."</p><p>"There is space to lie out," Dimitri noted. "Given how many mishaps we've had since Gronder, perhaps it would be best if we stayed here for the entire journey."</p><p>"Heh! You have a point. But as cautious as I am, I think we should finally be in the clear now. We're officially out of Fódlan. I don't know if we'll ever be back." When Dimitri frowned at that, Claude asked, "Are you going to be okay with that possibility?"</p><p>Dimitri was slow to answer. "… I don't know."</p><p>Claude pivoted to watch the ship's wake as he thought. It was an unfair question, really. He wasn't certain how he felt about it, either. Sure, many of his friends had died, but there were others he wished he could have seen at least one last time. He would never get answers to so many of his questions. And it was certainly nice to not have half the people he grew up with trying to kill him.</p><p>Maybe Dimitri was right, and it would be better to just remain in that chamber. They could share old stories as they set out on an endless journey at sea. No one wanted them dead, none of their problems could follow them… There was nothing to fear beyond the calming view outside that door.</p><p>Such a life could only truly exist, though, if the prince of Almyra made it possible. And to do that, he would have to face his enemies.</p><p>He took a deep breath and then spoke, "You know, Dimitri… I was planning to wait until we reached Astane to say this, but you might as well start getting accustomed to my real name. I was not born as Claude von Riegan. I am Khalid ibn Faruq Al Hafeez, prince of Almyra."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Sapphire Gates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 7 of the Verdant Rain Moon, Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Dimitri was still trying to fasten the cape on his shoulder as he jogged to Garreg Mach’s training grounds. He had only just received the news that he was needed and had no time to prepare. Apparently, Edelgard had organized an archery training session for that night, but she had since fallen ill. The professors were all unavailable during that timeframe, so rather than try tracking everyone down to tell them it was cancelled or leave it as a free-for-all, Byleth recommended appointing Dimitri to oversee the drills. Professor Hanneman had passed the message on to Annette, but she had forgotten all about it until the final minute.</p><p>Archery was not Dimitri’s specialty, but it sounded like all he had to do was keep order. Claude would almost certainly have been chosen instead of they were expecting him to actually teach archery. Even so, it was a somewhat uncomfortable assignment for Dimitri, who had thus far deliberately avoided spending too much time with the Black Eagles students. Lord Arundel was Edelgard’s uncle, and if he was involved in the Tragedy of Duscur as Dimitri suspected, the Boar Prince would be forced to kill a close relative of his classmate. And if the corruption in the Empire went as high as Adrestia’s regent, how many of the other nobles were involved? How many parents of the Black Eagles would be cut down by Dimitri’s lance?</p><p>Given the circumstances, the easiest road would be to keep relations as impersonal as possible. He wasn’t going to ignore an urgent request, though, so he had no choice on this occasion.</p><p>With the obvious exclusion of Edelgard, all of the senior Black Eagle students were present when Dimitri arrived. Many had already selected training bows. No one seemed overly surprised to see him, so they must have heard the news that Edelgard was ill.</p><p>Dorothea was the first to speak. She was the sole commoner of the class, though she had been acquainted with high society during her time as a songstress in the Mittelfrank Opera Company in Enbarr. Dimitri had no grounds to think her family was involved with the Tragedy, but he still tried to avoid her because… well, she was a bit of a flirt. Sylvain was one thing, but at least his advances weren’t directed at the prince.</p><p>“Prince Dimitri…” Dorothea cooed. “So they chose <em>you </em>to be in charge of our training session with Edie out. How very delightful! You know, it’s a shame that we haven’t gotten to spend more time together. They always said that men from the Kingdom were supposed to be all about chivalry and manners and all that. I’ve dealt with Felix and Sylvain enough to question that idea, but maybe you can still convince me that there is some truth to it, hm?”</p><p>Dorothea leaned over her bow towards Dimitri in a manner that made him immensely uncomfortable. He did his best to not back away.</p><p>“I… well, if that is what you’d like,” he stumbled. Realizing that he was only making matters worse, he changed the subject. “Anyways, it looks like you are all prepared and know your assignment. That should make my job easy.”</p><p>“There is no need to worry, Dimitri,” said a red-haired student by the name of Ferdinand von Aegir. “As son of the Empire’s prime minister, it is my duty to keep matters running smoothly. I am sorry you had to be pulled into this at all. If I were in Edelgard’s position, I would make sure to be here regardless of how bad I felt.”</p><p>Edelgard’s closest attendant Hubert von Vestra crossed his arms and scoffed, “I am sure you would, Ferdinand. You would not dare miss the opportunity to sicken the rest of us with your incessant babbling in a vain attempt to prove your superiority to Lady Edelgard. Truly pathetic.”</p><p>Ferdinand was understandably incensed, but their classmate Bernadetta von Varley spoke up before he could defend himself. “If Edelgard is sick, does that mean someone else here could be, too? M-maybe we should just go back to our rooms to be safe…” the timid girl proposed.</p><p>“We cannot be doing that,” a classmate named Petra disagreed. She was the presumptive heir to Brigid, an archipelago off the coast of western Fódlan and a recent vassal state of the Adrestian Empire. Though treated well, it was no secret that she was effectively a political hostage. She was still getting accustomed to Fódlan’s language, so her phrasing could be idiosyncratic. “We have already been brought together, so there is no reason to be separating now without doing our training. We cannot be worrying about it.”</p><p>“Petra’s right! I didn’t come all this way for nothing!” another student yelled with a raised fist. He was Caspar von Bergliez, second son of the Empire’s Minister of Military Affairs. What he lacked in stature, he compensated for with boisterousness.</p><p>“Well, I will not get in your way, then,” Dimitri said, happy to see some enthusiasm. “I know that some of you might not be comfortable using a bow. My understanding is that this training is intended to make sure everyone can at least handle one if an unusual emergency calls for it. This year has already been off to quite a surprising start, after all. So please, take this training seriously, but do not be hard on yourself if it takes some getting used to. Best of luck!”</p><p>Dimitri stepped aside as most of the students began to line up at the targets. He was joined by Linhardt von Hevring, son of the Empire’s Minister of Domestic Affairs, who appeared to be doing just enough half-hearted stretching to avoid getting in trouble with his supervisor. Hubert lurked behind the pair disconcertingly, which Dimitri did his best to ignore.</p><p>“I’m glad to see Bernadetta is here,” Dimitri said offhand. “I’ve been told that she can be quite difficult to bring out of her room.”</p><p>“It is a rare sight, indeed,” Linhardt confirmed. “I was able to coax her out by mentioning that Professor Byleth said she could have tomorrow free if she attended this training.”</p><p>“Is that true?” Dimitri asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, not at all. But it appears to have done the trick, hasn’t it? Archery is Bernadetta’s focus, so there would be <em>some</em> logic for the professor to making extra certain she showed up for this.”</p><p>Dimitri was unsure what to think of Linhardt’s deceit, so he turned his attention back to the rest of the class. There seemed to be some disagreements over who would take each position. Bernadetta wanted to distance herself from Petra, muttering something about “prey”, while Dorothea was doing everything she could to pry herself away from Ferdinand’s presence.</p><p>“Are they still setting up?” Dimitri muttered with incredulity. “My instructor once made me and my fellow pupils build our own archery butts in the forest in near-freezing conditions. Not easy, I assure you, but even that involved less complaining than I’m seeing right now.”</p><p>“This is a typical day in the Black Eagles, unfortunately,” Linhardt explained. “Dorothea will probably listen to what you say if you ask kindly, and Petra should follow orders if you give them very clearly. The rest you’ll have to watch out for. Ferdinand may get his own ideas on how things should be run, and Caspar is always looking for trouble. As for Bernadetta… well, I think you can grasp the obvious.”</p><p>“I see. Well, I appreciate your assistance, Linhardt. I believe I can get everything under control, though, so you should be free to join the others.”</p><p>Linhardt blanched. “What? Oh no, I think you’ll find benefit to me staying here at your side, ready to help if things get out of hand. If things <em>don’t</em>, though… you won’t mind if I nap some, will you?”</p><p>“I am quite serious. Unpleasant as it may be, I’ll have no choice but to tell Edelgard if you ignore a direct order.”</p><p>Linhardt sighed. “I suppose there’s no avoiding it then. Getting lectured by Edelgard is such a frequent occurrence that I can almost filter the noise out by this point, but if she hears I was disobedient to our esteemed guest? Well… let’s just say, Dimitri, that it wouldn’t be pretty.” He stretched his back one final time as he reviewed the situation. “Looks like the spot next to Bernadetta is open. The shrieking will be distracting, yes, but at least she won’t pester me about working harder like Ferdinand or Caspar.”</p><p>True to form, Bernadetta did in fact shriek a moment later after nearly smacking her arm with her bowstring. Instead of worrying about that, Dimitri faced the final straggler next to him and said, “I’m sorry, but that goes for you as well, Hubert.”</p><p>Rather than answer, Hubert laughed heartily. Something about it was… deeply uncanny. The effect was so unnerving that Dimitri turned away without pursuing the topic any further.</p><p>Dimitri did not have long to think on it before his attention was stolen by someone farther down the line. Caspar was loosing arrows from his bow at a rate double that of the students around him. It was not a display of skill. He was jerking the bow around carelessly and nearly missing the target altogether on every other attempt.</p><p>Considering he had nearly lost his life when Mercedes once lost control of her sword during practice, Dimitri was well aware of the dangers of reckless training. He hurried to Caspar’s side and delayed his next attempt.</p><p>“Please, Caspar… There is no need to hurry so much. Take the time to aim rather than trying to impress with speed.”</p><p>“Why would I do that? To be super accurate like that, you have to shoot so gently that the arrow will bounce off the enemy’s armor! You just got to let it rip!”</p><p>“On the contrary, precise aim will allow you to aim for the weak point on the enemy’s armor, giving you a key advantage.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re so knowledgeable about it, why don’t <em>you</em> try it?” Caspar asked in exasperation as he held out his weapon.</p><p>Dimitri eyed the wooden training bow uneasily. “I will not pretend that archery is my specialty, but if we could perhaps find a stronger bow…”</p><p>He trailed off as he noticed Petra at work from the corner of his eye. “Ah, your form is excellent, Petra!” Dimitri said enthusiastically, excited that someone was actually doing their assignment as intended. “Caspar, and everyone else, too… please let Petra be your example!”</p><p>Petra halted and looked at Dimitri in confusion. “You are… going to make an example of me? I have learned of this phrasing… it is a threat!” She began to lower her bow as she slowly reached towards a sword on her waist with her other hand.</p><p>“I…” Dimitri muttered at first, immensely confused at how he was about to be attacked by the one person he trusted to not provide any issues. As he made sense of his situation, he exclaimed, “Oh goodness, no! I only meant to say that-”</p><p>He was cut off by Ferdinand’s approach. “Ah, Prince Dimitri! I trust you have been following my work closely, yes? I have spent several weeks now honing my skill with a bow. It is a shame Edelgard is not here to compare against, but would you not say that I am the best here?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t really know…” Dimitri muttered as he watched Petra thankfully relax her grip on her sword.</p><p>It was then Dorothea’s turn to speak. “Prince Dimitri? Bernadetta is on the verge of tears. Could you please help me with this?”</p><p>“I don’t think it would make much of a difference,” Dimitri groaned as he rubbed his head in exhaustion. Immediately regretful of his rudeness, though, he stuttered, “I-I will of course help. Please allow me a moment to gather my thoughts, though.”</p><p>Dimitri slumped up against the colonnade beside Hubert.</p><p>“You appear to have your hands full,” Hubert observed. “I trust your class is not so troublesome? You surely now understand what Lady Edelgard must deal with every day.”</p><p> “You’re right. I thought the Blue Lions were a bit unruly, but they seem ready to enroll into the Knights of Seiros in comparison. I-I mean no offense, of course.”</p><p>Hubert smiled thinly. “None taken. Truth be told, I am unsure how Lady Edelgard is able to handle them all so patiently. I suppose that is a testament to her character.”</p><p>“You may have a point. Despite my troubles here, this class <em>did</em> win the mock battle. It would seem I’m just not up to the task of bringing out their best.”</p><p>“Well, you should still have a few moons to work on your leadership skills. You will need them soon enough.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dimitri asked with some confusion, as well as unease at the tone.</p><p>“You will be crowned king soon, won’t you? Leadership is a key component of ruling a kingdom, I think you’d agree.”</p><p>“Ah. Yes. Fair enough,” Dimitri noted as he relaxed some. “I will continue to work on it. Like you said, I have a few moons yet. And a lot can change in a few moons, you know.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Sapphire Gates- Day 15 of the Harpstring Moon, 1186 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Even excluding the mishaps incurred while briefly overseeing the Black Eagles, it seemed like much of Dimitri’s time at the academy was spent keeping his classmates in line. Sylvain and Felix were the most obvious culprits, but he also had to track Mercedes down after she wandered off right before a lesson on more than one occasion.</p><p>As for himself, Dimitri was never recognized as the top student in the academic context, but he always got through his classes without too much trouble. Despite his many other faults, Dimitri liked to believe that he was decent pupil. Perhaps the last five years had dulled his mind, though, as when Khalid spent each day of their voyage to Astane trying to teach him the most basic facts of Almyra, he felt as lost and overwhelmed as Bernadetta doing… well, just about anything.</p><p>“Alright, time for today’s lesson,” Khalid declared as he rolled out a map of Almyra on the lone table in their room for the sixth time.</p><p>Dimitri leaned back on his bed until his head thumped against the wall. He had finally begun to absorb the information by this time, but that did not make him any more eager to go through it again. “Is this necessary? My vision is already strained from constantly staring at this map.”</p><p>“Trust me on this. When we arrive in Astane, you’re going to be buffeted by constant new stimuli. You won’t be able to digest everything, but the better prepared you are, the quicker you’ll pick up on the little things. You don’t want to spend the entire time in a haze because you can’t remember the context of where you are.”</p><p>“Perhaps if you have something else to talk about. I’ve already gleamed everything of importance from this map.”</p><p>“Let’s test that theory, then. Tell me everything you’ve learned.”</p><p>Dimitri grunted but moved to sit at the table bearing the map.</p><p>One thing that had stood out to Dimitri over the past few days was how the history of Almyra was something of an inversion of Fódlan’s. Little of Fódlan’s past before the days of Seiros was known, but since that time, it was a story of a unified empire gradually splintering apart. Contrariwise, Almyra began as separate tribes spread across a vast land with their own languages and dialects. Those tribes eventually coalesced into regions resembling kingdoms, which were then unified together under a single monarch. It seemed that as the years went on, these lands were gradually homogenizing their governments while still maintaining their unique flavors.</p><p>Khalid had already provided Dimitri with basic introductions to the five primary regions of Almyra. To prove his knowledge, the pupil first pointed to the area just east of Fódlan’s Throat, spanning all the way to the seas on both the continent’s northern and southern coasts.</p><p>“This region is called the Tabarzin,” Dimitri said. “It is bound by mountains to the west, of course, which quickly drop off into plains. Much of its eastern edge is covered by the sole great forest of Almyra- the Mikdash- which is centered on the fork of these two large rivers.”</p><p>“Correct. You should have gotten a good look at the mountains on the Throat when we sailed by.”</p><p>“If you recall, the seas were rough that day. I was too occupied dealing with my stomach to focus on the scenery. Anyways, the Tabarzin is responsible for the constant raids against the Alliance. It was established after the war with Fódlan a couple of hundred years ago to bolster the western border. It’s ruled by your uncle Mirza Ghalib.”</p><p>“Well, sort of. He really only ‘rules’ by permission of my father. The tribes of the Tabarzin still technically owe direct allegiance to the king, who selects the mirzas and has the authority to replace them at any time. There’s no official law on selecting the mirza, but the privilege has historically been given to a member of the ruler’s immediate family whenever the previous mirza dies or takes the throne. Who gets it typically depends on the age of the ruler’s children. So, if Ghalib were to die tomorrow, the title would be passed to me or one of my brothers since we are of age rather than my cousin Darius. In the most recent transition, Ghalib was only granted the Tabarzin because my eldest sibling was only nine when my great uncle fell in battle and a new mirza had to be named.”</p><p>“You haven’t said much about your siblings,” Dimitri pointed out.</p><p>Khalid shrugged. “My sister and eldest brother died during a plague that scourged Almyra when I was a toddler. It was almost certainly the same plague that hit Faerghus, probably arriving in Shomal from smugglers. As for my surviving brothers… well, there’s a lot to go over. It might be best to just let you meet them for yourself and let you form your own opinions.”</p><p>“Very well,” Dimitri allowed. “That’s enough for the Tabarzin. That being said… I <em>do</em> find it curious that it is still called Fódlan’s Throat in Almyra, rather than something like ‘Almyra’s Throat’.”</p><p>“It actually <em>does</em> have another name, but it fell out of popularity when we learned of what Fódlan called it. In Fódlan, ‘throat’ is used primarily in a geographical sense- a chokepoint. In Almyra, though, it’s said mockingly to signify a human neck… as in, the person’s greatest vulnerability. Constantly raiding ‘Fódlan’s Throat’ makes the warriors of the Tabarzin feel like they’re a constant mortal threat to Fódlan’s existence. It’s nonsense, really, but a lot of people eat it up.” Khalid then leaned back in his chair. “But like you said, let’s move on.”</p><p>Dimitri pointed to center of Almyra. “This is where you are from- Elam. The heart of Almyra, and the second largest region. I was always told that Almyra is full of open rolling prairies as far as the eye can see. Elam is the perfect representative of that. Your father Farouq rules here as king with dominion over all of Almyra. Its capital is Istakhr, so I suppose that is where you grew up.”</p><p>“Not exactly. Istakhr is the seat of the government, but the main palace the royal family spends most of its time at is a day’s ride away. We would not stay more than a few days at a time at the castle in Istakhr unless the palace was deemed unsafe.”</p><p>“Is there often war in Almyra?”</p><p>“More so than Fódlan in the past three centuries… these last five years excluded, at least. Fódlan is far from perfect, but the preserved unity of Almyra has been wrought with blood.” Khalid motioned to the far east. “What can you tell me about this area?”</p><p>“That is Saba. The Sabaeans portray themselves as the birthplace of the Almyran people. It’s the largest region of Almyra, but it’s mostly uninhabited outside of the coasts and a few fertile areas. Emir Dizhwar rules there. He is married to your aunt. The emir’s bloodline is that of the ancient royal family, but he of course answers to your father.”</p><p>“All true. ‘The Cradle of Almyra’ is a bit of a self-indulgent title, but it’s not without basis. People have lived in Almyra for as long as our history records, but the Sabaeans were first to organize a coordinated government, probably several hundred years or so before Fódlan’s War of Heroes. Unfortunately for the Sabaeans, geography made it difficult for them to hold their power for forever. They managed to unify and then rule Almyra for a few hundred years, but their dynasty was eventually overthrown by the Meteorans.”</p><p>“Yes… the Meteorans,” Dimitri repeated as his gaze turned towards the center of the southern coast. “Their capital is in Metanoiapolis, and they are ruled by the young King Justinian. They speak the same language as us in Fódlan, and it became the predominant form of speaking in Almyra under their rule. Some phrases and titles of the older languages are still widely used, though.”</p><p>Khalid snorted. “Justinian likes to live in denial and call himself king, but he’s really only a sardar- a chief of his people, of sorts. I don’t know too much about him, but what I <em>do</em> know isn’t overly positive. I think his uncle is the one running the show behind the scenes, anyways.”</p><p>“Meteora also has a church of sorts that is influential, correct?”</p><p>“Of sorts. Meteora has churches, but there is not necessarily a unified institution like the Church of Seiros. Followers call themselves the Votaries of Nabataea.”</p><p>Dimitri squinted. “If there is no central power, then how are they as powerful as you made them sound?”</p><p>“Partially because many people are all too happy to prostrate themselves before the religion’s teachings, and partially because it is enforced in Meteora by an order called the Sentinels of the Empyrean. In theory, the order exists to preserve their religious texts and mediate any theological conflicts between the churches. In practice, they often act as state-sponsored militants. The Sentinels have no formal political power, but the regime in Meteora has always given them significant leeway with what they can do. Many among the Meteoran nobles are members of the order outright.”</p><p>Khalid paused as he glanced at the map for a moment. “Even so, don’t get the idea that they are as powerful as Fódlan’s church. Adherents of Nabataea can be found all over Almyra, but they are a minority. Most still follow older beliefs, my family included. Meteora’s influence has been on the slide for the past several hundred years. That was accelerated during the plague, since Meteora was hit particularly hard. It took a serious bite out of their population- in other words, their source of tax revenue.” Khalid eyed the door behind him suspiciously. “We might not want to talk about that too loudly, though. There are many onboard this ship that are likely not too enthused about the state of their homeland.”</p><p>“You mentioned a theory you have for Meteora’s foundation. If they resemble the people of Fódlan and speak the language, do you suppose they came from there?”</p><p>“That’s precisely what I think,” Khalid replied warmly. “There’s an interesting origin story behind the Votaries of Nabataea that I’ll need to explain.”</p><p>Khalid cleared his throat before beginning, “Per the account of the Votaries, a humble merchant lived in a foreign land some twelve hundred years ago. One day, this merchant was approached by a hooded man who freely offered a fig that was said to grant immense power. The man had already eaten a fig of his own, and he was looking for a kind soul to share his spare with. The merchant was deemed worthy when he generously provided the hooded man with some of his wares while the man masqueraded as being destitute. The merchant took the fig and ate. The fig granted him strength as promised, and he followed his benefactor as a disciple. However, the merchant soon learned of a terrible truth- the fig had been stolen from a benevolent goddess named Nabataea. The hooded man had ransacked Nabataea’s home and forced her to flee this world. The man then gave all of the goddess’s powers to his human friends, who were now plaguing the world with their evil. The Votaries believe that magic itself was born from this event.”</p><p>Khalid pointed to Metanoiapolis on the map. “The merchant was deeply perturbed by his complicity in the matter. He took his family and closest friends and fled the foreign land, choosing the southern coast of Almyra as his asylum. As penance for his sins, he took on the name Gregorios and devoted his life to gathering followers who would respect the separation of gods and man. Magic was forbidden, and the powers of the fig were suppressed.”</p><p>The Almyran prince leaned back and supported the posterior of his head with his hands. “So, what do you think? Anything about that sound familiar?”</p><p>“Well… how these men received power from a goddess… the fig could almost represent a Crest. Perhaps Gregorios was the owner of a lost Crest?”</p><p>“Yes!” Khalid said as he clapped his hands together. “In some statues depicting him, Gregorios holds a staff that is topped with two concentric circles. These circles are then crowned with thorns. As it so happens, I actually uncovered some old research depicting a lost Crest with a similar design while at the monastery. Coincidence? Maybe, maybe not.”</p><p>Khalid then frowned with annoyance. “Except… there’s one obvious hole with merging the stories. According to the Church of Seiros, that power was granted willingly by the goddess. The Votaries would say that it was stolen. Despite their similarities, this difference makes the churches effectively incompatible. One welcomes the use of Crests and magic, while the other does not. I think it’s pretty clear that Gregorios came from Fódlan and that he had a Crest. Beyond that, though, it’s hard to say which version of the story has more basis in reality. I hoped digging into the Church of Seiros’s records might provide some answers, but I never made much progress.”</p><p>A courtesy knock at their partially ajar door interrupted the conversation. “Prince Khalid… we should reach Astane within an hour,” one of the sailors said from the doorway.</p><p>“Understood,” Khalid answered. He then turned to Dimitri. “The only region we haven’t discussed is Shomal. Instead of looking at it on a map, why don’t we see the real thing?”</p><p>Dimitri followed Khalid outside into the balmy air and looked over the starboard side towards land. The terrain itself was not overly impressive. There were some hills on the coast, but these were mostly dry and barren of significant foliage.</p><p>There were two features, however, that were well worth interest. The first was the shoreline. Clean, thick beaches lined most of the waterfront. People could be seen walking about on these golden beaches leisurely- some fishing, other playing. Dimitri had never seen such a sight. In his experience, the shoreline was just a place to board a ship, nothing more. Not in Almyra, it would seem.</p><p>Also of interest were the cities themselves. The cities of Faerghus were usually made of stone and wood that left a cold, sterile impression. The cities of Shomal, conversely, were brimming with life. The buildings were covered with plaster in a multitude of colors- many were white, but others were blue, yellow, or even pink. Lines of these structures advanced off of the coast into the hills above in a continuous wave. The neighborhoods appeared to be densely inhabited, but the lively intermingling of the populace in the alleys and rooftops made the compact conditions seem like an opportunity for fellowship rather than being simply unpleasant.</p><p>“Shomal,” Dimitri finally said to continue his lesson. “‘Almyra’s Sapphire Gates’ as some might say. Shomal maintains a robust trade network with distant lands such as Dagda, Albinea, and even places as far as Morfis… everyone, really, though relations with Fódlan and Sreng are colder. Their greatest general is a Dagdan mercenary, which goes to show the openness of their culture. Sardar Soraya has jurisdiction here.”</p><p>“Shomal has come a long way since my birth,” Khalid said approvingly. “They’ve been all in on trade for a long time, but they weren’t always so receptive to new ideas. My family and the Meteorans had to go to war with them over it when my mother was pregnant with me.”</p><p>Each time a community materialized on the horizon, Dimitri would speculate if it might be Shomal’s capital of Astane. There was no question, however, when he finally set his gaze upon it. The sprawl of the city dwarfed that of the others by leaps and bounds. Many of the buildings also appeared more ornate in design and ornamentation, suggestive of greater affluence.</p><p>Dimitri marveled at the city in silence until after they pulled into the harbor and began to dock at a wharf. It was a slow process made even more complicated because the harbor was crowded with other vessels either loading or delivering cargo. When they finally pulled close enough to hop ashore, the captain of the ship ordered several of the sailors to jump onto the wharf. A few conversed with what appeared to be local officials while another bounded into the city without hesitation.</p><p>Before Dimitri could ask for an explanation, Sebastian approached and told Khalid, “I’ve sent a messenger to the sardar explaining your arrival. Hopefully we will have an answer from her soon.”</p><p>“We’d best gather our belongings, then,” Khalid noted. Before doing so, the prince put his hand over his heart and said, “Thank you for your loyal service, Helladius. Especially covering for us on the way out of Derdriu. I will speak highly of you to the king.”</p><p>The man formerly known as Sebastian similarly put a hand on his heart. Given what Dimitri knew of the Meteorans, he had a good guess on their custom- the Votaries bow for none but Nabataea.</p><p>“Thank you for your support, Prince Khalid. I pray Nabataea will make your paths straight,” Helladius said as his farewell.</p><p>After returning to their room, Dimitri and Khalid agreed to leave the few remaining items scavenged from the battlefield and only take their weapons. Now that no one would recognize them as Hero’s Relics, their weapons could finally serve as assets instead of liabilities. Rather than stay on the ship until their escorts arrived, the two passengers debarked and waited on the wharf so that the crew could make preparations for their return to Derdriu.</p><p>After confirming that there were no actual sapphire gates to the city, at least on the side facing the ocean, Dimitri scrutinized each person that passed by on the nearby street. He and Khalid still wore clothing befitting of Fódlan commoners, and it immediately became clear that they did not blend in with the crowd. That said, it was difficult to determine what they should have worn to best match the people of Shomal. The attire of the city’s denizens was certainly different from what Dimitri was accustomed to, but it was also highly varied from person to person. Dimitri suspected that these people came from all parts of Almyra based on the fact that Astane was a major trade hub, which compounded the difficulty in drawing conclusions about how natives to Shomal dressed. He would need to see parts of the region less travelled to get a better idea.</p><p>Even if he was dressed appropriately, Dimitri had anticipated standing out from the multitude with his light skin and fair hair. His suspicion turned out to be mostly justified, though more than one person of comparable appearance did pass the wharf. He was not sure if they were Meteorans or foreigners. Either way, his presence would probably become more atypical once they entered Elam. No one in Astane paid him more than a glance or two.</p><p>It would not be long before their hosts arrived. Rather than a line of soldiers or attendants as Dimitri expected, there were only two men.</p><p>“I had a feeling it would be him,” Khalid groaned as they approached. Khalid’s gaze appeared fixated on the man on the left. He was a somewhat short man with very dark skin and full hair that stuck out from beneath a poorly fitted turban. He was likely in his early twenties, and his youthfulness was enhanced by his boyish grin. He wore a gaudy blue coat made of silk with an even gaudier golden sash. A sword with an ornate hilt was at his waist that was probably intended more for spectacle than function.</p><p>“Prince Khalid!” this man said after a quick bow. “It’s been far too long! We are glad to host you again in Astane.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to be back, Khabash,” Khalid replied in contradiction with his obvious initial exasperation. “Am I able to see the sardar?”</p><p>“Not yet, I’m afraid,” the other man said. He was taller and leaner, with facial hair similar to Khalid’s. In sharp contrast to Khabash, this man wore a long, black hooded robe made of wool that only had subtle blue and white trimming to offset its harsh appearance. This man was a little soft-spoken, though his sly smile seemed to suggest he had more wit than he let on. “Your entrance came as a surprise. The sardar is currently hosting a group of merchants from Morfis. It goes without saying their visit is a rare opportunity. However, preparations are being made at the palace for your stay. We are to keep you company and guard until your quarters are ready.” This man then bowed. “Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Farjad Al Bazargan.”</p><p>“Glad to make your acquaintance, Farjad. I believe I met your father five years ago. He’s got a tight hold on the leather market in Astane, correct?”</p><p>Farjad bit his lip. “Your memory is sharp, Prince Khalid.” Seemingly interested in changing the conversation, he pointed to Dimitri. “And who is this companion of yours?”</p><p>“His name is Dimitri. He was a former classmate of mine in Fódlan who is to serve as my retainer,” Khalid explained briefly.</p><p>Farjad seemed mildly intrigued by the news, while Khabash was unequivocally ecstatic.</p><p>“From Fódlan!” Khabash exclaimed. “I can’t wait to hear all about the land across the Throat. And to think that Prince Khalid now has years’ worth of experience, too! I can’t wait to hear all ab-“</p><p>“Alright, now hold up, Khabash,” Khalid interrupted. “We can talk some about Fódlan, but I’m more interested in getting Dimitri accustomed to his new surroundings. It’s rather more urgent.”</p><p>Khabash nodded in admittance of his mistake. “Sorry about my excitement. It’s just that I love learning about new places… new opportunities!” He then turned to Dimitri, who had rarely been directly addressed by anyone other than Khalid over the previous week. “You see, Dimitri, my mother is from a prominent Dagdan family. That makes me the bridge that links these people across vast oceans… a union ordained to greatness!”</p><p>Dimitri remained silent. Nothing about Khabash’s appearance or demeanor suggested he was appointed for glory.</p><p>Khabash’s smile waned a little upon Dimitri’s cool reception. But only a little. “Anyways… like you said, Prince Khalid, we should familiarize our guest with the city. You will be provided food at the palace, I am certain, but you may wish to eat before then. Do you remember the tagine shop we used to buy from? I’ve already arranged with the owner to let us use his upper room until the sardar is ready for us.”</p><p>Farjad added, “Once you are all settled, I will return to the palace. I will rejoin you just as soon as I receive the news that the sardar is ready for your arrival.”</p><p>No one objected to the plan, so the group made its way into the city. Farjad inquired about the strange weapons wielded by their guests, so Khalid provided them with a vague explanation. Dimitri was free to survey the city in peace.</p><p>They first walked through a crowded market on a road that dizzyingly alternated between being open-air and being covered by arched vaults. Seemingly endless of rows of merchants were offering all sorts of dynamic products- golden ornaments, potent spices, and fabrics made from a whole spectrum of bright colors. Some wares did not seem to fit in with the rest, which led Dimitri to believe that they were imported from overseas. On multiple occasions, he had to stop and inspect something that he was certain came from Fódlan. The aisles of merchants were only occasionally separated by communal locales, such as an open plaza and a public bathhouse.</p><p>The main street of the market cut directly through the city, seemingly pushing everything else out of its path. Compared most of the roads, this one was relatively wide and straight. However, the boundaries of the market leached from this primary thoroughfare into the surrounding area. Khabash and Farjad soon led them into this maze of alleys.</p><p>The overall impression was that the city had expanded faster than its infrastructure could keep up. The main road had likely been carved out to try bringing some order, but there was still much work to be done. These side streets were not designed to handle the current populace. Though Dimitri had already observed Astane’s many differences from Fhirdiad, at least in that regard it echoed descriptions of Faerghus’s capital prior its overhaul following the plague.</p><p>It was on one of these twisting lanes that Khabash and Farjad stopped in front of a building selling food out of rows of pottery. There was a brief wait as Farjad struggled to get the humbly-dressed old man sitting outside to accept the coins he was holding. After finally relenting, the elder waved them inside his house, bowing profusely as they did. He clearly knew of Khalid’s status.</p><p>The party quickly passed through a short hall into a stone courtyard that was shared with several other households. They then walked up a staircase to a balcony overlooking this yard. In what was perhaps the biggest shock to Dimitri yet, he was greeted by a rug covered with cushions rather than a table with chairs.</p><p>Farjad stood still as the other three proceeded towards this arrangement. Khalid asked before sitting, “Are you sure you do not wish to at least eat before leaving? If causes any delays with our arrival at the palace, then so be it.”</p><p>Farjad shook his head. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I must stay true to my orders. Please enjoy your meals, and I will hopefully return soon.”</p><p>Shortly after Farjad’s departure, the elder from before ascended the stairs while carefully balancing three pots. He set one before each of his guests, who had by this time taken seats on the rug. After handing them spoons, he said a few words in an unfamiliar language while using hand motions that seemed to indicate it was a form of prayer. He then made a final bow before returning to his placement outside.</p><p>The pots had very shallow bases and were covered with conical lids. Dimitri had never seen anything quite like it. Why was the lid so large while there was little actual room to hold the food? Once he removed the lid, he was greeted with a pleasant aroma of what appeared to be lamb mixed with apricot. He hypothesized at that point that the lid was designed to contain the steam that was now pouring out. He smiled wistfully. The smell was very promising, but there was no hope for the taste. After all, his sense of taste had been almost entirely lost since Duscur.</p><p>“It’s a meal, not a piece of art!” Khabash eventually joked. He and Khalid had both begun to eat while Dimitri sat staring at his food.</p><p>“I… yes, of course,” Dimitri said awkwardly as he finally picked up his spoon. The first bite of his meal was predictably flavorless. “Thank you for the meal. It is very good,” he said before his companions could ask.</p><p>Khabash was the first to begin a full conversation, which seemed to be a consistent trait with him. “You know, I apologize for boasting of my mission to marry Dagda and Shomal. The two of you… you have the task of closing the divide between Almyra and Fódlan. That’s a colossal order.”</p><p>Khalid tried to hide a smirk. “It had better be. There are two of us, while you are left to walk your destiny alone. I feel a little ashamed to have it so easy.”</p><p>“Well… If you feel bad about it, I suppose I’m not entirely alone, either. There is my sister Satiah, who may step in should I require the assistance.” After swallowing another bite, Khabash pivoted subjects. “So, what are your initial thoughts about Astane?” he asked Dimitri.</p><p>“It is a lovely city,” Dimitri admitted. “Walking around such a place, you would have no idea of the hemorrhaging occurring across the border.”</p><p>Khabash frowned for the first time and then looked at Khalid. He was begging the prince with his eyes to finally let him ask about the land across the Throat.</p><p>Almyra’s prince sighed. “Alright, we can talk about Fódlan… just so long as it means we can finally move on afterwards. Dimitri, do you mind if I do the talking?”</p><p>The question was likely only a courtesy, as Dimitri obviously assented. Khalid then delved into an explanation of their recent history. He chose to focus less on the war and more on life in Fódlan in general, tossing in a few comical memories along the way.</p><p>“These knights of the Church… they sound a whole lot like the Sentinels,” Khabash observed immediately while Khalid caught his breath.</p><p>“In some ways. I used the Sentinels to guide my expectations, but overall, the Knights of Seiros are not quite as problematic. I could actually see myself sitting down and having a nice dinner with most of them. The Sentinels? Not so much.”</p><p>“You referred to them before as militants. What have they actually done to earn your ire?” Dimitri interjected as he finished the last bite of his meal.</p><p>Khalid bobbed his head while he thought of the best way to describe his feelings. “If you a Fódlan noble and say a nasty thing about the religion or the archbishop, you’re probably only going to be slapped with an excommunication from the Central Church. You’d be publicly ostracized in most of the Kingdom and Alliance for that, but even before the war, there are parts of the Empire that an excommunication would hit with the force of a wet noodle. Whatever the case, though, the Knights of Seiros aren’t going to show up at your door and ransack your home unless you threaten actual violence. Not so certain with the Sentinels. They <em>did</em> ransack the homes of people who disagreed with them. Fourteen years ago, they even killed some.”</p><p>Dimitri shook his head out of both disgust and perplexity. “I don’t understand. You said most people in Almyra do not count among the Votaries of Nabataea. So how did they get away with something of that sort?”</p><p>“It helped that it solely took place in Meteora. But in general, the Sentinels won’t persecute anyone with a completely separate belief system. It’s the people that seem similar on the surface but pose a direct threat to their authority that need to watch out. During the incident I referenced, it was a group called the Dékhomai that faced the wrath of the Sentinels. The Dékhomai worshipped Nabataea, but they saw magic as a gift to humanity that should be nurtured. Stolen or not, if a fig has already been torn from its tree, is it not better to give it to the hungry rather than let it rot? With that mindset, they started organizing unofficial schools of magic and developing new spells. They gained a lot of popularity in Meteora, which eventually led the Sentinels to squash the movement. Schools were shuttered, meetings were broken up. After a certain incident occurred, it turned to open bloodshed. Why and how that happened is a long story that’s best saved for later, but you get the idea.”</p><p>Dimitri was glad to be spared the details. The story of the Dékhomai was already beginning to sound much like that of Duscur. It didn’t matter the land, the people, the religion, the era, whether or not the people had Crests… evil was always knocking at the door. Perhaps it was best to be reminded of this. He had not earned the right to an untroubled day.</p><p>“I think you’ve scared him into the notion that Almyra is an inhospitable land looking for an excuse for battle,” Khabash said with a crooked smile.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that. Like I said before, the Sentinels aren’t influential outside of Meteora. Almyra actually has a wide range of beliefs- besides the Votaries, many people follow the Old Ways. The people of the Mikdash have their own spin on that. Some don’t seem to care much about the gods at all. And the best part? Most people won’t really care where you land on that gamut. It’s one way Almyra can be favorably compared to Fódlan.”</p><p>“Is there anything else about Almyra that you have more appreciation for now?” Khabash asked.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad we don’t go lopping people’s heads off for everything.” Khalid turned to Dimitri. “You’ve probably been told that Almyra has a warrior culture. That’s true, but we also have a deep honor tradition towards the defeated. If a warrior says that they yield, that’s the end of it. There will probably be some sort of retribution, and the victor has every right to capital punishment. In practice, though, executions are pretty rare. With the exception of the raids on Fódlan since they don't share our code, fleeing from the middle of a battle is considered an act of egregious cowardice, so perhaps showing mercy towards the defeated developed as a countermeasure to discourage retreat. ‘A warrior deserves the right to live and die like a warrior, not like a prisoner’, they would say. Compare that to when Archbishop Rhea had those Western Church priests summarily executed after a show trial.”</p><p>“That… was perhaps rash of the archbishop, I will admit,” Dimitri said. “But those men were undoubtedly guilty of more than one crime. I am not sure what they hoped to gain by saying otherwise.”</p><p>“Even so, I’m not sure what <em>we</em> hoped to gain by ending them like that. How did the Western Church know where to find the Sword of the Creator? Or did they even know it was there? Why would they want to ransack the Holy Mausoleum? After all, they worshipped the same goddess. And then there was the mysterious man with them, whom we later learned to be the Death Knight. Why would they be involved together? So many questions, and exactly zero answers because the archbishop couldn’t keep her temper.” Khalid tried to calm himself. “I’m getting off topic. But you can see why as someone from Almyra, her decision to execute unarmed prisoners sat a bit uncomfortably with me. Death is a serious matter. It shouldn’t be doled out lightly.”</p><p>On that, Dimitri could certainly agree. Khabash was solemn, having enjoyed fun facts and silly tales of an enigmatic land more than political discourse. Not to mention, he was having a difficult time following what they were arguing over.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, Prince Khalid, I can take our dishes down to the shop owner since we are all done,” he said.</p><p>Khalid assented, “Much appreciated, Khabash.”</p><p>After Khabash scrambled away with the pots, Khalid set his hands on his lap and wrung them uncomfortably. He began after hesitating, “You know, Dimitri, there’s something I should have mentioned already. In the coming days, you might hear some things said about me. Some of it might be true, some might not. So, if I can ask a favor… whatever you hear, could you please withhold judgment until I have a chance to explain myself? I promise that I will be able to clear anything up.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded slowly, but he kept a suspicious eye on his companion. It did not sound like Khalid was scared of people accusing him of being a coward or a fool or anything similar. They were going to make serious charges against his character using evidence that might actually sway Dimitri. Otherwise, the Almyran prince would have no need to explain himself. The defensiveness in Khalid’s voice and expression betrayed the gravity of his concern.</p><p>Khabash returned and quickly delved into some tale about how he recently bested some of Shomal’s strongest men at what sounded like a form of wrestling. The story did not seem particularly believable. Khalid nodded mechanically through most of it, though he occasionally asked for additional details on pieces of the story that seemed especially shaky. Khabash stumbled through his replies with confidence, though perhaps not grace. Khalid only smiled in return.</p><p>Khabash was still rambling when footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. They turned to see Farjad, who made a ceremonious bow.</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt what I’m sure was a very important story, but I have news from the palace. Sardar Soraya is ready to host you, Prince Khalid.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reckoning of the Master Tactician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 15 of the Horsebow Moon, Imperial Year 1179</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>“And that,” Claude explained, “is my account for why Duke Riegan has chosen to name me his heir. I hope that clears things up for everyone.”</p><p>Claude von Riegan sat before the five lords of the Alliance’s Roundtable as he made his case for why his eventual succession to his grandfather’s title should be accepted. Count Daphnel and Count Ordelia appeared to be taking Duke Riegan’s decision seriously. Count Gloucester and Duke Goneril were less satisfied with Claude’s background.</p><p>“Actually, I sense no clarity at all,” said Count Gloucester as he leaned forward in his chair somewhat menacingly. “You claim to be from a junior branch of House Riegan. Do you have any documented evidence of your lineage? Which duke was your most recent common ancestor with the senior family?” </p><p>Claude winced. “I… don’t have any documentation, no. I <em>do</em> know the split predates the Crescent Moon War. I have always been told it was around Imperial Year 800, but there is nothing that can confirm that, as far as I know.”</p><p>“Many of our archives were destroyed in the Crescent Moon War during the sacking of Derdriu,” justified Duke Riegan.</p><p>“That is a fair argument,” agreed Count Ordelia. He was a feeble man who looked older than his years. “I would also have difficulty tracing my family’s lineage that far. Many of our records were lost during the Hrym Rebellion.”</p><p>Everyone in the room fell silent at the mention of the Hrym Rebellion, during which House Hrym attempted to secede from the Adrestian Empire to the Leicester Alliance. No one quite knew what horrors the Empire had inflicted in Ordelia territory after the count offered assistance to the ill-fated Hrym family, and no one really wanted to learn. The rest of the Alliance houses had cowered from provoking the Adrestians again rather than intervene on Ordelia’s behalf. It was a humiliation that no one wished to be reminded of.</p><p>“Whatever the case,” Duke Goneril began as he changed the subject, “the blood relation is so weak that you wish to be legitimized not only as Duke Riegan’s heir, but also as an adoptive grandson. I should point out that primogeniture through adoption is a quite aberrant practice. We risk setting a bad precedent to allow it for such a prominent house.”</p><p>“How so?” Duke Riegan countered. “It was permitted for Margrave Edmund not even four years ago.”</p><p>Count Gloucester interlocked his fingers disapprovingly. “If I may speak my mind, I believe it best that we request Duke Riegan to remain silent as we question the nominated heir. Claude must be able to answer for himself without someone else to cover his missteps.”</p><p>Judith von Daphnel crossed her legs and suddenly leaned forward after having spent some time observing the proceedings silently. “Oh, enough of this tough guy act, Gloucester.”</p><p>‘I beg your pa-.”</p><p>“It’s in the interest of the entire Alliance that the ascension of a new Duke Riegan is peaceful,” she persisted. “The kid has the Crest of Riegan, so he clearly has <em>some </em>Riegan blood. Put bluntly, who cares about the rest of the details? It’s either him or mayhem. We wouldn’t be in this position if Godfrey hadn’t died, but we have to live with what fate gave us. Assuming fate is responsible for this mess, that is.”</p><p>Count Gloucester was too flustered to respond. In his stead, Duke Goneril inquired, “If Claude is lying or withholding information, wouldn’t you find that concerning? Especially if he might be our leader one day?” Count Gloucester nodded vigorously in agreement.</p><p>Judith pointed towards Claude. “What? Do you mean to tell me that you are scared of this boy?”</p><p>Realizing that his best move at this point was to further Judith’s case, Claude allowed his mouth to stand agape as if he wished to defend himself but couldn’t find the words. The pathetic display enhanced Judith’s message.</p><p>Duke Goneril smiled in spite of himself. “… Certainly not.” After a long pause, he finally said, “Very well. I have no objections to Claude’s appointment.”</p><p>“Seconded,” Count Ordelia added.</p><p>Count Gloucester sighed as he set his quill down. “So be it. But I would like to remind everyone here that the title of the Alliance’s leader is <em>not </em>hereditary.”</p><p>“Duly noted,” Judith acknowledged. “There’s no question that Claude is not the only one qualified for the position. Holst Goneril has certainly proven himself capable. I’m sure there are others we need to keep eyes on as well.”</p><p>Duke Goneril was quite pleased to hear his son’s name mentioned, while Count Gloucester was agitated by the snub towards his family, just as Judith presumably desired.</p><p>After the decision was formally documented, Claude was escorted out of the chamber as the Roundtable proceeded to other topics. He stepped out onto a nearby balcony for some fresh air. He had so much he wanted to achieve, and he had nearly stumbled at the very first step on that path.</p><p>At least it was over. With his recent triumph, the city below him would now be his official home- Derdriu. The Roundtable could technically be held anywhere in the Alliance, but the palace in Derdriu was the most common host.</p><p>Claude was caught by surprise when Judith suddenly joined him at the balustrade.</p><p>“Don’t they still need you in there?” he asked.</p><p>“Not particularly. They’re going over another land dispute between Count Gloucester and Lord Acheron. Maybe I’d care if it didn’t come back up every year. I told them I needed to find a privy, but really I just wanted to check in on you. I was a little worried you might have passed out as soon as you closed the door behind you. You looked like you were holding your breath all the way through that meeting.”</p><p>Claude smiled and then asked softly, “Back in there… why did you help me?”</p><p>“Because I felt like it. There’s a gleam in your eyes. You have the look of someone who has hopes to do great things. I guess I’m curious as to what they are.”</p><p>“Count Gloucester has ambitions, too, but I didn’t see you buddying up to him.”</p><p>Judith frowned. “Ambitions, sure, but of a dull, predictable sort. If there’s a gleam of the eyes associated with it, I’ve become so bored of it that I don’t even recognize it anymore. With you… it’s something different.”</p><p>“Regardless, you really saved me back there. I owe you a thanks.”</p><p>“Well, don’t get too reliant on me, boy. I may be retiring soon.”</p><p>Claude had continued to watch over Derdriu for much of the conversation, but his attention snapped back to Judith after that comment. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“House Daphnel has been on decline for years. I’m on the Roundtable because of my name still carries weight, but it’s past time to pass my seat off to more appropriate hands. Margrave Edmund has undoubtedly earned it. Their house has provided much of the funding for our enterprises. It’s time they get a greater say.”</p><p>“More appropriate hands? You just singlehandedly steered that conference. Not only should you not retire- maybe you should be our leader outright.”</p><p>Judith chortled heartily. “You’re not Duke Riegan yet, boy. You might want to be careful who you say that to.” After getting a grasp on her laughter, she continued, “But don’t worry. Even if I’m not on the Roundtable proper, I might stick my head in time to time. I still have to make sure my territory receives <em>some</em> representation, after all.”</p><p>Claude finally found his self-assured grin that had evaded him ever since the start of his interrogation. “In that case, I look forward to working with you again, Hero of Daphnel.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Reckoning of the Master Tactician- Day 15 of the Harpstring Moon, 1186 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Khalid mentally prepared himself as their party left the tagine shop and traversed across Astane. Thinking of Sardar Soraya always reminded him of Judith and vice versa. Both were influential women that had acted as rewarding allies and, in their own ways, had a habit of teasing the young prince. He pictured Judith’s final expression of disappointment ahead of time lest he risk faltering in the presence of the sardar.</p><p>As a member of the royal family, Khalid had the opportunity to see many of Almyra’s most impressive destinations. If based on its exterior alone, the palace at Astane would not count among them. His opinion was supported by Dimitri, who made little reaction as they approached. An inexperienced child might be amazed by the towers and battlements, but the design was nothing out of the ordinary for a man from Faerghus.</p><p>The reason for its prosaic appearance was quite evident- it was built to be defended, not to be flaunted. Shomal was historically one of Almyra’s weaker regions, and the armies it had assembled over the years rarely overwhelmed their enemies. Thus, the elites of Shomal had turned to self-preservation in the absence of force. The city itself was fortified, of course, but the palace served as a citadel for those who wished to make a final stand should the city fall. In fact, it was only in recent years that it started being referred to a palace instead of a citadel.</p><p>Like many other buildings in Astane, the palace’s shell was made of adobe. It sat on the summit of the largest hill in the city and had a superb overlook towards the ocean. Most of the hill’s rim was rendered impenetrable due to its steep rocky slope, though the side facing the sea was significantly smoother. The city had built right up to the walls on this side, causing the fortifications to blend in to the surroundings when approaching from the harbor.</p><p>Upon their arrival, Khalid and Dimitri briefly waited outside a gatehouse on the inland side while Farjad and Khabash conversed with the guards. They were then permitted inside the structure and led up a set of stairs to a curtain wall that winded up a ridge to the summit. It was the only way into the palace without crawling up the sharp grade and somehow making it over the high walls. As they walked up the allure, they were given their final view of the setting sun before entering the main body of the palace.</p><p>In defiance of its banal exterior, the interior of the palace was quite luxurious, even more so than when Khalid last visited. They first passed through intricately sculpted arched halls of stone and plaster. The walls further in were covered by colorful tiles designed with various floral and geometric patterns. Rather than arched stone ceilings, the rooms increasingly incorporated flat wooden ceilings plated with gold. Dimitri was clearly mesmerized by all of this, but it was only a taste of their final destination- the throne room.</p><p>They would not immediately head for the throne room, however. Farjad and Khabash led them into a corridor that then took them to a different wing of the palace. They were then led into the room that would act as their sleeping quarters for the night. Given that it was not consistently inhabited, it was one of the smaller rooms of the palace. Even so, it was no less grand. The ceiling was high, and the divans they would use to sleep were situated directly under wide windows, with additional upper windows installed made of brilliantly-colored glass. The room was situated at just the right elevation to peek over the palace’s outer walls.</p><p>“Sardar Soraya does not expect you to be dressed ostentatiously, but she suspected that you might be in need of a fresh set of clothes… for everyone’s sake. You are welcome to keep them,” Farjad said as he waved to attire resting on the divans. Though a generous offer, the clothing itself was not particularly expensive- gray, cotton robes with leather slippers.</p><p>Their guides waited outside while they changed. Dimitri’s appearance had been stark for so long that it was almost comical to see him dressed so comfortably. Khalid might have laughed were it not for an ensuing debate about what to do with their weapons. The Almyran prince insisted that it would be inappropriate to bring them into Soraya’s presence if was allowed at all, but it took some convincing for Dimitri to part with his, even if it was only for a few hours. Once he was finally swayed, Khalid quickly told Farjad and Khabash that they were ready before Dimitri could change his mind, and the group was once again on its way.</p><p>Bursting into the throne room was nearly blinding after having spent so long in dark corridors, despite the fact that the light outside was already dimming. Large windows lined the side walls that captured what was left of the light, and several mirrors on the back wall enhanced the effect. The rest of space bore mosaic patterns in all sorts of white, blue, red, and gold. This was all topped off with an ornate dome.</p><p>While Dimitri was free to gawk at the sight, Khalid kept his concentration on the woman seated on a sofa at the head of the room. Guards silently stood watch along the perimeter of the room on both their floor and an above mezzanine.</p><p>Khalid and Dimitri strode into the room while Khabash and Farjad halted at the door. Khalid bowed reverently after reaching the center of the space, which Dimitri quickly replicated.</p><p>“Sardar Soraya… Prince Khalid, again at your service,” Khalid announced. “The man beside me is my retainer Dimitri. It is an honor to be welcomed again in your halls.”</p><p>The sardar put a finger on her chin as she leaned forward. “Is it? I am glad for your presence, but I’m not as certain you feel the same. I do not yet know the details of your return, but I suspect they are not the result of happy circumstances.”</p><p>Soraya was in her later thirties, and while she was reasonably attractive, more impressive was the fact that she seemed to have hardly aged over the last six years. She did not speak loudly or stand tall, but she still had a way of commanding a room. Perhaps it was her utter equanimity. Almost never during a conversation did she come across as surprised or alarmed.</p><p>“You are correct,” Khalid admitted. “My time as leader of the Leicester Alliance was cut short by defeat in battle. Even so, returning to Astane is a comfort for this weary soul, so I was earnest when saying it is an honor.”</p><p>“Do you mean to say that the Alliance is no more? The legacy of Queen Tiana’s family wiped away forever?”</p><p>“Not quite. There was little left of my army, but the land itself remains intact. Regardless of who wins the war in Fódlan, though, my title will have lost most of its value. I left the situation in the hands of Nader the Undefeated, who was temporarily serving as my retainer.”</p><p>“Of course,” Soraya said as her eyes narrowed slightly. “Nader came through Astane just a few months ago on his way to Derdriu. I had to keep news of his presence suppressed, as he’s not universally beloved in these parts. After all, he personally slew my father in battle. Earned himself quite the moniker for it.”</p><p>The room turned deathly silent for a moment or two. Then the sardar shrugged. “That being said, my father was an ass, so I can’t blame him. Shomal has changed much since then. I bear Nader no ill will.”</p><p>Khalid remained quiet after deciding there was no advantage in either agreeing or disagreeing. Soraya leaned against the arm of her sofa after evaluating his choice. “Well, I assume you aren’t ‘honored’ enough to desire taking up permanent residence in this palace. You will soon request for Shomal’s assistance in conveying you back to the Dunya, yes?”</p><p>Khalid nodded humbly. “If it is not too much of an inconvenience. I will ensure that you are compensated for any expenses.”</p><p>“I was willing to fulfill the task for free out of respect for a royal prince, but if you’re offering payment, I won’t turn it down.” Soraya drummed her fingers on a cushion. “I am willing to provide you with five wyverns- one for yourself, one for your retainer, and three for your escorts. Since you are already familiar with Khabash and Farjad, I will send them with you. Khabash’s sister Satiah is one of our best riders, so she will serve as your final guard. You may leave as soon as tomorrow.”</p><p>Soraya briefly glanced at Farjad and Khabash, who both bowed in acquiescence. She continued, “I’ll have the detachment negotiate with the king upon your arrival. Yes, that throws away all of my bargaining power, but I trust him for a fair deal. I’ll send a single messenger ahead tonight so that your family will have fair warning of your approach. Does this plan sound acceptable?”</p><p>“It is more than acceptable,” Khalid agreed. “If I may make one amendment, however… please ensure that the message delivered solely to the king and queen.”</p><p>The sardar smiled. “Very well.” She then stood suddenly and motioned her head towards a door behind her. “Come, both of you. I was not informed if you were hungry, but we have prepared food all the same. I hope you don’t plan on letting it go to waste.”</p><p>Khalid was glad to have gone several days without a full proper meal. Otherwise, the tagine from earlier may have done him in. “We will of course accept your offer. Thank you.”</p><p>Before exiting through the door, Soraya said a few words to a nearby sentry who then scurried off. He was likely either going to serve as the messenger departing that night or was on his way to notify whoever it was supposed to be. Once finished, she waved to Khalid and Dimitri to follow.</p><p>“What is a ‘month’?” Dimitri asked Khalid quietly while they walked as if embarrassed if someone else heard the question.</p><p>“It’s just the word we use to refer to each lunar cycle,” Khalid explained. “It’s synonymous with a ‘moon’ in Fódlan. Don’t bother asking why a different word is used, because I don’t know. It didn’t seem like something worth looking into.”</p><p>The two walked in silence until Soraya led them outside into a garden. It had grown too dark to identify the plants, but the fragrance of the flowers remained pleasant. They were then ushered into a single-room pavilion lit dimly by candles. A divan lined the room under open windows, and dishes of food that appeared to have recently arrived sat on a low table in the center of the room. A smiling girl aged fifteen was already lounging on the divan upon their arrival.</p><p>Soraya announced, “I know you do not need introductions, Khalid, but for the sake of your retainer, this is my daughter Lydia. My husband died during the Dékhomai campaign, so she is the only family I have left.”</p><p>Lydia put a hand on her heart and said a short blessing for Dimitri in a perfect merge of her parents’ customs. Unsure what to do, Dimitri made an awkward bow. The girl laughed in response. “I quite like your new retainer!” she exclaimed.</p><p>As they sat down, Khalid observed plainly, “This isn’t the dining hall.”</p><p>Soraya shook her head. “No, it isn’t. Your father’s reforms have continued to progress, especially here in Shomal, but to speak so intimately with both men and women present like this?  Well, it’s not worth making a public scene over. I’ve already caused enough of a stir just by being a woman in this position. Also, as he is a guest to our land, I wanted to treat your retainer to this occasion. That would not normally be protocol.”</p><p>“She didn’t even want me to attend at first!” Lydia revealed without invitation. “But I insisted that I not miss the opportunity to see Khalid again.”</p><p>The sardar sighed. “I only allowed it by making her promise not to take any more archery lessons from you. Letting you hand her a bow for the first time is one of my deepest regrets. You wouldn’t believe how much grief she’s caused with it.”</p><p>Khalid managed to withhold a smirk. Lydia made no effort to hide hers.</p><p>“Alright, let’s eat before you can corrupt my daughter any further,” Soraya said with a hint of a grin as she waved her guests towards the food.</p><p>The sardar was set on ensuring that all categories of Shomal’s cuisine were on display- it would be one of her guests’ few meals in Astane before leaving, after all. All sorts of meats, soups, and breads were available.</p><p>“Do you need help deciding which ones to pick?” Lydia asked Dimitri upon watching him scan the ensemble.</p><p>“I would be most grateful,” he said. “Perhaps you could start me with the healthier choices?”</p><p>Lydia naturally pointed him towards all of the wrong answers for a giggle. Deciding that a single detrimental meal wouldn’t do much harm to his retainer, Khalid played along by not correcting her.</p><p>Soraya decided it was time to talk of more important subjects once people began to eat. She put a finger on her temple, which somehow collected everyone’s attention. “If you don’t mind my saying, Prince Khalid… I was uncertain how well you would fare in Fódlan. When you first departed, you seemed to be under the impression that the land beyond would offer you respite from your troubles here. It was not my place to correct you, but I wasn’t so certain.”</p><p>Khalid nodded. “I was naïve. The way some people treated me back at the Dunya… it all seemed so unjustified, so unearned, that I was unable to accept that their prejudices were commonplace. It quickly became clear, though, that the people of Fódlan were just as distrusting of what lied beyond the Throat as the Almyrans were. I was obviously spared the worst of it since no one knew of my heritage, but it was frustrating to hear my homeland talked about in that way. And while I knew my objectives came with risks, I didn’t expect to find myself just trying to survive someone else’s warpath. I was blind to the possibility that others in Fódlan had their own bold ideas of what the future should look like.”</p><p>“Well, sometimes lessons have to be learned the hard way. The important thing is that you came out alive. But for how long, I wonder? You left with the promise of conquering Fódlan. Without that in hand… what answer will you give the people for why you are worthy of being the next king? Who will be swayed to your side?”</p><p>Dimitri stopped chewing midbite. Khalid could already feel his retainer’s gaze boring into him before even turning to confirm it visually. He looked to Dimitri meaningfully as an indication that he could explain himself when the time was appropriate. Dimitri understood Khalid’s intention, and though he remained sullen, no outburst occurred.</p><p>With that situation stabilized, Khalid recollected himself to actually answer the question. “The future of Fódlan remains in flux, and I still think some of my goals will be met. But yes, my record at the moment won’t be swaying many to my side. It could be argued, though, that this fact might be a boon to my safety. It means the other contenders for the throne have a better chance of rising above the crowd without having to harm me, which could potentially embroil them in an unnecessary scandal.”</p><p>“Maybe so. But that’s still an admission that your odds at taking the throne have taken a sharp turn for the worse.”</p><p>Khalid smiled grimly. “I didn’t realize you were so invested in my prospects.”</p><p>“It’s not quite that,” Soraya said as she scooped out some more food for herself. “It’s just that I dislike browbeaters. I don’t know much about James, but it appears that your brother Abbas has seniority to him. What I’ve seen of Abbas hasn’t impressed me. As for your uncle, his constant war games on the Throat have prevented any prospect I have at opening official trade with the Alliance. It’s always been a sad way for him to try making himself feel important, and it’s only getting more embarrassing as the years go on. The less I see of him, the better. And that, of course, leaves you.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll do what I can to reassert myself. I always keep a few surprises in my quiver, after all.”</p><p>“Hmm. We’ll see about that,” the sardar mused, unimpressed by Khalid’s ability to speak without saying anything of actual import. “If I had to guess, you plan to lay low for now until the opportunity presents itself. Hopefully, the new regime in Fódlan will push for diplomacy with us vigorously enough to bypass your uncle’s nonsense. You should be in a good place to mediate, which could boost your standing.”</p><p>Khalid’s silence confirmed that she was not too far from the mark. In truth, he had no other arrows in his quiver. He prided himself on his ability to adapt to the situation, but didn’t help him sound any more prepared.</p><p>“Your retainer is from Fódlan,” Soraya noted as she glanced towards Dimitri. “What do you think? Is the new Fódlan going to be a bit more open and forgiving of Almyra?”</p><p>Upset as he was with Khalid, Dimitri provided an answer. “That is dependent on the victor. One army is led by a woman of honor. Her opponent is nothing more than a beast with a human face.”</p><p>Soraya raised an eyebrow as her head swiveled to Khalid, which was probably her highest expression of astonishment. Her eyes begged to ask, “Who is this man, and how did he end up in your service?” All Khalid could do was shrug.</p><p>Since Dimitri had no more distressing observations to share, the conversation returned to more casual topics. The former prince of Faerghus did not look at Khalid again for the rest of the meal. His jaw seemed to be set a few degrees too tightly as he grimaced away his excess anger. Dimitri probably would have cracked before the event was finished were it not for Lydia keeping him occupied with constant questions and her characteristic teasing. Soraya’s daughter either wasn’t listening to Dimitri’s comment about Edelgard or was somehow unphased by it. If the gods existed, they must have smiled on Khalid that night, because he might not have survived the meal without Lydia’s help.</p><p>Once the last of the food was cleaned up, Khalid and Dimitri said their goodbyes to the sardar and her daughter before servants were summoned to escort them back to their quarters. Farjad would wake them early the next morning once preparations were complete.</p><p>The servants seemed blissfully unaware of how tense the mood was between Khalid and Dimitri as they walked. Khalid spent the entire time analyzing all possible outcomes for what would happen after they reached the room. He survived in the majority of the simulations, but most of them were still highly unpleasant. Khalid also found himself questioning his decision to bring Dimitri with him to begin with. What was he thinking, dragging along someone mentally unstable?</p><p>Khalid found himself hovering by the door once they arrived, ready to make an escape if needed. Dimitri stormed all the way to the windows where he began to pace back and forth. His whole body trembled as he walked, seemingly on the verge of reaching for Areadbhar and rushing towards the nearest object to destroy.</p><p>“Conquer Fódlan…” he muttered to himself. He then said louder, “Tell me, Claude. If the Flame Emperor had not appeared, what would have been your title? ‘The Crescent Moon Leader’? No, too obvious and lacking in taste. ‘The Master Tactician’ would not have been a bad choice...”</p><p>“Before we continue any further, let’s be clear right from the start. I did <em>not</em> plan to conquer Fódlan.”</p><p>“Then what was your plan? Why would you make such a promise if you never intended to keep it?”</p><p>“For my answer to make sense, you have to understand my standing. In Almyra, the monarch is not automatically succeeded by his eldest child. After the Sabaeans had several firstborn heirs who turned out to be weak rulers, they instituted a process by which the king or queen would personally choose their heir. It was meant to ensure that the strongest, most capable candidate rises to the throne. Initially this just resulted in the children warring with each other until only one was left standing, so a further rule was made where the king or queen’s endorsement would be set before the rulers of Elam, Shomal, and Meteora. If at least two of these three rulers rejected the choice, the monarch would be forced to make a new nomination. This discouraged the contenders from sullying their hands with too much blood. The Meteorans disposed of this right during their heydays in favor of absolute primogeniture, but my family reestablished it, with Saba obviously taking the position previously held by Elam.”</p><p>“Get to the point,” Dimitri growled.</p><p>“I have two brother and an uncle who would love to be king. My status as the sole legitimate child gives me an advantage, and everyone knows that my father wishes to nominate me. However, my mother’s heritage has a serious risk of vitiating my chances of being accepted. So, to prove my worth, I announced that I would undertake a daunting mission- conquer Fódlan and use my position to normalize relations with Almyra. Now, it <em>is</em> true that I hoped to unify Fódlan and open up the Throat. However, unlike Edelgard, I did not actually plan to do so through war. Advertising it to the Almyrans as ‘peacefully reworking the political system of Fódlan through diplomatic channels’ just wasn’t going to have quite the punch, hence why you hear the word ‘conquer’ being thrown about.”</p><p>Though he remained unconvinced, Dimitri’s expression assuaged some. He sank into a spot on a windowsill. “How could you have unified Fódlan without war? Many Adrestian nobles wanted unification, but only on their terms. Faerghus would not have complied. Nothing about this sounds realistic.”</p><p>“I would have prevented war by stacking so many weapons in my arsenal that no one would dare interfere with my reforms. With enough leverage, you can bend the will of your enemies as you need without drawing blades.”</p><p>“Your answer is deliberately vague and unconvincing. Try harder.”</p><p>“My answer was honest, but if you require specifics… I’ll do what I can to give an illustration of how it <em>might </em>have gone.”</p><p>Khalid surrendered his perch at the door and settled into a spot on the divan near to Dimitri before beginning his story.</p><p>“I attended the Officer’s Academy for two purposes. One, to learn all about the church’s history and the future leaders of Fódlan that I could. Identify their weaknesses, as well as the best way to negotiate with them. If the church was covering something up, I wanted to know exactly what it was. Secondly, I aimed to gather as many allies as I could, especially those that could bring a Hero’s Relic with them.</p><p>“Now we have to dig into the hypotheticals. Assuming Edelgard never declared war, I eventually succeed my grandfather as leader of the Alliance without much drama. Using my position, I then reopen negotiations with Almyra. From the perspective of the Almyrans, they would be negotiating with me- an infiltrator that worked his way up the enemy’s social ladder. They would see any progress as their victory. As for the Alliance, they would just be happy to see the raids against Fódlan’s Locket put to a stop. So, with my father’s assistance, the border is quickly opened. Knowledge and culture pour from one side to the other like water from a broken dam.”</p><p>Dimitri interrupted, “You implied the order of events was to first conquer Fódlan and then open up relations with Almyra. This story has it the other way.”</p><p>“True. I figured that since I would still be at the head of a government and undertaking what I set to accomplish, no one in Almyra would really care about the order. Why should they? Anyways, the Alliance would quickly face an influx of wealth and opportunity denied to both the Empire and Kingdom. Even if they followed suit and normalized relations with Almyra, the Alliance would still reap the most immediate benefits due to our proximity and well-developed mercantile system. It wouldn’t be long before Adrestia and Faerghus came knocking my door looking for a piece of the pie.</p><p>“This would end in one of two ways. First, I send out feelers about establishing a new institution that would regulate commerce across all of Fódlan and handle foreign relations. This would make it far easier to spread wealth and open new markets, but it would also be the first step towards a unified government. If that didn’t go anywhere, I instead offer benefits to individual lands and families willing to line up under my sphere of influence and work my way piecemeal.</p><p>“I honestly think a lot of this would happen naturally without my meddling too much. The balance of power within Fódlan works at the moment, but if we were suddenly thrust out onto the world’s stage, the Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance would suddenly look rather small in comparison. We share a common language, religion, and, to a certain degree, history. Fódlan would almost certainly see steps towards assimilation in the face of such upheaval.”</p><p>Dimitri shook his head. “I do not know if a new organization would be necessary to deal with the issues you raise. The Church of Seiros already had the status and resources to handle both foreign and internal relations.”</p><p>“Yes, but I would not have allowed events to play out that way. Rhea could not be trusted with such a task. There’s nothing in the tenets of Seiros to suggest that outsiders should be spurned, but the church has failed to be a positive influence in dealing with its neighbors. And given how bad it’s handled some of Fódlan’s issues, I want to see the church’s power diminished, not increased.”</p><p>“Fódlan has many issues, but what should the church have done differently?” Dimitri asked as he looked Khalid directly in the eye for the first time in hours.</p><p>“It could have started with not enabling the nobility’s poor behavior. Whenever the commoners or burghers protest the actions of their lords, the noble families can just point to the validation they have from the Church or the evidence of the goddess’s blessing provided by a Crest.”</p><p>“Many nobles abused their power in the name of Crests,” Dimitri conceded. “Everyone knows that. But the Church of Seiros was critical of this from the start. I’m quite familiar with the church’s doctrines, Khalid. Crests were granted to the Heroes so they had the power to fight back evil… that is all. Bearing a Crest was never intended as an acknowledge from the goddess that the bearer had a divine right to rule. It is said that humanity’s abuse of their Crests caused the goddess to depart from this world to begin with. No, the church is not to blame for the state of Fódlan. It is fundamental human avarice.”</p><p>Khalid frowned. “Regardless of what some dusty tome says that most commoners can’t even read, many nobles really did treat their Crests as a sign of the goddess’s approval, and I’ve heard more than one member of the clergy imply the same.”</p><p>“It’s not just from a tome. Ingrid once told me of a conversation she had with Seteth where he was very clear that Crests were nothing more than inherited power with no saying on the value of the bearer. Those words came from the chief advisor of the archbishop herself. Just because a few lower members made irresponsible statements is no justification for war.”</p><p>“The fact that Seteth even had to tell her that demonstrates the problem,” Khalid said with a weary smile. “The higher offices had a greater responsibility than personally not making careless statements. They had the duty to actively correct their adherents. The church did not rule Fódlan directly, obviously, but it still had the best position to wield its power for good. And what exactly did the Church of Seiros do to solve the issues? It almost always turned a blind eye or actively submitted to the nobles’ demands when pressured. They even let the aristocracy push them around on matters as simple as segregating the dormitories by status in their own monastery.”</p><p>Dimitri challenged, “Perhaps the church could have done more, but it would have come at the risk of war. You make the solutions sound simple with no attention to the delicate task of keeping the peace in Fódlan.”</p><p>“At some point, one has to ask the question if the peace is worth it. Progress must come, one way or another.”</p><p>Dimitri’s expression began to darken again. “So you were prepared to go to war over it?”</p><p>“As I’ve said, I would begin with leverage. If that didn’t work, I would have tried to minimize the casualties. For example, if Rhea tried interfering with my right to open Fódlan’s Throat and refused to back off despite any threats I threw at her, I would start with having the archbishop discreetly assassinated in hopes that whoever took her place would be more agreeable. If not, I would leave it to them to start the war.”</p><p>“Assassinate the archbishop?” Dimitri gasped.</p><p>Khalid did not flinch. “You asked for honesty. I gave it to you. It’s not that I wanted to kill her, but if she stood in the way of my goals, I had no intention of backing down.”</p><p>Dimitri was visibly stunned by the sudden severity of Khalid’s demeanor. All he could mutter was, “You hate Archbishop Rhea that much?”</p><p>“It’s not a matter of hate. I’m not even going to say Rhea meant to harm Fódlan. She was probably doing what she thought was best. But it doesn’t change the results. To use an analogy, I would liken Rhea to a child watching a pot filled with water over a flame. Over time, the boil burgeons out of control and risks causing a mishap. Instead of actually doing something to solve the problem, like removing the pot or quenching the flame, the child panics. She tries to contain the water by holding the lid down tightly, shouting or pleading for the boil to stop, and crying to her mother to come and save her. Of course, her grip finally fails and the scalding water erupts everywhere.”</p><p>Khalid crossed his arms. “Fódlan finally boiled over under Rhea’s watch. There was no mother or anyone else above her to bail her out. If she survives this war, it’s important that she isn’t left in charge of the pot unattended again.”</p><p>Dimitri persisted, “I still don’t see how any of your plans could have come to fruition without bloodshed. The people would be trampled underfoot, just as they have under the emperor.”</p><p>“Well, I tried warning you that my plans were only a sketch. I would have adapted each action as needed to limit collateral damage. In our current timeline, that worked by me making the most of a war that Edelgard already started. With Faerghus already a mess, unifying Fódlan would have been easier than ever if the Alliance was able to topple the Empire. Obviously, it didn’t play out that way.”</p><p>Khalid leaned back as he delved deeper into his contemplations. “There are details of her situation I don’t understand, but Edelgard failed the optics test by declaring a war before properly gauging if anyone else might actually cooperate with her on some of her goals. I get not readily trusting others- I didn’t trust her, either, but my alternative wasn’t to initiate something so bloody. If Edelgard was really so set on eliminating Rhea, she should have laid out her rationale, invaded the monastery, and seized Rhea and any knights who resisted. Then just install a puppet archbishop with more amenable doctrines and head home. Frankly, though I’m not normally a supporter of execution, removing Rhea altogether would have made it clear that there was no restoring the previous order and nullified any immediate benefit in mounting a counteroffensive. If the Alliance and Kingdom were outraged by this, let <em>them</em> declare the war. Forget the irredentist rhetoric that made diplomacy on even terms all but impossible.”</p><p>The Master Tactician shrugged helplessly. “Alright… that discourse was a bit dense, I’ll admit. To summarize, I would have started with my reforms and only fought if someone else acted as the aggressor. If a war happened, I would have the moral high ground. Do you see the difference between me and Edelgard?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded. “Yes. The distinction between you and the emperor is your ability to gild over your selfish goals better than her.”</p><p>Khalid sighed as his head sank. “I understand being frustrated, I do. But you don’t actually believe she and I are the same, right? Edelgard tried to kill you at Gronder Field. She killed all of your friends. I personally dragged you off the field to keep you alive. Just based on that alone, I don’t see how she and I could be reasonably compared.”</p><p>Dimitri looked away in silent concession of the point.</p><p>Almyra’s prince continued, “I may be distrusting on an individual level, but I’m actually optimistic about humanity as a whole… maybe a little too much at times. I guess you and I are opposites in that regard. But I really believe that if people could have seen what the world beyond had to offer- beyond Fódlan, beyond the church, beyond the goddess- that they would see the bigger picture without needing a war to open their eyes. People can change. I saw it with my classmates. For example, Lorenz and I butted heads relentlessly at first, but even we were starting to understand each other before the year was up. You can probably relate. Many at the monastery were hostile towards the people of Duscur, but I know those who truly got to know Dedue understood that he was no monster and that the same could likely be said for the rest of his people. I want to see a world where everyone is able to experience that transformation.”</p><p>Dimitri considered this point for a moment. Just when Khalid thought he might have finally reached through to the man, Dimitri frowned while seemingly on the verge of crying.</p><p>“If you are such a benevolent soul, Khalid… Where were you when my people needed your aid? You know the things the Empire did to my land. You did nothing to help.”</p><p>Khalid stood and began to pace the room as Dimitri once had. He took time to formulate a thorough answer before speaking. “When Cornelia’s coup occurred and you were declared dead, my grandfather was still trying to make sense of the situation. The Kingdom’s quick decline left us in a bad bind. We did not have the power alone to fight the Empire. Luckily for us, the Empire focused on handling the Kingdom first rather than completely split their armies. Though their intentions to unify Fódlan were clear, no significant moves had been made towards the Alliance. They left Leicester’s collaborating border houses to keep us in check in the meantime. If we truly mustered the full strength of Houses Riegan, Goneril, Edmund, Daphnel, and Albrecht, among others, we could have forced Gloucester, Ordelia, and Acheron into submission, sure. However, it would have drawn the attention of the Empire. That left us with a difficult decision- delay an imperial invasion by maintaining the status quo or make a fatal stand by either uniting the Alliance or throwing support to Faerghus."</p><p>He then sighed. “At the end of the day, the people of the Leicester swore their allegiance to my grandfather, and in return, he had the responsibility to protect them. The same went for me when I became leader. He and I both agreed on what had to be done- play up the squabbling in the Alliance as much as possible to keep the Empire out while also holding it together just enough to prevent outright civil war. It was a difficult order, but it was the only option for us to survive. We were holding out hope that a new variable would come into play that might tip the balance in our favor. If it didn’t come, I would have tried lulling Edelgard into an ambush that would either end with the emperor’s death or my exit to Almyra. Hopefully, it would be a single, climatic battle so my people would not suffer. I thought we had a chance at salvation when Byleth returned and formed the Resistance Army, but… well, the rest is history.”</p><p>Khalid moved closer to the windows where Dimitri sat and looked outside. They both watched as the candles puncturing the darkness in the below houses were slowly extinguished.</p><p>When the hapless prince did not reply, Khalid said, “I’m sorry, but I can’t stand here and apologize for that choice. But I understand that just as I did my duty, you also loved your people. I don’t blame you if you are bitter against me for it. What happened in Faerghus, and to you, is unspeakable. I am very sorry for it. I promise I’ll do what I can to see you are never treated like that again.”</p><p>Dimitri turned to Khalid with his eye watered and nodded ever so subtly. When he spoke, it was of a different topic. “So, you wanted to both rule Fódlan and Almyra. Did you plan on unifying those crowns as well?”</p><p>“The future I dream of will come sooner and more smoothly with as few borders as possible, but I understand that removing all boundaries is only an ideal for now. There are differences between Almyra and Fódlan that need to be bridged before that is possible, and they probably won’t be settled in my lifetime. Once my objectives were met, I would have returned to Almyra to be nominated heir and leave Fódlan in someone else’s hands.”</p><p>“And who would that have been?”</p><p>“That would have depended on who seemed the most receptive to my ideas and was in a position to take charge. Honestly… it might have been you.”</p><p>Dimitri snorted and rubbed his face. “Ridiculous,” he muttered.</p><p>Silence dominated for a minute. Khalid then asked, “So… where do we go from here? Are you still coming with me?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Going back to Fódlan seems impossible at this point.”</p><p>“Answer this, then. Do you have any actual issues with my goals themselves? Not about the war or whatever- just the dream itself of tearing down Fódlan’s Throat.”</p><p>“… Not necessarily,” Dimitri grunted.</p><p>“Well, that dream hasn’t changed, even if I’ve lost the war in Fódlan. If you stay by my side, you can still help it come true, and you’ll get to witness all of my plans and choices firsthand. If you find any of my methods objectionable, you’ll be in just the right place to call me out for it.”</p><p>When Dimitri did not respond, Khalid lethargically took a seat on the sill across from his companion and let his head slump against the wall. He then exhaled, “You know… I miss Fódlan, too. I miss my friends. We have nothing left of that life except each other. We won’t always agree, but I think we need to try to find a way to make this work. What do you think?”</p><p>After a long wait, Dimitri said in a near whisper, “To be completely alone… it is a harsh fate. I do not wish to be in that position again.” He took a deep breath. “So… I will try to trust you. What other option is there?”</p><p>No one answered the question as they silently stared out over the sleeping city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Indelible Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 19 of the Garland Moon, Imperial Year 1173</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Amazing!" Ingrid exclaimed as she leaned over the top rail of the fence surrounding the pegasi stables outside of the royal castle in Fhirdiad. "I've seen a few back home, but not nearly this many. Nor do they look so strong and healthy!"</p><p>When Ingrid came dangerously close to toppling over, Glenn grabbed her by the waist to steady her.</p><p>"Easy there!" he advised. "I can't have my betrothed getting trampled by pegasi for the sake of a view a few inches closer."</p><p>"Sorry about that, Glenn…" Ingrid chuckled while blushing.</p><p>The pair were accompanied by Felix, Sylvain, and Prince Dimitri. Their fathers were holding a conference to discuss the ongoing strategy for relations with Sreng, and as usual, the children were free to do as they pleased. Sylvain and Glenn were charged with making sure the younger ones did not get into too much trouble. Ingrid had begged Dimitri for a chance to see the new pegasi being stabled at the castle since her last visit, and the prince was happy to oblige.</p><p>"Man… if only I could find a girl who would let me do that without slapping me," Sylvain mused.</p><p>Dimitri laughed as he watched all of this unfold. "Instead of crawling over the fence, maybe we can bring the pegasi closer to us?"</p><p>"That knight over there can help, right?" Felix suggested.</p><p>The referenced knight was passing by on some unknown chore. Dimitri waved him over. "Sir Gustave, Sir Gustave! Is it possible to bring one of the pegasi over here for a look? Maybe you could even let Ingrid sit on one?"</p><p>Gustave grimaced. "It is certainly within my ability. But it may not be wise to allow someone so young near such a mighty creature. That is, unless she has the necessary training."</p><p>Everyone looked at Ingrid, who cringed in embarrassment. Despite this setback, Dimitri insisted, "Please, Sir Gustave? You can stay here and keep watch."</p><p>Gustave released a deep breath. "If it is the prince's command, then very well. It should not be an issue so long as no attempt at flight is made, but I will still intervene if I see anything that forewarns of trouble. It is my duty to ensure your safety, and I must hold to it at all costs."</p><p>As Gustave walked away to fulfill the order, Sylvain called out, "Don't worry! If something happens, I'll make sure to toss myself over the fence and let the pegasus flatten me instead of Ingrid."</p><p>"I think that's my duty, Sylvain," Glenn dissented. He then joked, "But it's a good thing that Miklan isn't here, or he might throw you over anyways."</p><p>Sylvain did not appear to find the joke funny. Glenn recognized this, and while he did not directly apologize, he did try to downplay his comment. He asked more seriously, "Where is your brother, anyways? I feel like I haven't seen him in years."</p><p>"You probably haven't. My parents haven't seen any need to bring him on trips to the capital nowadays. There's not much more to say than that."</p><p>Everyone present was uncomfortable with Sylvain's explanation, but that was soon forgotten upon seeing Ingrid's excitement at Gustave's return. He was accompanied with a female knight leading a striking white pegasus.</p><p>"She's beautiful!" Ingrid cried. "You really did pick the best one, sir knights. I can ride, right?"</p><p>"Of course," Gustave said more confidently this time, having been swayed by the girl's enthusiasm. He even instructed the other knight to aid Ingrid with trotting around some, much to her delight.</p><p>"Maybe I should join the knights so I'll have free access to these stables. That way, I can let you ride them anytime you like," Glenn said with a laugh.</p><p>"Brother, please don't joke about something like that," Felix pleaded. "It would be awfully lonely without you at home.”</p><p>Glenn continued to laugh, but there wasn't much mirth behind it. "Who said I was joking?"</p><p>"Personally, I think you'd be great in the role," Sylvain said. "I'm sure the girls love it, but I don't think I could pull the job off. But you've got all of the right qualities, Glenn. Really."</p><p>"Your plan has redundancies when I could just become a knight myself!" Ingrid sang. "How would I look in armor?"</p><p>Everyone provided positive responses. Though they were having a great time, it was not long before the parents returned from their meeting. The children carefully ensured Ingrid was not spotted by the adults while still on a pegasus. Gustave and the other knight thankfully did not report their behavior.</p><p>Dimitri's goodbyes as his friends departed were sorrowful, but he quickly sought out new company rather than stew in his loneliness. He ran back into the castle and bounded up the stairs to the royal quarters. His destination was the cozy solar outside of his bedchambers.</p><p>His stepmother, Lady Patricia, sat near the window as she read a book. Dimitri checked that there were no sewing utensils out on the nearby table, which was often a sign that she was not in a mood to talk. After confirming that it was safe to initiate a conversation, Dimitri moved a spare seat in front of her and provided an account of his day. He made no attempt to obscure the facts of their visit to the stables.</p><p>Patricia smiled. "I was taught how to ride pegasi while I was at the Officer's Academy. It's been a long time since then, though. Sometimes I do wish I could ride one again." Her smile then developed into something more wistful. "In the clouds… I could see so much, and no one would even recognize me."</p><p>"I can tell father. Surely he could make work something out for you."</p><p>"No, that is alright," Patricia chuckled. "It isn't safe. Even so, I am glad to know you are willing to do that. Now… I'm sure you're sad that your friends have left. Is there anything I can do to brighten your day?"</p><p>Dimitri shook his head. "It's okay. I have my friends here, too. In fact, I made a new friend just the other day! I think you would really like her! She's from the Empire, just like you."</p><p>"I… see," Patricia stumbled as she rubbed at the sleeve of her blue dress. Did she think she'd find a different color under it? "In that case… Maybe it is best that I do not hear more."</p><p>"But… why?"</p><p>"There are two kinds of memories I have of my home, Dimitri. The good, and the bad. I would rather not be reminded of the bad, and the good will only make me long for what I've lost. There's no winning, you see?"</p><p>The prince's face fell. It might have been for the best, as he wasn't supposed to talk much about the girl anyway. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to be happy."</p><p>"I know, Dimitri. I know how much you care, and you are doing a wonderful job. But… instead of relating what I am missing out on, could you just spend some time with me? It means so much that you would want to grace the presence of a solitary woman like me."</p><p>Dimitri held her hand warmly. "Yes, I will do so gladly! I would do anything for you, mother."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Indelible Bonds- Day 16 of the Harpstring Moon, 1186 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Dimitri managed to sleep some during their night in Astane, but persistent nightmares eventually forced him to give up. He nursed his headache while once again sitting on the window sill. Their view faced west, so he was unable to watch the sunrise directly, but he still observed as life slowly revitalized the city.</p><p>"Bad dreams?" Khalid asked suddenly after waking.</p><p>Dimitri flinched in surprise, having completely lost track of time. "Yes, but it is not just that. I was… perhaps anxious about today."</p><p>Khalid walked up next to him and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Anxious? There's little worry of us running into trouble on the way. Unless… you aren't scared of heights, are you?"</p><p>"No! It's not the height itself. It's just… I'm uncertain of my flying abilities."</p><p>"You've flown before, right?" Khalid asked as he squinted.</p><p>"Not often. Wyverns were not common in Blaiddyd territory, and pegasi only tolerate female riders."</p><p>"Surely you rode a wyvern while at the academy? During sky watch, for example?"</p><p>"Only on rare occasions. Professor Hanneman preferred that I focus on building my natural strengths rather than waste days developing extraneous skills."</p><p>"That's a shame. Almyra is so immense that it's necessary to learn how to ride one to get anywhere quickly. Some people aren't cut out for it, obviously, but it sounds like you have at least some experience. That should be enough. We aren't going into battle or anything, so it's not like you need to be that proficient."</p><p>"Some experience, yes. But things are not the same as they were then." Dimitri tapped his eyepatch. A limited range of vision could present challenges.</p><p>Khalid winced. "Ah. I see your point." He paused for a second, likely on the verge of apologizing for the accidental pun, before deciding it was best to hope Dimitri hadn't noticed it. "I've known people with various disabilities who can still ride wyverns, but if you are unsure, I'll tell the others that we will take it a bit slower just to be safe. If you still don't feel comfortable up there, motion for us to land and we'll figure something else out. We can fit two people on these if we must."</p><p>Not long after, their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Though they expected to find Farjad there to greet them, they instead found two sets of clothes and trays of food laid out at the entrance. Included was a charming host of breads, pancakes, cheeses, eggs, and olives. Dimitri carried them inside and set them down on the floor. For some reason, Khalid eyed the collection suspiciously.</p><p>"Dimitri, wait just a sec-."</p><p>Dimitri had already dug his teeth into a piece of bread before Khalid could stop him. "What is the issue?" he asked with the food still in his mouth.</p><p>"We don't know where this food came from, or whose hands have touched it."</p><p>Unfazed by the answer, Dimitri went ahead and swallowed, much to Khalid's chagrin. "Last night you told me it was utterly safe to leave Areadbhar in this room. This morning, I'm telling you it's utterly safe to consume sustenance before a long journey."</p><p>"That's not the same th-." Khalid cut himself off with a sigh. "I suppose there's no going back for you now. If you aren't choking to death in the next few minutes, I guess I'll try some."</p><p>Khalid stayed true to his word. He changed into the new attire, which was better designed for the task ahead, but stayed away from the meal. After Dimitri had nearly finished his portion, the Almyran prince finally began to nibble on some food.</p><p>Dimitri changed clothes and began to pace the room while Khalid continued to eat. Khalid had still not finished his meal when footsteps could be heard approaching from the hall. As the door had been left open after bringing the food inside, Farjad was visible through the doorframe when he arrived.</p><p>"Prince Khalid, Dimitri… I hope you are having a fine morning. I am glad to see the food and clothes arrived in time. Preparations for our departure are nearly complete, but we can wait if you are not yet finished."</p><p>Khalid dropped a half-eaten pancake onto his plate. "I've had enough. With all due respect, Farjad, why were we not notified about this meal yesterday?"</p><p>Farjad frowned. "My apologies. Khabash thought it was a good idea to make sure you were nourished before leaving, and I did not see any reason to object."</p><p>Dimitri couldn't help but smile a bit smugly at the reasonable answer, to which Khalid subtly rolled his eyes. "That was thoughtful of him, so thank you. But going forward, let's try to limit surprises. For example, it wouldn't have caused any confusion if you or Khabash delivered it to us rather than having someone drop it off."</p><p>Farjad bowed. "I will heed your guidance and inform Khabash and Satiah of your concerns. As it were, are you ready to join us on the wyvern grounds?"</p><p>Khalid collected Failnaught and his spare clothes. "I am now. Let's get moving."</p><p>Dimitri similarly grabbed Areadbhar and his previous sets of clothes and followed the others down the hall. As the hour was still early, they did not encounter too much activity on the way there. They stepped outside after a few turns into a large green space between the main citadel and the palace's outer walls. Five saddled wyverns were grazing in dewy grass, three of which were heavily laden with equipment. The wyverns stood under the watch of Khabash and a woman.</p><p>"This is Khabash's sister Satiah, as I am sure you both already deduced," Farjad explained.</p><p>"I am glad to finally meet. My brother has had much to say about you over the years, Prince Khalid," Satiah said with a bow. She was nearly as tall as Khabash and matched his black complexion. Dimitri could not decide whether her cropped hair was a matter of personal taste, a cultural custom, or intended to limit issues while flying.</p><p>"I imagine he did. Nothing new there," Khalid agreed. "I hope he told you about the time we had a polo match against the elite players of Astane, and that I was the one to score the decisive goal?"</p><p>Satiah peered at her brother from the corner of her eye. "I did hear of your legendary polo bout, yes. But I recall a different reason for your victory being emphasized."</p><p>"I never said I actually made the winning goal," Khabash contended with a nervous chuckle. "I said that I led us to it. I passed the ball to Prince Khalid, you see. But let's get to business, shall we? We have a long trip ahead of us."</p><p>Farjad crossed his arms and observed with a smile, "I've never seen you so excited to not talk about yourself, Khabash." He then returned to his usual serious disposition. "But he's right. It will be a long day. We should be off soon."</p><p>The three escorts helped load the last of the belongings before assisting Dimitri when Khalid conveyed his concerns with flying. After Dimitri mounted the saddle, Satiah explained the necessary commands he would need to use to keep the wyvern under his control. Some of the cues were familiar, while others were likely unique to Almyra.</p><p>One of Dimitri's primary fears was that the wyvern would not accept him as a rider. Wyverns were typically proud and irritable beasts that would only listen to a master it respected. Why would any Almyran wyvern respect Dimitri? He lacked both confidence and grace. The army that Dimitri led to calamity at Gronder heeded his orders, but that was only because its soldiers despised the Empire and saw their prince as their only hope for liberation. Now, he had nothing.</p><p>Thankfully, these fives wyverns were all exceedingly tame, seemingly as comfortable with humans as the many dogs and cats that had wandered about Garreg Mach. That would explain why Khalid never expressed any concerns about Dimitri's ability to control one. These wyverns had obviously undergone extensive training in a noncombat context. That was a relief on one hand, but it also meant the beasts would be difficult to replace if Dimitri somehow injured one.</p><p>Once everything was settled, the group took off in order of their planned V formation. Satiah led the way, followed by Khalid and Dimitri. Farjad and Khabash would guard the rear of the echelons. The arrangement worked well with Dimitri's limited vision- his peripheral view was capable enough to capture any motions Satiah made with her left hand, while he had an unrestricted view of the open surroundings to his left. Any scenery that he would have missed to his right were blocked Khalid and Farjad's wyverns anyway.</p><p>Dimitri discovered a certain thrill to flying. He had been primarily focused on his chores during his brief experiences in the past, but there was an undeniable freedom to this outing. The world below him became small, and he watched the city slip away as they took off into the unknown. For a brief time, he completely forgot all of the troubles he had left behind. All that mattered was what lay forward.</p><p>It soon became clear just how enormous Almyra truly was. The rest of the day was spent flying, only intermittently interrupted by rest breaks. Despite their gains, however, the land seemed to stretch on endlessly. The terrain became drier the farther they moved away from the ocean, eventually shifting into desert. The flow of air cooled their bodies while flying, but it became clear just how stifling hot it was when they landed for a meal break. As their escorts argued over portioning their water, Dimitri stared at the horizon. The ceaseless golden sand dunes continued as far as he could see. The whole landscape seemed to ripple in the heat haze.</p><p>"You're probably starting to think Almyra is a boring wasteland, aren't you? This place is called the Maranjab. I think it has a certain charm, but I understand why you might not think so. It would be an utter pain to move an army through it, that's for certain. My father could tell you that from experience," Khalid rambled as he stood beside his retainer. He then turned to his other companions. "Any chance we can set up camp in the channel tonight? I know that will stretch tomorrow's journey a bit, but I think it's worth spending some time there."</p><p>"You are in command, Prince Khalid," Satiah replied. "It is all the same to us, so long as you do not mind your arrival being delayed."</p><p>Khabash took it one step further. "I'd actively support it, actually. The longer this journey takes, the more we can charge for our services, right?"</p><p>"Khabash! You can't just talk to a prince like that!" Satiah exclaimed in horror.</p><p>"So is that a confession that you were at least thinking it, though?" Farjad asked her calmly. "If we wish to do this more tactfully, we could recommend a further deviation from our course. Maybe a hunting trip in the Mikdash?"</p><p>Khabash was tickled by this exchange, while Satiah groaned, "You're not helping, Farjad!"</p><p>The three escorts continued to squabble while Khalid retreated to Dimitri's side. "They're probably going to argue for the next half-hour, but I'm pretty sure that we are going."</p><p>"What is this 'channel' you spoke of?" Dimitri queried.</p><p>"It has an old name in Elam's dialect that even I have a difficult time annunciating. Roughly translated, it would come out as 'The Channel of Blood', which is what most people now call it. It's a canyon on the border of Shomal. Once we pass through, we will officially be in Elam."</p><p>"Why did it earn its name? Was there a battle there?"</p><p>Khalid smiled. "I think you'll be able to guess the answer when you see it."</p><p>The group was soon in flight again. The desert continued to stretch for some distance, but the terrain gradually became rockier as the sand dunes were phased out by arid mountains and canyons. Eventually, they slipped into a particularly deep canyon that hid a small creek snaking through it. Dimitri quickly identified this place as the Channel of Blood.</p><p>They advanced for another fifteen minutes before finally settling on a place to land. With his feet safely on the ground, Dimitri had the opportunity to take in the surroundings without distraction.</p><p>"Incredible. Not only is the canyon crimson, but even the sand itself," he said aloud.</p><p>"The angle of the sun is helping some, but you're absolutely right," Khalid agreed. "Unlike Zanado, this place would actually deserve the title of 'The Red Canyon.' But I guess the Almyrans found that phrasing somewhat uninspired, hence 'Channel of Blood.'"</p><p>Besides the color, the sheer size of the canyon was impressive compared to what they had come across up to that point. With the high walls guarding them, it almost seemed like they were nestled in a separate world. The air was much cooler in the shade, and plant life even managed to grow along the river.</p><p>Dimitri picked up a handful of sand and allowed the rosy grains to slowly slip between his fingers. As awed as he was by the sight, his companions treated it as little more than a camping outing in an ordinary forest. They made preparations for their shelter without showing Dimitri any interest until Farjad accidentally bumped into him while carrying wooden poles.</p><p>"Dimitri, could you help me with these?" Farjad asked at that time.</p><p>After growing up as a prince, it was startling to be handed orders like he was no one important. Dimitri did not necessarily mind, however. He took several of the poles and followed any commands he was given. The sand was ideal for driving stakes into, which made setting up their tent fairly simple.</p><p>The final arrangement of the rectangular tent was quite large, with one long side open to the air. Various mismatched rugs that had been draped over the wyverns filled out the internal space. It was not a design Dimitri was accustomed to, but he was pleased that he would still have a wide view outside while lounging in the shelter.</p><p>Once the tent was finished, the escorts began unloading the wyverns and dumping the remaining contents in their new refuge. They seemed quite nonchalant about it, even leaving their weapons inside.</p><p>"Is there any danger of us being attacked?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>Satiah explained, "Nothing is impossible. But no one should know where we are, and there's not much in the way of civilization within fifty miles."</p><p>Despite her answer, Satiah seemed the most alert of the group. She took a seat at the front of the tent and peered down the canyon, perhaps looking for some kind of trouble. Thinking it a prudent decision, Dimitri took a seat next to her.</p><p>"If I may ask, what is your family name? Farjad told me his, but I have not heard yours spoken," Dimitri asked her.</p><p>Satiah responded, "We don't have one. The people of Shomal have traditionally not used them. Some have started to adopt them in recent years to standardize practices, but it's still not consistent. Sardar Soraya does not use one, for example. It would almost be viewed as a slight if you weren't certain who was being referred to by 'Soraya' alone."</p><p>Though she answered the question, she had nothing more to say herself. Sensing that Satiah was not too interested in conversing, Dimitri fell silent as the two kept watch. Farjad read a book alone while Khalid troubled Khabash over a map.</p><p>"You've been to your mother's homeland in Dagda, haven't you, Khabash?" Dimitri could hear the prince ask.</p><p>"Of course! Three times that I can recollect. Is there something you'd like to know about it?"</p><p>"Yes and no. I'd like to hear more about it another time, but my current question is a bit different. How long is the journey there by ship from Astane? Or Metanoiapolis?"</p><p>"From Astane… Forty to forty-five days, depending on the weather. That is to my mother's actual home on the southern coast, so naturally it would not take as long to reach the nearest point of Dagda. I've never been there from Metanoiapolis, but I imagine the journey would be quite a bit shorter. Maybe only thirty days?"</p><p>"I assume you pass by Brigid on the way there, correct? How far would you say Brigid is from Astane?"</p><p>"At least five days less. Probably thirty-six days on average."</p><p>"And how is the journey around Sreng? It's supposed to be treacherous, but I have not heard many firsthand accounts."</p><p>"It's unpleasant, certainly. Bitterly cold. But treacherous? I don't know. I was never too worried about my safety. Maybe if the captain was inexperienced, but those that pass through that route have made the trip many times. Why do you ask all of this, Khalid?"</p><p>"I try to stay as informed as possible. I know someone from Brigid, and I was curious how quickly I could talk to an old friend if I liked." There was a brief pause before Khalid continued, "By the way, the depiction of Fódlan on this map is terrible. This shows the boundaries of the Central Church as far too large, even combining the Western Church lands into it. That's a rather inaccurate depiction of the state of things to say the least."</p><p>"My family has connections. I could probably track down whoever made this and have you propose corrections that can be incorporated in future editions."</p><p>"It's a nice sentiment, but people probably think I already sympathize too much with Fódlan's cause. It's best I not get involved."</p><p>"Not acceptable!" Khabash exclaimed. "It's not right that you and Dimitri's friends are misrepresented like that. Make a list of all the changes that are needed, and I'll tell the mapmaker myself! It would be my honor."</p><p>Khalid laughed warmly. "Alright, Khabash. You have a deal. Find something to write with, and I'll help you make a list."</p><p>Satiah and Farjad must also have been eavesdropping, as they soon joined their friends at the map out of curiosity. Dimitri was still tired of looking at maps from his days at sea, so he instead took a stroll down to the creek. He brushed some of the water over his face. His skin felt dry and cracked after being whipped by wind, sand, and sun, but the water made quick wonders.</p><p>On its own, the rivulet would impress no one. However, this stream of water had somehow survived grueling conditions to singlehandedly carve out such a magnificent canyon. It was a remarkable example of resilience over the course of centuries. Dimitri had to respect how something so small and weak could accomplish so much. In comparison, Dimitri was born with all the gifts in the world and had still faltered. Everyone he ever loved had died because of his failures. He did not deserve to haunt such a beautiful place with his presence.</p><p>When Dimitri returned to the camp, the tone had dramatically shifted. For some reason, two piles of rocks had been set up, and two spare poles were fixed upright in the sand.</p><p>Khalid was hiding half his face with his hand. "This is a terrible idea. What's the point if you aren't even riding a horse? We can't come even close to simulating the conditions of the actual event."</p><p>"We don't have to," Farjad countered. "The current arrangement excludes factors that will make the shot far easier than the one you had to make. If he misses badly, it will forever nullify his claim that he could have made that goal."</p><p>Dimitri lacked the context to this conversation, but it was easy to guess. For some reason, Khabash felt the need to defend his honor after the reveal that Khalid had been the one to make the final shot in their famed polo match, and now he had embarked on a mission to prove he was capable of doing the same. The poles represented the goal posts, and the rock piles must have marked the positioning of the defenders.</p><p>Khabash corrected, "If I miss, which I won't. And if I do, it would only be because my mallet is bad. What do we plan to use for a mallet, anyways?" His eyes swept the area greedily until he saw where Areadbhar leaned against the tent. Dimitri had left it there to help ween off his dependence on his weapon.</p><p>"Ah!" Khabash exclaimed as he reached towards it. Dimitri lurched forward to stop him, but Khalid was able to resolve the dilemma first.</p><p>"No, no, don't touch that!" Khalid warned. "I would highly recommend not laying a finger on either my weapon or Dimitri's. Actually, no. That's not strong enough phrasing. I forbid you from doing so."</p><p>Khabash stopped inches away, but he did not give up entirely. "I promise I won't break it… assuming it's not really flimsy despite being some legendary weapon. Or do you have another concern?"</p><p>"Well, there's a nonzero chance that you'll transform a horrible monstrosity that the rest of us will have to put down. So there's that."</p><p>Khabash's hand swiftly recoiled from the lance. "Oh. That's a pretty good reason."</p><p>Satiah was less accommodating of Khalid's answer. "I don't blame you for not wanting my brother to touch your belongings, but you didn't have to come up with such a ridiculous excuse for why."</p><p>"I'm serious, really! Can't you back me up, Dimitri?"</p><p>Dimitri nodded. Even so, Satiah contended, "He's probably in on the joke."</p><p>Quoting an old friend, Dimitri answered, "Nobody's ever accused me of being funny."</p><p>Everyone found this explanation reasonable, so Khabash began to look for an alternative mallet in earnest. He settled on a short wooden pole that they ended up not needing to prop the tent. It was probably a more accurate representation of a mallet than Areadbhar, albeit not as exciting to use.</p><p>Khabash selected a smooth rock for a ball and settled on a final position. Farjad appealed for Khalid to review the choice for accuracy. Though still unimpressed by this reenactment, the prince recommended a few adjustments that made the attempt a bit more difficult than Khabash had planned on. The whole affair was patently ridiculous, but Farjad was pleased to egg him on, while no one else had the heart to force Khabash to stop.</p><p>Everyone backed away as Khabash closed one eye and pointed his "mallet" towards the goal posts in preparation for his shot.</p><p>Farjad began, "I don't think Prince Khalid had the chance to stud-."</p><p>He was unable to finish his sentence before Khabash swung at his makeshift ball. It ricocheted off of the nearest rockpile and, in an astonishing misfortune, launched itself directly at Farjad's eye. He immediately fell to the ground after being struck as everyone hurried to his side.</p><p>"I'm so sorry! Are you alright, friend?" Khabash asked a bit shrilly.</p><p>"You know, times like this remind me why I usually try to keep my mouth shut as much as possible," Farjad muttered. He groaned and tapped his eye as the others helped him sit up. "Yeah, this is definitely going to bruise. And to think that I'm supposed to present myself to the royal court looking like this!"</p><p>Farjad was right. His cheek was cut open directly below his left eye. It was only a matter of time before it blackened.</p><p>"You can stay with the wyverns while Khabash and I pay respects to the king, if that is what you would like," Satiah recommended.</p><p>"Somehow that would be even more embarrassing," Farjad sighed. "Alright, can someone help me to somewhere more comfortable?"</p><p>Dimitri and Khabash worked together to move Farjad inside the tent. Khabash had previously set aside a set of cushions for his own use, but he allowed Farjad to borrow these during his recuperation.</p><p>"So… I think we can all agree that we'll never speak of this incident again?" Khalid appealed once Farjad was situated.</p><p>Almost everyone there had a reason to agree- Farjad had a humiliating injury, Khabash had failed, Satiah was embarrassed by association, and Khalid had enabled the whole event. Only Dimitri was left unscathed. They all looked to him expectantly.</p><p>"I promise nothing," Dimitri said plainly.</p><p>Though everyone else was at least a little alarmed, Khalid calmed them with a laugh. "It's alright. Dimitri has even more shameful stories about me than this, and he's still kept mum on them." Once everyone's nerves were steadied, he continued, "I should have said this before things got out of hand, but passing in polo is arguably more difficult than scoring. Maybe it should have been me trying to recreate Khabash's pass."</p><p>"Prince Khalid is correct," Farjad said as he rubbed his wound. "You did alright, Khabash. I'm willing to take a hit for the sake of a memory worth laughing about."</p><p>Khabash beamed proudly at their support. "You all really are great friends. If it will help, we can gladly emphasize my horrible swing rather than you choosing a bad place to stand."</p><p>"That would be missing the best part, though," Satiah said. Even she had to stifle a laugh. "Sorry, sorry… no laughing until it's clear you're alright, Farjad. Tell us if you feel dizzy or confused, okay?"</p><p>Farjad continued to feel well enough, so by the time they were cooking supper, they were all openly joking about the incident. It would still remain a secret to only those present, of course. His injury would be attributed to one of the wyverns misbehaving.</p><p>The sun had set by the end of their meal, and the canyon quickly darkened. Though there was allegedly minimal risk of trouble, everyone agreed to take shifts watching guard of the camp. Dimitri drew the first slot, so he took a seat a few yards away from the tent with Areadbhar resting across his lap.</p><p>Khalid had spent much of their journey at sea in meditation. Dimitri tried to follow that example during his night watch to steady his mind. Unfortunately, every gust of wind, cry of a wyvern, or rustle in the brush deprived him of his focus. He spent the entire time somehow exhausted while also uninterested in sleep.</p><p>After many false alarms, a human finally approached Dimitri's perch. It was only Khalid, however.</p><p>"It should be about time for me to take over. You're free to go," the newcomer told Dimitri.</p><p>"I'm not tired yet."</p><p>"Then you're welcome to sit with me until you're ready. I'm not going back to sleep." They sat silently for some time before Khalid glanced back towards their tent. He chuckled at something he saw, which caused Dimitri to look as well. Despite all of the space available, Khabash was positioned in front of his sister with his back propped up and sword at hand as if he was ready to spring into action to protect her at a moment's notice.</p><p>"Despite their bickering, it's clear that Khabash and Satiah care deeply about each other," Khalid mused. "I wish I could say the same about my brothers."</p><p>Dimitri briefly tittered in response. "I can't imagine your relationships with your siblings are any worse than mine."</p><p>"But you're an only child," Khalid uttered indecisively. "At least… I thought you were?"</p><p>"Ah. Right, I suppose we never discussed this fully. So be it. I once mentioned the emperor's willingness to kill her own mother. That was because she did… at Duscur. Her mother also happened to be my stepmother, making the emperor my sister by marriage."</p><p>"Your stepmother? You… had a stepmother? How did I not know of this?"</p><p>"Few did. In the Empire, she was known as Anselma von Arundel, one of Emperor Ionius's many consorts. I don't know the details, but court infighting forced her out of Enbarr. My father provided her asylum in Fhirdiad. If the imperial nobles caught wind of her presence in our land… at best they would have been incensed, and at worst they would have tried repatriating her. Therefore, both Anselma and my father agreed that it would be best if she stayed primarily confined to the palace. She took on a new name- Patricia, which is what I always knew her as. She and my father soon fell in love and were married. However, given the situation, their marriage had to remain a secret. Patricia was assigned as a nursemaid for me, so I was able to consistently see her. My father rarely found a moment alone with her, though. Given their stations, it would have been improper to be seen together often. They would have made the marriage public once tensions in the Kingdom and Empire cooled, but the Tragedy occurred before that could happen."</p><p>Khalid took a moment to digest all of this before asking quietly, "Did your friends know about this?"</p><p>"Felix's father Lord Rodrigue knew, as did Annette's father Gustave. I believe I may have carelessly alluded to it with Professor Byleth as well. No one else you knew would have had knowledge of it."</p><p>"So if Anselma lived in the palace with you, does that mean you grew up with Edelgard?"</p><p>"No. At least… not exactly. My stepmother was forced out of the Empire, but her daughter was still a child of the emperor that bore a Crest. She… had value to them," Dimitri explained, nearly spitting the final words in disgust. "She remained in Enbarr until the Insurrection of the Seven. Anselma's brother Lord Arundel sought refuge in Fhirdiad at that time, taking Edelgard with him and similarly keeping a low profile. Arundel had initially supported the Insurrection's primary objective, but I suppose he had a change of heart. Perhaps something caused him to fear for his niece's safety? Anyways, they stayed there for around three years before returning to the Empire."</p><p>"So at least Edelgard and her mother were able to spend some time together during that period?"</p><p>Dimitri shook his head as he frowned. "Not at all. In fact, I am not sure if they were ever even aware that they were in the same city. I did not know of their connection until much later. There was probably only person who knew at the time." Dimitri had to pause as he gritted his teeth. "That witch Cornelia."</p><p>"What exactly is Cornelia's story? How did she manage to get so involved in everything?" Khalid inquired. "I know she helped fight the plague in Faerghus, right?"</p><p>"She was a researcher who used her skills in magic to help aid the sick, but she did more than that. She also oversaw the complete overhaul of Fhirdiad's infrastructure, making improvements that helped end the plague altogether and provided a defense against future threats. She became immensely popular for that and was soon given significant authority. Given her position, Cornelia was able to both befriend my stepmother and communicate openly with my father. She also helped settle Lord Arundel in Fhirdiad. After the Tragedy, she took on even more influence since my uncle had no interest in actually governing."</p><p>"So how does someone who did so much good over many years of service end up betraying the Kingdom right as soon as the war starts?"</p><p>"I never said all of her service was good. I don't deny her assistance with the plague, but I found her revolting for as long as I remember. I can only imagine that her early kindness was a mask to work her way into favor. Perhaps she started the plague herself to serve as a pathway to power."</p><p>"Or it isn't the same woman at all," Khalid pondered.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Remember Tomas, or Monica? Some of the church's enemies somehow had the ability to change their appearance. One might have wondered if 'Tomas' was really Solon all along, but it was obvious enough that Kronya took on a real Monica's identity. If I had to guess, the real Cornelia is just as dead as Tomas and Monica, and the woman ruling the Dukedom today is someone else entirely. Cornelia was the perfect target- she was a prominent and beloved figure, but she would not have had the constant protection of bodyguards like the royal family."</p><p>"Perhaps you are right," Dimitri conceded in relief. "My stepmother was close to Cornelia, and I always found it difficult to believe that she would be such a poor judge of character. If such a replacement happened, it may well have occurred between my stepmother's arrival and that of Lord Arundel."</p><p>Khalid bopped himself on the forehead. "What a mess. I don't think I could have come up with a more convoluted story if I tried. If your stepmother did not know that Edelgard was in Fhirdiad, I suppose you never encountered her there, either?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I must make the story even more complex. While Patricia never saw her daughter, I once accompanied my father on a visit to Lord Arundel's residence. He and Edelgard had already been living in Faerghus for some time, but they had been relocated after a fear that their location had been leaked. We were only there to apologize for the hassle and ensure that the new arrangements were comfortable. We knew we were sheltering a prominent figure from the Empire, but I do not know if Arundel's name was ever spoken in our presence. It was best for the king to know as little as necessary in case the Empire discovered our assistance… willful ignorance, as you once put it. Not to mention that my father had already gotten entangled deep enough in imperial politics by marrying Patricia. As it so happened, I ran into Edelgard while I was there. We became fast friends, and I was permitted to spend many days with her while she was in Fhirdiad. Many of my happiest memories come from that year we had together."</p><p>"But at the academy… how could no one have realized that you two were so close? How did I not notice? I joked about the two of you being an item, but those were just jokes."</p><p>"She and I did not speak of our relation. We rarely talked at all."</p><p>"You mean you went to the Officer's Academy with your stepsister and… literally never talked about it?" The magnitude of confusion in Khalid's voice reached the point of coming across as judgmental.</p><p>"It's complicated. I alluded to our time in Fhirdiad together on a couple of occasions, but she seemed to just ignore me. Almost as if she did not remember it." Dimitri shrugged. "I suppose those days did not mean as much to her as me. It was a long time ago, so I understood. I was different. She was different. Even her hair color had changed. Our destinies had diverged, and there was no use dwelling on it. I told her to cut her own path, after all. I had a path of my own."</p><p>Khalid raised a hand. "Hold on… there's one detail there that you somehow brushed over like it was nothing. Her hair color wasn't always white?"</p><p>"Oh. Well, as I remember, it was more of a light brown. Though I suppose I could be imagining that. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Well, most people's hair color doesn't just suddenly change like that," Khalid said quickly as if the answer was obvious. "Not when they're still young, at least. Did you not find it even a little odd?"</p><p>"Of course, but I had no cause to fret over it. I thought it was likely a result of her Crest. Crests can have all sorts of unusual effects, and alterations to someone's hair did not seem too far out of the question."</p><p>"Yeah, it's possible that I might have guessed along the same lines. That is, were it not for something Lysithea said to me before the Battle at Gronder. She seemed to recognize some of the imperial mages we faced, claiming that they practiced in blood experimentation. The way she said it… it sounded so personal, like she spoke from firsthand experience. She didn't say anything specific, so maybe I'm extrapolating too much… but it seemed like her hair reminded her of that experience. If you don't remember, Lysithea's hair color was as white as Edelgard's. So if those mages were the cause of Lysithea's condition…"</p><p>"Then they could have gotten El, too," Dimitri finished.</p><p>"It's just a theory, but it fits together nicely." Khalid spent a few seconds in contemplative silence before continuing, "You know, information coming out of the Empire was rather thin during the period following the Insurrection of the Seven. Edelgard's father, Emperor Ionius IX, supposedly had numerous children with both his wife and his consorts. And yet, they all seem to just disappear from the records after the Insurrection. Some supposedly died of illness. Others just vanished from the public eye after their mothers fell out of favor. If Edelgard was the only one born with a Crest, it makes sense that she would be elevated above the rest. But still… it's all rather odd how every last one of them was just whisked away from history. I tried inquiring Edelgard about the Insurrection several times, but she always brushed me off. What was she hiding…"</p><p>"Do you think these mages worked on Edelgard's siblings as well, and that they did not survive whatever was done to them?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>"Maybe. Then again, Edelgard was working with these mages, while waging a war against groups that had nothing to do with whatever might have happened to her and her siblings. That seems… surprising, to say the least, so maybe we're missing the mark with that one. It's something to think about, though." Khalid then shook his head vigorously. "No, I take that back. Forget about it until tomorrow. I know you have enough trouble sleeping as it is."</p><p>"It will not make a difference," Dimitri muttered. "But, Khalid… Thank you for listening. I have gone so many years carrying that past alone. I did not know it would be such a relief to share it."</p><p>"I'm glad I could help. It's good to see that you are finally catching on after I already spilled most of my secrets to you."</p><p>Dimitri smiled. "Nonsense. I told you mine willingly. You shared yours when you had no other choice, not because of trust. You only told me you were from Almyra when you tried persuading me to join you. You only provided your name when I was about to hear others use it regularly. You only explained your motives in Fódlan after Soraya forced your hand."</p><p>Dimitri could not see Khalid's reaction, but the man delayed his answer as he presumably evaluated the accusation. Khalid finally admitted, "When you put it like that, I can't argue. Fine, I'll work on telling you things before the last minute going forward. Can I ask you to do the same?"</p><p>"I will do so," Dimitri answered, but his mind had already moved on. He was thinking of El. What had those monsters done to her? They had ripped away the humanity of a good, kind girl and left a husk that served as the face for their insidious desires. El… If only she had told him before it was too late. He would have pursued her enemies into the eternal flames if he had to.</p><p>Dimitri had nearly forgotten Khalid was even there, but the Almyran prince somehow seemed to know just what Dimitri was thinking. "Listen, Dimitri. Whatever happened to Edelgard in the past, I would still be hesitant to completely depict her as a victim. By all accounts, she genuinely believes that her reasons for fighting are just and that her methods are sound, so don't take away her accountability for everything that has happened."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this? It makes no difference to me," Dimitri lied. "She must die either way."</p><p>Khalid laughed gravely. "Yeah, maybe it sounds ridiculous for me to say that to you. 'That woman is a heartless beast' and all that. But Edelgard is also your sister, and there's a real chance she won't make it out of this war alive. I just want to make sure you're ready to come to terms with that if it happens. If we get the news, you might be surprised by what emotions hit you."</p><p>Dimitri looked away with a grimace and then turned his gaze up at the night sky. The mesmerizing sight elicited a gasp. The familiar stars had never appeared so bright, and he could observe other faint ones litter the firmament that were revealing themselves for the first time in his life. Or had he simply not looked up in so long that he had forgotten their positions in the expanse?</p><p>The cliff faces surrounding them shielded the canyon floor from any nearby light and focused the attention of an observer towards the portion of the sky that was not blocked from view. That undoubtedly played a role in the brilliance of the visible stars. Dimitri had liked to imagine he was much the same- by blocking out everything else in his life, he could devote his entire self towards his purpose of avenging the dead. But despite that, he had somehow failed to grasp key details of his enemy. How could he be so blind?</p><p>Dimitri leaned on his father's lance as he stood. "I shall try to sleep," he mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Vanquished Prince's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><strong>Day 13 of the Blue Sea Moon, </strong> <strong>1176 </strong> <strong>(Fódlan Calendar)</strong></p><hr/><p>Khalid sat upon a crenellation crowning one of Istakhr Citadel's tallest towers with his eyes closed, simply enjoying the warm breeze. He could hear his brothers finish up their meal on the rug behind him. They were both well into their teenage years, but he was unfortunately still stuck spending most of his time around them- especially since the incident in Meteora.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want more, Khalid?" James asked. "Abbas is going to finish the rest unless you speak up."</p><p>"It's fine. Let him do what he wants," Khalid answered without opening his eyes.</p><p>Khalid was only afforded a moment of silence before the speaking commenced again. At least it wasn't directed towards him this time.</p><p>"How much longer is that conference supposed to go?" Abbas grumbled. "I don't want to be stuck with this lackey all day."</p><p>The "lackey" assigned to watch the royal offspring was riled by this comment. "I am Qadir al-Hakimi, heir to the Custodian of Istakhr. It's the most powerful station in Elam after the king himself. The safety of the royal family would never be entrusted to a mere lackey."</p><p>"If you are so important, why were you not invited to the assembly, too?" James asked. It was not clear if he intended to be sarcastic.</p><p>"Well, I… The five great lords of Almyra are all in attendance. If I was present, Elam would have too much representation, especially since we are not directly affected by Sreng's raids. My father will apprise me of the details later."</p><p>Though he did not leave his post, Khalid finally opened his eyes and pivoted around. "Why are the pirates coming over for a fight, anyways?"</p><p>Qadir, who was a young man still in his twenties, eyed him a little suspiciously. He answered, "They an envious sort of people, always looking for trouble and treasure. There's no reasoning with them."</p><p>"No reasoning with them? Have we even tried? Everyone has a reason for what they do. Maybe they are desperate for resources, or they have a specific grievance against us. I think we should first try to understand them before jumping to deciding how best to kill them."</p><p>Qadir's anger began to rematerialize. "You share your opinion rather liberally for a subject that a thirteen-year-old couldn't possibly hope to understand."</p><p>"I didn't say I understand the situation. I just implied that you don't understand it any better than I do."</p><p>Their supposed protector began to advance towards Khalid with clinched fists, but Abbas stopped him. "Halt, good sir. It would be a great dishonor for you to strike a crown prince."</p><p>"But-."</p><p>"- But we are still <em>very </em>curious when the conference will end," Abbas interrupted. "Perhaps you could go check for us? I'm old enough to watch over my brothers for a few minutes. I'm also old enough to discipline them if necessary… if you understand my meaning."</p><p>Qadir smiled in realization. "Ahh… Very well. I have full trust in you, Prince Abbas. I shall return in time."</p><p>He smiled again a little malevolently as he descended the stairs. Khalid watched this unfold very calmly. He remained still as Abbas turned to face him.</p><p>"Khalid… You couldn't land a sword strike on a one-handed, blindfolded opponent, but your ability to run that mouth of yours is unmatched. When Qadir tells everyone what you said, it's going to be a shame on us all. How many lessons must I provide for you to understand your place?"</p><p>"You weren't exactly polite to him, either," Khalid noted. "At least I had a purpose besides a compulsion to whine. But you're probably right- something tells me that it's <em>my</em> remarks that are going to be remembered and shared, while yours will be conveniently forgotten."</p><p>Abbas began to advance towards him in a manner similar to Qadir, but Khalid raised a hand. He stalled, "Hold up, hold up! We can fight if you insist, but can we at least not do it here? Imagine father's reaction if one of us tumbles off the side of the tower."</p><p>Abbas grimaced. He was not accustomed to acquiescing to any of his youngest brother's demands, but Khalid did have a point. He looked to James, who indicated his support.</p><p>"Fine. There's plenty of space on the grounds for this," Abbas said reluctantly. "And don't forget this mercy I've shown."</p><p>Khalid felt like a hostage as he walked down the stairs with his two brothers following directly behind him. All three boys were equipped with a training sword from earlier in the day. The swords were probably too blunt to easily kill, but they would hurt worse than a wooden toy.</p><p>They first reached a floor that connected them with the corridor containing their living quarters. These rooms were not nearly as comfortable as those at the Dunya Palace, but that was to be expected. Rather than stop here, they continued down towards the citadel's green.</p><p>"Abbas… You might have to handle this on your own…" James groaned as he put a hand on his stomach. "I'm not feeling so well."</p><p>Khalid mused, "Looks like we might have to call the fight off. Abbas isn't used to fighting alone."</p><p>"Alright, I've heard enough of th-."</p><p>As Abbas reached for his shoulder, Khalid ducked and sprang backwards. His brothers spilled over his arms and tumbled down the last few stairs onto the next landing. Rather than wait to see how hard they landed, Khalid bounded back up to the next floor where their three rooms were all positioned in a row.</p><p>"<em>Khalid</em>! You really <em>are</em> dead this time!" Abbas boomed as he and James finally charged up the stairs.</p><p>Khalid did not have much time. He was faster than his brothers, but he would likely run into some of the citadel's guards if he started sprinting down the hallways. These guards would probably try to stop him. Hiding in his own room would be too obvious, so he instead slipped next door into James's quarters.</p><p>He initially planned to dive into a nearby wooden chest, but his eye was caught by a large tapestry covering nearly the entirety of the back wall. Peeking out from above the tapestry, a portion of the stone wall aligned with the middle of the room seemed to be stained darker than the rest. Khalid leapt towards this section of the tapestry and lifted the bottom.</p><p>Sure enough, an old fireplace was positioned behind the decoration. The citadel had been expanded upon by different parties over the centuries, and this feature had obviously been rendered unusable during later renovations. Khalid crawled into the abandoned hearth and let the tapestry fall back into place behind him. There was a decent chance that James knew of the hiding spot, but Khalid's options were limited.</p><p>"Do you think he ran on?" Abbas asked as he and James surveyed the hall. He was beginning to sound a bit sickly as well.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not," James said.</p><p>"Then let's check each room."</p><p>"He's not stupid enough to try his own…"</p><p>Abbas ignored him as the door to the adjacent room swung open and the contents inside were flung about. Other footsteps could be heard as James staggered about the hall aimlessly. A few moments later, the middle brother started retching all over the floor.</p><p>"James, what is goi-."</p><p>Seeing James's condition must have finally triggered the eldest brother, who similarly began spilling his lunch's contents. When he was certain that both of his opponents were incapacitated, Khalid stepped out from his refugee and grabbed two jugs that were on a shelf. He found where his brothers were crumpled on the floor and set the jugs beside them while carefully watching his step on the way there. They offered no resistance as he took their weapons from them.</p><p>"You two have gotten boring. It's always step one- get angry, step two- immediately try to hurt me. If you want to be successful, you'll need to start getting more creative."</p><p>"What… what is this?" Abbas managed to moan.</p><p>"A little something I've found for such an occasion. Don't worry, you're throwing it all up right now, and you'll feel better in an hour or so. I would have felt bad had you not offered me any trouble as soon as you finished eating, but it was a bit inevitable with you."</p><p>Before Khalid left, he took a glance at each's expression. Abbas looked rather small in the moment- rather than coming off as daunting or even just angry, he seemed intimated more than anything. As for James, he looked at his younger brother in incredulity- almost awe.</p><p>For a moment, Khalid felt a pang of guilt at their pitiful state. Part of him understood their anger with his existence- especially Abbas. He genuinely wished they could be reconciled, as unlikely as it was. But there was also a part of him that was satiated to outwit those that stood against him. He wasn't sure what to make of that part.</p><p>"Remember to clean those jugs well before you use them again," he said as he coolly turned and walked down the hall.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Vanquished Prince's Return- Day 17 of the Harpstring Moon, 1186 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The flight between the Channel of Blood and the Dunya Palace did not offer much in terms of variety, but the rolling hills of grass still provided a relief from the wasteland of the Maranjab. The untroubled journey extended for so long that Khalid allowed his attention to lull. He might have missed the final descent had he not noticed Satiah's signal at the last moment.</p><p>If the Channel of Blood had not been enough to impress Dimitri, perhaps the landscape of the Dunya Palace would. The only hint of the majesty to come was a winding river that they approximately followed on the way there. With little warning, this river merged with two other creeks arriving from the east. They met at an upper lake that then poured over a crescent-shaped cliff into a lower pool like liquid overflowing the rim of a bowl. The water then drained out of the area by way of a singular river. The Dunya Palace was built adjacent to the lower lake. The cliffs provided some protection, but the location was chosen foremost for its beauty. The water did not support much vegetation beyond a few different types of grasses and mosses growing on the cliffs, but in Khalid's opinion, trees would only have served as a distraction from the main feature- the magnificent curving waterfalls.</p><p>The Dunya Palace was not as imposing as the Palace of Astane on the outside, nor was it as gaudy on the inside. It could perhaps best be described as venerable. What it lacked in bright colors was made up for by its stunning complex stonework. The walls of Soraya's home were carved in more visible spaces, but the Dunya never skipped a single remote corner. Each room and hall of the palace was imbued with centuries of history that every visitor could palpably sense. Independent of urban or geographical confines, the palace was able to stretch every space more than the somewhat cramped Palace of Astane. Fountains were centered in many rooms with plenty of leeway to freely walk around, and there was plenty of space to add a hidden garden or courtyard wherever possible.</p><p>After the group landed at the wyvern stables and explained the situation to the servants tending the site, several of the workers assisted them with their arrival while others went to notify the royal family.</p><p>The five travelers were soon on their way, leaving most of their possessions behind for the time being. They crossed an outer enclosure before coming upon a nondescript door at a wall dividing them from the next layer of the palace. They waited here for a minute before a guard opened the door and ushered them into the next courtyard. This process occurred once again before they reached the hall leading to the throne room. Thankfully, there was no wait at their destination, as the doors were already open wide.</p><p>The square throne room was remarkably tall, making it easily confused for a defensive tower from the outside. The walls were predictably covered in vibrant multicolored stucco patterns from top to bottom. If this were not enough, the upper windows contained intricate lattice that sprayed the room with seemingly impossible, otherworldly shapes of light.</p><p>On the ground level, arched alcoves were built into each of the four walls. In the past centuries, these recesses could hide away members of the royal court that were not to be publicly seen, such as musicians or younger princes that were slowly being introduced to the outside world. The room would have been dimly lit with all of the silk curtains acting as dividers and covering many of the walls.</p><p>Since the recent reforms, prominent officials often sat at the front of these niches while their attendants were positioned behind them for either service or council. Plants or other decorations were often placed in the empty alcoves. It was not an ideal arrangement, but it at least kept the nooks from being entirely wasted space. The curtains had largely been removed, significantly brightening the room. The space may have seemed barren in its current arrangement, but Khalid would not have traded away his father's reforms for the sake of archaic pulchritude.</p><p>Khalid quickly noted that there were not as many officials convened as would be expected when someone of his prominence was hosted. He took that as confirmation that his arrival had been kept a secret for as long as reasonably possible. He recognized only a few of the officials in attendance, which did not come as a surprise since he had been gone for so long. One woman did stand out, partially because she was positioned separately from everyone else- it was Nader's daughter Nousha, who was primly situated in the first alcove on the left. She was undeniably beautiful, so long as she was forgiven for the lack of a smile.</p><p>There were also, of course, guards and other servants posted around the room. Khalid scanned the faces until he made eye contact with someone familiar.</p><p>Seeing Ariella again was something of a shock. Khalid understood that she had aged along with him, but somewhere in his mind he still pictured the girl he had left behind. He was instead faced by a woman, though her diminutive frame did cause her to look somewhat younger than she actually was. He had heard more than one person describe Ariella as a bit homely in appearance, but there was something about her earnestness that still drew him in.</p><p>Ariella seemed equally surprised to see Khalid. He closed his eyes for a moment in disappointment when he saw her arm twitch, confirming that her condition had not been allayed.</p><p>While only the king would have presided over the assembly thirty or forty years prior, the entire royal family was present when Khalid's party entered the room. The king and queen sat together on a luxurious divan, while Khalid's two surviving brothers sat on either side. His brothers apparently remained unmarried and living in the palace.</p><p>In the time since Khalid last saw him, Abbas had lost most of the hair on his scalp, while his beard had thickened. He remained as physically imposing as ever. He had little in common with Khalid in terms of appearance or temperament, and that did not seem to have changed.</p><p>On the other hand, any stranger could quickly guess that Khalid and James were related. James's skin was shade darker, his hair was slightly longer, and he was clean-shaven. Otherwise, though, the two looked remarkably alike. One could imagine that they might have been mirror images had they shared the same mother.</p><p>Unlike Abbas, James's attitude seemed to have matured some. His bearing was more confident, and he did not constantly glance at his brother for guidance. He did not seem annoyed or disgusted by Khalid's entrance; rather, he appeared only curious about what would transpire.</p><p>Khalid turned his attention to his parents. King Faruq ibn Bardiya Al Hafeez had recently held his fiftieth birthday, and his age was beginning to show with his graying hair. Constant training had kept his body strong, though, and there were probably plenty of people in Almyra that would have found his strong chin and stubble beard attractive. Despite his physical strength, there seemed something weary to his movements.</p><p>It was even more obvious that Queen Tiana kept active. Her once smooth face had begun to wrinkle, but her stance was alert and her bright eyes were energetic. She was smiling subtly, but the emotion behind it was difficult to pinpoint. Her brown hair was cut to her shoulders, and dressed as she was, she might have been mistaken for a native Almyran at a rapid glance were it not for her distinctive green eyes.</p><p>Khalid could only spend so much time observing the room before things would start to get awkward. He said with a bow, "Your majesty… Peace be upon you. Your son stands before you as your humble servant. With me are my escorts from Astane- Farjad Al Bazargan, Khabash, and Satiah- as well as a retainer of mine from Fódlan, Dimitri."</p><p>Murmurs echoed about the chamber. Khalid did not know what was being said, but he suspected that they were commenting on Dimitri's heritage. Up to that point, they may have assumed he was Meteoran.</p><p>"And what are you? Just Khalid? Not 'Khalid the Conqueror'?" Abbas mocked.</p><p>Khalid knew the prudent choice would be to ignore his brother, but he wasn't in the mood for prudence. He had held onto a sliver of hope that Abbas had improved since they last saw each other, but Abbas could not make it through one comment without exposing the static nature of his contemptable attitude.</p><p>The youngest brother smiled bitterly. "Maybe not, but I've seen and learned quite a lot these past few years. What about you, dear brother? I trust you haven't simply waited here seven years to make that joke. Surely you have ambitions of your own besides betting against mine. Please, do tell."</p><p>Abbas reddened with rage, while James tried covering a smile with his hand. Khalid was certain he also noticed Dimitri nodding approvingly out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Peace, sons," Faruq warned. "Allow me to speak first. On what occasion do you come to us, Khalid?"</p><p>Soraya's messenger had surely provided a basic explanation already, but the question still had to be asked for everyone else in the room.</p><p>Khalid answered as quickly as he could, "I was forced to withdraw from Fódlan when my position in an ongoing war was rendered unsustainable. I can share the details at a more appropriate time."</p><p>"Understood," Faruq said. "And as for our guests from Shomal… has Khalid arranged payment for your services?"</p><p>Khabash turned to the others, intelligent enough to know that his boisterous voice was not suited for the occasion. Farjad was prepared to speak, but Satiah put a hand on his shoulder, presumably so attention would not be brought to his black eye. She explained, "The sardar planned for us to negotiate our compensation upon our arrival. We are willing to discuss this with whomever you think most appropriate. We will first assist with unloading Khalid's belongings, of course."</p><p>Tiana leaned forward and raised a hand. "There is no need. You have more important matters to concern yourselves with. Ariella… would you please assist Khalid and Dimitri instead?"</p><p>Ariella bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."</p><p>"Very good. Now, Khalid… is there anything else we must address at this time?" the queen asked.</p><p>Khalid shook his head. "No, but I will plan to further discuss matters later tonight."</p><p>"In that case, I consider this conference adjourned," Faruq said as he stood and departed the chamber. James and Abbas followed behind him after exchanging glances with Khalid. Tiana asked the escorts from Shomal to follow her in another direction. The other officials and soldiers exited next. That left only Khalid, Dimitri, and Ariella.</p><p>Khalid's welcome home had been very brief, but that was for the best. The longer it went on, the more time Abbas and some of Khalid's other enemies would have to ask damaging questions. The king had obviously recognized this, much to Khalid's relief.</p><p>"Umm… Hi, Khalid," Ariella said awkwardly with a wave, shaking him from his thoughts. It was strange to hear her so uncomfortable in his presence, but that was an expected result of abruptly restarting a relationship after seven years.</p><p>"Hello to you too, Ella. I was a little worried you might have given up on me ever coming back and gone home."</p><p>"Why would I give up living at the Dunya Palace while having to do hardly any work?" Ariella joked a bit more steadily. "Really, though… you promised you would come back. That was good enough for me."</p><p>"Yes, well…" Khalid couldn't string together a meaningful thought, so he instead pointed back over his shoulder. "Let's get moving, shall we? There's work to be done."</p><p>Ariella probably wanted to say more, but she did not pressure Khalid any further. They chatted some about the trip from Astane while walking back to the wyverns, and then Khalid and Ariella showed Dimitri several points of interest on the way to their lodgings.</p><p>As they drew near, they passed by a plaza rimmed by a colonnade on three sides. Two sets of rooms more ornate than the rest jutted out some on the open side. A bathing pool was situated in the middle of the space.</p><p>Much like their room in Astane, the plaza was positioned high enough to see over the defensive wall on the open side, which was easier in this instance since the wall was rather punitive to begin with. The view faced towards the waterfalls, which were partially obscured by rising mist from the lower lake. Dimitri was naturally awed by the view.</p><p>Khalid enlightened, "My brothers Abbas and James live in those two structures at the end. Their attendants sleep in the rooms along these corridors. We will all live in my own separate courtyard."</p><p>"So you've been given preferential treatment as legitimate heir?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>"No, they've been living there since I was an infant. I technically have less living space compared to them, and I don't get any view. But in my opinion, that's more than compensated by privacy. If I want to see the scenery, I can walk out there whenever I want."</p><p>They approached Khalid's courtyard through a nearby archway within the colonnade. His living quarters were above their heads, accessible via staircases on either side the tunnel. The other three sides of the courtyard led to rooms on the lower floor. A small central fountain was bookmarked on each corner by juniper trees.</p><p>They first entered Khalid's rooms. They contained several sitting areas, each attended by an incense burner. His shatranj board was set up in one corner. Books and maps neatly lined many of the walls. While the contents were familiar, the neatness was not.</p><p>Ariella explained, "I arranged your tomes by subject, and then by title. For the loose documents without titles, I placed them on that shelf in order of size. I promise I didn't read them."</p><p>Khalid raised an eyebrow. "You know it'll only take me a few days to wreck the room again."</p><p>"Yes, well, at least I got a few clean years out of my efforts. And maybe I won't have to as much dusting now."</p><p>Khalid anticlimactically threw his bow and clothes on his divan. "There's some stuff I was forced to leave back in Fódlan that I wish I had, but coming back empty-handed makes unpacking rather trivial," he observed.</p><p>They then stopped at a smaller room on the opposite side of the courtyard. There was a place to sleep, but it was otherwise empty.</p><p>As Dimitri unloaded his belongings, Khalid apologized, "I know it's a bit barren in here, but I'll make sure some furnishings are brought in. No one has used this room in years. And I guess I still need to find a third retainer to fill the last room."</p><p>"I wouldn't waste your time with that," a new voice said from the doorway. "Everyone in Almyra knows serving you is a risk now, and it doesn't look like you dragged anyone else from Fódlan gullible enough to sign on."</p><p>Khalid recognized the hard tone before seeing who it was. "Why, if it's not my oldest friend Nousha! I'm surprised to see you visit me in such a, uhh… casual manner."</p><p>Nousha, who had been leaning against the doorframe, frowned and then straightened her posture. "I did not come for pleasantries. I came to see if my father left you with any messages for me."</p><p>"Nothing as official as you are probably expecting. He wanted me to tell you that he thinks of you every day, or something like that, but nothing more."</p><p>"Thinks of me every day?" Nousha pondered. "Not the most uplifting choice of words, if that was his intention. Who says that those thoughts were positive ones? Maybe he was pondering what a disappointment I am."</p><p>Not sure what else to say, Khalid shrugged and changed the subject. "So, how are things? I thought you would be running this place in your father's absence."</p><p>"So did I. But we had something of a… falling out before he left for Fódlan. I've been left as Junior Agha, while Demetrius Vatatzes has been promoted to acting Grand Agha. As for other changes, Suad bint Satam has retired her post, so Anthony al-Amin is now serving as commander of the Mobile Guard, as expected."</p><p>Dimitri was brought to attention upon hearing a name so similar to his, but he stayed silent.</p><p>"Demetrius as acting Grand Agha? Has he cleaned himself up these past few years?" Khalid asked.</p><p>Nousha scoffed, "No, but he was given the title all the same. Maybe we should go give him a visit. In case you didn't notice, he did not bother to show up for your arrival."</p><p>"Well, I can afford a few minutes, and I admit I'm at least a little curious to see the man in charge of our highest military post. Dimitri, Ella… Do you want to come along?"</p><p>Dimitri looked at Ariella for validation. When she shrugged apathetically, Dimitri indicated that the plan was acceptable.</p><p>As the four winded through the halls on the way to Demetrius's room, Nousha observed, "To think that our two most important military commands would be held by Votaries! I guess Meteora realized there was no need to invade us if they could instead infiltrate our government with sympathizers."</p><p>Truth be told, Khalid was not thrilled to have Votaries holding so much influence in Elam, either. However, it would be unbecoming to judge them for their religion alone. "Only temporarily. The balance will be reset when your father returns. Regardless, Anthony is still from Elam, and I'm not sure Demetrius qualifies as a Meteoran sympathizer."</p><p>He may not have been a traitor, but it did not take long to reestablish Demetrius's poor reputation. A bottle was sent rolling across the floor when they pushed the door to his quarters forward, and they were immediately accosted by the stench of excessive alcohol. Demetrius sat at the window with one hand around a bottle and another hand clutching his forehead. He looked as if he had just woken up, and he was only half-conscious at that. Ariella decided to stay outside rather than see more, while Nousha leaned against the wall gazing at the elder man in revulsion.</p><p>Demetrius began, "If you're just here to give me grief for not showing up, do yourself a favor and pi-." He stopped when he realized Khalid himself was included among the guests. He muttered, "Prince Khalid… You look different. Is the facial hair new?"</p><p>"New enough," Khalid answered.</p><p>"It suits you well," Demetrius decided.</p><p>"That's quite the turnaround in tone for someone who couldn't bother showing up for his arrival," Nousha commented.</p><p>"Because I knew that reception would be a self-indulgent farce. Here I am speaking from one man to another."</p><p>Demetrius slid down to the floor and kneeled. It was near blasphemous for a Meteoran, but he did not seem to care. "It's good to see you alive. I'm at your command, should it be noble. Don't think I can offer much more than that anymore," he said.</p><p>That much certainly looked true. Demetrius had seemingly put on more weight since Khalid last saw him, and he continued to age hard. His disheveled hair seemed to be deteriorating and his beard was patchy. His muscles somehow looked surprisingly strong and resilient for someone of his health, but his scarred hands still trembled just as gravely as before.</p><p>Even so, Khalid replied, "If my father made you Grand Agha, then you're capable of more than you are letting on."</p><p>Demetrius laughed as he stood again. "The king has too much faith in me. Or since there's no war to be had, he's fine with this title meaning nothing. I'm here to command armies in a non-existent conflict, not actually be visible in daily operations. All of that goes on at the citadel. I can't begrudge him for wanting to hide me here."</p><p>He then sat on the table as he poured out a milky liquid into a cup. "New spirit they've come up with recently. They did a good job with it," he explained. His shaking hand caused some of it to spill onto the table. As Demetrius raised his cup to his mouth, he noticed that Dimitri was fixated on his hands. Rather than hide them, he walked forward to the new retainer and showed his guest the extent of his injuries.</p><p>"Trial by water. Don't pity me too much. It was my own decision. I figured I'd have a better chance at justice with that than in front of a Sentinel judge."</p><p>"Trial for what?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>Demetrius sat back onto his table and took another sip before answering. "Have you heard of the Dékhomai? Yes? Well, I was sent along with the Meteoran army to quell the uprising. After we smoked out one of their strongholds, I was accused of killing two Sentinels of the Empyrean accompanying us in cold blood. I guess the assumption was that I was either drunk or owed them money or something. To prove my innocence, I appealed to Nabataea directly by undergoing an ordeal. I had to place my hands in boiling water and then be held in a cell for three days afterwards to make sure no one provided care for my wounds. Since I survived and was recovering, I was cleared of all charges. Perhaps I should be thankful I was accused of killing Sentinels, since no other court would recognize a trial by ordeal."</p><p>Dimitri inquired tactlessly, "And were you guilty?"</p><p>The older man snorted and then grinned. "I undertook the ordeal, and I'm still here, aren't I? I lived, but I was still rather unhappy at the treatment from my fellow Meteorans, so I pledged my service to the king after that. He was good enough to take me on despite my physical limitations."</p><p>Dimitri nodded in acceptance of the answer. It seemed like as good of a place to end the conversation as any; since Khalid had seen enough to make an evaluation, he stepped away and said, "We need to be going, but I'm glad to see you doing, umm… well. I look forward to working with you again."</p><p>Demetrius remained smiling thinly. "And me as well. If you could do me a favor, though… could you use your princely authority to make the woman behind you stop constantly watching me like a vulture circling a wounded deer? It's rather tiresome."</p><p>Nousha shook her head and quietly left the room. Khalid and Dimitri followed soon after the prince laughed the question off and said goodbye to Demetrius again. Along with Ariella, the group walked a short distance down the hall before Nousha abruptly spun around.</p><p>"Listening to that man mock me is unbearable!" Nousha protested. "What would he know about me? He threw away his vows, his family, his health, and somehow he still stumbled into success. All I have to do is forget to smile at the right person, and I'm set back twenty years."</p><p>"Life isn't always fair…" Khalid admitted cautiously. "But being petulant about it to us isn't going to fix anything."</p><p>"You're the crown prince! You could have at least told him off instead of just waving goodbye like an ignoramus."</p><p>"A crown prince that's already made enough enemies," Ariella amended. "It's not his duty to make more on your behalf."</p><p>Nousha smiled. "Truly remarkable, Ariella. Even after this man abandoned you for seven years, you still feel compelled to justify his every action. If he drove a lance through his father's head, you'd probably claim the king had a headache in need of trepanning."</p><p>Ariella did not receive the remark well, but she stayed silent.</p><p>Nousha turned to leave and added, "I won't take any more of your time. You were wise to make your return a secret, Khalid. But I would recommend you not drop your guard."</p><p>Khalid needed no reminder, but he allowed Nousha to depart in peace. Once she was out of earshot, he turned to Ariella and asked, "I don't suppose you know anything about the 'falling out' Nousha referenced?"</p><p>Ariella nodded. "I wasn't there, but from what I heard, Nousha was in fact going to be named acting Grand Agha. However, she apparently didn't think that was enough. She must have asked her father and the king to hand her the title outright. Permanently. That… must have not been taken well."</p><p>"I can imagine," Khalid mused as they began to walk. "Only death itself could make Nader lay down his sword. She might want to wait until then before asking such things. I'm not sure what the rush is. Nader was still a Junior Agha when he struck down Sardar Meysam."</p><p>Dimitri asked, "Unless I've misread things, I assume referring to Nousha as your 'oldest friend' was sardonic?"</p><p>Khalid sighed deeply. "Yes, but it's not strictly untrue. In my earliest memories, Nousha and I were actually rather close. She grew colder as the years went on. She lost an older sister to sickness and her brother to a riding accident, and I never really saw her real smile after that. Members of Nader's family have held the position of Grand Agha for over a century, and the realization that she would be her father's heir resulted in her obsessing over her future. No longer was she interested in spending time with me- all that she cared about was that stupid title. It's sad, really."</p><p>He stopped when they came to a juncture that would lead them either towards his quarters or those of the king and queen. "My parents are probably expecting me to show up soon. I'm sorry to leave you both like this on our first night here, but there's no avoiding this conversation."</p><p>Ariella shook her head. "Don't worry about us. I'll help familiarize Dimitri with the palace grounds while you're away."</p><p>When Dimitri nodded in agreement, Khalid smiled in relief. "Thank you both. I doubt I'll be done before you're ready to retire for the night, so don't try waiting for me. And tell our friends from Shomal goodbye on my behalf, as I probably won't see them again."</p><p>His two attendants agreed and headed down the other corridor. Khalid then took a deep breath and proceeded onward to his destination.</p><p>Khalid found his parents in a reception room located just before their bedchambers, which was the farthest even the most esteemed guests would make it into the palace. They sat on a raised platform in front of a cooling fountain. They were studying one of Tiana's maps of Fódlan, presumably to refamiliarize themselves with any locale their son might reference. They had changed into more casual clothes since he saw them in the throne room.</p><p>"I hope I haven't left you staring at that for too long. My retainer spent a week complaining about how looking at maps was drying out his eye. I'd hate having to repeat listening to that," Khalid said as he sat down next to them.</p><p>"So, I see you'd still rather make a second-rate joke than learn how to make a proper greeting," his mother teased. "Who exactly is your new attendant, anyways?"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa…" Khalid slowed. "At least I was trying to keep things light for a bit before diving into business. I'll explain all about Dimitri in time."</p><p>"Have you had a chance to speak with your brothers yet?" the king inquired.</p><p>"Not since I saw them at the throne room. Haven't even said a word to James. Dealing with them might take a bit more energy than I've got for one day."</p><p>"'Deal with them? They are your family, Khalid," the king reproved.</p><p>"Please, Faruq. You know as well as I do that they've hardly ever treated Khalid as family," Tiana defended sternly on her son's behalf.</p><p>The king frowned but was unable to argue. "I'm sure it has been a long day for you, son. Let's get to the main issue, then. Please describe everything that happened from your arrival in Derdriu onward."</p><p>"Just how much do you know about what's happened?" Khalid asked.</p><p>Faruq answered, "The messenger sent by Soraya provided us with some details, and we were given an update when you summoned Nader to join you. We know that there is an ongoing war, and that you were forced to leave after defeat in battle while leading the Alliance army."</p><p>Tiana added, "I have many questions, but as for the first… if you were acting as Duke Riegan, then my father…"</p><p>The queen trailed off, but her intention was obvious.</p><p>"Yes, he's gone," Khalid confirmed. "He sometimes expressed disappointment in the way you left Fódlan, but there at the end… He told me he was proud of how brave you were, and he was sorry that he did not get to see you again." He had to pause as his throat constricted a bit. "He was at peace to join your mother and brother at the goddess's side, and he hoped that one day the two of you might be reunited there as well. Hopefully many years from now, of course."</p><p>Khalid did not hold firm beliefs on religion- being raised in a household of mixed background certainly played a role in that- but he understood the value of the purpose and hope it provided many others. Despite moving to a foreign land, Khalid knew his mother had never completely given up the faith of her birth. Not to mention, the Almyran Old Ways had a heavier emphasis on an afterlife than the Church of Seiros ever did, so any beliefs she adopted from there would be even more comforting.</p><p>Though emotionally affected, Tiana looked down and nodded rather than cry. "Hopefully so. I wish he could have lived long enough to see Fódlan and Almyra reconciled, but that was never much of a possibility. Now then… please go on."</p><p>Khalid's parents were the only people he would trust with every detail. He shared everything he could think of. Since there were seven years of content to cover, the conversation stretched into the early hours of the morning.</p><p>Once Khalid had finished, Faruq stood and began to pace the room. "You understand that your brothers and many of the other major figures in Almyra will have to know a basic overview of this, correct?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"And you also know how they will react?"</p><p>"Well… not in a way that puts me in a positive light, I assume."</p><p>"Indeed. I hoped to formally name you heir upon your success. But how can I do that now? Even if Soraya were to approve, which is not a certainty, Justinian will surely not. Dizhwar may not personally dislike you, but his concern will always be the stability of his territory. You will now be viewed as an embarrassment to every man, woman, and child across the realm. Why would Dizhwar risk disfavor by supporting you? That leaves your nomination untenable."</p><p>"I know, father," Khalid sighed. It was already abundantly clear, and to hear it vocalized only served as an unproductive nuisance. "So, what will you do now?"</p><p>The king pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing, I imagine. I am not sure James has the heart to lead, and Abbas has the stronger claim. But while Abbas is my son, and I will always love him… I fear he would only reverse the progress that so much blood and tears have been spilled to achieve. That leaves my brother, or your cousin Darius should I outlive Ghalib. I have fought alongside my brother on many occasions, and he has supported my decisions as king. But he is a man of the sword, and his clear ambition for the throne is of concern to me."</p><p>Faruq sat back down and sighed. "I have spent years shaping Almyra into an image that I can be proud of. Perhaps there is more I could have done, but I've lost that ambition, Khalid. As I enter old age, my first concern is to ensure that what I've built outlives me. As for what choices I must make to walk that path… my vision remains clouded. You have only just returned to us. I hope the answers will become clearer with time."</p><p>"If Khalid is correct that the war in Fódlan will soon end, that will present new opportunities for him to refine his image again," Tiana interjected. "I see no reason to push for anything until then."</p><p>"Thanks for reminding me of that. I could use an excuse for delaying action besides my dithering nature," Faruq laughed as he relaxed some. It was a pleasant sight for Khalid. His father was allegedly bright, charismatic, and decisive in his youth, but the years had dulled the luster of his persona. There was a brightness in the king's expression in that moment, though, that harkened back to older days.</p><p>His father continued, "So, Khalid… You may not be master of the battlefield, but I wonder if your skills at shatranj remain as strong as I remember. You should know that your mother has been training me well. Should you be able to defeat me, I think you will have earned the right to face her. What do you say, you two?"</p><p>"I say 'no' unless you plan on taking this somewhere else. I need to sleep," Tiana declined as she stood.</p><p>"Yes, I guess I've gotten ahead of myself," Faruq said as he chuckled again. "Take that as evidence of my joy at your being with us again. I apologize if I have sounded too grim thus far."</p><p>Khalid shook his head. "No, I don't blame you. My mistakes have put you in a bad spot, and I'm sorry about that. Honestly, I'm lucky that you've shown this much restraint."</p><p>Tiana took her son's hand. "You're our son, Khalid. Be smart, and be careful. Continue to grow. But I know we'll figure something out. Now go get some rest."</p><p>"Thank you both. Have a good night," Khalid said as he stood, bowed, and backed away towards the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Opening Moves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>Day 27 of the Horsebow Moon, Imperial Year 1176</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Dimitri was stirred back to consciousness when he heard a nearby door open and footsteps enter the room. His eyes remained closed, however, while the person sitting by his bedside peeled off the saturated bandages on his back and replaced them with clean ones. This process was associated with some amount of pain, but Dimitri's mind was too preoccupied to care.</p>
    <p>"How is he?" the newcomer asked. Dimitri recognized the voice as that of his uncle Rufus.</p>
    <p>"His breathing has steadied. He will be in pain, but he will live," Dedue responded as he began to clean the bloodied bandages in a bowl.</p>
    <p>"I wasn't asking you," Rufus retorted.</p>
    <p>Lord Rodrigue, who was sitting alone in the corner, answered in Dedue's place, "Stable, though progress has been slow. Where have you been, Rufus?"</p>
    <p>"Sorry, but I've been quite busy."</p>
    <p>"My son is dead, and yet I've found the time." Rodrigue's tone was not overtly aggressive, but each word found its mark.</p>
    <p>Dimitri's uncle was clearly becoming defensive. "Your son's death is a tragedy, but my brother's death has left far more paperwork. There are countless people I've had to discuss the current situation with. Business must be attended to, even with the prince's injuries."</p>
    <p>Rodrigue pondered, "Who are these people, I wonder? The other lords? I would be interested to know what they had to say. Or are they just your friends?"</p>
    <p>"There are many people, Rodrigue," Rufus snapped back. "I am the acting regent now, and I am not required to share anything with you if I so desire. Lambert might have done so, but my brother is dead."</p>
    <p>As he could not turn over to see, Dimitri was forced to imagine what Rodrigue's blistering gaze of disapproval must have looked like. With no reply, Rufus continued, "Where are the real doctors in this castle? And why are we even letting this man anywhere near the prince? His people are what got us into this mess. To think he has the gall to show his face here after the prince was injured on his behalf!"</p>
    <p>"The doctors have already come and gone after ascertaining that Prince Dimitri would recover. Some of our soldiers received injuries during the scourging of Duscur that need attention more urgently. Dedue here is keeping constant vigil willingly. I have observed his actions, and he has given no reason to suspect him. He's just a boy, Rufus."</p>
    <p>"Just a boy? He's already taller than I am. And he'll remember the punishment we mete out on his people. It's only a matter of time before he turns against us. I will not be held responsible for whatever he does."</p>
    <p>"I am willing to bear the weight of that guilt should it happen," Rodrigue said. "It is my opinion that there are far greater threats to Faerghus's future right now than this boy, though."</p>
    <p>Rufus did not speak immediately, likely trying to decide if Rodrigue was implying he was a liability. He eventually decided to move on to another topic. "It's beyond comprehension that the knights who did this are still walking free right now. They should be immediately expelled from service at the very least. A more appropriate punishment would be the pillory or the block."</p>
    <p>Rodrigue contended, "His Highness was not able to say much on his journey back from Duscur, but he was very adamant that the knights not be punished on his behalf. The injuries were not deliberate."</p>
    <p>"He would have been in a half-delirious state at the time. His judgment should not be relied upon."</p>
    <p>"Even so, we must hold to his word for now and reassess when Dimitri is in a condition to do so."</p>
    <p>Though speaking would hurt, listening to the two men debate his best interests was even more irksome. Dimitri lifted his head just enough to mutter, "I meant what I said. And I want Dedue to stay. That isn't negotiable."</p>
    <p>There was a delay as everyone likely recoiled in surprise to discover that he was conscious. Rufus then noted blandly, "Ah, I see he is awake. There is no need for me to stay, then."</p>
    <p>The new regent paused at the door before he left. He said to Dedue, "And one more thing. He's not 'Dimitri' to you, 'boy.' He is 'Your Highness', Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd of Faerghus. You should remember that if you have any hope of being tolerated here."</p>
    <p>"My apologies. I meant no offense," Dedue answered evenly.</p>
    <p>Rufus grunted in reply and finally departed.</p>
    <p>"Don't listen to him," Dimitri managed to say. The last thing he needed was someone else ignoring his name in favor of tiring honorifics.</p>
    <p>Dedue declined, "That is impossible, Dimit-… I mean, Your Highness. If I am to be your vassal, I must respect your station. Please, try to rest."</p>
    <p>Dimitri struggled through a sigh. All Uncle Rufus had to do was show up for a minute to find a way to make matters worse.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>Opening Moves- Day 18 of the Harpstring Moon, 1186 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Dimitri slowly circled Khalid's courtyard as he considered his position. He was now officially Khalid's retainer or servant or whatever word they used for it, but he was not quite sure what that meant for him. What would his daily duties look like? How was he supposed to address Khalid? The best foundation he had to work with was his experience as liege to Dedue. However, Dimitri found himself frequently frustrated with Dedue's formality and utter abandonment of his own interests and needs. Would Khalid feel the same?</p>
    <p>"You wake early, I see. That will suit you well in this job," Ariella joked as she groggily exited her room. She seemed to wake up some more when noticing Dimitri's expression. "What troubles you?"</p>
    <p>Dimitri had woken up early due to a nightmare. Patricia was berating him for failing his stepsister, insisting that he could have saved her from her dark path. Telling him that the Tragedy would never have occurred had he let the mother and daughter meet in Fhirdiad.</p>
    <p>He thought it best to spare Ariella those details. He sat down on the rim of the courtyard's fountain and asked, "Ariella… Could you perhaps provide me more details on my role here? Thinking about what I should be doing has kept me up. I don't even know how I am supposed to address Khalid."</p>
    <p>His companion sat down beside him. "So... you are not accustomed to fulfilling a subservient role, are you? I thought as much. Well, you're in luck on one account. Khalid doesn't like it when I use honorifics, so I assume you're free to avoid those as well."</p>
    <p>Thank the goddess. It was difficult enough to remember calling him "Khalid" instead of "Claude."</p>
    <p>Ariella continued, "As for what you should be doing, I can certainly help with that. The first thing is to prepare Khalid's breakfast, which we can work on together. We'll get to eat some of it as well. It will be a little while before he wakes up and finishes meditation, though, so we're in no rush." She then smiled a bit mischievously. "In the meantime, I'm a bit curious about you, Dimitri. What is your story? Why did you come here?"</p>
    <p>"I lost everything in the same battle that Khalid lost. He is my last friend, and I had nowhere else to go."</p>
    <p>"Okay. If I accept that, it would explain why you would want to come. But why would Khalid allow it?"</p>
    <p>"Is being his friend not a good enough reason?"</p>
    <p>"Maybe, but Khalid is the kind of person who always has an extra reason for anything he does. Bringing you all the way here would have been difficult, and keeping an attendant from Fódlan risks bringing some negative attention. I'm willing to bet that there is a second reason, if not three. So tell me- what is your life story?"</p>
    <p>Khalid had already helped Dimitri develop a fabricated background for such a scenario during their journey to Astane. Practicing it with Ariella would be beneficial, since she was unlikely to be an enemy.</p>
    <p>"My parents were appraisers- estates, art, businesses, all of it. They were wealthy enough to get me into Fódlan's Officer's Academy, which is where I met Claude… or Khalid, as you know him. Becoming a knight was considered a great honor where I was from."</p>
    <p>"And where <em>are</em> you from?"</p>
    <p>"A port village in Fraldarius territory called Sidonius. None of this means anything to you, so why ask?"</p>
    <p>Ariella chuckled. "You must be relatively bright to provide such quick answers, or you at least know how to prepare well. I'm sure Khalid helped with that. It doesn't improve your ability to lie, though."</p>
    <p>"If you are so perceptive, just what is the truth, then?" Dimitri asked, a little annoyed to be brushed off so easily after what felt like a good effort.</p>
    <p>"Like I've already said, you don't seem experienced in subservient roles. There's something about the way you talked to Khalid yesterday, or even the way you stood next to him… it's almost as if you act as his equal. That means you are probably a noble, maybe even a royal. You sometimes talk like one, too, when you are in a good mood. But there's also something of a lonely glint in your eye, and a hunch of the body when you think no one is looking. Perhaps a disgraced noble, then? And while you do not complain of it, your body language suggests that you aren't entirely comfortable with the heat here. Are you from northern Fódlan?"</p>
    <p>Dimitri quietly squirmed in response. If she was always this perceptive, he was beginning to see why Khalid had employed her.</p>
    <p>Ariella smiled knowingly. "Alright, I won't bother you any more about it. If Khalid does not want me to know, then I'm sure he has his reasons. And don't worry, I'll do what I can to help acclimate you to your new position. Hopefully no one else will have time to make the same observations before you're a natural." She jumped up and offered Dimitri a hand. "Let's start with that breakfast, shall we?"</p>
    <p>Ariella led Dimitri to the palace's kitchens, where she then introduced him to her Almyran culinary knowledge. The food was quite similar to that in Shomal, so it no longer offered him any major surprises. Several other servants milled about the kitchens, but they left the pair alone. Ariella was kind enough to keep the mood light even though Dimitri struggled some with the cooking. She even managed to make Dimitri smile once or twice.</p>
    <p>Things were going well right up until Ariella nearly collapsed as they began to carry their trays back to Khalid's courtyard. Dimitri managed to grab her with one hand before she fell, but it was too late for one unfortunate plate that hit the ground and shattered.</p>
    <p>"Are you alright?" Dimitri queried. Ariella had mentioned her condition the night before, and he had noticed its effects on several occasions. Even so, this was the first time he had seen it negatively affect her life in a meaningful way.</p>
    <p>"Yes, I'm sorry. Just a spasm. This happens from time to time. Good thing you were here or it would have been worse."</p>
    <p>"Time to time? You said last night that the issue was very minor."</p>
    <p>"I… may have exaggerated," Ariella said slowly. "The truth is, there were times Khalid had to watch over me when my seizures rendered me unconscious. They usually aren't quite as bad as they used to be, but still… I should have been more honest with you. I just don't like people worrying over me."</p>
    <p>Dimitri shook his head. "Think nothing of it. Please, let me know if there is any way I can assist."</p>
    <p>Ariella smiled appreciatively and indicated that she felt well enough to walk again. After cleaning the mess left behind, the two walked back to their quarters with the surviving plates. Khalid must have spotted them from one of his windows, as he was already descending the stairs when his attendants entered the courtyard.</p>
    <p>"It's a bit stuffy in here today. Let's take this out on the plaza," Khalid said as he waved them back towards the tunnel.</p>
    <p>"We'll probably have to deal with some of the others if we do," Ariella observed as she stopped.</p>
    <p>"I'm well aware, but there's no use avoiding that forever."</p>
    <p>Dimitri and Ariella offered no further resistance as they followed him back outside. As Dimitri had hoped, they set up at the far end of the plaza facing the waterfalls. They ate for some time in peace speaking of unimportant matters before they were joined by someone.</p>
    <p>"It's not a good day for viewing the falls. The wind is blowing all of the steam this way. You can't see hardly anything," the guest noted as he squinted into the distance with his arms crossed.</p>
    <p>Khalid looked up. "Hello to you, too, James. Sorry that we did not get to speak yesterday." He then raised a plate and asked, "Do you want any of this?"</p>
    <p>James laughed dryly. "Forgive me, but it will take a few more good years before I have any interest in eating food offered by you again."</p>
    <p>"Then what is your reason for coming over?"</p>
    <p>"Just to chat," James shrugged. "And I thought it polite to introduce your new retainer to my own attendants, since I doubt you've found them high enough priority to mention yet."</p>
    <p>James waved his three attendants over, who had been waiting quietly behind. "From left to right, these are Issachar, Amin, and Theodora."</p>
    <p>Theodora was obviously Meteoran, but not much else stood out to Dimitri. They appeared to be in good physical condition, but none of them were obvious choices for bodyguards nor domestic workers. They politely acknowledged Khalid's group and then departed. James remained behind.</p>
    <p>"So… what have you and Abbas been up to these past few years?" Khalid asked him.</p>
    <p>"Abbas spent much of it carousing with his friends in the streets of Istakhr. When he was sober, he'd work on developing opportunities for the other expunged children. Court positions, education, and the like. As for me, I spent much of it traveling. Shomal, Meteora, Saba… all of Almyra, really."</p>
    <p>"I'm surprised to hear that. Soraya said she didn't know much about you, so I assumed you never visited Astane."</p>
    <p>James shook his head. "I didn't spend much time there. I wanted to see the real Almyra, not the city that we prop up for goggling merchants. I stayed far longer in a fishing village twenty miles away. I tried to keep a low profile, too."</p>
    <p>"Low profile? You must have been without much of a security detail, then. I'm surprised father would allow that, especially after what happened in Metanoiapolis."</p>
    <p>James grinned humorlessly. "Issachar and Theodora were with me, while Amin stayed here to watch over my interests. But yes, there was no one else. Father is not nearly protective of Abbas or myself as he is of you, even after the Dékhomai incident."</p>
    <p>"With such freedom, did you ever venture outside of Almyra?" Khalid asked, notably not contradicting James's claim.</p>
    <p>James continued to smile. "No. I'm a prince of Almyra, not Albinea or Dagda. What goes on outside of this land is of no concern to me, so long as they keep it out of our home."</p>
    <p>Dimitri sensed a debate brewing, but James made his exit before it could ensue. The middle brother told them, "Looks like Abbas is on his way over. That's good enough reason for me to see myself out. Try not to upset him too much, Khalid."</p>
    <p>There was only a very brief interval between James's departure and Abbas's arrival. The eldest sibling was accompanied by his set of three servants. This time, it was quite obvious that all three attendants were brought in as extra sets of muscles. The two women looked like they could probably overpower anyone from James's group.</p>
    <p>"Dimitri, is it?" Abbas began. "This man here is Parviz. The two women are Janan and Parveen. Try to remember them." He then motioned to the women, "Parviz and I can handle ourselves."</p>
    <p>Janan and Parveen nodded and took off to whatever chore they had next without any sort of farewell to the others.</p>
    <p>"I heard James did some traveling while I was gone," Khalid said to keep the conversation moving. "Did you not think to join him?"</p>
    <p>Abbas scoffed, "Why waste my time sightseeing? There were more important things to handle. And from the sound of it, you didn't accomplish much more than sightseeing while across the Throat."</p>
    <p>"Actually, I learned quite a bit from my time there. Wisdom, experience, perspective… those kinds of things? Though maybe you aren't interested in those."</p>
    <p>"Why should I care? What good ever came from Fódlan? All I know of are your mother's ideals that crushed centuries of our traditions and butchered our people, and a plague that killed half of the rest."</p>
    <p>Khalid likely decided there was no use reasoning with him, so he remained quiet. Abbas then addressed Dimitri, "So… you really are from over there, aren't you? Not just some Meteoran playing a joke?" When Dimitri nodded, the eldest prince noted, "I suppose my brother needed a bodyguard since Ariella can't do much more than sample his food. You fit that description. Just how tall are you?"</p>
    <p>Dimitri stood so that the two men could size him up. Abbas and Parviz were nearly as tall and had just as much bulk, but he knew they stood little chance in a test of raw power.</p>
    <p>"Tell me, were you considered strong by Fódlan's standards?" Abbas asked.</p>
    <p>"Strong enough."</p>
    <p>"And were you good at horseback riding?"</p>
    <p>"I was told as much."</p>
    <p>Abbas crossed his arms. "So, could you hit a target with an arrow at fifty feet while on horseback?"</p>
    <p>"You did not specify the size of the target. But regardless, I was never trained to use a bow while riding."</p>
    <p>Abbas and Parviz looked at each other for a second and then bellowed with laughter.</p>
    <p>Khalid's brother shared, "Every warrior from the Tabarzin I've spoken with claims that the knights of Fódlan are terrible on horseback, but I wasn't sure if I should believe them. Please tell me this isn't the best Fódlan has to offer, Khalid. It's one thing to be bad at it, but they don't even try to teach them at all?"</p>
    <p>Despite being addressed, Khalid once again declined getting involved. Everyone's attention turned back to Dimitri, who stared at them silently.</p>
    <p>"What? You aren't even going to defend yourself?" Abbas asked.</p>
    <p>"What did you expect, Abbas? He's a coward, just like the rest of his people," Parviz interjected.</p>
    <p>Parviz faked a lunge at him, to which Dimitri did not even flinch. "Is he asleep, or just frozen in fear? Maybe physical touch will help revive him?"</p>
    <p>When Parviz laid a hand on Dimitri's shoulder, the former prince of Faerghus finally drew the line. Dimitri swiftly grabbed the man's hand and twisted him into a wristlock. Dimitri then clutched Parviz by his coat and effortlessly lifted him clean off the ground with just one hand. Dimitri ignored the sound of tearing fabric from the clothing of the man suspended in the air.</p>
    <p>"Do that again, and I'll crush your arm. Do it to Khalid, and it will be your neck," Dimitri said in a deep but calm voice. He then let go and sat back down as Parviz stumbled backwards. Parviz and Abbas both backed away before finding the courage to speak again.</p>
    <p>"You, umm… you should still work on your archery," Parviz muttered. He then nodded as if satisfied with this incisive insult.</p>
    <p>Abbas grabbed his attendant by the shoulder and beckoned him away. "Speaking with him is a waste of time. He's just a churl employed by a snake."</p>
    <p>Parviz did not need any more encouragement. He and Abbas scurried off with no further pomp.</p>
    <p>Once they were gone, Khalid mused, "You just soundly humiliated my brother in a few short seconds. Where were you when I was a kid?"</p>
    <p>Dimitri frowned. "I've seen the likes of Abbas and his friends countless times. Scoundrels who abuse the weak and vulnerable just because they can. They always cower when they face someone capable of fighting back. As for James… I don't know what to make of him."</p>
    <p>Khalid answered that question as best as he could. "As a child, James constantly lurked in his elder brother's shadow and mimicked his every move. He was not nearly as vicious as Abbas, but he compensated for that by being a coward. He was sometimes actually kind to me when alone, perhaps out of pity, but the truce would quickly dissolve whenever Abbas showed his face again."</p>
    <p>"That still puts him above the level of Abbas and his pack of dogs."</p>
    <p>"Well, I hate to defend him, but Abbas <em>does</em> have a bit more reason to hate me than James." Khalid sighed when he realized Dimitri was ready for a longer explanation. "Where we are sitting right now was not always just the living space for the king's children. This was the royal harem. All the women of the royal household lived here- his wives, concubines, servants, and so on, along with any child they bore to the royal family until the boys came of age. The women and children were kept here completely sheltered from the outside world. Any child born to a king or prince and a member of this household was considered legitimate, even if the mother was not his wife."</p>
    <p>"And these women? Did they not have the freedom to leave?"</p>
    <p>"No, not really." When Khalid saw Dimitri's disgust, he added, "It shouldn't be entirely foreign to you. Maybe not so much in Faerghus, but Adrestia's emperor held numerous consorts. The consorts had more freedoms in some ways, yes, but in practice, their lives would not have looked so different. These women were generally well-educated and well-treated if you look past their, umm… expected obligations to the men of the royal family."</p>
    <p>"Are you truly trying to justify the system?" Dimitri growled.</p>
    <p>"What? No!" Khalid rubbed his forehead. "My family ended all of that, and I of course agree with that decision. I'm just trying to introduce a bit of nuance. Few things can be categorized as entirely pure or entirely malicious. It's easy to judge it as an outsider, but it was deeply engrained into our culture."</p>
    <p>Dimitri grimaced, but he then remembered El. Remembered how he failed to understand her. Not to mention, his stepmother had been cornered into a somewhat similar life, even if the circumstances were different. "Yes, I understand," he muttered.</p>
    <p>Khalid nodded. "But to get back on topic... Abbas was the son of a royal concubine. James's story is different, though. His mother was from the Attali family, which is a prominent house that maintains an estate in the Mikdash. They're about the <em>only </em>rich people leaving in those woods. Ella's mother worked there as a servant, which is how we first discovered her. This estate is very popular for hosting hunting parties, especially with the royalty. James was born out of poor judgment during one of these trips. Since his mother was not a member of our household, he was never considered legitimate. But Abbas…. with the death of Burayd and Fahima, my two eldest siblings, he would have had a very strong claim to be next in line."</p>
    <p>"What happened to change that?"</p>
    <p>Khalid crossed his arms as his tone became even more serious. "There was a war you've already heard alluded to multiple times by now, when Elam joined with Meteora to fight Shomal and Saba. That conflict spiraled out of some decisions made by my father while he was still prince. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the system propping the royal harem. Around the time of Abbas's birth, he decided to let the women in the Dunya's harem live in peace going forward. A few years later, he met my mother, fell in love with her, and with the aid of our smuggling operation in Derdriu, eventually convinced her to elope to Almyra. Like you, she was more than a little horrified by the harem system, which further enhanced my father's resolve to change things.</p>
    <p>"Almyra was already in an uproar at my parents' surprise marriage. A woman from Fódlan infiltrating the royal family and possibly becoming queen? It was just too much to accept. There were serious indications that the discontentment was on the verge of precipitating into armed conflict. Many people, including my uncle, were openly calling for the whole thing to be annulled and my mother shipped back across the Throat. But Prince Faruq had a different plan. He went to his father, King Bardiya, and argued that if war was to come, they ought to raise the stakes by making it a war worth fighting. My father recommended outlawing the harems across all of Almyra. It would ensure conflict, yes, but Faruq's marriage would be validated as a part of a more meaningful settlement. Audacious as it was, Bardiya agreed to this strategy."</p>
    <p>Dimitri interrupted, "So your grandfather also had grievances with the system, or did he have something else in mind?"</p>
    <p>"I'm not sure, honestly. At the very least, he was not <em>against </em>my father's beliefs. Maybe it was for practical reasons. The harems left too many legitimate heirs, which was frequently leading to succession crises. The war may have been an opportunity to expand his influence over all of Almyra or to just enjoy a thrilling fight. Or maybe he admired my father's resolve and simply wished to see how it would play out. You can believe whatever version you want.</p>
    <p>"Anyways, back to the official story. My grandfather sent out a pronouncement that all harems, whether royal, noble, or whatever, had to be disbanded within two months or they would face intervention by Elam's armies. The practice originated from Saba, and they were quick to oppose my grandfather's decree. Shomal joined with them less out of principle and more because they've historically been scared of any kind of change. Change means disruption, and disruption means economic instability. The Tabarzin and Meteora sided with Elam. My great uncle stayed loyal to his brother, and Meteora made for natural allies in this conflict. Harems had always been outlawed in their territory, and building relations with the king was seen as an opportunity to revive their influence."</p>
    <p>"It sounds like your side was far stronger," Dimitri observed.</p>
    <p>"In theory, but it was not so simple. Saba and Shomal were united in their goal. Meanwhile, many prominent figures in Elam and the Tabarzin were hesitant to support our cause… some even revolted. Meteora was apparently a bit difficult to coordinate with as well. The war could have gone either way. Of course, we won in the end. My parents' marriage survived, and the occupants of the harems were free to leave. As a byproduct of the harems being stamped out, though, the children born outside of official marriages were effectively delegitimized in the public eye. They are the 'expunged children' that James mentioned, though none of them are actually children anymore. All three of Abbas's servants were among them. Abbas shared their fate, and he holds my mother and I accountable for it. I got to live the life he thought belonged to him. Granted, the king still has the right to name anyone his heir, even someone illegitimate, but that was never enough to prevent Abbas's grudge."</p>
    <p>"And what became of Abbas's mother?" Dimitri asked.</p>
    <p>"She decided to stay here at the Dunya so she could be close to her son. Unfortunately, she died during the plague, so I never really knew her. Last I heard, James's mother is still living in the Mikdash. By his own choice, I don't think he sees her all that often."</p>
    <p>Being reminded of James, Dimitri asked, "What was the incident in Metanoiapolis that you two discussed?"</p>
    <p>"When James was around thirteen, he went to study in Meteora as a goodwill gesture from our alliance. While he was traveling the city one day, he was set upon and taken hostage by the Dékhomai. They hoped doing so would give them leverage for Elam to intervene on their behalf and put a stop to the persecution from the Sentinels and local government. Instead, we decided against negotiating with them and sent in our armies to help put an end to the chaos."</p>
    <p>Dimitri frowned. "Were the Dékhomai set up as an excuse for violence?"</p>
    <p>Khalid seemed to realize that his attendant was thinking of Duscur. "No, there's no question that they were guilty. I don't think they ever intended to hurt James, though. When it was clear that the game was up and Elam would not be deterred, they let him walk free. The whole affair was unfortunate. We did not step in to help the Dékhomai at first because we did not want to provoke yet another war, and while I don't believe Elam's soldiers participated in the worst of the slaughter, we did not do enough to stop it, either. I'm willing to bet it's my father's greatest regret of his reign."</p>
    <p>Not sure how to move on from the heavy topic, the three of them fell into a silence for the rest of their meal. After they finished, though, Khalid closed his eyes and lounged. "While I really did appreciate the enthusiastic support earlier, please try not hurt anyone too badly, Dimitri. We don't have much in the way of healing mages here. Or anywhere in Almyra, really."</p>
    <p>"How is that possible? Especially when Almyra is so much larger than Fódlan?"</p>
    <p>"The Meteorans set the field back centuries when they were in power. Even before that, though, Almyra was already focused primarily on engineering and the natural sciences. Thanks to that, some of our technologies are more advanced than in Fódlan. Our ships are better built and armed, for example. However, the lack of expertise in magic is a real problem… one that we would learn the hard way if we ever went to war with Fódlan in earnest."</p>
    <p>"I think you're being a little harsh on our talents," Ariella dissented. "The finest mage in all of the land lives in the Mikdash, and some of the locals in her area have been trying to pick up skills, too. It could be a real school in a few years."</p>
    <p>"The finest mage in all the land? Living in the Mikdash?" Khalid repeated incredulously. "Sorry, but that doesn't make sense. I knew they practiced a little magic, but nothing worthy of garnering such a reputation. Where would someone even find the tomes to learn spells in a place like that? And if there <em>was</em> such a fabulous mage, I would certainly have heard of her."</p>
    <p>"She's only been active for a few years now, so that's why you would never have heard of her. I don't know where the spells came from. Maybe she was a young survivor of the Dékhomai? She definitely looked Meteoran- pale skin, red hair- and she didn't want to talk much about herself, so that could be it. But regardless, no one back home questions her results. They call her the Ashen Angel because of how many lives she's saved. She even helped my cure my mother when she was very ill once."</p>
    <p>Khalid snorted. "Heh, I've met an Ashen Demon before, so I suppose it was inevitable that I would eventually learn of her antithesis. Why does everything have to be 'ashen', anyways?" He then cleared his throat. "If she's that good, please tell me you made a visit to see if she could help with your condition?"</p>
    <p>Ariella's face fell. "I did, but she wasn't able to do anything. If I was in the middle of a seizure, maybe, but nothing could be done about the underlying cause. But it really doesn't matter. I can still perform the tasks you need me for."</p>
    <p>Khalid did not seem entirely satisfied by the response, but Ariella jumped up before he could speak. Once again grinning, she said, "Speaking of which, it looks like we're ready to clean things up here. Dimitri, could you help me with this?"</p>
    <p>Dimitri and Ariella gathered up all of the trays and started back towards the kitchen. As they walked, Ariella told him, "I'm pretty sure Khalid feels I don't aspire to be enough in life. I guess spending seven years dusting someone's books is a little sad, isn't it?"</p>
    <p>Dimitri stopped and looked her in the eye. "Don't undervalue your work. I had a servant once, you know. He entered my service at a time of life that I felt completely alone… completely purposeless. To be honest, he saved my life in more ways than one. I think you've been able to provide that for Khalid, so don't put yourself down."</p>
    <p>Ariella's eyebrows rose. "Sons of appraisers get their own personal servants in Fódlan?"</p>
    <p>This girl wouldn't overlook a single misstep, would she? "Like I said, my parents were wealthy," he croaked.</p>
    <p>His fellow attendant beamed. "You really do need to watch what you say. But I appreciate the sentiment, Dimitri."</p>
    <p>With the meal out of the way, Ariella walked Dimitri through the rest of their chores. This included tidying up the rooms, trimming the trees in the courtyard, laundering clothes and linens, and checking with the stable marshal to ensure that the wyvern set aside for Khalid's use was in good health. They were also in charge of preparing lunch for Khalid and relaying messages from a few officials that wanted to acknowledge the prince's return after having missed his arrival at the throne room.</p>
    <p>The approach was certainly different from that in Faerghus. Back home, members of the castle staff had specialized responsibilities that were carried out for all members of the court. In Almyra, Ariella and Dimitri had many roles that they would fulfill specifically for Khalid's sake.</p>
    <p>The rules for dinner were more familiar. The palace's cooks prepared dinner that would be served for the entire royal family. In general, other servants and officials were not included in this meal. The personal attendants, such as Ariella and Dimitri, acted as the sole exceptions. Even then, they sat on a tier below that of the king's family.</p>
    <p>Ariella acted as one of the cooks for this meal, and she would also test Khalid's food before he ate from it. Dimitri offered to assist in this capacity, but Ariella was stubbornly opposed. "My good health has already been spoiled. Yours is far more important to Khalid than mine is at this point," she rationalized.</p>
    <p>Despite feeling useless, Dimitri waited patiently until after all of the food was laid out and Ariella rejoined him.</p>
    <p>When it was time to begin eating, Ariella put a hand on Dimitri's arm before he could reach for anything. "See that red tomato dish? It's called matbucha. Don't eat from it. Abbas came into the kitchen and insisted that he provide you a bit of extra seasoning as a welcome to Almyra. He drenched it with some pepper juice from Shomal. You'd probably have to drink the whole lake out there dry before your mouth stops burning. I would have switched it out with mine, but Abbas may have kept track of the plate. You can have some of mine when he isn't looking."</p>
    <p>Abbas was clearly up to something, as he had chosen the position closest to Dimitri on the upper platform and was occasionally glancing in his direction. "Any chance that it was poisoned?" Dimitri asked Ariella, trying to heed Khalid's concerns.</p>
    <p>"Unlikely, since everyone else in this room would be exposed as well. The peppers were already used in the rest of the batch… albeit in more reasonable doses. He just wants to embarrass you after what you did to Parviz earlier. Rather juvenile for someone pushing thirty, if you ask me."</p>
    <p>"Ah, is that all?" Dimitri muttered. Cupping a piece of bread, he scooped out a large portion of the matbucha and quickly shoveled it into his mouth.</p>
    <p>Ariella cringed in anticipation, while Abbas unsubtly smirked from above. After a few moments, Dimitri confirmed that… yes, he could sense a bit of spice. It was definitely diminished from what Abbas had planned for, but it was there nonetheless. Spiciness was one of the only feelings Dimitri could extract from food anymore. He did not necessarily like the sensation, but after years of tasting essentially nothing, it was a nice change of pace. As for the supposed pain… it was difficult to trouble Dimitri by that point.</p>
    <p>"Incredible!" he exclaimed aloud. "The spice in this dish is marvelous. Who could have prepared such a delight?"</p>
    <p>Ariella's mouth quivered for a moment, not sure how she was supposed to react. She eventually figured out Dimitri wanted her to play along. She bobbed her head in Abbas's direction and said, "Prince Abbas was thoughtful enough to introduce you to a secret recipe of his. 'An Almyran Welcome' he calls it."</p>
    <p>Dimitri stood and bowed to Abbas, who watched every move in dismay. The servant announced, "Forgive me if I breach protocol by speaking, but I simply <em>must</em> compliment your work, Prince Abbas. This is without question the most powerful, memorable dish I've had since I was a child. I apologize for any misgivings on my part towards you after you spoke ill of me earlier. You are truly a generous man, ready to extend kindness without judgement to someone as lowly as I from a different walk of life."</p>
    <p>Abbas prepared to speak at least three times before finally stuttering, "I, uhh, am glad you liked it."</p>
    <p>There was some chatter and a stifled laugh or two as Dimitri sat back down. Ariella whispered in his ear, "You know, Dimitri, I think you and I have a long friendship ahead of us. Assuming you don't anger Abbas enough that he wants you dead, too."</p>
    <p>The two conversed together for the rest of meal, given that none of the other attendants showed any interest in interacting with them. Ariella shared stories of Khalid's early escapades, while Dimitri told her of Claude von Riegan's pranks and "tactical retreats" while at the Officer's Academy. Khalid would not have been fond of either portrayal, but he was too far away to hear any of it.</p>
    <p>Ariella was in the middle of another story when a servant quietly slipped into the room and handed the king a message. Dimitri watched as the king's eyes scanned the document for a minute or two. Faruq set it down and then rubbed his beard thoughtfully for another interval. Most people in the room had already forgotten about the interlude and continued on with their meal by the time King Faruq stood solemnly.</p>
    <p>"I have just received a letter from my brother Mirza Ghalib," the king shared as gathered everyone's attention. "He expresses his joy at Prince Khalid's return, and he wishes to host a celebration in Khalid's honor. This invitation is extended to all of the foremost Almyran families. There will be a day of socializing and sport, and a second day of feasting and theatre."</p>
    <p>Khalid silently shrunk in his cushion, leaving the queen to ask the question, "When is it to be held?"</p>
    <p>"Not for another three months," Faruq conveyed. "That will allow time for him to make preparations, as well as for everyone else to make space in their schedules."</p>
    <p>"And are you going to accept?" James then asked.</p>
    <p>"It would be rude not to, especially if the other lords already plan to attend. And on a personal level, I think this is a unique opportunity to bring the entire family together again for the first time in many years. Life has been rather dull without something like this to look forward to."</p>
    <p>The room was silent for a moment until Abbas loudly boasted, "I could not agree more, father! I'm particularly excited for the sporting events mentioned. This should be an excellent opportunity to see who has grown over the past few years and who has not."</p>
    <p>With this clear approval for the trip, King Faruq sat down as everyone began to chatter amongst themselves. What sporting competitions would be included? Who would get to attend? What food could they expect? Probably the only person who had nothing to say about it was Prince Khalid, who sat quietly with his fingers interlocked.</p>
    <p>When it was time to clean up, Ariella tapped Dimitri on the shoulder. "I'll take care of our work here. You go make sure that Khalid is alright," she said.</p>
    <p>Dimitri nodded and joined Khalid as he headed towards one of the doors. The prince motioned for him to follow and then passed into the hall without missing a beat. Khalid moved at a brisk pace, which confused Dimitri until he realized that the prince was trying to catch up to someone. That someone was Queen Tiana.</p>
    <p>"Mother… mother, wait!" Khalid called out until the queen finally stopped. "How did Ghalib know I was back?" he asked breathlessly.</p>
    <p>Tiana frowned. "Your father sent out messengers after your arrival. I hope you don't mind."</p>
    <p>"I don't mind, but the timeline doesn't work," Khalid said as he shook his head. "There's no way a messenger could reach the Mirza's Citadel and a new one be dispatched in time to make it back here tonight. The only way it works is if my return was reported directly from Shomal. That means there are either Tabarzin spies in Astane or that Soraya is working behind my back."</p>
    <p>"It's no secret that your uncle plants moles wherever he can. But holding festivities for your return is not unreasonable, or even unexpected. What do you think his plan is?"</p>
    <p>"I can only think of two reasons why he would want to get a message out so fast. One is that he does not only want my return celebrated, but that he wished to ensure he volunteered to host before anyone else could. I don't know why, but it's probably not because he's been dying to show me his newest lauzinaj recipe. The other possibility is that he <em>wants</em> me to know that he has ears everywhere just to keep me constantly on guard. Either way, giving him a visit doesn't leave me with warm, fuzzy feelings."</p>
    <p>"I understand your concerns, but the invitation went out to all of Almyra's leaders. If you were to decline the offer, it would reflect poorly on you. Maybe <em>that's</em> what he's counting on."</p>
    <p>Khalid sighed. "If father wishes to accept, then I'll go, of course. I guess I just wanted to complain… and figure out if my concerns are shared."</p>
    <p>"I've lived long enough to be suspicious of everyone, Khalid. Ghalib especially." Tiana smiled and put a hand on her son's shoulder. "I won't let him put a finger on you, I promise. If I need to, I'll deliver him to Fódlan's Locket all tied up with a letter announcing that he's free game. I might ask you to help me, though. It's a little embarrassing to make your mom do everything for you."</p>
    <p>Khalid chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, uh, hopefully it won't come to that. But thanks for your support. I'll leave you to whatever you were doing before I so rudely interrupted."</p>
    <p>"Goodnight, Khalid," the queen said before she continued on.</p>
    <p>Khalid finally acknowledged Dimitri in a more meaningful way as they started back to their quarters. "So, how was your first full day? Is Ariella teaching you the basics?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, she has been most helpful."</p>
    <p>"Good, very good," the prince nodded. "But don't go too overboard with all of that. It's more important to me that you spend at least some of your time doing something else."</p>
    <p>"And what is that?"</p>
    <p>Khalid looked at him gravely. "Training. I need you prepared to fight, because I expect one to come. And I don't just mean Abbas and his entourage raring for a scuffle. I mean the real thing."</p>
    <p>That much, at least, Dimitri understood well.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Mirza's Script</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 13 of the Ethereal Moon, Imperial Year 1180</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"You know, you've got a bad attitude about this whole thing," Hilda chided as she and Claude rearranged the tables in the Golden Deer classroom. Naturally, Claude was doing most of the work. Everyone else was at dinner, so they were free to use the space as a mock ballroom. It was too cold to practice outside.</p><p>"I wouldn't say it's a bad attitude, really," Claude countered. "On the contrary, I'm demonstrating due compunction for our class's inevitable downfall on Tuesday."</p><p>Claude was referring to the White Heron Cup, the annual dance competition at Garreg Mach Monastery. Each class would have one representative, and in Manuela's infinite wisdom, she had somehow concluded that Claude was the right person for the job.</p><p>"Are you really so certain you can't win?" Hilda asked.</p><p>"Believe it or not, I'm not trained at this at all despite being a noble."</p><p>"You will be after tonight! And you don't know that the people from the other classes will be any better!"</p><p>"Maybe if Teach picked Bernadetta and she got disqualified for not showing up, or if Hanneman went with Annette and she tripped face-first over her feet. I've already done my research, though. Flayn is going to represent the Black Eagles, and Sylvain is the choice for the Blue Lions."</p><p>Hilda interrupted, "Wait, <em>Sylvain</em>?"</p><p>"It's not like Faerghus has a whole lot of promising candidates. I think Sylvain joked about it being an opportunity to show off to the ladies, and Professor Hanneman didn't care enough to extend the debate. The point is, it doesn't really matter if I go for sweet or sultry. They're both already covered."</p><p>"You can be charming, too, Claude, when you want to be."</p><p>"With words, maybe. But dancing? I'm not against a bit of fun… especially if it's at someone else's expense… but when it comes to a formal competition, they'll see right through my façade."</p><p>"Are you implying that Sylvain is genuine?" Hilda groaned. "Ugh. Come on, no more complaining. If I can put in the effort to help you, the least you can do is try. I would love to be in your place right now. And <em>no</em>, we're not going to Professor Manuela to change her mind. Now I'm a little curious to see you out there. You have to admit, it's a <em>little</em> funny."</p><p>Claude groaned, "Yes, yes, very funny for anyone not concerned with winning. It must be the same for Manuela. Picking me must be some kind of sick joke to her. Probably payback for something."</p><p>"Probably deserved," Hilda decided.</p><p>"Yeah, can't argue with that," Claude conceded with a smile. "So… you think I'm charming, do you?"</p><p>"Oh, hush!" Hilda said as her cheeks reddened some. "But maybe it's best that you're smiling again. If you can't make it, you've just got to fake it! Tell yourself that you're looking forward to it, and maybe you'll start to believe it!"</p><p>Claude held a fist up in the air in faux excitement. "Of course! I've been preparing for this moment all year! While Lorenz sobs in the corner at the spectacle of my superior elegance, Rhea will retire the White Heron Cup in admittance that no other performance could ever top mine!"</p><p>"Now that's the spirit! But, umm… it <em>might</em> still be a good idea for some practice, wouldn't you say?" Hilda suggested as she held up her hand. Claude took it, and the lesson began.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Mirza's Script - Day 29 of the Verdant Rain Moon, 1186 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"You're looking into it too much," Dimitri told Khalid.</p><p>"No, you've just decided to ignore the evidence for some reason."</p><p>The two men were sitting in front of their tents pitched outside of the Mirza's Citadel. The camp was set up upon their arrival the night before, joining the many others who had already arrived. The king's entourage had actually departed from the Dunya three weeks earlier, stopping at several of the cities along the way as a part of a goodwill tour. Most people were more interested in seeing the king with their own eyes than interpreting the visit as a celebration of Khalid's return.</p><p>Khalid was trapped playing on the defensive ever since Ghalib's letter arrived at the Dunya months earlier. Due to the mention of sports being involved, he set about honing his skills at a variety of activities, archery especially. Khalid would presumably be unable to wield Failnaught in any competition, so he had to retrain himself to command other bows. The Almyran composite bows were quite different from those he commonly trained with in Fódlan.</p><p>Another priority for Khalid was keeping an ear open for speculation or rumors of what his uncle might have planned. An ambush to kill the royal family? Taking someone hostage until the king named him the successor? There were serious risks associated with any such strategy, but Ghalib had to be after <em>something</em>. Khalid also assigned Ariella to stay informed on any recent gossip. Unfortunately, they were unable to turn up anything useful.</p><p>Dimitri was not included in any investigation, but that is not to say that he was useless. He was a remarkable deterrent that kept Abbas or anyone else from causing Khalid much trouble during his preparations. Dimitri was also in better physical condition than ever. In his first weeks at the Dunya, the former prince of Faerghus alternated between two states while training. Usually, his swings were powerful but careless, as if he had no regard for his own safety. He terrorized weaker training partners, but he would have been doomed against a smarter enemy. At other times, though, Dimitri seemed almost timid, so worried of causing harm that he held himself back.</p><p>As the months rolled by, however, Dimitri gradually found the balance between these two tempers. Along with that, he continued to excel in his role as a retainer, even turning out to be a decent cook under Ariella's tutelage. He could even hold long conversations with Khalid without any hint of genuine hostility. Not to say that they always agreed- far from it- but Khalid was no longer worried about Dimitri flying off the handle.</p><p>Such a conversation was being held outside of the Mirza's Citadel. The castle was backdropped by the imposing peaks of Fódlan's Throat. It was the nearest they had come to their old stomping grounds since they sallied forth from Leicester. Naturally, that prompted them to discuss old memories.</p><p>Hopeful that he could show Dimitri the light, Khalid asked him, "Tell me- what were your missions while at the academy?"</p><p>"Well…" Dimitri muttered as he thought. "We handled some bandits from Miklan's gang in Gautier territory after his death. Likewise, we fought bandits in Fraldarius territory. Oh, we also convinced the archbishop to let us help curb a hopeless rebellion in Duscur before it could get too bloody for anyone."</p><p>"The last of those is about the only interesting one of the lot. As for the Golden Deer, we fought some monsters that were harassing merchants leaving Riegan territory. We assisted envoys to the Eastern Church following the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth where we saw exactly zero fighting. We peaked when handling some pirates in Derdriu masquerading as Almyrans."</p><p>Khalid cleared his throat. "Now, let's go over Teach's resume. Helping put down Lonato's rebellion. Getting to fight Miklan himself, Hero's Relic and all… not just the leftovers. Handling the incident in Remire Village. Taking vengeance against the people that killed Captain Jeralt. Any <em>one</em> of those is more interesting than what we got."</p><p>"There are logical reasons for many of them. Byleth had ties to Remire Village, and she had the responsibility to avenge her own father. They weren't even supposed to do much during Lonato's Rebellion."</p><p>"Yeah, you're not entirely wrong. But when you look at the full picture, the string of 'coincidences' becomes a pattern. Face it- Rhea gave Teach all of the good missions and left our classes in the dust. It's like the archbishop had some unholy fixation on her. I would have loved getting payback on Kostas and his bunch, but nope! The mission goes to the Black Eagles!"</p><p>Dimitri crossed his arms. "Perhaps they earned the right to the best considering they won both mock battles. Our classes couldn't even win the White Heron Cup… Also, why do you call Professor Byleth 'Teach', anyways? It's rather intimate for someone who wasn't even your professor."</p><p>"Intimate? That might be an overstatement. Byleth was just so emotionless that I wanted to see if I could get a rise out of her by being a bit too cavalier. It didn't work, but I guess the nickname stuck for some reason. Getting a reaction from Manuela was so easy that I didn't need to bother her with nicknames."</p><p>Dimitri was winding up to find some other complaint, but Ariella arrived before he could finish.</p><p>"Are you two still rambling about your school days?" Ariella sighed. "Both of you are already sounding dangerously like old men that just sit around and reminisce about their younger selves."</p><p>"Hey, I've got years' worth of feelings to get off my chest, and Dimitri here is the only one who understands what I'm talking about," Khalid justified. "That said, is there any news for us?"</p><p>"Yes, there is. I've confirmed that Ghalib has a room available for you to use for the next two nights, so you won't be stuck out here in a tent the whole time. The rest of your family will have their own rooms as well. Dimitri and I will be fine out here on our own."</p><p>Khalid shook his head. "If the room is big enough to fit two more people, then you're coming with me."</p><p>"There's no need to trouble yourself ove-."</p><p>"I'm not suggesting it as a favor. I want you two there for protection. As nice as closed walls sound, I'm not too keen on sleeping in the lion's den alone. That's the final decision of your prince, so there's no need to talk any more about it."</p><p>All three knew that Ariella would not be much help if any attempt was made on Khalid's life, but they allowed the prince's reasoning to stand. Khalid was about to revive his conversation with Dimitri when someone else arrived.</p><p>"Prince Khalid," a mild voice said, regretful to interrupt. "The gates are being opened… If you're ready to go."</p><p>The man providing this information was Anthony al-Amin, Elam's new Commander of the Mobile Guard. He was not a talkative person, but he seemed pleasant enough in his brief interactions with Khalid. Anthony was of average weight and had nondescript facial features. He was a bit taller than average, but he hid this fact by walking with a slight hunch. All in all, he appeared unremarkable in almost every way- the kind of person you'd pass on the street without a second glance. And yet, he held one of the most prized positions in all of Elam.</p><p>Khalid had not seen Anthony in practice, but everyone who had agreed that he was very talented on horseback or on wyvern. Even so, he was too unambitious to ever achieve such a position without a bit of nepotism. He was the heir of the most prominent family of Votary converts in Elam, and their influence had been extended as part of the alliance with Meteora. Anthony had been groomed for his role since he was a child.</p><p>Khalid jumped up and wiped off any crumbs from lunch. "Ready as I'll ever be. We'll follow you," he told Anthony. He feigned excitement for a moment to calm any anxiety, but it was immediately obvious it was just as hopeless of an idea as it was back at the White Heron Cup.</p><p>Anthony led them to where other leaders of Elam were waiting for the mirza to announce himself. Khalid's family and their attendants were all assembled, but there were also others such as Demetrius and Nousha. The king was currently speaking with his sister Maysun and brother-in-law Emir Dizhwar. The emir and his wife had made the journey from Saba to the Dunya for a visit once since Khalid's return, but they apparently still had much to converse about.</p><p>Standing nearby was the familiar unfriendly face of Qadir al-Hakimi, who had finally inherited the position of Custodian of Istakhr- the "most important title in Elam after the king", or however he liked to say it. He had joined the king's entourage on the way to the Tabarzin when it passed through Istakhr, but he and Khalid had hardly interacted.</p><p>Khalid walked up next to Qadir, which prompted him to slide a few steps away. Not to be deterred, the prince beamed and told him, "It means a lot to me that you would come celebrate my return, Qadir. As a child, I didn't realize you were so fond of me."</p><p>Qadir smiled contemptuously. "Rest assured, I am not participating out of affection. I am here because the King Faruq and Mirza Ghalib summoned me. I am bound by duty."</p><p>"Bound by duty! Of course, how could I forget? Just like how it was your duty to protect me from any harm whenever I was in Istakhr, whether that be from a rogue or my own siblings. I must not have appreciated your support back then. Someone as devoted as you surely never turned your back for even a second, right?"</p><p>"I see your sense of humor hasn't changed a bit," Qadir scoffed.</p><p>Just then, two lines of soldiers began to march out of the gate. They parted to each side to allow the mirza and his son to pass through. The two men surveyed the crowd before spotting the king and his party. They then approached, and Ghalib embraced his brother.</p><p>"It's been too long, Faruq," Ghalib said warmly. "We should have found a reason to meet sooner. You probably don't even recognize Darius now!"</p><p>"You've earned the right to call on me whenever you please, no reason needed," Faruq replied.</p><p>Watching this farcical display of affection from his uncle was sickening, especially since the king seemed to believe it. Khalid faced his mother, who returned a sideways glance. Tiana knew what her son was thinking but had no answers for him.</p><p>Ghalib was not a terrible actor, but from Khalid's experiences with him in the past, he sometimes let the façade slip. Every rumor Khalid had gathered from the Tabarzin suggested that Ghalib bitterly stewed in the belief that he was not given proper consideration by their father to be named heir. The blame was primarily aimed at the fates for denying him the opportunity to participate in the more enthralling battles in the war against Shomal and Saba; even so, it was difficult to believe that some hate was not also directed at his elder brother.</p><p>The mirza was blatantly determined to get his hands on the crown, but it was less clear what he actually planned to do once he had it. This was a man who simultaneously defended Shomal's trade routes while also preventing progress on the Throat, subsidized both Votary churches and the Expunged Children, and named his offspring after ancient Almyran heroes while also embracing the reforms of the day. The overall impression was that of a man more interested in pandering to all social circles than taking a moral stand. Each decision he made, all the way down to hugging his brother, consequently came across as hollow.</p><p>Mirza Ghalib was a bit younger and stronger than Faruq, but they were clearly brothers. For his part, Darius bore some resemblance to Abbas but… cleaner. He wasn't balding, his beard was better kept, and while he was well-built, he did not seem to carry bulk for the sake of bulk. Khalid had only met him once or twice as a child, so he lacked firsthand knowledge of his cousin. <em>Secondhand</em> knowledge, though, implied that Darius was fully devoted to Ghalib's principles.</p><p>Darius had two older siblings, but both abdicated their royal heritage in favor of joining monasteries in Meteora and disappeared from public eye as abruptly as Edelgard's siblings had. The circumstances behind that seemed suspicious to Khalid, but he could not gather enough information to initiate any kind of investigation.</p><p>The mirza's son bowed gravely. "Peace be upon you, Your Majesty. And I look forward spending more time with you, Prince Khalid." Khalid nodded in acknowledge. He had no doubt that Darius was indeed looking forward to whatever they had concocted.</p><p>Ghalib and Darius offered Queen Tiana a brief welcome. James and Abbas did not even receive a mention, but it was better than being directly called bastards. Ghalib accepted Khalid as a genuine obstacle but had always just ignored the validity of the other two princes as a part of his strategy.</p><p>"Conversation can be kept for later," Ghalib said with formalities out of the way. "We shouldn't keep everyone waiting. Faruq, Khalid… would you join me?"</p><p>Khalid looked to his father with a fool's hope that he would be allowed to stay in place for some reason. When the king joined Ghalib, however, the prince obediently shadowed to where they stood before the crowd.</p><p>"Greetings, everyone, greetings!" Ghalib began. "Thank you all for coming, whether your home be as near as these mountains behind me or in the far reaches of Saba. Though I suppose it is not truly me you came to see."</p><p>The mirza first put a hand on Faruq's shoulder, being one of the only men in Almyra who could get away with such a casual act. "It has been years since my brother, King Faruq, last visited us in the Tabarzin. No previous king in Almyra's history has presided over such a prolific reign. I am honored to be his brother, and I am grateful that he deemed this event worthy of his presence."</p><p>The people readily offered their king applause. Ghalib then placed his other hand on Khalid's shoulder. "This event is of course dedicated to Prince Khalid, who has returned to Almyra after a seven years' mission. Regardless of whether or not his efforts were successful, the safe return of my nephew is an event to celebrate."</p><p>Khalid faked a smile at this underhanded slight. The crowd's reception to him was much less welcoming than that for his father.</p><p>Mirza Ghalib then released his grip on both men and pointed behind him. "These gates will remain open for the duration of the next two days. Those of you offered accommodation in the citadel should have been notified already on behalf of Youtab. Please direct any questions towards her. As for everyone else, please gather in the stadium on the citadel grounds in two hours. Tonight's events will be formally announced at that time."</p><p>Ghalib provided a final thanks before he retired to the citadel with his attending soldiers. Afterwards, Khalid briefly spoke with Youtab for more details on which room he was to occupy. Youtab was a somewhat stocky woman in her late thirties that served as one of Ghalib's generals and as his chief administrator. She was not the friendliest person, but she provided straightforward answers to Khalid's queries. After clearing up his questions, Khalid and his attendants briefly revisited their camp to collect their belongings. They then proceeded through the open gate.</p><p>The Mirza's Citadel actually consisted of two main complexes housed within the outer walls. One was the fortress, which acted as the headquarters for military excursions on the Throat. It was built only two hundred years prior. Its exterior was similar in design to that of the Palace of Astane, mixed in with some stylistic choices from Elam, though the inner workings of this structure were still devoted to their original martial purposes.</p><p>The other structure was the palace. It was much smaller than the Dunya, which was to be expected since it did not have the benefit of continuous expansions. It outdated Elam's palace by several centuries and had not been built upon since the unification of Almyra. In fact, the palace had been in a state of decay until recent years.</p><p>The Tabarzin had once been the home of a budding civilization born among the mountains, with a culture distinguished from that of the regions to the east. Despite developing earlier than its immediate neighbors in Shomal, Elam, and Meteora, it was unable to adapt to the speed and skill of Saba's armies. Upon its defeat, the society collapsed so completely that its land was consumed by Elam and its memory almost forgotten. The region had a unique dialect and naming conventions compared to Elam, which helped establish the boundaries of the mirza's domain when the Tabarzin regained semi-autonomy, but little more remained of its ancient roots. In recent days, they were best remembered for the use of war elephants in their armies, as frequently depicted in surviving art.</p><p>Rather than focusing on ornate masonry, the older civilization of the Tabarzin prioritized imposing straight lines. Its tall roof was supported by strong, wide columns. The doorways were nearly large enough for one of their war elephants to pass through. Much of the interior was freshly painted, but Khalid was unsure if it was authentic to the builders' vision. The complex was set upon a stone platform that paraded neglected reliefs of bygone kings. This platform was larger than needed to fit the main structure, and its reach seemed to be terminated prematurely by the citadel's outer walls. Khalid strongly suspected that there were originally more buildings based on that, but there was no additional evidence of their existence.</p><p>There was ample space between the fortress and the palace for training exercises that continued for all hours of the day and night in rotating shifts. No other place existed in Almyra so dedicated to the art of war. At least, that would normally be the case. On the day of Khalid's arrival, things were quite peaceful. A wooden stadium had been erected in the middle of the field consisting of several rows of wooden stands cordoning three sides of an arena. An archery target was set up on the open end, hinting at what the day might offer.</p><p>Despite Ghalib's claim that the whole event was set up in his nephew's honor, Khalid and his retainers were granted one of the smaller rooms in the palace. It was obviously furnished by soldiers too busy making war to focus on comfort or aesthetic, but it was still superior to a tent. After unloading their effects, Khalid, Ariella, and Dimitri walked about the palace. The prince had not been inside since he was a child, but he did his best to retell its history to his retainers.</p><p>Khalid's room was one of many connected to a central hypostyle open to the air on the front side. Two men were eagerly talking with each other on the porch steps. They looked up when they saw Khalid and his friends approach.</p><p>"Prince Khalid! I am glad to see that you are well," one of them greeted brightly, who was probably around forty years old. He had curly black hair and a full beard. He was a little shorter than average, but he seemed like the kind of person with a large presence that could fill the room when he was in a good mood. He initially glanced at Dimitri distrustfully, but he kept any prejudices to himself.</p><p>"Thank you," Khalid answered. "With me here are Dimitri and Ariella. And… who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"</p><p>"Ah! I suppose you haven't seen me since you were a little one. I believe we met briefly in Istakhr when we were having particularly rough trouble with pirates. I am Ridwan Al Mansur."</p><p>Khalid had forgotten the face, but he did know the name. Ridwan was the most famous general of Saba- or probably more accurate to say, the <em>only</em> famous general of Saba. The other contenders for that title had either died during the last war or had since retired.</p><p>Outside of the Tabarzin, Ridwan saw more active military action than any other commander in Almyra as he defended Saba's northern coast. Shomal was a closer and more lucrative target to pirates from Sreng, but it could also be quickly reinforced by Tabarzin warships or Elam's armies. Saba's only hopes were the walls of its city states and Ridwan's leadership.</p><p>"I apologize for not recognizing you, Ridwan," Khalid said honestly with a small bow. "Someone who has done so much on behalf of Almyra ought to be remembered." Of course, Ridwan had once fought against the royal family as a young man, but Khalid would ignore that in favor of his more recent service.</p><p>Khalid was more familiar with the other man due to his time spent in Shomal. This man made quite an impression- he was tall and lean, his head was completely devoid of hair, his skin was darker than night, and a scar curved by his left ear.</p><p>The prince introduced, "Ariella, Dimitri… This man here is Senusret, Protector of Shomal. If you couldn't guess, Senusret is from Mirgissa, the same city of Dagda as Khabash and Satiah's mother."</p><p>"Were you a part of Dagda's invasion of the Adrestian Empire?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>Senusret's eyes brightened, surprised to meet someone knowledgeable on the subject. He spoke with an accent, but he had enough experience with the language by this point to still be perfectly understandable. "I was. Mirgissa effectively acts as an independent city-state, which is common in western and southern Dagda, but I followed the army anyways since the pay was good. I was already a well-known mercenary by that point, but I remain greatly indebted to my commander, Cian Ó Baoighill, for teaching me many valuable lessons from that experience. I learned much about how <em>not</em> to manage an army. Brigid was crushed under the feet of the Adrestians when the counterattack arrived, but I helped keep the Empire from causing too much trouble for Dagda proper. Sardar Soraya offered me command of Shomal's defense shortly after that."</p><p>Dimitri was clearly impressed. "You've lived a fascinating life. I would like to hear more about it later, if you are willing."</p><p>Senusret laughed, "Perhaps tonight, after all of these today's events are concluded." As Khalid recollected, the mercenary-turned-general could happily go an entire day without speaking a word, but he was also willing to carry a conversation if someone else initiated it.</p><p>"Do either of you plan on participating?" Khalid asked of both Senusret and Ridwan. The two men looked at each other and shrugged.</p><p>"Excluding your servants, we are the only two commoners graced with rooms in the palace. It would feel rude not to participate after that," Ridwan answered.</p><p>Senusret added, "I spend more time on paperwork nowadays than physical activity. I'm no longer sharp enough to win anything, but a bit of competition can still be great fun, even in defeat."</p><p>"Speaking of competition…" Ariella segued. "We're supposed to assemble at the arena soon. I would hate for Prince Khalid to be late to his own party."</p><p>"It's always business with you, isn't it, Ariella?" Khalid sighed. "Okay, you're right. Ridwan, Senusret… Do your best out there."</p><p>Khalid and his retainers regrouped with the rest of his family before they all walked to the arena together. Youtab directed them towards a section midfield on the upper tiers of the stands. It was one of five evenly spaced zones where the wooden benches were topped with cushions and covered with canopies. These spots were set aside for the ruling members of each region of Almyra. Khalid sat between James and Tiana, and his retainers settled in front of him just outside of the canopy.</p><p>Once the stadium filled and the chatter began to quiet, Ghalib marched out onto the field. He announced that two contests would be held- a wrestling tournament and an archery tournament. A meal would be served between the events.</p><p>Most people back at the Dunya had predicted a polo match to be included in the festivities, but Khalid never found that likely. Ghalib's dogma on life avowed that existence was a person-to-person struggle for individual glory, so it was safe to assume that team sports would not be to his liking.</p><p>Ghalib announced that both tournaments would accommodate sixteen entrants assigned random matchups. Each region of Almyra would be permitted three contenders to maintain balance. To provide an even number, Elam would be granted a fourth out of respect to King Faruq and Prince Khalid.</p><p>Youtab acted as the director for the wrestling tournament. Once she began to accept entries, many curious eyes in the audience turned in Khalid's direction. The prince sat motionless and quiet without making eye contact with anyone. He would sooner reenter the White Heron Cup than involve himself in wrestling. The other major players such as Darius and Abbas similarly made no motion to join. Their decision may have been influenced by Khalid not participating, which provided motivation to save their energy for archery if that was to be where mock politics would play out. Additionally, while its reputation was much superior to that in Fódlan, wrestling was still considered somewhat less elegant than archery. This left the competitors to primarily consist of household servants and lower nobles. Amin and Parviz, attendants to James and Abbas, entered on behalf of the Dunya. When a son of the Attali family entered, that left only one space available for Elam.</p><p>Khalid leaned forward and said, "Last chance, Dimitri. Even if you're from Fódlan, they probably won't stop you from entering if you want."</p><p>Dimitri shook his head. "I have some knowledge of grappling, but the style here is likely to be unfamiliar. More importantly, though… I fear my ineptness would risk seriously injuring someone. That would reflect poorly on you, would it not?"</p><p>He had a point. Even if Dimitri won cleanly, the result was more likely to draw ire than it would a fresh opinion on the people of Fódlan. Khalid said nothing as a general from Istakhr soon snatched the final spot.</p><p>Khalid paid just enough attention to the matches to look like a polite guest. Some experienced warrior from Saba eventually won, but Khalid forgot almost everything else that unfolded as soon as it happened. It was all just a distraction from the main event.</p><p>Dinner was soon laid out in front of the visitors on every row of the stadium by an army of Ghalib's servants. They were probably soldiers temporarily reassigned for the job, as it was unlikely the mirza actually kept so many domestic workers.</p><p>Even after Ariella confirmed that his food was safe, Khalid only ate enough to take the edge off of his hunger. It was a shame since the meal was quite good, but the last thing he needed was to be left lethargic from eating too much.</p><p>After the workers cleaned away the leftovers, a new tournament director announced that applications were open for archery. Youtab had ceded this duty so that she could participate on behalf of the Tabarzin.</p><p>Khalid looked towards his father, who nodded his desire for the youngest prince to partake. Despite expecting this outcome, Khalid had to gather his strength to paste on a smile before walking down the stairs to the field.</p><p>As expected, Khalid's participation precipitated others to follow. Abbas and Qadir immediately joined him. Khabash and Senusret followed right behind them to represent Shomal. In a move that generated some surprise for those who did not know Soraya's daughter, Lydia bounded down the steps to capture Shomal's final spot.</p><p>Ghalib strode across the field to stand just below where the king sat. He loudly asked, "Do you intend to participate, brother?"</p><p>Faruq smiled but declined. "I feel it's time for the younger generation to lead these games."</p><p>The mirza bowed gently. "As you wish. In the absence of my equal, I too will decline to participate. May Darius and Khalid represent us well."</p><p>Darius and one of Ghalib's soldiers thus acted as the final representatives of the Tabarzin, while Anthony did the same for Elam. The selection of the competitors from Saba, which would be Ridwan and two other people Khalid did not know, received little attention.</p><p>The selection of the Meteorans caused a bit more of a stir. Their best chance to win was Aurelian Maleinos, first cousin once removed to King Justinian. At the fresh age of just fifteen, Aurelian had distinguished himself as a remarkable soldier during the campaign against Saba. He would later serve in a leadership position when putting down the Dékhomai Rebellion and in fighting off pirates on the northern coast.</p><p>Everyone seemed eager for Aurelian to participate. The only issue was that Aurelian had no interest in doing so. He was a grave man, and games like this were of no interest to him. One man with messy red hair seemed to be defending Aurelian from the horde around them that continued to pester the general.</p><p>People farther away from Aurelian were instead looking towards their "king", Justinian. Justinian, who had shaggy dark hair but vivid blue eyes, was only two or three year younger than Khalid. Despite being old enough to make his own decisions, he was by every account erratic and incapable of leadership. He lived up to that reputation by visibly cowing from his people who wanted their king to enter the tournament. He sat with his twin sister Juliana and seemed to be using her as a shield from the crowd.</p><p>Eventually, the situation was settled as both Aurelian and Justinian sent others out on their behalf. For Aurelian, it was his redheaded advocate. Justinian's substitute was a young man sitting behind him. A woman dressed in full military attire finished out Meteora's representation.</p><p>Curious to know more about what was going on, Khalid waved James down closer to the field. James acted a bit uneasy to be seen giving his brother aid, but he reluctantly complied.</p><p>"You've spent time in Meteora. Do you know anything about their entrants?" Khalid asked.</p><p>James nodded. "The one that was talking with Aurelian is his younger nephew, Florian. He's popular with the commoners in Metanoiapolis for his generosity. For example, he'll go into the poorer districts and give out uneaten food from the palace. I've never heard of him being an impressive archer or anything, though. He's probably just representing the royal Meteoran family since Justinian and Aurelian both turned the opportunity down."</p><p>Regarding the second entry, James explained, "The man beside Florian is one of Justinian's useless friends. I don't remember his name, but I would bet he's only entered on so-called king's whims, not because he's talented with the bow."</p><p>They then turned their gaze to the third foe. "Of the three, she's the one I'd worry about. Her name is Xanthippe, and she's one of the most prominent masters of the Sentinels of the Empyrean. I don't know if she has a special skill for archery, but I trust she's a good soldier. She's not going to be a pushover."</p><p>Khalid thanked James for his help, who hastily returned to his seat before too many people would see him. With all contestants accounted for, Khalid lined up to receive his bow and a quiver of arrows from the tournament director. The arrows, all of which appeared identical, were drawn at random from a single barrel filled to the brim. Khalid breathed a sigh of relief. If the quivers were preloaded, Khalid would likely have tried exchanged his arrows with Khabash or anyone else willing to trade. It would have left a bad impression to anyone who saw it, but the risk of him being handed tampered arrows was too great. Thankfully, taking that chance no longer seemed necessary.</p><p>They would use three arrows per round, earning points by striking a target about one hundred feet away. The director and Mirza Ghalib collaborated to determine the matchups, which would be revealed one at a time before each bout.</p><p>Cushions were set up along the bottom of the stands for the competitors to rest on, but most chose to stand while they waited. Khalid stood by Khabash as he strung his bow.</p><p>"I hope these past few months have treated you well, Prince Khalid," Khabash greeted. "I'm sorry we never got a proper goodbye when we dropped you off at the Dunya."</p><p>"No, that's my fault. Busy days those were. But I'm surprised you didn't choose wrestling over this," Khalid told him. "Who hasn't heard the stories of your great exploits?"</p><p>"Ah, that's the very thing, Prince Khalid! Just as it would be insufficient to prove my merit as a Dagdan but not as an Almyran, it would be cowardice to limit my skills to only one field of sport. We all must expand our horizons beyond that which is comfortable, wouldn't you say?"</p><p>Khalid chuckled some at that. "For once, you actually make a bit of sense, Khabash. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury to take that kind of risk in this case."</p><p>"I wouldn't want you to!" Khabash assured. "I want us to go head-to-head at your own game, so you can't lose before we get the chance! Farjad will be so jealous that he wasn't a part of it that we'll be able to convince him to join next time."</p><p>Khalid doubted Khabash would make it beyond the first round. The tournament was more of an opportunity for nobles and leading clans to flaunt themselves than it was to find the most talented warriors in Almyra. Even so, there were many genuinely skilled entrants, and Khabash simply couldn't hope to compete at that level.</p><p>In the first match, Lydia had the misfortune of being paired against Darius. Darius won, as expected, but Lydia's shots were not too far off the mark. If given the opportunity, she might have beaten one or two of the weaker opponents. Lydia flourished to the crowd before returning to her seat, earning some cheers and laughter.</p><p>The director announced Khalid as the next up. His opponent would be Florian of Meteora. With floppy hair and freckles, Florian actually reminded Khalid quite a bit of his old classmate Ashe.</p><p>"Looks like I got a lucky draw," Florian said while stretching his arms as they walked towards the line they were required to stand behind.</p><p>Khalid briefly pondered if "draw" was supposed to be an archery pun, but there were more important matters to address. "Were you told that I was poor with a bow? I'm sorry to say that any reports of my incompetence are probably politically-motivated exaggerations."</p><p>"Oh, that's not it at all. My main fear was going against someone my family actually expected me to defeat. But with you? There's no shame in losing. I would have been a quivering mess if I had actual expectations on my shoulders." The likelihood that Florian was making deliberate puns shot up with each new statement. He wasn't one to linger on his own jokes, however, as he continued, "There's no need to waste your energy against me. I'm not much competition. Just hit the board and you're as golden as Xanthippe's fair hair."</p><p>"You could easily be saying that in hopes that I will let my guard down," Khalid pointed out.</p><p>"Aha! You would have seen through my secret plan if I was actually talented enough for such a scheme to do any good. I'll volunteer to go first so you'll have firsthand evidence of my honesty."</p><p>Florian did in fact prove the truth of his word. Two of his attempts barely found the target, while the third ricocheted off the top. There was no applause for his failing effort, but he somehow maintained an optimistic disposition.</p><p>After near perfect first and second attempts, Khalid's third slipped somewhat off-center. The prince tried not to judge himself too harshly. He likely allowed his attention to drift slightly since victory was assured. He would correct that in the next round.</p><p>The next set was between Abbas and Khabash. Abbas went first, and while the result was not remarkable, it was a solid effort worthy of a first-round victory. As for his opponent...</p><p>Khalid instinctively closed his eyes as Khabash's arrow loosed. He knew based on the crowd's reaction that he was right to worry. His eyes opened just in time to see the arrow impact a nearby crate after a glancing blow with the target.</p><p>Khabash's composure wavered for a moment, but his resolve returned just as quickly. Despite having no chance of catching up to Abbas, he carefully drew his next arrow and aimed again. This time, the arrow found the target and stayed there. It was only an average shot, but with continued patience, he finally launched one just a hair from the center on his final attempt.</p><p>Despite losing, Khabash earned some applause from the audience as he stepped off the field. "Best of luck, Khalid," he said to the prince as he walked by to pick a pillow to relax on.</p><p>"Thanks. Sorry we won't get our match together."</p><p>Khabash grinned as he pointed to the cheering crowd. "Are you kidding? This is far better."</p><p>Khalid had to agree. Abbas was predictably annoyed to see that the loser was garnering more attention than he was, much to his brother's delight.</p><p>In the following match, Youtab easily swept away one of the competitors from Saba. The Cradle of Almyra was partially redeemed after that when Ridwan knocked out Qadir, who handled his early departure sorely. Xanthippe defeated the third participant from the Tabarzin, Anthony handled Justinian's crony (who was apparently named Artabasdos), and Senusret took down yet another weak entry from Saba.</p><p>That pitted Khalid with Darius to start the second round.</p><p>"So, did you learn any alien techniques in Fódlan that will provide you an advantage here?" Darius asked his cousin as he felt his bowstring.</p><p>"No. Archery in Fódlan requires the same skills as it does here- strong arms to draw, sharp eyes to aim, and steady hands to release. It isn't really such a strange place."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Darius said with a snort. "I can cite some recent examples that would suggest otherwise."</p><p>Khalid's eyebrows rose. "I'm listening."</p><p>"Just weeks after your return, several of our sentries in the mountains claimed that they spotted bright lights launch across Fódlan's sky. Shortly after the lights vanished, the ground rumbled like there had been a distant quake. The reports were laughed off at the time as being either imagined or exaggerated. That is, until the exact same happened again two months later. The tremors were even stronger this time. We could feel them all the way here at the citadel. I don't suppose you know what could have caused such a phenomenon?"</p><p>Khalid's mouth stood agape. Darius's claim was strange- one so unexpected that Khalid believed his cousin to be telling the truth. "No… that's, uh, definitely not something I'm familiar with."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, then. You have more pressing issues to deal with," Darius said as he waved towards the target.</p><p>Darius was right. Khalid volunteered to go first so he would not have his opponent's score eating away at the back of his mind. He just needed to do the best he could.</p><p>Unfortunately, Khalid's first arrow slipped off course and struck a ring three off of the center.</p><p>Murmurs rose from every corner of the crowd. Most people were rooting against him, but they were expecting, even hoping, for him to put up a better fight. An incompetent villain makes for a boring story.</p><p>Something was wrong. It wasn't just that his aim was off. It didn't <em>feel</em> right. He pulled out the next arrow. Nothing looked wrong, but a quick glance would not confirm if the spine was off.</p><p>Had he fallen for a trick after all? It looked like the quivers were filled at random, but there was a slight chance that the director had managed to keep track of which arrows were sabotaged and loaded them into the quiver he planned to give Khalid. Or what if a separate quiver had been set aside for the unlucky prince and stealthily slipped among the others when Khalid wasn't looking?</p><p>Frustration plunged Khalid's mind into a fog that hampered his ability to think through his options clearly. He was so flustered by the first attempt that the only obvious way to purge the stain of its memory was to supplant it with a better shot. Uneasy as he felt, he nocked his second arrow, drew his string, and released.</p><p>As the arrow loosed, Khalid immediately knew the outcome would be poor. He did not bother to watch as it struck the target nearly as off-center as the first. He knew all he needed as he turned and walked towards the tournament director.</p><p>"I request another set of arrows."</p><p>The director's lip twitched. "I assure you, the selection you have was perso-."</p><p>"Let me be clearer. I <em>demand</em> another set of arrows."</p><p>The man continued to vacillate, obviously not having prepared for such a request. The outcome was uncertain until Florian held out his own quiver. "You may take it, Prince Khalid. I have no use for it anymore," he offered. "I trust my misfortune was due to my own shortcomings, not the quality of my arrows."</p><p>Khalid accepted Florian's offer. As most of the crowd could not hear what was being said, it was only at this point that many people realized Khalid's complaint. Jeers began to emanate from all corners of the stadium. One man near the front row vocalized their grievance by shouting, "You would accuse the mirza of dishonor? For shame!"</p><p>Rather than worry about their opinion, Khalid focused on his next shot. When the final arrow drove into the very heart of the target with convincing fervor, Khalid glared back at the crowd as if to ask if he needed to provide any more evidence.</p><p>Apparently so. Despite his perfect final attempt, the audience continued to heckle at his decision to switch quivers. Khalid suspected that many of them were plants that his uncle had slipped into the crowd to portray the prince negatively, but the narrative they shaped was setting the mood for everyone present. King Faruq rubbed his eyes in frustration, Queen Tiana frowned in disappointment, and James was cringing at the scene. Abbas grinned smugly about the whole thing, and it took all the self-control that Khalid had to not unleash Dimitri upon him.</p><p>Khalid knew he was finished, but he still had to wait as Darius completed his set of three. The mirza's son was thoughtful enough to offer Khalid no opportunity for hope as every arrow found its target.</p><p>"Congratulations on not choking away a free victory. And for drawing a set of healthy arrows," Khalid told him afterwards.</p><p>"I've spent my whole life training for opportunities like this. Choking it away was not an option."</p><p>Khalid's eyebrows rose again. "Your whole life devoted to beating your cousin at archery? I mean, parents always tell their kids to 'Follow your dreams' or whatever, but I wish the adults had the courage to step in and set the brats right when those dreams are too trivial."</p><p>Darius smiled in a manner that said, "We both know far more is at stake than this game," without actually requiring him to vocalize a word. He then walked back towards the stands. Khalid had no choice but to follow.</p><p>Khalid took a seat on a cushion next to Khabash in shame. What should he have done? Could he have avoided defeat if he asked for new arrows earlier? Maybe, but doing so may have only elicited the crowd's scorn beforehand. Or would it have been better to just accept his fate and not imply that someone had conspired against him? Was there really any hope in people believing him without unequivocal evidence? He could request the arrows to be analyzed, but public opinion was already poisoned against him.</p><p>Abbas's moment of joy at his brother's failure did not last long. Khalid was not watching the next match until his brother angrily snapped his bow in half over his knee before throwing it aside. Needless to say, Abbas had just been eliminated by Youtab. It was yet another victory for the Tabarzin and another embarrassment for the senior line of the royal family. If not for his direct relation to the king, Abbas would have been severely chastised for having destroyed something so valuable.</p><p>Darius advanced to the final match when Youtab offered a suspiciously mediocre effort against him. It seemed the stars had aligned for Darius by placing all of the most senior nobles of Almyra on his side of the bracket, permitting him to directly demonstrate his superiority in full view of the king. Not only were Abbas and Khalid lined up for him, but also Lydia on behalf of Soraya and Florian as the family of Justinian.</p><p>The other side of the competition did not inspire as much excitement. It didn't help that the person who kept winning was none other than Elam's Anthony al-Amin.</p><p>Anthony did not know how to work the crowd. Rather than drum up support, he would very calmly draw his bowstring, loose his arrows, and quietly walk off the field. Not only did no one seem to be cheering him on, but some sounded actively disappointed whenever he defeated more compelling competitors. Anthony did not seem to care, however. After his first-round victory, he then eliminated Senusret and Xanthippe, earning him the right to compete in the finals.</p><p>There was some activity before the final match started. Most people were watching either Darius or Anthony prepare, but Khalid noticed when his uncle approached a man that had been sitting below the stands at the corner of the stadium's open end. The man had just stood as if to go somewhere, but after a brief conversation with Ghalib, the man sat back down. Ghalib grimaced a bit uncomfortably as he also returned to his original position.</p><p>Something about this man seemed familiar. Khalid mentally filtered through each person he encountered that day. After a minute, he finally recollected where he had seen this person's face- the unknown man had been working at the stables built along the inside of the citadel's walls when Khalid first passed them on the way to the palace.</p><p>With that knowledge, Khalid was able to piece together a potential explanation for what had happened. For the final matchup, Ghalib possibly intended to add a bit of spice to the show by having the competitors take their shots by horseback. The open end of the stadium allowed enough space for a horse to enter from outside the arena, run along the line the archers had to release at, and then finish a loop by exiting on the other side of the target. The man from the stables would have left to go collect the horses had Ghalib not called it off at the last moment. Anthony was a good archer, but as Commander of the Mobile Guard, he was presumably an even better equestrian. Darius's odds of victory were far superior on solid ground.</p><p>No one else seemed to pay this any heed, however, as Darius and Anthony approached their mark. Anthony went first, and his arrows struck the target with impressive accuracy. Disappointed murmurs revealed that many assumed this would be the winning score. However, Darius solemnly nocked his arrows and pinned them on the target in a tighter circle by the slimmest of margins.</p><p>There were some suspect conveniences that enabled to Darius's triumph- Khalid's bad arrows, Youtab's sudden inability to shoot straight, and a possible late rule change- but there was no question that he was also incredibly talented with a bow. If anything, having both physical talent and the intelligence to enhance his advantage by any means necessary made him even more threatening.</p><p>Darius briefly made eye contact with Khalid before turning to a cheering crowd that was quite pleased for Anthony to finally be rid of. Even the royal family was clapping right along, though with a varying range of enthusiasm. Faruq seemed genuinely satisfied with the outcome, James shrugged at Khalid, and Tiana continued to frown. Ariella clapped slowly out of obligation, while Dimitri stared at him stilly. Discouraged as he was, Khalid almost managed to laugh at Dimitri's reaction, or lack thereof.</p><p>That fleeting moment of amusement did not sustain him. Khalid struggled to hide his resentment as he spoke with the rest of his family after the tournament was over. Once everyone dispersed, Khalid took a seat on the palace's steps alone to watch the sun slip behind the mountains while Ariella and Dimitri left to walk the citadel's grounds.</p><p>As he reviewed the day, Khalid realized just how few times he had found reason to smile or joke since passing through the citadel's gates, and his sullenness was not going to endear him to anyone. Sure, he always had more planned than his smile let on, but any sense of charm was the only thing keeping even more people from hating him. He tried faking excitement going into the tournament, but perhaps Hilda should have advised him to keep up the act even after the defeat.</p><p>It was more than just one day, though. Khalid had been flirting with ill humor for months whenever he was not with Dimitri or Ella. Was he becoming… unpleasant? Or overly serious? He shuddered at the thought. But then again, did he have the right to be cracking jokes after he left his friends lying in the dirt of Gronder? It was for his sake that they had marched into that hell.</p><p>Now he really <em>was</em> starting to sound like Dimitri.</p><p>Khalid was startled when someone who had silently approached the balustrade suddenly addressed him. It was Ghalib.</p><p>"It's a beautiful view, isn't it? I do miss the sunsets at the Dunya, though," the mirza observed. He then sympathized, "I'm sorry you did not make it deeper in the tournament, Khalid. You were better than some of the people who advanced to the later rounds. A bad stroke of luck to get paired with Darius so early."</p><p>"Bad luck? You picked the matchups, right?"</p><p>Ghalib smiled thinly. "Those were selected randomly, of course."</p><p>"If you insist." Khalid paused, unsure how much he should say. Since they were alone, he decided there was no reason to withhold honesty. "You know, uncle… I've always been one to look for patterns… to find the logic beneath the chaos. And today? Well, how things played out did not feel like luck or the will of the gods to me. It felt more like everyone was playing the part assigned to them by an author's script. A human author."</p><p>Ghalib's grin widened. "Both the scripts of gods and man are at play in this world. It was that of the gods to make my brother and I equal in strength, wit, and tenacity. But the scripts of man demand that there can be no true draws in this world. You, the bastards, Darius… there can only be one king in the end. You're right, Khalid. You lost today because you were playing by someone else's script. For someone who scoffs at the gods, you seem to think that because they made you the favored son that they'll continue to pave the way for your crown. No. Caution and intelligence won't save you. You had better start playing by your own rules or you'll soon find that the game is already over." The mirza rapped his hands on the balustrade twice and then turned to leave. "Good night, Khalid."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Distorted Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 1 of the Great Tree Moon, Imperial Year 1181</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Ignatz Victor. Leicester Alliance. One bow, one sword, and two knives," Hubert coolly dictated as an imperial soldier transcribed.</p><p>There was a clatter as these inventoried weapons were dumped into a pile.</p><p>"Marianne von Edmund. Leicester Alliance. No weapons."</p><p>Nothing was dropped, but a young woman quietly passed by the row of imperial soldiers.</p><p>"Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Leicester Alliance. One lance. One short spear. One Hero's Relic- Thyrsus. Per the terms of surrender, the parolee is permitted to retain the relic as family inheritance."</p><p>"The following prisoners hail from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus…" Hubert noted as there was shuffling of parchment.</p><p>Seteth had ordered a white flag raised above Garreg Mach Monastery not long after dawn. There was no other option. Both Archbishop Rhea and her appointed successor, Professor Byleth, had vanished from the battlefield. At the same time, additional waves of Adrestian troops that the defenders had no hope to stop stormed up the passes towards the monastery.</p><p>Despite the battle ending early that day, it took several hours of negotiation to finalize the peace settlement. Hammering out the logistics of handling hundreds of prisoners also took substantial effort. It was already sunset by the time the prisoners were being escorted off of the monastery grounds.</p><p>As the Blue Lions moved to the front of the line, Hubert began, "Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. One lance, one sword, one jav-."</p><p>Dimitri threw down his weapons, excluding a dagger he planned on sneaking out, but growled with a single word, "Edelgard."</p><p>The new Adrestian emperor stood not far behind Hubert. She was in colloquy with Count Bergliez, but her eyes turned at Dimitri's appeal.</p><p>Hubert bristled. "You have no right to address Her Majesty when-."</p><p>To everyone's surprise, Edelgard held up a hand. "Please, Hubert. Let him speak." She moved closer and asked with exhaustion, "What is it, Dimitri? Please make it quick. And before you ask again… no, I have no answers to give you about Duscur."</p><p>Dimitri shook his head. "I only have one question. What you've done… is it the path you wish to cut?"</p><p>Edelgard twitched at the question, as if something about the phrasing unnerved her. "Is it… what?"</p><p>"Is this the path you wish to cut? Do you take satisfaction in what you've done?"</p><p>"Those are two questions, Dimitri. I will answer the first." Edelgard remained unsteady for only a moment longer before her face set into a focused grimace. "Yes, this path is the one I've chosen. It is the <em>only</em> path, and nothing you say will sway me against it."</p><p>"Thank you. Your answer removes any doubt." Dimitri's expression hardened, just like that of his stepsister. "Prepare yourself, Flame Emperor. Search for any contrition buried within your heart and repent to the goddess. For when we next meet, you will watch in horror as your lifeblood drains out on the head of my lance."</p><p>Hubert stood to either move Edelgard to safety or subdue Dimitri, but he calmed when Dedue and Sylvain preemptively restrained Dimitri from doing anything brash. It would have been a good time for Edelgard to leave, but she instead asked, "And will the sight of my blood truly satisfy you? Would you lead your people to their deaths for no greater reason than that?"</p><p>"I would gladly be the first in line to die if it meant justice for your crimes."</p><p>"I see," Edelgard responded with obvious disappointment. "Now please proceed, Prince Dimitri, or you will be considered in violation of the settlement."</p><p>Dedue and Sylvain pushed Dimitri forward towards the Golden Deer. He was quickly gathered by Raphael and Claude, who were thoughtful enough to look out for their classmate's wellbeing. They led Dimitri away while he kept his gaze transfixed on Edelgard until she slipped out of view.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Distorted Memories - Day 30 of the Verdant Rain Moon, 1186 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>That was the last time Dimitri ever spoke with his sister. At least, that was what he thought.</p><p>His surroundings were hazy, but Dimitri seemed to be standing in his impression of what Enbarr's throne room might look like. He kicked aside several dead bodies until he stood above where Adrestia's emperor was slumped on the floor. Edelgard grabbed Areadbhar's shaft and begged Dimitri to stay his weapon- to have mercy, to have forgiveness. She promised that if he went through with the execution, he would immediately regret it.</p><p>Dimitri ignored her pleas and drove Areadbhar through her chest. As Edelgard's body struck the floor, however, the form was no longer that of the Flame Emperor. It was the child Dimitri once played with in Fhirdiad. As he watched a pool of blood begin to expand around the young girl, Dimitri staggered backwards in horror, seemingly tumbling off a step behind him.</p><p>Rather than impact the throne room's carpet, however, Dimitri grunted as he landed on the floor beneath his divan in the Mirza's Citadel. His body continued to shake, and he suffered from a cold sweat. Rather than distract his roommates, Dimitri snuck out into the hypostyle and slumped against one of the columns.</p><p>It was not the first dream of its kind. Ever since his discussion with Khalid in the Channel of Blood about Edelgard's past, Dimitri had been increasingly beleaguered by nightmares featuring his stepsister in a more sympathetic light. The last month had been particularly severe. Being so close to home in the Tabarzin likely further amplified these thoughts.</p><p>As Dimitri tried to calm himself, someone put a hand on his shoulder. For a moment, he wondered if it might be Edelgard. Instead, it was only Ariella.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked him.</p><p>"Of course. Nothing to worry about."</p><p>"… Nightmares again?"</p><p>Dimitri sighed. "… Yes."</p><p>He went on to describe the dream after Ariella sat down beside him. He had already explained a few things to her over the previous months as best as he could, including the fact that the war in Fódlan was started by his former classmate, who also happened to be a childhood friend for reasons he couldn't divulge.</p><p>"Edelgard has suffered so much, but she has also caused even more misery. It seems my mind is unable to decide between her damnation or salvation," Dimitri concluded.</p><p>Ariella closed her eyes while she considered her answer. She finally probed, "I don't know much about your religion, so I can't speak to it. How much has Khalid told you about the Almyran Old Ways?"</p><p>"Very little."</p><p>"Well, there is no concept of eternal punishment like you speak of. This world is a continuous battleground between good, which follows the natural order, and evil, which is a predisposition towards chaos. We all have the everyday decision to choose one side or the other. That's why meditation is so important- it orientates our conscious to focus above the unbalanced physical world. We will be judged according to our actions after we cross into the next life, but even those who lived in the throes of evil will eventually be redeemed after a certain time."</p><p>Ariella smiled when she saw Dimitri's expression. "You're getting bored. The point is, time spent worrying over the fate of someone else's soul is time wasted. They will receive whatever punishment is demanded of them and no more. Our only responsibility is to do what is good."</p><p>"It's a nice picture, isn't it?" Khalid said unannounced as he leaned against an adjacent pillar. "A religion that cares more about doing good than it does about doctrine or proselytizing? And emphasizes an eventual and complete victory for everyone instead of fiery punishment? There's no evidence to prove that any of it's true, but it's an idea I could get behind."</p><p>Dimitri looked up at him. "I don't know. There are some sins that cannot be pardoned so simply."</p><p>"Do you mean Edelgard's?"</p><p>The man of Faerghus paused. "… No." He then stood rather than let Khalid or Ariella continue their interrogation. "Please, do not trouble yourselves over me or my nightmares. They mean little to you. You have more important matters at hand, like what happened yesterday."</p><p>Khalid sighed as he put a hand to his temple. "That <em>was</em> pretty embarrassing, wasn't it? And something tells me that today is headed in the same direction. I don't really see a winning move here. I guess it would be awkward for Ghalib if everyone sick from the feast, wouldn't it? I'm willing to heave up a couple meals for the cause if you two are."</p><p>"Claude…" Dimitri groaned in an accidental regression.</p><p>"Hey, I'm only kidding! Probably." Khalid's face fell again. "I couldn't reach the kitchens even if I wanted to. There's no getting around the fact that we're on my uncle's playing field. He's boxed me into a position where any move on my part will paint me badly. All he has to do is impress my father, and so far, our king has been buying the act hook, line, and sinker. I dread what this so-called theatre performance will entail."</p><p>"As do I," added an uninvited guest. It was Sardar Soraya, accompanied by her daughter. "I've been spoiled on traveling shows that frequent Astane. This is unlikely to be up to par."</p><p>Khalid balked, "Soraya! Uh, how long have you been listening?" He was smart enough to avoid saying anything <em>too</em> controversial in a public space, but he still looked unnerved to be snuck up on. Dimitri was just as surprised. Had Soraya and Lydia mastered the art of gliding over the floor rather than taking audible steps?</p><p>"As long as I felt like," Soraya dismissed. "Did you ever hear of the mirza recruiting actors in Elam for this show? I was never told that they were looking for help in Shomal. I certainly hope Ghalib doesn't plan on dragging his own soldiers onto the stage. I don't expect there to be many artists among that group." She then put a finger to her chin. "Then again, Ghalib and Darius certainly know how to put on a performance worthy of a troupe, so maybe I'm underestimating their ilk."</p><p>Khalid shook his head. "Why limit himself to Almyra? He had enough time to recruit from overseas if he wanted to. And trust me, he'd pay whatever it takes to make a good impression."</p><p>"That's true." Soraya frowned ever so slightly. "All three of you welcome to sit with us tonight, unless you were cherishing the prospect of more time with your brothers."</p><p>"Heh! I appreciate the offer, Soraya, but I'll have to decline. Not because I cherish their company, but because I can't miss out on anything being said."</p><p>"A predictably reasonable answer. In the meantime, is there any chance that you can look after Lydia? I have meetings planned with a slew of names until then. I am certain Lydia would not mind your company." Lydia vigorously nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I don't see why not," Khalid allowed. "Take care, Soraya."</p><p>Lydia joined their group but remained quiet until her mother was out of sight. She then spouted, "So, what are we doing today? Practicing archery? That sounds fun! And based on what I saw yesterday, you could use some, Prince Khalid!"</p><p>"I think I've had enough archery for one trip, Lydia. I <em>would</em> say this opportunity should be used to make connections with Almyra's other forthcoming leaders, but after yesterday, it's probably best that I just keep my head down."</p><p>The three decided to stroll across the bailey while they talked. The field was populated with many other visitors, some of whom were training while others relaxed with games.</p><p>"I'm really glad I finally get to meet you, Ariella!" Lydia exclaimed. "Khalid talked about you a lot when I first met him, but he left you at home! What was that about?"</p><p>"I can answer that," Khalid quickly interjected before the story could spiral out of hand. "As I <em>already</em> told you at the time, Lydia, the purpose of my stay in Astane was to help prepare for my journey to Fódlan. Not being able to rely upon Ariella was a part of that. It was also a good opportunity to see how Ella would handle life at the Dunya alone."</p><p>"Ever so logical, and ever so callous," Lydia exhaled. "At least she now has Dimitri next time you abscond from home. Are the two of you making a good team?"</p><p>Ariella answered, "Dimitri has been a great help. He never complains about anything I ask… unlike someone else I know."</p><p>Dimitri nodded. "Ariella has been most helpful. She's taught me much about Almyra- especially the cuisine."</p><p>"Oh dear," Lydia gasped. "Then you must know the truth. I cannot blame you if you chose to never trust me again."</p><p>Dimitri's eyebrows raised. "The truth of what? That you handed me the unhealthiest dishes possible when we first met? Do not worry about it. If doing so brought you joy, that is enough for me."</p><p>"Somehow that makes me feel even more guilty," Lydia bemoaned. She then turned to Khalid. "Your retainer looks scary, but he has about the purest soul you'll ever meet. I'm jealous that you discovered him before my mom could."</p><p>Dimitri forced a smile. He most certainly did not have a "pure soul", but he was exhausted from being coddled by people trying to lift his spirits every time expressed negative thoughts. The less self-pity he articulated going forward, the better.</p><p>"He's certainly one-of-a-kind," Khalid said a bit furtively. "I'm glad he's here."</p><p>Their walk was interrupted at that point when someone stepped out in front of them. The familiar woman started at Lydia.</p><p>"You're the little princess of Shomal, aren't you?" Nousha asked.</p><p>"That's correct! My name is Lydia, by the way," she answered politely.</p><p>"I don't suppose your mother is withholding information on my father's whereabouts, is she?"</p><p>"I… umm… excuse me?" Lydia sounded more confused than offended.</p><p>Khalid slid in between the two. "Give her a break, Nousha! She wouldn't know anything. Take it up with the sardar if you have a problem."</p><p>"I would love to, but I've never managed to find a second with her alone. Don't tell me you aren't a little suspicious, too, Khalid. You're smarter than that."</p><p>"Suspicious of what?" Dimitri asked her.</p><p>Nousha beheld him like he was an imbecile for not following along, but she did explain, "My father was left in charge of the Leicester Alliance when Khalid turned tail. And despite all of the chaos that must be transpiring, we haven't heard a single update on what is happening there. That means someone is blocking information from being dispatched to us. There are only two relays that could be responsible- the Meteoran crew or the sardar."</p><p>Ariella posited, "Did you consider that there just might not be a meaningful update?"</p><p>"… It's unlikely," Khalid said in begrudging agreeance with Nousha. "Especially after what I heard from Darius."</p><p>Khalid retold Darius's report of two sets of mysterious bright lights in the skies over Fódlan. Fire from the heavens… other than the myths behind the formation of Ailell, Dimitri had heard nothing quite like it.</p><p>"I don't see how something like that wouldn't even get a mention," Khalid admitted. "But I would be more likely to pin blame on the Meteorans than Soraya. I doubt Helladius or any of the other crew members would have made that decision, so the order probably comes from Justinian or Philemon."</p><p>"And why would they do something like that?" Lydia asked, a bit curious now that suspicion had shifted away from her mother.</p><p>Khalid theorized, "It's possible they believe my return will precipitate a succession crisis. In such a scenario, it would be to their benefit to sever communication between Elam and its top general if they don't plan to side with us."</p><p>"Sever communication? If that's their plan, they would be better off severing his neck," Nousha retorted. "It would only make sense for Soraya to be responsible if he's still alive."</p><p>"Assassinating Nader is easier said than done. And besides, if no crisis transpires at home, it's easier for the crew to explain away some lost letters than a bloody dagger."</p><p>"Even so, I hope you have a plan to figure out what is happening," Nousha insisted.</p><p>"Well, I can make a few questi-."</p><p>"A few questions? Really?" Nousha scoffed. "The boy I remember took his fate into his own hands, not meekly react to those around him. Do you really think asking nicely is going to fix anything? Where did all of that initiative go?"</p><p>Khalid paled but did not answer. Nousha shook her head and muttered, "This is a waste of time. I don't know why I even bothered."</p><p>Nader's daughter left in a storm just as dense as the one she arrived in. Ariella noted afterwards, "For someone who talks about initiative, she does a lot of 'asking nicely' for you to do her job."</p><p>"She technically did come here to question Lydia, so I guess that counts as initiative. But I get it. Initiative takes risk." Khalid then uttered offhandedly to no one, "And risk sometimes means collateral damage."</p><p>Dimitri looked at Khalid from the corner of his eye. As far back as their hike to Garreg Mach after the Battle at Gronder, Claude had talked about the importance of moving on and persisting the pursuit of one's dream. But the Almyran prince humiliated by Ghalib and Darius was not the same person who ambitiously led his army across the Airmid. It was all talk and no action with him now.</p><p>Ariella seemed to recognize a flash of melancholy across Khalid's expression as she bumped his arm gently. "I say we forget about Nousha and find someone not looking to cross-examine us."</p><p>"Well put, Ella!" Khalid recovered. "I could use a reprieve before whatever treat my uncle has planned tonight."</p><p>The only problem was that list of friendly faces was rather short. The king and queen were occupied, and per the usual, James made himself scarce. Some of the older guests like Senusret and Ridwan could stomach their presence, but of their peers, only the trio from Shomal had much interest in being around them- Khabash, Satiah, and Farjad.</p><p>When Khalid's group found their friends, they were lounging in the grass playing a game apparently called nardshir. It involved moving pieces across a board based on the rolls of dice. Dimitri and Ariella were not too familiar with the rules, but Khalid at least knew the basics. Dimitri quickly concluded why the prince never brought the game back to the Dunya- while strategy was involved, it also required a certain degree of luck that was more flagrant than in shatranj. Both games had analogues in Fódlan. Despite how impervious the border supposedly was, some cultural features were clearly leaking across the Throat.</p><p>Khalid had introduced Dimitri to shatranj months earlier, but the newest retainer could not provide either the prince or Ariella with a decent challenge. Though it was obviously just a game, Dimitri struggled with the notion of sacrificing pieces. It felt like his hand dripped with blood each time he moved one, and he could visualize a dead friend with each loss. Dimitri did his best to humor his friends and squelch his anxieties, which was slowly working to normalize the game for him. Even so, he could not deny that nardshir looked more appealing in comparison.</p><p>Appealing though it was, it did not assure that he was any more successful at this new game. Khalid and Satiah were reasonably effective at nardshir, but Farjad truly dominated the playing field. He did not boast, but a small smile shot across his mouth with each gain. Lydia had a habit of throwing a tantrum whenever the rolls did not go her way, but otherwise the group was able to enjoy this diversion.</p><p>After sharing lunch, Khalid declared he could use some walking to help digest his food. Dimitri, Ariella, and Lydia joined him on a short hike in the surrounding forest. Khalid never disclosed his reasoning, but Dimitri could tell his actual objective was to check for any signs of surprises or traps that might greet them when they left the next day. Dimitri silently joined the search as Lydia continued to chatter obliviously. Khalid must have realized Dimitri caught on by the end, as he glanced at his retainer questioningly while they walked back through the gate. Dimitri shook his head to indicate he saw nothing. Ariella was busy keeping Lydia occupied, but she also provided the same answer upon Khalid's urging. When Lydia expressed a desire to retire to her room before the night's activities, Khalid and his retainers did the same.</p><p>Dimitri had expected the feast and show to take place at the same arena used the prior day, but they were instead ushered into the main fortress. They passed through a tight, dreary hall until reaching larger chamber. Rather than join Khalid, Dimitri and Ariella were directed to a nearby staircase. They took this to an upper gallery with the other servants, while the main floor was reserved for nobles and wealthy landholders. Ariella muttered something about not wanting Khalid to try his food out on his own, but Dimitri trusted the prince to be careful.</p><p>The rest of the fortress did not make a strong impression, but this room at least was prepared for hosting. Dimitri should have expected as much. According to Khalid, the Almyrans would feast after every battle, regardless of victory or defeat. Naturally, if Ghalib's army could do one thing right, it was surely to put on a great meal. The space was not ornate, but it was both immense and comfortable.</p><p>Food was already laid out between each seating area, making it difficult to even find a place to rest without stepping on something. Dimitri would taste almost nothing of it, but based on presentation alone, it was the most impressive banquet he had seen since arriving in Almyra. All sorts of drinks were also available, most of which he quickly identified as alcoholic. He had no interest in drinking any of that. He knew the costs of losing control.</p><p>Per usual, none of the other servants showed any interest in interacting with Khalid's retainers. Their friends from Shomal qualified for the main floor, so Dimitri and Ariella ate alone until someone walked up behind them towards the end of the meal.</p><p>"Based on your appearance and lack of company, I would guess you are the retainer from Fódlan. Am I correct?"</p><p>Dimitri looked up to study their guest. He was a tall man with thinning gray hair. His sharp features offset his lack of bulk. Based on what Dimitri knew of him, the man could not be much older than fifty, though he looked at least a few years older than that. Khalid had pointed him out the previous day- his name was Philemon, uncle to King Justinian. He was no longer a formal regent, but he still exercised the most power in Meteora.</p><p>"That's right," Dimitri responded.</p><p>"I apologize for the rudeness of your Almyran hosts. I imagine you have many fascinating stories you could share with us, if only people had the interest to listen. It is unfortunately the way of the nobility to rebuff anything that might question their authority."</p><p>"I do not wish to speak out of line, but it is not just the nobles spurning us," Dimitri observed.</p><p>"You are correct, but that is born of the example the nobles set. When they declare Fódlan to be the enemy, how are the people to know any different? It is the responsibility of the strong to serve as a guide. Our lords seem to believe that their subjects are accountable to them, while it is the opposite that is true."</p><p>Dimitri smiled ironically. "The nobles of Fódlan are just the same way. Perhaps they have more in common than either side would care to admit."</p><p>"You are just as interesting as I had hoped," Philemon laughed as he sat down beside them. "What is your name?"</p><p>Philemon pursued many lines of conversation about life in Fódlan. Dimitri answered as best as he could without giving any hints to his true identity. Meteora's former regent relished in each account.</p><p>Eventually, Philemon stood to leave. "I should continue on, but if you are ever in Metanoiapolis, please make sure I know. I'll see that you are well accommodated. I wouldn't expect much charity elsewhere."</p><p>Rather than proceed back downstairs, Philemon walked further down the gallery to talk to some of the other servants. Some nobles may have been willing to show their face among the servants for a moment or two to feign interest without sullying themselves too much, but this man seemed actively looking to upset his peers on the main floor.</p><p>Ariella watched Dimitri as his gaze followed Philemon. "He seems like a likable person, right?" she asked. When Dimitri nodded, she continued, "Looks can be deceiving. Has Khalid really not told you what Philemon did?"</p><p>"I… no, I know almost nothing about him."</p><p>"Well, Philemon was born as the third child to the sardar of Meteora. He was not expected to have a prominent political future, so he was allowed to marry for love. He chose a woman from an insignificant merchant family in Metanoiapolis as his wife. When his siblings died in the plague, however, he was left as regent to the infant Justinian. A coalition headed by many of Meteora's leading families came to him after this and proposed a plan. Meteora was near bankrupted and in need of powerful allies. Their idea was to accuse Philemon's wife of secretly being a follower of an upstart cult called the Dékhomai, giving grounds for the marriage's annulment. Philemon would then be free for more beneficial nuptials."</p><p>"Disgusting," Dimitri muttered.</p><p>"Absolutely. Philemon felt the same, so he angrily sent them all away. Just a month later, though, his wife abruptly fell ill and died. Afterwards, he reassembled these same advisors to help him select a new consort. He didn't tell them until they were already choking to death on poison that he actually brought them to exercise justice for the murder of his wife."</p><p>Dimitri was aghast. "Was his claim true?"</p><p>"Only the gods and the dead know, I suppose. The result is the same either way. Many surviving relatives cowered to Philemon's will, while attainders crushed the families that did not bend. Other than the Vatatzes and the Argyros families, almost all the power in Meteora was consolidated under the regent. Considering they were still recovering from a war, the king declined to intervene. Did these people even deserve to be intervened for?"</p><p>Dimitri fell quiet. It would have been easy to accuse Philemon of acting presumptuously, but could Dimitri truthfully say he would have acted differently? Philemon might have been a monster, but he did it out of love. It sounded like he and Philemon shared enough ideals that they could have been friends in a different life. What other monsters were the same? Could Edelgard's descent have been the result of love?</p><p>"Are you alright, Dimitri?" Ariella eventually interrupted.</p><p>"Oh, my apologies. I was simpl-."</p><p>Dimitri was cut off by the blare of blowing horns. It heralded the start of the awaited stage performance. He and Ariella watched as minstrels proceeded up the staircase behind them. They carried all varieties of instruments- horns, drums, and lutes of all shapes and sizes that Dimitri had never seen before. It now became obvious that the servants were forced up onto the upper gallery so their ears would bear the brunt of the music.</p><p>Everyone upstairs huddled around the balustrade to see what was occurring below. The center of the room had been cleared for the performance, forcing everyone downstairs to crowd against the walls. Only the rulers of Almyra's five lands were seated comfortably.</p><p>A man who would serve as the play's narrator stepped forth from a crowd of performers waiting at the door and moved to the center of the room.</p><p>"Greetings! Greetings all! Peace be upon you," he began. "In honor of King Faruq and Prince Khalid, and on behalf of Mirza Ghalib, I welcome you to tonight's performance. The original plans called for this show to retell the achievements of Prince Khalid in Fódlan, but after prodding a bit for details, we unfortunately came to the discovery that there were none!"</p><p>This subversive joke was conveyed with a playful smile, but much of the laughter in the audience was tainted with malice. The narrator eventually had to wave down the commotion.</p><p>"Fear not, the show is not cancelled! In the place of our intended script, we will instead reenact the events leading up to the prince's birth… of a conflict fought against a cruel system!"</p><p>The music began in earnest upon this cue. After a dramatic overture, the performers poured out into the center of the room. Most were dressed as soldiers in all varieties of attire, apparently representing the different lands of Fódlan. Some were more heavily adorned to mark them as main characters.</p><p>Dimitri struggled to understand what to call the performance. It was telling the narrative of the war as the actors played out the battles. The swelling music helped set the epic scale. At the same time, though, it was almost like a dance. The action appeared to be choreographed, and the motions were lithe and delicate. Dimitri had never seen anything like it in Fódlan. He probably did not qualify as a subject-matter expert, though.</p><p>The room suddenly shook as all drums were struck in unison. One of the prominent characters slowly fell to the ground as another with a mace passed by him. The narrator explained this key moment, "Those who fought for justice face an early defeat when Mirza Qalawun is struck down at the Mouth of the Mikdash. How could such a valiant leader ever be replaced?"</p><p>The answer, naturally, was Ghalib. The actor portraying him stepped out into the center of the room looking rather gallant as he bolstered the courage of those around him.</p><p>"Hope is not lost, however! While the king and Prince Faruq stay in Elam to maintain order, Prince Ghalib marches with the Meteorans into Saba. Moving from one city to the next, their efforts force Emir Hamza to surrender."</p><p>Dimitri rubbed his chin as he watched the depiction of this march. Based on what he had learned from Khalid, Ghalib's campaign in Saba largely involved drawn-out sieges with minimal glorious clashing of blades. However, that did not dissuade the actors from portraying Ghalib as a peerless warrior striking down waves of nameless Sabaean brutes. While Meteoran soldiers were depicted, they received no special attention despite the ascent of a young Meteoran named Aurelian being one of the most famous details of the campaign.</p><p>Reluctantly, the narrator turned his focus back to western Almyra after a Sabaean general, perhaps supposed to be young Ridwan, bowed his head and handed the future mirza an ornate shamshir. "As Ghalib continues his march through Saba, Prince Faruq leads the armies of Elam into Shomal in the place of his ailing father. Sardar Meysam makes a foolhardy charge from Astane and is struck down on the battlefield."</p><p>The actor for Nader the Undefeated received no more pomp in his victory over the sardar than the nameless soldier who killed the mirza, though they were at least historically accurate by not relegating this honor to Faruq's actor. How considerate.</p><p>As the last of the soldiers from Shomal knelt in defeat, four more actors entered the room. One of them was an adolescent who could only just have reached her teenage years. The four clasped their hands together and held their fists up.</p><p>"With victory attained, peace was ensured for a generation by the union of former foes- Princess Maysun with the future Emir Dizhwar, and Methodius Argyros with the new Sardar Soraya. At the center of this treaty were Prince Faruq ibn Bardiya Al Hafeez and his new wife, Tiana. Faruq would soon be known as king, but more importantly, he will forever be known as the man who liberated Almyra from a clouded past."</p><p>The show was undeniably an incredible spectacle, but there were darker implications behind the successful execution. Despite covering a conflict fought against a system that affected women, the narrator had somehow managed to avoid referencing the harems or their occupants outright. There were some female soldiers among the actors, but only the men were given any attention. Even the mention of the queen seemed like a reluctant concession. It didn't help that Soraya's betrothal to a former enemy at such a tender age was being portrayed in such a positive light. As Soraya had once said back in Astane, Faruq's reforms were far from complete.</p><p>Looking beyond these details, the mirza's objective was abundantly clear. While the conventional narrative of the war prioritized the victories of Faruq's army, Ghalib set himself as an equal or superior. Rather than the younger prince boringly slogging through the desert under Aurelian's shadow, he oversaw a lengthy, brutal campaign while the future king was offered a free victory due to enemy's stupidity. Ghalib' record probably <em>did</em> deserve reevaluation, but the mirza was not looking to improve his standings in the histories. He wanted to remind the king of his service in younger, more thrilling days.</p><p>His plan was obviously working despite the biased narrative. As the room applauded the show, Faruq was among the most enthusiastic. The mirza stepped out into the center of the room and waved the king to join him.</p><p>"I hope you enjoyed the performance, brother," Ghalib began. "I made sure the actor most talented with a sword played your part, though I hope you can forgive me for reserving the most handsome for myself."</p><p>Many among the crowd laughed on cue. Dimitri couldn't decide if they were being paid or if they were drunk enough to find anything funny. He leaned towards the latter. The crowd was smaller than that in the outdoor arena, so there would have been fewer of his own people around to bribe. And going by his behavior, the king himself was inebriated. Khalid had told stories of the king's large personality from his childhood, but the Faruq that Dimitri knew always seemed much more subdued. Not so on that night.</p><p>Faruq slapped his brother on the shoulder good-naturedly. "I am unsure if that's accurate on either account, but the tradeoff is acceptable. How could I complain after such a performance?" He then spun around to the crowd with arms raised. "He will tell you how it's all in my honor, but please do not deprive my brother of due respect. These past two days have been excellent, would you not all agree?"</p><p>The room once again roared, this time even more emphatically than before. Just as the noise began to settle, a random voice called out, "I can imagine no man more capable to be a successor."</p><p>Faruq nodded. "That is true. My brother and I have walked side-by-side for our entire lives. You could search all of Almyra and find no one with equal experience and temperament."</p><p>Waves of murmurs immediately weaved the rows of guests. Even though the conversation between the mirza and king continued and final salutations were eventually made, no one else was still listening. Whether out of intoxication or naivety, Faruq did not appear to appreciate what he had just said.</p><p>Dimitri scanned the faces below him until he found Khalid. The prince's body sat upright, but he otherwise looked as taut and ghastly as death itself. Khalid had long confided his expectations that conflict would soon break out, but Dimitri found that belief premature at the time. After watching the room celebrate a man who obviously cared for nothing more than his own power, though, Dimitri was forced to admit Khalid was likely correct. If the succession itself did not generate the conflict, it was only a matter of time before Ghalib led them into war in yet another reach for supremacy.</p><p>Leaders who would sacrifice the lives of the weak for their own advancement, whether it be for power alone or misguided ideals born from self-righteousness - <em>that </em>was what Dimitri truly stood against. If only he could go back and give Edelgard that answer when he had the chance.</p><p>In another life, Dimitri would have been preparing for Dedue's birthday the next day. Instead, Dimitri would spend it helping Khalid with the fallout from the mirza's success. The sheer strangeness of the situation gripped him for a moment, but there was still a duty to fulfill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fate's Interception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Day 2 of the Blue Sea Moon, 1175 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Finally, some equestrian training!” Khalid cheered as he followed Nader towards the Dunya’s stables. “It’s been nothing but lance work for a week. I was beginning to worry that Abbas convinced you and my parents that my future is on the frontlines of the infantry.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t get too excited,” Nader warned.</p><p>Khalid immediately stopped when he saw that his parents were waiting outside the stables. That could only mean one thing. His fears were realized when Nader pulled a rope off of its hook in one of the stalls. Khalid was about to be reinitiated in one of his parents’ exercises. The objective- to pull himself onto a horse’s back after being dragged behind it by a rope linking him and the saddle. This would go on until one of the three adults declared it a failed attempt and calmed the horse to a stop. Khalid had never succeeded in getting off the ground. How was he ever supposed to make it past the horse’s hind legs?</p><p>Faruq used to ride the horse himself and provide advice. When Khalid began making progress, though, the king began to send the horse without a rider so the saddle would be open for his son. There were almost no obstacles to speak of out in the open fields, but leaving a loose horse to run wildly still seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. This particular horse was seemingly trained to hold a steady gallop for a long time without a rider for just this scenario, which Khalid decided was a remarkable waste of time.</p><p>“The reward for a week of mundane lance training is to get my face flayed against the dirt while being dragged by a thousand-pound monster?” Khalid asked them all. As much as he hated using a lance, trying to improve his skill with one would a better use of time than this. Not to mention, less painful.</p><p>“Thousand pounds?” Tiana repeated doubtfully. “Cut that in half. In Fódlan, this is the size of what we’d call a pony.”</p><p>“And I thought you’d finally mastered how to not tear yourself up while doing it,” Khalid’s father pointed out.</p><p>“I mean… <em>technically</em> yes,” Khalid admitted. “With the right grip on the rope, you can definitely get from the point of being helplessly out of control to just… out of control. But that grip doesn’t get me any closer to the saddle.” He then sighed loudly. “Do I really <em>have</em> to do this?”</p><p>Faruq shook his head. “You’re looking at this all wrong if you think it’s something you just have to do. Think of it as an opportunity. Abbas was sixteen before he managed to do it. Burayd and Fahima never got the chance. James gave up. That means you can be the youngest member of the royal family to pull this off. Imagine getting to hold that over your brothers!”</p><p>Khalid slumped in resignation as he joined Nader in the stall, who had already tied one end of the rope to the horse’s saddle. As Nader began to tie the other side around the prince’s waist, though, he said in a quiet voice, “Stop trying to tackle this conundrum like Abbas would. Use your head, not your muscles.”</p><p>“Yeah. Are you suggesting that I debate the horse on the ethics of this show?”</p><p>“There’s more to being smart than running your mouth. You’ve got that much covered, kiddo. Someone smart also recognizes the tools at his disposal and how to use them.”</p><p>Khalid stopped to think for a moment. He then asked Nader, “You don’t happen to be carrying a knife on you, do you?”</p><p>The Grand Agha grinned as he pulled out a small dagger that Khalid then stuck into his belt. “If they ask, this came from the palace’s general arsenal. That’s where I got it,” Nader told him.</p><p>They nodded in unison before Nader led the horse out of the stall where Khalid’s parents could see them. They all then walked away from the buildings to reduce the risk of the horse bolting inside.</p><p>“You remember why I have you do this, correct?” the king asked his son.</p><p>“Because you think it’s funny,” Khalid answered, even though he knew the answer his father was looking for.</p><p>Faruq felt the need to repeat his excuse. “King Harun… the great-grandfather of my great-grandfather’s great-grandfather… was so insistent that he never be unhorsed that he would tie himself to his saddle before going into battle. He pulled himself back up just like this before striking down King Romanos to win the crown for Elam. This exercise is in his honor.”</p><p>“Is that tale even true?” Khalid asked doubtfully.</p><p>Faruq shrugged. “I don’t know. My father told me the story when I was a kid.”</p><p>“So he tied you up like this, too?”</p><p>“Oh, of course not. This was all my doing. Speaking of which, it’s about time you get going.”</p><p>“Wait, wh-.”</p><p>Faruq had been such a distraction that Khalid overlooked his mother slipping around the other side of the horse. She gave a loud blow on a sorna that startled the horse into a jog. Khalid quickly grabbed the rope before it could be yanked taut.</p><p>Despite his efforts, Khalid was soon being dragged across the steppe surrounding the Dunya. He tried to ignore the laughing adults behind him, but he couldn’t help noticing that Nader had joined in despite his assistance.</p><p>Khalid immediately tried to implement his plan with the dagger, but the situation had unexpected complications. His traditional grip on the rope required both hands, so unsheathing the dagger resulted in him painfully bouncing out of control. The dirt and grass being tossed up into his eyes then made it difficult to position the dagger against the rope.</p><p>The young prince eventually managed to find the correct angle just long enough to slice through the twine. He skidded across the ground several more feet before finally coming to a stop. He then cut off the section of rope still tied to him.</p><p>The horse quickly slowed once Khalid was free, probably confused about the sudden change in weight. Khalid hobbled over to the horse and carefully calmed him down. After doing so, Khalid pulled himself up onto the saddle and rode back to the others.</p><p>Despite the plan’s success, Khalid was still annoyed about his bruising body until he saw Nader and his parents applauding his return. That validation quickly put a smile on his face.</p><p>“So that was it? That was the trick all along?” Khalid exclaimed as he dropped back down and hugged his mother.</p><p>Faruq laughed. “Nice try, but no. That… wasn’t what I had in mind, to say the least.” He then knelt down beside Khalid and beamed brightly. “That being said… at the end of a battle, there’s a winner and there’s a loser. And today, you’re a winner. I only ever specified that you had to get on the saddle… not how. <em>How</em> you pulled it off doesn’t really matter. The only rules on a battlefield are those imposed by a lack of imagination.”</p><p>“Make sure you tell Abbas that,” Khalid requested. “He won’t accept my methodology otherwise.”</p><p>“Who said Abbas or James need to know how you did it? My lips are sealed. Tiana, Nader… how about you?”</p><p>“I’ll acquiesce to the wishes of our new champion,” Tiana agreed.</p><p>Nader joked, “I value my head, so I’ll be ‘acquiescing’ to the king and queen.”</p><p>With that settled, Faruq put an arm around his son and began to lead him back towards the palace. “Let’s get you something to eat,” he said.</p><p>“And a fresh set of clothes!” Tiana added.</p><p>Nader put up a hand to stop them. “Before you go, Faruq… It’s time to pay up.”</p><p>The king sighed as he reached down into a small sack of coins at his waist. “I was rather hoping you had forgotten about that.”</p><p>Khalid wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but it seemed that the king and the Grand Agha had some form of bet going on, with Nader putting his money in favor of Khalid’s success.</p><p>Nader laughed triumphantly. “What I ate for lunch yesterday? I’ll forget that. Wife’s birthday? Probably best that I don’t. But I’ll <em>never</em> forget an opportunity for some gold.”</p><p>“You didn’t give my son any ideas on what to do, did you?” Faruq asked as a last hope for an out.</p><p>“Of course not! Why would you even ask that?”</p><p>While the king looked at his palm to count out coins and the queen was facing the other way, Nader winked at his pupil. The boy returned the wink with a smile.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Fate’s Interception - Day 6 of the Horsebow Moon, 1186 (Fódlan Calendar)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Change is sometimes a gradual process, while other times it rushes into existence with upmost haste. A mountain may erode slowly in the wind and rain, or it may rupture in an unexpected earthquake.</p><p>There are exceptions, such as Dimitri, but swings in personality usually transpire through the gradual method. Such was the case for King Faruq. Despite having a seven-year window for changes to accumulate, Khalid did not fully appreciate how much his father’s personality had shifted until after their visit to the Mirza’s Citadel.</p><p>Khalid knew getting dragged around by a horse was a rather strange experience, but he did not realize <em>just</em> how strange it was until he saw how aghast Hilda was when he once mentioned the memory to her. Cultural differences were a large part of the equation, sure, but it was far from the only ridiculous thing his father had come up with during Khalid’s childhood.</p><p>But with age comes maturity. Faruq had a family, and with his two eldest children having died young, he wanted a safe future for those he had left. A policy of strength was traded out for a policy of tolerance, allowing events to transpire in Meteora and the Tabarzin that his younger self would have boldly stamped out. With that, Faruq had to bear the guilt of every wrong committed under his watch, wearing down the lingering spirit of the daring prince. And as he grew older, the vexing question of the succession loomed larger.</p><p>That was perhaps the cause for Faruq’s vulnerability to his brother’s stratagems. Ghalib’s games and shows painted over caution and responsibility with nostalgic bravado. It was easy for Khalid to see through Ghalib’s plans, but family loyalty can cultivate near-incorrigible lapses in discernment. Khalid never got along with his brothers, so he did not have that issue, but Ghalib and Faruq were said to be inseparable in their childhood. Those bonds are not so easily broken.</p><p>Khalid’s first priority on the way home was to help his father discover the error of trusting Ghalib. The journey back to the Dunya was not scheduled with nearly as many stopovers as their route to the Tabarzin had, but they were not rushing the trip, either. On this particular day, the royal entourage had stayed overnight at the Attali estate after a long hunt in the Mikdash the previous afternoon.</p><p>The Attali estate was large enough to house a full hunting party, and it was quite comfortable. Compared to the Dunya or many of the great houses of Istakhr, though, it was not ornate. Quarries were scarce in the area, and being the wealthiest family in the Mikdash wasn’t high praise considering most inhabitants were in deep poverty. There was little economy to speak of, and the nebulous nature of jurisdiction in the area between Elam and the Tabarzin left the forest without much oversight.</p><p>They would soon be departing, but the king insisted on finishing a peaceful breakfast as he reviewed some letters. He was dining in one of the house’s courtyards with no one in attendance other than a few servants guarding the perimeter. It was the perfect opportunity to speak to him in a private setting for a few minutes.</p><p>Despite the aforementioned difficulties with James and Abbas, it was becoming increasingly obvious that persuading their father of Ghalib’s dubious intentions would be impossible without a unified front. Getting Abbas to listen to him alone would be difficult, so Khalid first approached James and asked him to have one of his servants request a visit from Abbas.</p><p>Khalid tried to make conversation with James while they waited. “I saw where you got to eat beside your mother last night. How was that? I can’t imagine you get to see her often.”</p><p>James crossed his arms. “I’ve only seen her a couple times this past year. It was a bit uncomfortable, honestly. I feel obligated to talk with her, but it’s like we live in entirely different worlds. I didn’t really know what to say. Tell her about how great the Dunya is?”</p><p>Khalid did not know much about Miriam Attali, as James rarely spoke of her. She had never married, but bearing a prince of Almyra secured the Attali’s place in high society, so she was free to live a comfortable life at home. Khalid found her agreeable enough from their brief interactions. It was perhaps unfair to judge that experience against having her as a mother, though.</p><p>“I’m sure father would be fine with her visiting us every so often,” Khalid recommended. “That would help cut down the divide.”</p><p>James shook his head. “It’s best this way. My mother’s people aren’t as hated as yours, mind you, but the Mikdash is still often treated with suspicion. The hard truth is that the less I’m seen around her, the better.”</p><p>Khalid frowned. He understood his brother’s dilemma well, but it was difficult to watch James push aside his own mother for acceptance. Khalid had no good response to it, however, as James clearly knew the consequences of his actions. He lived it.</p><p>Abbas soon strode through the open door. His face darkened when he saw Khalid. “And I thought I could trust you not to play tricks on me,” he told James. He then turned to his youngest sibling. “What do you want? Let me guess… you need my help telling father that our uncle is a piece of human debris?”</p><p>Khalid reasoned, “Abbas, you know as well as I do that it will have more impact if we do it together. It looks at least a <em>little</em> less self-serving.”</p><p>Abbas was silent for a moment. Then, rather than directly agree with Khalid, he claimed, “I already figured that on my own. Just… try to not make things any worse.”</p><p>Khalid and Abbas then looked to James. He had an uneasy expression that worried the other two brothers.</p><p>“Are we sure this is a good idea?” James vocalized. “Even together, we might just make him angry. The one time we finally work together on something is when we all benefit. Some impression that’s going to leave.”</p><p>“We don’t have time to worry about impressions,” Khalid insisted. “If Ghalib thinks our father might change his mind, it would be to his benefit to assassinate the king as soon as possible. Father’s safety is more important than our reputation.”</p><p>James frowned but conceded, “Alright. I’ll go, but don’t blame me if it goes awry.”</p><p>Khalid smiled to make up for the lack of enthusiasm from his brothers. “Good, so it’s settled. I believe my mother is elsewhere right now, so we’ll want to wait unti-.”</p><p>“Wait? Why would I want your mother there?” Abbas interrupted.</p><p>Khalid explained, “If there’s anyone who can help him see reason, it’s her.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Abbas answered plainly. “Relying on your mother is a sign of weakness. It’s not her position to decide who father picks. If we can’t do it ourselves, then we don’t deserve the crown.”</p><p>“This isn’t about the crown. It’s abo-.”</p><p>“It’s me or her,” Abbas insisted brusquely. “You can’t have both.”</p><p>Abbas’s ultimatum put Khalid in a bind. And if Abbas wasn’t there, James might drop out as well.</p><p>“Fine. We’ll do it your way,” Khalid relented.</p><p>With this compromise, the brothers set out on their mission. The soldiers guarding the entrance to the courtyard quickly granted them access. Faruq was sitting on a carpet beneath a sprawling oak tree. Stacks of parchment were neatly lined up alongside several dishes of food. More than anything else, though, his focus was on a glass of tea. With the exception of a small following in the far reaches of Saba, the art of brewing tea had been nothing more than a novelty in Almyra until very recent years, which would have come as a horror to Lorenz and his Adrestian counterpart, Ferdinand. With an increasing number of imports coming from Shomal, though, the market was suddenly flourishing.</p><p>“I was wondering how long it would take for you three to form an alliance,” the king said without looking up from his reading. “I will repeat what I’ve already told you all individually. What I said about Ghalib was an offhand remark. I assure you, nothing about the succession is official.”</p><p>“That’s not how people saw it,” Abbas replied.</p><p>“Let them interpret how they want, then. The less time everyone in this land spends worrying over who I will decide, the better. Perhaps we can find some normalcy this way.”</p><p>Khalid shook his head. “We’re not asking you to name an heir. Just release a statement confirming what you just told us. I don’t think that’s so unreasonable.”</p><p>Faruq dropped the parchment and looked up a bit peevishly. “I’ll tell you what’s unreasonable- constantly overexplaining myself to people hanging onto my every word. I’m not looking to start a bad precedent by adding a list of addendums each time I open my mouth. Not to mention… Ghalib has been ever loyal, and he hasn’t come begging to me for answers like moping hyena. Why <em>shouldn’t</em> it be Ghalib?”</p><p>“Ever loyal?” Khalid challenged. “As I’ve heard it, he was one of mother’s first critics. He would have dragged her back to Fódlan without a second thought.”</p><p>Faruq nodded. “He had some concerns which he shared with me. But at the end of the day, he set those aside and fought for my cause. If anything, that only further demonstrates his loyalty.”</p><p>“And what of the Almyran blood that has been spilled on the Throat because of his vainglory?” James asked, finally showing some support for the siblings’ cause. “You want a peaceful future for Almyra. How can you hope for that with someone like Ghalib in power?”</p><p>That at least forced the king to pause. He tapped his spoon on the rim of a bowl before finally answering, “Ghalib believes a constant display of force is necessary to remind Fódlan of our strength, lest they begin to consider an invasion of their own. I don’t agree, but it’s not my place to interfere with how he governs the Tabarzin. If I were to name him heir, I would first discuss my vision for diplomacy with Fódlan. Returning to the Dunya would also leave him too far away to personally continue the raids.”</p><p>James did not accept his answer. “And that wouldn’t change who he is. <em>Nothing</em> will change what he is. Father, you have to understand-.”</p><p>“I understand quite well what this is. It’s an ambush. To think that I would raise three such entitled children!” Faruq pointed them towards the exit. “Leave, and I’ll hear no more about this.”</p><p>Faruq did not outright shout, but the three sons understood not to test him any further. They all obeyed his command without another word. Once the door was closed behind them, they stepped out into another yard rather than crowd the hallway.</p><p>“That went as poorly as possible,” Abbas noted.</p><p>“Like you said, we deserve what’s coming to us. I guess that means you’re ready to kneel at Ghalib’s feet now, right?” Khalid said as he looked to his oldest brother, earning a scowl from Abbas.</p><p>Rather than bask in the knowledge that his warnings were merited, James muttered, “Father will come around. Just give him some time.”</p><p>“Don’t count on it,” a woman’s voice interjected. “Trust me, once you’ve been deemed entitled, it’s difficult for anything you say to be taken at face value.”</p><p>At the moment, Nousha was sitting with a book in hand beside a nearby fountain. Khalid recognized the volume, which was a survey of historical battles. Nousha was with Grand Agha Demetrius. She likely wanted Demetrius’s opinion on the formations and outcomes, but he looked more interested in finishing off his wine.</p><p>Khalid struggled to keep his groan inaudible. Why was Nousha always present at the worst times? Apparently, he was not the only one irritated to see Nousha. Abbas told her, “No one asked for your opinion. It’s not your business.”</p><p>Nousha smiled humorlessly. “Of course you didn’t ask, because you’ve never cared for anyone other than yourself, Prince Abbas. But it’s true that it isn’t my business. All that matters is what the king says, and the king has spoken. In that way… it’s not really <em>your</em> business either, is it?”</p><p>“What are you doing out here?” Khalid asked quickly, hoping to advance the conversation before Abbas could attack her.</p><p>Nousha pointed a thumb at Demetrius. “The queen thought it would be a good idea if I shadow our Grand Agha today for experience. Can’t you tell how enlightening this opportunity is for me?”</p><p>Demetrius laughed as he took a quick sip. “This is the most ‘enlightening’ experience I can provide you. You already have a sharp mind and a quick blade… or quick mind and sharp blade? No, the first way was better. What you <em>need</em> to learn is how to relax a little.”</p><p>Nousha slammed her book shut in disgust. “And how am I supposed to relax sitting next to a slob drinking away any little facility he has left? If that’s your command, I’ll gladly relax elsewhere.”</p><p>“I won’t try to stop you, but you won’t have much time to get settled before we leave.”</p><p>“Then perhaps this time is better spent preparing my belongings,” Nousha sighed. She turned to the others. “Prince Abbas, Prince James, Prince Khalid… Please excuse me.”</p><p>Once she departed, Demetrius lifted his cup in Nousha’s honor and took a dramatic gulp.</p><p>“I see why father thought she was unqualified to be named Grand Agha,” Abbas grunted. “I hope you’ll be kinder to us, Demetrius. What are your feelings about that farce back at the citadel?”</p><p>Demetrius took another sip as he thought. He finally admitted, “Ghalib could fill me with Almyra’s entire supply of spirit, and it still wouldn’t make me drunk enough to call him ‘king’. But let me medicate here in peace, or the limit of my patience might drive me to feel the same about you.”</p><p>Abbas wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Demetrius was drunk, but the man had grown so accustomed to being in that state that he could simultaneously be surprisingly articulate. The brothers agreed to Demetrius’s request, though, as they split up and returned to their quarters. When Khalid arrived, Dimitri and Ariella had just packed the last of their belongings. Ella had actually left the estate the previous night so she could spend it with her family, whom she had not seen in six months. She told Khalid and Dimitri about the visit until one of the guards informed them that final preparations were complete.</p><p>The formation of the royal entourage had been kept largely the same for the entire journey, with small modifications made depending on the size of the road. There were three carriages driven single file- one for the king and queen, one for the Custodian of Istakhr, and one for the princes. These carriages were protected by the Shakiriyya- the elite royal bodyguards. They rode on horseback, cushioning the carriages on all sides. The rest of the servants rode by horseback behind the final carriage. The leather-suspension carriages were far too costly to be provided for everyone. They were somewhat more popular in Fódlan where the shorter travel distances made them more practical, but even there, they remained luxuries for the rich.</p><p>When Khalid and his attendants reached the carriages, they found Qadir in debate with Khatereh, commander of the Shakiriyya. This short-haired woman in her mid-forties had formerly been an attendant to Tiana during the queen’s early days in Almyra. Qadir was sharing some grievances with her.</p><p>“As Custodian of Istakhr, it is absurd that the princes are receiving as much protection as I am,” Qadir contended. “They even have the more senior guards! My safety is of far greater importance if none of them will be the future king.”</p><p>Given that they would only enjoy Qadir’s company for a few more days before separating, Khalid did not want to miss out on the chance for another one of their delightful conversations. While Dimitri and Ariella parted to mount their horses, the prince put a hand on Qadir’s shoulder and pointed out, “If proximity to the succession is the basis for value, Qadir, we may as well strip you of protection altogether. At least my brothers and I would be back in the conversation if something happened to my uncle… assuming he was formally named heir, which of course never happened in the first place.”</p><p>Qadir smiled. “That doesn’t deserve a response, but I’ll remind you that my position carries weight of its own, unlike that of a futureless prince.”</p><p>“Who says it has to be futureless? Even if I’m not king, I could be a leading contender for the next mirza. I trust I’ll have your support to help get me out of Elam for good?”</p><p>Qadir squinted uncomfortably, probably trying to reconcile the logic behind Khalid’s words with his distaste of the prince. He decided to ignore the subject instead as he turned back to Khatereh and prompted, “Now, back to my earlier question…”</p><p>“I am sorry, Lord Qadir, but the matter is beyond my reach,” Khatereh answered. “I have the authority to implement the king’s wishes, but an outright shift in strategic goals must be approved by the king himself.”</p><p>“Huh,” Khalid uttered as he put a hand on his chin. “Well, Qadir, you are welcome to ask my father if you’d like. After all, if he thinks we’re just futureless princes, he will surely agree with your judgment. Or are you afraid that’s not how he actually feels?”</p><p>Qadir glared at Khalid and muttered, “The king knows best, as you’ll eventually find out. Enjoy your jokes while you can.” He then jumped into his carriage and slammed the door shut.</p><p>Perhaps Qadir wouldn’t hate Khalid quite as much if the prince just learned to keep his mouth shut, but it was simply too amusing to challenge the man’s self-important habits. Maybe his teasing would make Qadir a better man someday? Probably not, but it was a good excuse for Khalid’s conscience.</p><p>With his daily quota of entertainment fulfilled, Khalid hopped into his carriage and waited for departure. Within fifteen minutes, Abbas and James were aboard, and the convoy was on the road headed east. The terrain was somewhat varied at first as they passed through several fields and hamlets maintained by servants of the Attali. It was not long, though, before they were again shrouded in the dark trees of the Mikdash.</p><p>The people who inhabited the woods had resided there for centuries, using the trees as a deterrent to the wars waged outside. It felt a bit like a dungeon to Khalid, but to those who lived inside, it was held as a sanctuary from a chaotic past. The mythologies of the Mikdash led some historians to theorize that they were a remnant of the once-great civilization from the Tabarzin. What was undeniable, at least, was that their isolation had spurred the development of their own unique habits and customs. For example, they shared most beliefs with the Almyran Old Ways, but they also alleged that the division between the physical and divine worlds was less absolute as characterized elsewhere. Many dabbled in meditation and magic as methods to directly tap into the mystical. Khalid asked Ariella to explain their theories to him on multiple occasions, but he could never make much sense of them. All he could gather was that the beliefs seemed harmless.</p><p>Khalid found himself once again trying to grasp the theology of the Mikdash due to a lack of suitable distractions. The constant creaking of wheels on the road blocked out any other noise, and other than occasional asides about the weather or road conditions, the three princes had little to say to each other.</p><p>In the end, the only common interest between the brothers was their desire for Ghalib’s downfall. Their alliance was not entirely dissolved despite that morning’s failure. After several hours on the road, Abbas abruptly recommended, “We could try putting on a show for father or something. If it worked for Ghalib, it could work for us.”</p><p>Khalid and James glanced at each other in acknowledgement that the idea was terrible. Even so, James humored him by asking, “A show about what? What other event in his life could ever stir up as much emotion?”</p><p>When Abbas fell silent upon realizing his plan was weak, Khalid leaned back and said with a grin, “Who says that the event has to be true? Half of our uncle’s story was fiction. Father wasn’t chosen to be king because he won the Battle of Astane. He was chosen because he demonstrated the qualities of a ruler. He showed initiative and integrity when making a stand against the harems. He was wise enough to know that unifying Elam was just as important as assaulting Saba, and he was clever enough to plan and execute a daring crossing of the Maranjab to avoid the bulk of Shomal’s armies. Ghalib’s entire world is built on a horribly reductive interpretation of what happened.”</p><p>“You don’t have to convince us,” Abbas grumbled.</p><p>James mimicked Khalid by trying to lounge, though it didn’t look as natural for him. “Instead of whittling away what’s left of the day worrying about it, how about we take Demetrius’s advice and relax a little? Maybe we’ll come up with a new plan after clearing our minds a bit.”</p><p>Abbas snorted. “My mind won’t be clear unti-.”</p><p>He was unable to finish his sentence before a sudden blast rocked their carriage, tossing Khalid into James’s lap. Several other explosions followed in succession from up and down the convoy.</p><p>Once regaining his balance, Khalid threw open the door to see outside. The situation was already utter chaos. This particular spot of the forest was dimly lit, with the darkness punctuated by burning leaves and lit arrows that were being loosed from among the trees. The fire arrows were being aimed at horses and unattended wagons rather than their carriage. A roar of voices rose as hordes of assailants began to pour out onto the road.</p><p>Seeing where wood splinters had been embedded on the outside of carriage, Khalid quickly concluded that the blasts were the result of detonated barrels rather than magic. He also suspected that the initial explosions were more likely intended to kill the soldiers outside or just cause general mayhem since the interior of the carriages were not seriously threatened. It was unclear how many members of the retinue had been killed, but chaos had certainly been achieved. It is difficult to make commands over the noise of the shouting enemy and the crackling fires, and many of the soldiers were trying to wrestle control back from their spooked horses.</p><p>Khalid was in no immediate danger. Each assailant split to either the left or right, leaving their carriage completely untouched. The foes were dressed like nothing more than simple bandits- their faces were covered, they carried only a weapon or two, they bore no kind of armor, and their movements did not suggest any kind of formal training. There was too much evident planning in the scheme, though, to pretend this was a normal robbery that just so happened to victimize the royal entourage by coincidence.</p><p>Khalid was nearly knocked to the ground when Abbas rushed through the door with sword in hand, looking for someone to fight. Seeing where three other swords were stored in the case of such an event, Khalid reached for one and followed shortly behind. James looked so paralyzed in fear that he might as well have been nailed to the seat.</p><p>Khalid’s first priority was determining the status of Dimitri and Ariella. They were positioned closer than his parents’ carriage, and the king and queen would have far more protection. Khalid scurried towards the horses in the back, but he came to a halt when someone grabbed his leg. He looked down to see Ariella hiding behind the wheel of a supply wagon.</p><p>“Wait, Khalid!” she shouted. “I can help if you find me a weapon.”</p><p>He shook his head. “You had the right idea by hiding. Don’t move unless this thing catches fire. That’s an order!”</p><p>She heeded Khalid’s warning and withdrew her arm. It was merciful that no effort had been made to breach Khalid’s carriage, or Ariella would almost certainly have gotten herself killed by trying to intervene.</p><p>Khalid found Dimitri nearby in the midst of a number of bandits, cutting down each as soon as they drew close. He was easily identified by the glow of Areadbhar.</p><p>“For the blood of my father!” Dimitri yelled as he spewed all sorts of incoherent lines related to Duscur. He drew the attention of many assailants in the area as they sought to avenge each friend that fell to his lance. Eventually, they gave up any hopes of killing him and began to flee.</p><p>“You didn’t spare any of the helpless that day. Did you think I would?” Dimitri said as he grabbed one of the bandits in retreat by the neck and crushed the man’s head against the trunk of a tree.</p><p>There was no denying the abundant similarities between the current attack and the Tragedy of Duscur. Those parallels had clearly disturbed Dimitri’s state of mind. Rather than risk being confused for a foe, Khalid decided to let his retainer handle the situation and turn his focus back to the head of the entourage.</p><p>To reach the king’s carriage, Khalid first had to pass by the one belonging to the Custodian of Istakhr. While Qadir’s guards engaged several bandits on the opposite side, two men were crawling into the carriage as someone inside screamed for them to stop. Khalid rushed over and cut one foe down with his sword while flinging the other out of the door with his free hand. This man rolled back onto his feet and angrily drew a knife. When he saw Khalid’s face, however, his countenance turned uncertain. He hesitantly took two steps back and then ran away.</p><p>Khalid found this reaction strange, but there was no time to dwell on it. He looked inside the carriage where Qadir was rocking back and forth.</p><p>“Qadir! Qadir, you need t-… Qadir?”</p><p>Khalid finally realized why the Custodian of Istakhr was moving so unsteadily. He had assumed the man was stupefied by fear, but Qadir was actually holding a hand around his throat trying to plug a gaping wound. Qadir’s chest had also been pierced near his heart. He could no longer speak, but he stared at Khalid in disbelief for a moment before collapsing.</p><p>Khalid stumbled away from the carriage, his coat having been stained by blood already dripping out from the open door. He would make no pretense that Qadir was a friend, but no one deserved to die like that- choking, confused, and with only a detested rival for company.</p><p>Standing around would help neither the dead nor the living. Khalid continued his race to the front of the convoy, but his heart nearly stopped when he heard an anguished scream and a flurry of curses up ahead. It was his mother’s voice. The king and queen were protected by the most experienced soldiers, but Khalid did not apprehend just how heavily the bandits focused their efforts on breaching that line. It seemed that some had gotten through. Tiana’s cries did not sound weakened, so it was more likely that her distress was on behalf of someone else.</p><p>“Damn it! No!” James yelled as he came sprinting in Khalid’s direction. Hearing Tiana’s scream must have finally given him the courage to leave his shelter. The two brothers stormed towards the king’s carriage together ready for fight, but most of the bandits had already been pushed back when they arrived. Khalid sliced off the hand of a bandit engaged in combat with one of their soldiers, but Tiana and the Shakiriyya already had the situation under control. Despite a tremendous amount of exertion, their enemies could not have breached the carriage for more than a moment or two. Like those that had challenged Dimitri, the surviving bandits quickly abandoned their efforts and absconded into the forest. Some of the soldiers went after them in pursuit, while others began to huddle around the royal carriage. Something was unfolding there.</p><p>Khalid and James had to press their way through the mass until the guards finally realized who they were and moved aside. Just beside the carriage door, they found King Faruq lying on his chest, the back of his blue silk robe now saturated red. He showed few signs of consciousness. Tiana sat beside him, her face sprayed with blood likely belonging to one of the enemies that she had just cut down. She was applying pressure to her husband’s back with both hands; even so, dark blood poured out from between her fingers in a constant flow. It was not spurting in dramatic fashion, but it was drawing out at a fatal rate.</p><p>“He’ll be dead within minutes,” Tiana despaired. Her timbre was surprisingly steady, likely because there was no sense of hope. The king’s fate was already sealed. Several of the soldiers looked around for someone capable of treating the injury, but no one there felt qualified. Of course, they were all correct- the wound was beyond natural healing. Shame was written on each face.</p><p>There would be time to consider the ramifications of Faruq’s death, but in the moment, the man sprawled on the ground was a father and husband, not a king. While Tiana continued to hold one palm on the wound instinctively, she wrapped her other bloodied hand around her son’s shoulder comfortingly. Abbas was nowhere to be seen, probably still engaged in combat too far away to know what was transpiring. James vomited upon seeing the mess, forcing one of his retainers to guide him out of sight. Tiana and Khalid would have to stay with Faruq to the end alone. The queen looked like she was about to let go of her grip on Faruq’s back so she could pull him onto her lap. That way, he could die in her embrace rather than cast out on the dirt…</p><p>“Out of my way!” someone yelled as there was scuffling in the crowd. A few seconds later, Agha Demetrius pushed his way to the front and knelt down beside the king.</p><p>The queen mumbled, “What are you do-.”</p><p>Demetrius forcefully intruded, “Trying to save his life, if I can help it.”</p><p>Tiana backed away rather than question him. Demetrius then closed his eyes and lifted a shaking, scarred hand above the king’s back. His palm radiated a soft glow, and his face strained with exertion. It was unclear if anything was even happening until Tiana wiped away the blood that had pooled on Faruq’s back using her shawl. They could then see that the gaping wound had been partially closed. Blood still oozed out, but without as much impatience as before.</p><p>Demetrius finally drew his hand away and informed, “It’s only a weak spell. I can’t help it any more. This should buy him a few hours, but he will still die if he doesn’t find help. The damage is severe.”</p><p>“Help?” Tiana cried, panic creeping back into her voice. “This is the Mikdash! You won’t find anyone qualified to treat this within two hundred miles!”</p><p>“The Ashen Angel…” Khalid exhaled to himself. Ariella’s tale of an unparalleled healer living in the forest hadn’t impressed him at the time, but there was no better option. He yelled, “Are you back there, Ariella? Let her through!”</p><p>Finally realizing that they were being an active hindrance to the rescue efforts, the survivors back away in all directions, freeing up visibility. Ariella ran to Khalid’s side and knelt beside him. She must have finally left her hiding place once the situation was clearly under control.</p><p>“The Ashen Angel. Do you know how to find her? How far away does she live?” Khalid quickly questioned.</p><p>“Y-yes, I know the way. It’s… twenty, or thirty miles from here?” Ariella answered as her voice shook. She was clearly not prepared to burden such a responsibility, but she was trying her best.</p><p>“Then it’s our only shot. Someone, find our two strongest horses! Ella, you ride with me. We’ll need someone stronger to bring the king.”</p><p>Khalid stood to get a better view. Dimitri had started at the back of the convoy, but the collection of enemies towards the front had drawn him closer. He was now within earshot, looking around frantically for someone else to kill.</p><p>“Dimitri? … Dimitri!” Khalid yelled.</p><p>There was a delay lasting a few seconds before Dimitri blinked and turned his head towards Khalid. “What?” he asked as he moved closer.</p><p>“My father is badly wounded, and I need someone who can carry him. Are you in shape to follow me on horse? Speed is critical here.”</p><p>Dimitri subtly nodded, which was not the most decisive answer he could have given. Khalid questioned, “Do you understand what I’m asking?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded again absentmindedly, but Khalid insisted impatiently, “I need a verbal answer. I won’t hesitate to find someone else if you’re not all here.”</p><p>“Yes, I can do it,” Dimitri reiterated. He looked more focused this time.</p><p>“Good. Then help me get our king off the ground and onto this horse.”</p><p>Khalid knew his tone was harsh, but there was no time for niceties. Thankfully, Dimitri did not complain as he moved to Faruq’s side.</p><p>First, Faruq was finally given a few temporary bandages. Several of the Shakiriyya were now eager to help and recommended that they handle the king’s transport. Khalid quickly brushed them off by pointing out that they needed Ariella as their guide, and she would be most comfortable riding with her lord. Ariella had some riding experience, but sending her alone was not practical. She wasn’t skilled enough to ride at the speeds they needed, and her health was a concern. As for Dimitri, not only was he the strongest person present, but having him carry Faruq would maintain the synergy of their team.</p><p>With Faruq ready to be moved, Dimitri lifted the man into his arms effortlessly. The king stirred and groaned a bit as he was carried, perhaps because blood flow had somewhat stabilized or as an effect of Demetrius’s spell. This was a most fortunate development. If Faruq was at least semiconscious, they could try transporting him sitting up with Dimitri’s aid. This position would make the journey much less arduous than if they had to lay him out over the horse’s back.</p><p>As Dimitri, Khalid, and Ariella advanced towards the assembled horses, Tiana scrambled to her feet and told them, “I’m coming, too.”</p><p>Khalid only paused long enough to allow Ella to mount the horse first. He advised his mother, “You can follow, but more people will only slow us down. Someone also needs to lead the pursuit of any surviving bandits. We must take some alive if we’re going to confirm who called this strike.”</p><p>Tiana frowned, but she let logic rule the day. “… Right. I’ll be of more use to him by taking charge of that. How will we find you?”</p><p>“If there’s no one else here who knows the way, return to the Attali’s and ask for directions to the Ashen Angel. I’ll also send Ariella back this way as soon as I can.”</p><p>Dimitri was given the horse deemed the strongest since their cumulative weight would be greater than that of Khalid and Ariella. Ella sat behind her lord with her arms wrapped around his back so she could order directions into his ear. Conversely, the king was situated in Dimitri’s lap so he could be provided support as needed.</p><p>Khalid glanced behind him to ensure that Dimitri was ready before giving his horse a kick. They first had to pass through the wreckage of the entourage, where a few people remained locked in combat farther back.</p><p>After passing the chaos, though, the journey quickly became eerily quiet. Other than the sound of the horses’ hoofs beating the ground and the occasion whistle of wind through the trees, there was no indication that anything lived in that dense wood. After what just happened, that silence portended danger rather than peace. Khalid’s senses were too occupied looking for threats to reflect on the recent experience. He did on occasion blame himself for not immediately heading for his parents, but he would just as quickly push those thoughts away.</p><p>Ariella had nothing to explain for the first half of the journey as they retraced their steps towards the Attali estate. Once she directed them onto a side path, however, they were soon weaving between roads ranging from obscure to forgotten. The horses were not fond of the abrupt turns, and Faruq’s body was surely not given any favors by the poorer terrain.</p><p>As they rode, Khalid lost any sense of time. The surroundings seemed to darken, but he could not tell if the sun was setting or the thickening canopy was blocking out the light. How much longer could it take? If they had been traveling for as long as it felt like, was Dimitri already riding with a corpse?</p><p>“This is it… this is it… Stop! Khalid, stop!”</p><p>Ariella had to repeat her order due to Khalid’s confusion. As far as he could tell, there was not a home in sight. After he reeled around and dismounted, however, he finally spotted a single hazy light through the trees. As he brushed the branches aside, the outline of the establishment revealed itself. It was a small building that encompassed no more than a room or two. Not only was it dark outside, but the entirety of the wooden structure appeared to be covered in thick moss that helped it blend into the foliage. It would have been more obvious that someone lived there had they approached from a different direction, as a horse was tied up outside around the corner.</p><p>Khalid held the branches back as Dimitri pulled up and rushed towards the house with Faruq in his arms. The king’s face flinched uncomfortably, confirming that life had not yet left him. Rather than knock, Dimitri hurled the door open by charging at it with his back.</p><p>The woman inside had been writing something in a book before their arrival. Her face was difficult to see under the tangle of ginger hair, but her astonishment was conveyed by her quill flipping into the air and off the table. She stood and tried to survey the situation, but Khalid explained all of the important details before the questions could commence.</p><p>“This man has suffered a grievous sword wound to his back. We’ve closed it up as much as we could, but he’s still bleeding out.” Khalid spoke quickly, but he tried to avoid doing so frantically. His voice finally cracked as he added, “Please, do something! His survival is absolutely critical.”</p><p>“R-right!” the Ashen Angel replied. “Help me clear this table, and then lay him on his back.”</p><p>Khalid and Ariella worked together to clean the area as requested. It was an utter mess of books, loose papers, and half-empty vials, which did not do much to invoke confidence in their doctor’s abilities. Once the table was finally free of clutter, Dimitri carefully laid Faruq facedown after the woman unrolled a sheet over the surface and placed a cushion for his head.</p><p>“I need help from all of you,” the woman said. “Could you grab that bottle from over there?”</p><p>She made this request to Dimitri, but for some reason he decided to stare at her with mouth agape rather than follow the order. Khalid was worried that his retainer had slipped out of lucidity again, but he then realized that the Ashen Angel was gawking at Dimitri in equal astonishment. She then looked towards Almyra’s prince.</p><p>Khalid’s whole body froze when he finally got a good look at her face. Between the unexpected red hair and his absolute focus on saving his father, he had disregarded key evidence that should have minimized the shock. The expertise in healing magic, the well-groomed horse outside, the utter mess inside, and her ashen skin…</p><p>“… Marianne?” Khalid gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>